One Day at a Time
by MeantforMore
Summary: In life all we can do is take everything one day at a time. Unexpected things happen all the time, and all we can do is follow the journey our lives take us on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/M- I am slowly working on editing and rewriting this story. So far this is the only chapter I have done. There are several mistakes throughout the story, and I plan on fixing each and every one. There are also things I have deleted and added to make the flow of the story easier.**

_"A human life is a fragile thing, and a human heart even more so." -Unknown at this time_

* * *

BPov

Leaving the doctor's office, I feel uneasy about the wave of information I had been hit with. I had been feeling off for the past couple of months; I thought I had caught something, but that wasn't the case not at all. I only went to see the doctor because of my best friend Kate. She convinced me it was the right thing to do since I wasn't getting any better. My doctor ran a few preliminary blood tests, and then called me back in a few days ago to run more tests. He didn't explain why, but I knew he was worried. Turns out it was for good reason, and now here I am wanting to curl up in a ball and bawl my eyes out. At thirty years old I have been diagnosed with Hodgkin's Lymphoma. It is treatable, but I don't know if I want it.

My doctor said I could potentially live a long life without treatment. I don't know if I want to go through chemo or radiation, and have to endure all the pain that goes along with it.

I am a single mother of one, and she is the light of my life. Gracelyn Marie was born almost four years ago on August 12th. From the day she was born, she had the same emerald green as her father. It is uncanny how much she reminds me of him at times. I often wonder how much our parents' genes affect us in the long run. My husband left me about four years ago. I was in bad shape after giving birth to our twins Victoria and Lucy.

I had a terrible case of Post-Partum Depression. After giving birth to my children I began to feel all sorts of conflicting emotions like a sense of being overwhelmed; I was never able to sleep ever; I didn't want anything to do with my own children, and I pulled away from my husband. I didn't want any type of intimacy, and I felt no form of social connection to the outside world. At one point, I had tried to kill myself because I was so depressed. I was feeling down, and I overdosed on sleeping pills. If my husband hadn't arrived when he did, I would've died.

He decided that that was the last straw, and he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't watch someone he loved with all of his heart destroy themselves. He recommended a good facility for treatment, and some therapists for me, but I threw a tantrum. I told him he had no right dictating to me how I am supposed to live my life. That was the first time I had felt alive in a longtime, and my anger and hostility was directed at my husband. I blamed him for everything that had gone wrong in my life.

After my husband left, I became even more depressed. I refused to eat or do anything. I laid in bed for weeks before one day I had gotten sick. I couldn't stop throwing up, and when I went to my doctor she informed me I was three months pregnant. I couldn't believe it especially with the poor care of my unborn child in the first trimester. She prescribed pre-natal vitamins, and anti-nausea pills for me.

I met my best friend Kate when I finally moved away from Chicago. The city held nothing, but bitter memories for me. I decided I would try my luck in New York City. I had always enjoyed the city life. Kate and I met at my first appointment with my new therapist. She was diagnosed with PPD after she had her son Kyler. We bonded, and she helped me throughout my pregnancy.

I considered finding my estranged husband, but I wanted to keep this child to myself. I didn't want him to have her because she is all I have left of him. She's the proof that I know what we had was real, that he was real.

Just thinking about my ex brings back memories of that fateful night.

* * *

_4 years ago_

_I had come home after spending the day in the city. I didn't want to be around my house because the environment was stressful. My children were constantly crying and screaming. _

_I had no idea what to do; I truly believed they hated me, and I thought I was a terrible mother. Every time he left them with me I would have a panic attack. I tried to take care of them, but they never stopped crying, which in turn only made me cry. _

_When I got home, my husband had suitcases at the front door. _

_"Edward," I called out for him. "What are these bags doing in the foyer?" He cams around the corner with our twins in tow. Lucy was staring perplexedly at me in the way only a one year old can. Her gaze made me feel uneasy, and only made me feel worse for not being a mother to them. Tori was too busy hugging Edward's leg as he walked. _

_Edward gave me a guilty look; I instantly understood what he felt guilty about._

_"I'm leaving." He stated in an emotionless tone._

_Tears began streaming down my face because the only person who was keeping me tethered to reality was leaving. "Please, don't do this. " I begged him, falling to my knees in the progress. I tried to grab at his hands, but he stepped back. "I need you; you can't leave me." I attempted to reason with him. _

_He shook his head back and forth. "Isabella, you need help, more than I can offer you. I get it; we aren't enough for you to seek help. It is something you must get on your own. I can't for it upon you. What kind of person would I be if I threw you into a facility?" I knew what he was saying made sense, but that didn't mean I had to like it. _

_I then realized what he had called me. I glanced at his face, and it was blank. I couldn't read him like I normally could. He had never called me Isabella before, and it finally sunk in that it was over. I crawled out of his way, and watched idly as he carried our children out of the house. He didn't even let me say goodbye to them._

_He walked back in, and I could tell he was torn about leaving me. I knew deep down he was only trying to protect our children from me._

_He kneeled in front of me, and his eyes conveyed his sadness. That old melancholy feeling began to seep through to my bones as the guilt over the situation sunk in. I had driven him to the extreme._

_"I love you. I will always love you. Lucy and Victoria love you as well. I want desperately to stay here with you, but your actions are erratic and what happened last month scared me. You have no clue what it feels like to come home to find your wife unconscious on the bathroom floor. You've left Tori at the grocery story, and you've forgotten to pick the twins up from daycare." He ran a shaky hand through his messy hair. "You've lost so much weight baby. It isn't healthy, and I never see you sleep." Tears were pouring out of his eyes, and he used the back of his hand to wipe them away. "I can't let there be a next time where it concerns our children. What if you left them in the car? There are so many possibilities, and I don't want to have think about the chance of any of them coming true. I want you to get help, and afterwards we can talk. I have made my stance clear on the subject, and the ball is now in your court." He kissed my temple before pushing himself off the floor. He casted one last longing glance before closing the door. _

_I heard the car start, and my arms wrapped themselves around my knees. I buried my head, and began to sob. I had lost the only good thing in my life as a result of my own stupidity and stubbornness._

* * *

Present time

I never did contact him after everything. I didn't want to, not because I blamed him. It was because of the possibility that he had moved on. I had divorce papers sent to him while I was in the treatment center. He never did send them back; I was unsure of what that meant. I didn't want to feel hopeful. I chose to live in the here and now, and if we were truly meant to be then it would happen one day. I know it was wrong of me to never try to seek any form of visitation over my other two daughters, but I didn't want to intrude on their lives. I would feel like a disruption because they weren't really mine anymore. I was barely around when they were infants, and interfering in their lives seemed wrong.

When I found out I was pregnant with Gracie, I made a promise to god that I would be the best possible mother I could be to her. I think I've done a pretty good job.

I hop into a cab to pick up Grace from daycare. When I get there, I quickly rush in to sign her out. I walk to her classroom, and her eyes light up like a Christmas tree when she spots me. She comes hurtling at me, and wraps her small arms around my legs. I pat her head, and lift her up. I plant kisses all over her little face. She giggles and begs me to stop, or she'll have to pee. I set her down so she can grab her jacket and belongings. She goes over to her cubby to grab her stuff, and then walks back to me.

I hold my hand out to her, and she grabs it. She squeezes my hand as we walk out of the daycare. I lead her to the cab, and help her in. She doesn't allow me to lift her up, she always huffs at me that she's not a baby anymore. I've decided to let her have what little independence she can latch onto. I've had my fair share of problems with parents so I let it slide.

Gracie falls asleep on my shoulder in the cab so I carry her up to our small two-bedroom apartment. I take her to her room and gently tuck her in. I go to the kitchen and heat up yesterday's leftovers of chicken Parmesan.

I start sobbing uncontrollably because there is a still a possibility that I won't have a long life. If I do get treatment someone will have to take care of Grace. The problem is Kate can't take care of her, first of all she has three children of her own, and if something were to say go wrong, and I died she can't legally take her. Custody of Grace would be overturned to her father. He would then find out what a liar I am. I feel like a liar. My guilt has only increased over the years about the entire situation. I should have never kept Grace from her father, but I did and now I must suffer the consequences.

My only solution is to find Edward. The only problem is I don't even know where he is. When I sent the divorce papers, he was staying at his parents. Chances are though that he isn't with them now. Besides, they are probably not my biggest fans at the moment, and are more than likely to tell my own parents about my whereabouts.

To make ends meat I stared out at a publishing company. It wasn't until about three years ago that I began writing my own novels. My publisher loved it, and immediately began the process of getting my book published. I couldn't believe how fast it went, but now I am working on my fourth and final installment of my young adult series. The insert in the back of my book only mentions that I reside in New York with my daughter. I chose to use my maiden name when I my publisher asked me how I wanted my name printed. Bella Cullen felt like lifetimes ago. My family seemed like centuries ago. I cut off all ties with them about eight years ago; I haven't looked back since.

I often think about Tori and Luce; I wonder what they are like. I try to imagine how they look based on their baby pictures. I wonder if my estranged husband has met someone else. Do my daughters call her mom or mommy? It is painful to imagine, and I honestly hope that that isn't the case.

The Heartbroken series was my first breakthrough in the world of publishing. I had never been able to stick with an idea for too long. I usually lost my inspiration after the first few chapters, or couldn't properly develop the ideas. After Edward left, it was like a fire had been lit, and I couldn't stop writing. I wrote night and day; I was like a woman possessed. I kept writing and writing because it was the only thing that made me feel even slightly better about the past. Writing about someone else's heartache made mine just a little bit better. It eased the pain of my broken heart. It didn't mend it because there was only one cure for that, but it made me foget.

I'm working on the last one at the moment. I hope to have it finished within the next month. The problem is I don't even know if I'll ever get to see it in print. My editors and publishers make a huge deal out of everything, and then there's my cover artist. We collaborated on the cover for every single book; she was surprisingly easy to work with it. The cover is probably the easiest part in the publishing process. The hardest would have to be all the edits because there were a lot of edits. Authors aren't perfect writers; we have the ideas, but we make just as many mistakes if not more than the average person.

Besides the Heartbroken series, I've written several children's books. One of my favorites is the only titled Gracie's Daddy or My Day Out with Mommy. My books are about cherishing the relationship children have with their parents. They're fairly successful, but I also have some that are just pure fiction. There is Lazy Gracie based off of Gracie's laziness. The little girl in the story prefers to sit around, and not clean up her room. In the end, she learns a good lesson about laziness after her mother tells her what can happen if you remain a couch potato. Gracie's favorite is Ice Skating at Rockefeller.

My mood is somber as I go to bed, and I can't help but let my thoughts drift to Edward. I wonder how his life is now; where he lives; and what are twins are like.

* * *

EPov

Life hasn't been easy since I left Bella. Our daughters are truly little monsters. Two daughters is bad enough, but when they're twins well everything is even more of a competition.

Tori and Luce argue about everything, and I mean everything. They argue over toys, clothes, and when we moved into this house, rooms. They are also very loud which they didn't inherit from either of their parents. I break up screaming matches just about every single day. They aren't happy unless they are arguing.

They've been spending a little too much time with my pixie of a sister-in-law. She's the only one in my family I still talk to since the separation. She helps out with the girls when she visits, but usually it's just me on my own. Out of all, of Bella's sisters, I am by far the closest to her. Spending time with her has rubbed off too much on my children.

At the moment, the three of us are on the couch watching Beauty and the Beast. It's the scene where they are dancing around the ballroom and Mrs. Potts is singing. I have unfortunately seen this movie one too many times. I can quote the entire movie line for line, and sing all the songs. I have given up on trying to be manly with two of the girliest girls I have ever met.

Both girls are singing along which makes me smile because they can actually hold a note like their mother. They have melodic little voices made for Broadway. I am practically tone deaf when it comes to singing. Playing the piano is something I can do, but singing was not meant for me. Bella used to accompany when I would play a song she knew. Her voice is amazing, and perhaps the most angelic voice I've ever heard.

When the movie ends, the girls and I get up to eat dinner. I heat up some leftover pasta from the night before. We sit at the table and the girls bombard me with questions.

"Daddy," Tori says, "why don't we have a mommy like the other kids at school?" I choke on my pasta. That was probably the last question I was expecting from the girls.

"Um, uh well…" the rooms feels warm as I try to find the words to explain the situation, "Not all mommy and daddy's are together. Your mother and I haven't been together for four years. I don't know if you'll ever see her because she was very sick, and couldn't be around you guys." They look worried, "don't worry it's not contagious, but she didn't want to get help for it. Your mom is an extremely stubborn woman."

"Do you have a picture of her?" Luce asks.

It just so happens that I carry one in my wallet. I take out the picture and slide it across the table to them. They stare at the picture in awe. I can see them trying to figure out what they got from their mother, or the screws in their heads are turning as they try to hatch a scheme.

"Can you get us a new mommy then? There's this author of a kid's book called Gracie's Daddy. Her name is Bwella. She looks kind of like our real mommy." I almost spit out the water I took a sip of at the moment. Tori tilts her head to the side because she wants an answer while Luce chews her lip nervously.

I don't have my wits about me today as incoherent thoughts pass through my brain. "What book would this be?" I ask them because honestly I had never heard of it. They both get up from the table and head to their rooms to find the book. When they come back, they each have four books in their arms. They set them on the table, and I take a look. I haven't read to the girls since they started reading on their own. They prefer to read to themselves because apparently I'm too slow, and my voices suck.

I slowly pick up one of the books. On the cover is the painting of a beautiful baby. She has dark brown hair and startling, familiar green eyes, there are even flecks of orange. The books is titled Gracie's Daddy. I open the book, and begin to read. It's about a little girl who has never met her father. She asks her mother everyday about him, but all her mother says is, "One day Gracie you will know everything. I promise." Finally, the one day comes when Gracie is ten, and her mother sits her down and tells her everything. She even provides her with a phone number to call her daddy. She gently picks up the phone and dials. The freaky part is, is that the dad looks just like me. She tells him all about herself, and he says he can't wait to meet her. He then flies out to meet her, and when he finally sees her, he runs to hug her saying she was, "Always daddy's little girl." The sad part is, is that the mother dies before she can see her family again. It was a cute story, but heartbreaking as well. There are some other books like the one title, Forks is not a Fork. There's one called Me and my Mom. It features a little girl named Lucy who loves her mommy. She's never had a daddy, but that it's okay because she will always have her mommy. There's another titled My Day Out with Mommy about a little girl names Tori who spends an entire day with her mommy. I did find it strange that two of the books featured my daughter's names and that I looked like the dad in several of them. I gently flip to the back cover and my breath hitches. On the back is my wife Bella. Only she uses her full name and her maiden name. She is an award-winning author for both her children's and young adult books. Her series Heartbroken is worldwide phenomenon. Apparently she even does a lot of the artwork for her stories with a partner named Kate. I knew Bella was talented, but this is incredible.

"Hey girls?" I call to them. They look up at me from their food, "How many books have you read from Miss Bella?" They shrug their shoulders.

"I don't know daddy, but Miss Bella does have the prettiest daughter. Miss Bella kind of looks like our mommy which is why I said she could be our new mommy." Tori says; she always has been the more outspoken of the two. She gets that from Bella while Luce is more reserved like me. However, she bites her lip a lot just like her mother when she's nervous.

I feel the air knocked out of me when she says that she has a daughter. "So, Miss Bella has a daughter?" They nod their heads in unison.

"Duh, daddy," Tori tells me like it's common knowledge, "we went to see her when she was at Barnes and Noble with Jackie. Her daughter was there and she was soooo cute." She gushes. "She has pretty green eyes, but other than that looks just like Miss Bella." I can't believe Bella has another child. Of course, I knew she would move on. I was the one who left her, but it still hurts all the same.

"Are you alright daddy?" Luce asks softly.

I nod and tell her I am just fine. "So can you marry her daddy? She even says she doesn't have a boyfriend. I asked her myself and told her my daddy doesn't have a wife. I told her she could marry you, she laughed though. That made Jackie ask her why because she is the prettiest woman I have ever seen. Isn't that right Luce?" Lucy nods her head in agreement while chewing her food. "Miss Bewwa was signing her growned up books, and said that she had a husband once but he left her broken hearted. Her daughter doesn't have a daddy because she didn't want to tell him she was pregnant. What's pregnant daddy?" Tori asks me. Tonight, is just not my night. Neither of my daughters are ever going to find out what the word pregnant means. At least not from me, they aren't.

"Nothing you need to worry about for a very long, long time."

"Anyways Miss Bwella then gots really sad saying how she wished Gracie's daddy knew her." Oh shit, that couldn't mean Gracie was mine could it?

I thought back to the books, and I came to the realization that I left Bella pregnant. Well, fuck my life because there was no way she was going to let me be apart of her life. Hell, I didn't even know where I could find her. The back of the book said she lived in New York, but NYC is a big city. I left my own wife pregnant without any way to contact me. She had to raise a child all by herself, and recover from PPD. I already knew I was an asshole before for not trying to understand what she was going through. I mean for Christ's sake I am a doctor, and I couldn't even be bothered to help my own wife. The stress from the whole situation is what put me over. I couldn't handle it anymore because she wasn't acting like that woman I had fallen in love with. She was a complete stranger. I knew she loved Tori and Luce more than anything, but her post-partum had become too severe for her to try and handle it on her own. I wish I could go back and fix everything, but sadly I can't.


	2. Chapter 2

_"The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for."_  
_― Bob Marley_

* * *

EPov

We have a bedtime routine that we do every night. The girls get on me when I don't do it right. Sometimes I do it wrong on purpose just to ruffle their feathers a little. After dinner, I give the girls baths separately. Now they prefer to do it themselves, so while Luce is one bathroom, Tori is in the other. Once bath time is over, the girls and I cuddle in my bed while I tell them a story. They may not like me reading to them anymore, but they enjoyed my stories.

"Daddy, can you tell us the story of how you and Mama fell in love?" Luce plants her wet head on my shoulder. She pleads with her eyes for me, and I can never resist her eyes so like my own. I kiss her head, and ruffle her brown curly hair. She smacks my hand, and gives me a glare. I recoil because it is so reminiscent of her mother with the way her eyes narrow and crinkle at the same time. She even purses her lips exactly the same.

"Please oh please, Daddy, or you can tell us what she's like at least." Tori joins in begging me. I try to avoid looking her in the eyes because she has her mother's doe eyes, and looking into those chocolate orbs will crush my resolve.

I playfully huff at them, and pretend I am giving in. Truth be told, I love letting them think they are winning. It will work to my advantage in the future especially when I tell them no the first time they ask to go on a date. "Oh alright," I roll my eyes. The resounding giggles warms my heart. "I met your mother when we were a little older than you guys. I suppose I was closer to seven, and she was six. She had moved from Surrey which is a part of London." Their eyes widen, and they "ooh" and "ah" with excitement. "She lived probably about a mile from my house, and our properties were separated by a patch of woods. I was making my way through on one of my many adventures when I heard a cry. Turns out I had scared your mother, and she realized how high she was, and was too terrified to climb down." The girls usher me to continue with worry shining in their eyes. "I calmly talked her down, and when her feet were firmly planted on the ground she practically tackled me to the ground in a hug. We became best friends after that, and started dating when we were around twelve. We didn't talk in middle school because we had our own friends, and they convinced us that having friends of the opposite gender wasn't cool. One day in ninth grade, I accidently bumped into a girl in the hallway." I pause and notice them both with their eyes closed. I decide to stop the story, but as soon as I try to pick up Luce both of their eyes pop open, and they give me the 'evil eye'. I sigh because this means I have to continue with the story.

"Fine, I'll continue the story." They cheer happily. "Now where was I? Oh yes, the girl turned out to be your mother, and she had blossomed. She was no longer the awkward, geeky looking girl I remembered. Her braces were gone, and she no longer wore glasses. Her hair was shinier, and she wasn't dressed like a tomboy. I almost didn't recognize her except for the eyes." I tell them wistfully.

Tori pokes my side, and I give her my full attention. "What color are they?"

"Brown like yours." Tori cheeses at me, and bats her eyelashes at me. I laugh at her silliness.

"Anyways," I move on. "She was even more beautiful. She tried to apologize before she noticed it was me. When she looked up, I moved my head down, and we bumped heads. We both start laughing, and it was nice to have my friend back again. We made plans to hangout as soon as possible, and I watched sadly as she hurried to class. She stopped and turned, and our eyes connected. I had never felt anything like that ever in my life. Her cheeks filled with color, and she ducked her head. That day was the day I started making plans for us. It was probably a week before Valentine's Day. I surprised her that day, and the rest is as they say history." I glance down, and both are still wide awake. This is going to be a long night as tomorrow is Saturday, which means no school.

"You still didn't tell tell us what she's like." Luce points out.

"Well, she is the most incredible and giving person I have ever met. She would give people on the streets money, and she volunteered at the Y. She also fed people at soup kitchens, and she loves you guys a lot. She is the smartest person I've ever met, and she likes to pretend she is American. There are times though especially when she's angry that her English accent slips, and she starts using all of these crazy words that sound completely made up. Things like bugger or barmy. She even says codger, blimey, cheesed off, fancy, and snogging. The first time I heard her say cheesed off I burst out laughing. I thought she had made it up, but it means when someone is ticked off. Now fancy is when you like someone or have a crush on them. Snogging is probably the most disgusting name you could pick for making out." The girls scrunch up their faces in disgust and mime puking. I decide it is finally time for them to go to their own rooms, and throw them over each of my shoulders. The laugh the entire way, and I tuck them into their perspective beds. I plant a kiss on each of their foreheads after they say their prayers.

I return to my room to pace. The girls had temporarily distracted me, but now I am back to worrying. This couldn't be happening, could it? Could I have fathered a daughter with Bella? I mean I supposed the timing is right considering the fact that her daughter appears to be around three. There was this one night right before I left where we just fucked. I didn't think about protection or anything because she was my wife. I thought she was still on the pill, but clearly she wasn't. We were both trying to rekindle our relationship, and rediscover what we once had. It was a night where we both forgot all of our problems, and gave in to our desires. It was wild and carefree, something our relationship had been lacking since the birth of our daughters.

I feel miserable because not only had I alienated our daughters from their mother, I unintentionally abandoned my other daughter. I left Bella when she needed me the most because up close our problems felt huge. Looking back all we needed was each other to get through anything. Instead of arguing and playing the blame game, we should have sat down and talked. We were so used to everything being easy for us that when it was all of a sudden hard, we threw in the towel. I wasn't the only one who gave up on us. She did as well, and we will both probably regret it for the rest of our lives.

They were intelligent little girls learning how to read and write at three. I enrolled them in kindergarten early at four. Now they were in first grade, and reading chapter books. Miss Bella's books must have been special for them to even consider reading at this stage.

The thought of Bella made my heart ache. I thought about finding her so many times, but ultimately couldn't bring myself to do it. We were young and stupid back then. I wish I could take back some of the hurtful shit I spewed at her. I knew I never could. A part of me didn't want to find her in case she was happier without me. I know that that is what most people want for their significant other when the relationship doesn't work out, but I didn't want her happy with another man.

I was curious about her so I pulled out my laptop and began my research. An hour later I had obtained quite a lot of information. It turned out Bella was quite the success. Her books have been sold in more than thirty countries and translated into over seventy languages. I knew she was a talented writer, but this was just… wow. Her series sounded pretty interesting so I decided I would purchase the e-books. There were currently three books, and the last one was due to come out sometime at the end of this year or beginning of next year.

No one knew exactly where she lived except for the fact that she lives in New York City. Gracie is featured in most of the pictures taken of Bella; there are several of them in Central Park playing. There's also a few of them at various cafe's and shops. There was even one of Bella picking Grace up from daycare.

Bella had also started foundations including one for mothers suffering from PPD. She was quoted saying, "I used to suffer from PPD myself. My own children repulsed me because I had no idea what to do. I cried because deep down I believed that I had truly failed them. Here were two little babies who had never done anything to anyone, depending on me, and I just felt incompetent. I felt so bloody terrible because I couldn't do anything right. I learned the hard way that the only way to get through it is to get help. You also need a support team even if it is just one person cheering you on. I can't thank my best friend Kate enough for all that she's done for me. I wouldn't be the woman or the mother I am today without her." I smiled because the British in Bella had come out. Her family had come to America where she was still at an impressionable age. Neither one of her parents had approved of me because I was an American, and well they just wanted her to marry Lord Black.

Bella had ended up losing her English accent the longer she lived here in the States. Occasionally though, my baby would end up unintentionally falling back into her English ways. I always found it endearing because her accent was just so adorable. It mostly occurred when she was angry or annoyed; she had quite the vocab arsenal.

She had been involved in paying for therapy for mothers who couldn't afford it. She was a spokesperson for the awareness of PPD as well as being a single mother. She always did want kids, and I think she had just set the bar too high when she had the twins. She wanted to be the perfect mother, and she lost herself somewhere along the way.

Around the fourth month after the kids were born, I noticed the weight loss. Her excuse was, "I've been working out three times a week." However, I started to notice she didn't eat around me. She didn't sleep even when the twins were sleeping peacefully. There were constantly dark circles under her eyes. She had severe mood swings, and would get angry when I asked her why she wasn't spending time with our children. I eventually deduced she had PPD. I may not be a therapist, but it was fairly obvious after several failed attempts of trying convince her to spend time with our children.

I realized too quickly my wife had a problem especially after the time she "accidentally" overdosed on pills. To be honest I don't blame her for not telling me because there's no telling what I might've done. I'm glad she got the help she so desperately needed, and feels the need to help others in the same situation.

Looking at her with Gracie I could see the love in her eyes towards the little girl. Grace adored her as well from the way she looked at her mother.

As I finished looking at her pictures, I give into the curiosity and looked her up in a New York phone book online. Bella isn't in there, and I check under several names she would use including Swan, Masen, and Cullen. I decide that I'll call her publishing company tomorrow, and use the husband line.

I wake up to giggles and bouncing. I crack my eyes open and there are my little troublemakers jumping on the bed. I feign sleeping a little longer and then attack them both with tickles.

"Daddy cut it out." Tori tells me breathless while Luce is trying to stop laughing.

"Truce." I hold out my pinky.

"Truce." They echo back. I look at them both and smile. They both have a bad case of bed head. Tori's hair reminds me of Bella's when she first wakes up. It resembles a haystack. Lucy's hair is a tangled mess all the way down to her waist. I groan because I realize I'm going to have to brush it. The girls' version of doing their hair is putting a hair band in it and calling it a day. I brush their hair, and depending on their outfits style it as well.

There's a lot you have to learn as a dad raising two daughters. First of all, pink is a must. Then, hair accessories are your best friend especially if you're trying to tame long hair. Using hair brushes is bad for hair because it pulls on hair, and can cause split ends. Nail polish must be used under controlled conditions, and shoes are an unhealthy addiction.

"Okay, you two it's Saturday so you can go watch cartoons in the living room at least until it is time to get ready." They hop off the bed, and rush down the stairs. While they are occupied, I take a breath, pick up the phone and dial her publisher's office.

"Hello Volturi Publishing, Tanya speaking."

"Uh yes hello, I was looking to speak with Isabella Cullen."

"Who is this?" She asks in a bored voice.

"Her husband." I answer back.

"Hold on a moment," music fills my ears, and a minute passes until she's on the line again. "Yes, Mrs. Cullen isn't in the office today."

"Could you give me her number? See she recently broke her phone, and got a new number in the process to avoid the paps and fans calling." I fudge the truth, but it's the only way I will get her number.

"Let me check the computer." She gives me her home and cell phone number after looking it up, and I thank her. I pick up my phone nervously.

I stare at it for so long that I end up memorizing the number. It goes to voice mail after five rings.

I then hear her sweet voice. "Hi you've reached Bella," another voice pops on, "and Gwacie so pwease weave a massage afer da beat." There's a laugh," Gracie it's leave a message after the beep you silly little girl." I hear another giggle before it clicks off. I hang up because I don't really want to just leave a voicemail. Gracie has a sweet melodic voice just like her sisters. Bella sounds happy as well, way happier than when I left.

I set the phone on my bed, and head down the stairs to start preparing the girls' breakfast. Lucy eats a bowl of honey nut Cheerios while Tori eats Rice Krispies with strawberry slices. They both drink a glass of orange juice with a slice of toast covered with Nutella. That was something else they both got from her because I was not big on Nutella. I thought it tasted like shit, but in Europe it was like peanut butter.

They eat at the island, and when they're finished they go brush their teeth. I clean up while they get ready for the day. I usually let them stay in their pajamas all day Saturday unless we have plans to go somewhere.

Today, we were going to Disneyland so we needed to leave soon. I can't remember a month that we haven't seen the great mouse; Tori and Luce have been to Disneyland way too many times to count. Their favorite ride to my utter dismay was It's a Small World. It truly is a small world. I hate that song so much, and that stupid little boat ride. The longest we waited in line for that dumb ride was three hours. The girls didn't mind of course because it was their favorite ride. We always went on the teacups and one of them always ended up sick. That is the reason why we usually eat lunch after.

The girls usually wear shorts and a cute ruffled top. I always make them wear tennis shoes so that their feet don't hurt. Then their Mickey ears are always ready for our next trip.

We have Premium Annual Passports because we come so often. It ends up saving me a lot of money in the long run, and in the summer we usually take a trip to Florida to visit Disney World for a week.

Today, the girls were dressed faster than usual. It was only 9 and we lived about an hour and half from the park in San Diego. Once I'm sure that the girls are dressed appropriately, I fix their hair. I put a fish-tail in Luce's long mane. I then put two pig-tails in Victoria's medium length hair. I then head upstairs to get dressed myself. Once I'm done we load up in the car. I could tell that it was going to be a long day because as I slid into the driver's seat, I could see the girls already bouncing in their bumper seats.

* * *

BPov

As soon as the sun rose Gracie was on my bed shaking me awake. I grabbed her for a warm cuddle. We stayed that way until about nine or ten. We then got dressed and headed out for the day. We stopped at our favorite bakery to get bagels and orange juice. Once we had our treats in hand, we spent an hour shopping. We finally went home after I had splurged on two new pairs of shoes for Gracie.

More and more lately I've been thinking about what I'm going to do about this whole situation with Edward. I wanted to find some way to contact him, but I didn't know how. It's not like I even knew where he lived. All I know is he had gone west after the separation.

I notice that the house phone says I have a missed call, which is strange. Most people generally leave a message on the voicemail if it's important. I check the missed call and drop the phone in shock when I see who it is. I must've read it wrong because it just couldn't be possible, but Caller I.D. is never wrong. At least I hope it isn't. I was glad Gracie was asleep because I muttered obscenities her little ears don't need to hear.

I picked the phone back up, and there it was: Edward Cullen. I honestly couldn't believe it. I tried to think about what to do, but the only thoughts running to my head were the girly kind. It was like I was in junior high again, and he was the cute popular boy. Of course things were a lot different now, and he could be calling for a multitude of reasons. What really piqued my interest was the fact that he didn't leave a message. 'How curious…' I thought to myself.

Before I knew it I was hitting the talk button. After a few rings it went to voicemail.

"Hi" a little voice said, "you called the Cullens' this is Tori speaking" "and Lucy" a voice called out in the back ground indignantly, "please leave a message and Daddy will get back to you," "yea Daddy will" the other voice said. "This is Edward and I will get back to you along with the little monkeys when I can." A velvety voice said, and my heart skipped a beat.

I decided to leave a message. "Um well hi Edward, this is Bella. I noticed you called me, and I was curious as to why. If you could call me back, I really need to talk to you. Well, bye." I hung up, and then began pacing the spacious living room. Gracie and I practically lived in here instead of our bedrooms. We watched Disney movies, played games, and read in here. Our rooms were our personal domains, and we respected each other's private space. I glanced down the hall at Gracie's closed door. I chewed on my lip as worry began to seep in. My day had taken a turn, and I was nervous about when Edward would call me back.

I decided I would follow Gracie's lead and nap the afternoon away. I woke up around twilight with a slight smile on my face. I had had the most wonderful dream ever. I dreamt Edward and I had reconciled, and that I finally had my other two daughters back as well. I know that was just me being naive because I had really taken for granted the privilege that is motherhood.

It was late spring so the sun set later than normal. My body was sluggish getting up once I realized the time. I quickly hurried to get dinner going. Tonight, I was making taco salad; one of Gracie's favorites. She always ended up with taco sauce and sour cream all over her face. I had luckily remembered to set out the meat this morning so there wasn't much to do besides cook it.

Once there was no longer anymore pink, and it was all chopped up, I diced tomatoes and onions. I took the shredded cheddar cheese out of the fridge along with the sour cream and I opened a new bottle of taco sauce. Gracie liked her taco sauce hot while I was more of a mild type of girl. She was just like her dad in that aspect. It amazed me the similarities I could find between the two of them even though they didn't even know the other.

When dinner was ready I went to Gracie's room to wake her up only to discover her a playing dolls. She gave me a cheesy smile, which I couldn't help but giggle at. She was always making me laugh at the crazy things she did.

"Well, my little angel dinner is ready. And guess what?" I asked her.

"Ooh what Mommy?" It always warmed my heart when she called me that. The word 'mommy' had become one of my favorite words.

"I made taco salad." I announced. If possible, the smile on her face widened even more and she was out the door before I could even process her standing up. She was fast, too bloody fast if you asked me. I never could catcher her once she got going.

"Gracelyn Marie," I chastised, "you really need to slow down. One of these days you are going to fall flat on your face and just your lip." I should know with the number of times I tripped over my own two feet.

Her only response was to give me a "na uh" with food in her mouth. Sometimes the things she did disgusted me. If my mother were here, she would never stand for some of the silly things Gracelyn does. Then again, she never approved much of what I'd done either. There was no pleasing that woman; she was an old codger from the day she came out of her mother's cooch. My father was a little more laid back, but not by much. He had a plan for me, which didn't include me staying in the States. He wanted me to attend university at his old school Oxford. They had both attempted over the years to get me to go to boarding school in Europe like my sisters, but I absolutely refused. Ali had gone to boarding school for three years after elementary school. She chose to do high school in America.

I vowed that when I became a mother I would never force my children to do anything that displeased them as long as it was within reason.

When her head started drooping and eventually fell into her food, I decided to carry her to her room. I grabbed some wipes from her dresser to clean off her face. She was already in her nightclothes so I tucked her in and turned off the light.

I closed the door until there was just a crack, and I could see her nightlight. I walked to the kitchen and began cleaning up the mess from dinner. It was around ten when I finished. I collapsed onto the couch exhausted even after having a nap. That's when the phone started ringing. I answered without checking the caller I.D. as usual.

"Hello" I answered. I heard a hitch in breath on the other end.

"Hi Bella; it's Edward." I felt my heart pound in my chest. He did my dirty work for me by tracking me down. The only thing was what did I want from him? I knew I had to answer him back.

* * *

**A/N- I love Nutella, so I definitely don't share Edward's opinion, but I know people who do sadly.**


	3. Chapter 3

"But we can't go back. We can only go forward."

― Libba Bray

* * *

EPov

We just arrived home from Disneyland. I'm utterly exhausted; we rode everything from the Mad Tea Party to the Matterhorn. We visited Mickey's house and Donald's boat. We even visited the Castle and the Haunted Mansion which always scares the girls a little. We even rode Space Mountain for the first time. The girls enjoyed it immensely, and we cooled off with a ride on Splash Mountain. We sat in the front row so we were soaked from head to toe. The girls didn't mind, and just laughed it off. They love water rides especially on hot days, and today was scorching. It was May and already in the nineties. That is California for you though.

It's about seven now, and the girls have already gone to get ready for bed. I notice the answering machine flashing and hit play. I freeze because I never thought I would here that voice again.

"Um Hi Edward, it's Bella," she said is in her soft voice, "I noticed you called and I was curious as to why. If you could call me back, I really need to talk to you. I was also curious as to how you came by my phone number. Well bye." That was the end of the message. I was floored because that was the love of my life, and it didn't sound like she hated me. Well, I am hoping she doesn't.

I picked up the phone, and called her back. I nervously wait as the phone begins reigning. She picks up on the third ring.

"Hello." Her sweet voice said.

"Hi Bella, it's Edward." There was a gasp on the other end.

"Hi" she squeaked, "so, um well I was wondering why you had called."

I collected my thoughts before I spoke, "Bella, I've recently discovered you're a successful author. It was most curious though because I found out from two of our three daughters."

I heard her breath hitch, "what did you mean by that?"

"I know about our daughter Gracie, but I'm not mad. I mean ask me four years ago, and I would probably say I was furious. Now however I can completely understand why you did it. I had taken two of your children from you already, and you were terrified I would take Gracie. It turns out our daughters are pretty big fans of yours. They've even been to one of your signing events which in their words was for growned ups." She giggles, "their babysitter took them; she doesn't know of course that you're their mother. They don't know either which made it funny when they asked if I could make Miss Bella their mother." I heard a sob on the phone, and realized she was crying. "I know you want to see them."

"I do," she said, "I've missed so much of their lives. When I heard their little voices on the answering machine my heart warmed. It's just well there's something I need to tell you. I can't tell you over the phone though. It has to be said in person."

"Um well okay then. I guess we could try to meet sometime. I know you live in the Big Apple now and I live in San Diego."

"I can take a trip to see you. It'll be easier than you packing up two girls and taking them here."

"That's true," I laughed, "those two are little hellions especially since they started school last year."

"They've started school already." It sounds like a realization, and I guess hard to imagine two girls you only knew as toddlers in school.

"Yep, they're in first grade now. They've become so independent; your books are the only children's books they still read. They mostly prefer the chapter kind. I think in some way they know you're their mother, and they read books to feel close to you."

"I'm sorry you know. I should've tried to get help. It must be hard on a doctor to know he can't even help his own wife. Your leaving is what gave me the courage to get the help I needed. Post partum causes you to think irrationally, and I didn't understand why you kept pushing me for help. Then one day, I had a complete breakthrough. I wanted to tell you so bad, but I really didn't know how." She sounds broken. "It finally hit me everything I put you through, and I didn't want to hurt you again."

"Bella, it's fine. I thought about the type of home you grew up in and realized that you could never have less than perfection. I've seen your family honey, and your sisters are probably just as bad. Rosalie is an ice cold bitch just like your mother. Irina is distant like your father, and last but not least Alice was a bit of both. If you pissed her off well she could be cold and distant. You could never disappoint me, and nothing would make me stop loving you."

Bella sighed, "I know which is why I cut them out of my life. I couldn't deal with their crap anymore." She's silent for a few minutes. "Gracelyn she reminds me of me. She's someone desperately seeking family. I know she loves me, but I think sometimes she needs more like her dad or sisters."

"I know baby. I also shouldn't have left you though. At the time, I was so stressed with two babies who wanted nothing more than to be held by their mother." Back then everything seemed monumental. "I guess we should work on our communication skills." I chuckle loudly. I'm rewarded with her infectious giggle.

"I know and I'm really sorry. I miss you." She says so softly that I almost miss it.

"We will talk about when you come." We talked some more on the phone for about another hour, and discussed all of our daughters. We exchanged numbers, and she said she would call as soon as she knew her flight information.

I could hear the tiredness in our voice which is why I ended the phone call. It was somewhat strange to talk to your wife who you haven't seen or talked to in four years.

She had told me a little about Gracie. Apparently she has the habit of running her fingers through her hair when she's frustrated like I do. She's also into music, but only ever wants to listen to classical. Her favorite song is Claire de Lune like me. Bella said she heard it in a movie, and began humming it all the time. Apparently, Gracie wants to learn how to play the piano. She's already in ballet, but just loves the sound of a well tuned piano. I have to agree there's nothing like it in the world. Gracie apparently loves when she gets home to dance to classical music. Even hearing about her I know she's my kid. You don't find many children who enjoy classical music like Bethoven, Mozart, Bach, Brahms, Chopin, Debussy, Vivaldi and Stravinsky. Those are all of little Gracie's favorites. I am truly amazed by her wonderful taste in music.

I check on the girls only to find them dead asleep in their rooms. They look so much cuter sleeping. I can hear their little snores, and they toss and turn just like Bella.

It always brings a smile to my face seeing the similarities between the three.

I go to bed totally exhausted after my day with the girls. Disneyland always tires me out even more than the girls. The weekend is also the only time we have any type of unhealthy foods. Today we ate at Redd Rockett's Pizza Port. It is one of the girls favorite places to eat; it's located in Tomorrowland. I hadn't had pizza in a while so it was nice.

I fell into a deep sleep.

BPov

I had just gotten off the phone with Edward. It was strange how easily we fell back into being a married couple. The love was still there, but I knew I couldn't hide behind it. I have to tell him about the cancer. I have Hodgkin's Lymphoma, and even though my oncologist says that I have a good chance of a long life after treatment, I just don't want to have to go through that. I would rather just die, my doctor says I had anywhere from months to years.

I fall asleep thinking about Edward, Tori, and Luce. He told me so much about them, and it made my insides melt the tenderness in his voice. I knew he loved them, and would do anything to prevent them from being hurt even if it meant keeping me away from them.

Things are different now; I'm thirty and a whole lot wiser. I knew I should've gotten treatment when I first realized something was wrong. I mentally reproach myself because Edward had said, "it's time to move on from the past Bella. We've both made mistakes, and as long as we own up to them we can try to clean up the mess we've made together." When he said together my heart was beating rapidly because I wanted nothing more than that. Most people would think that after so many years apart we wouldn't be in love anymore, but that was never the case.

We've faced long distance relationships before. He ended up attending Harvard while I went to Yale. Neither of us ever had much free time for the other, but we made it work. When he went to medical school, I decided to get my masters in English. That was even more time apart, but we made it work. He had started school early when he was four, and then skipped the second and eighth grades. He was only sixteen when he started going to college, and I was as well. Both of my parents pushed me to complete high school early, so I took as many classes as I could, and college courses after school. I had about half my credits by the time I left middle school. I was constantly in summer school, and managed to skip seventh grade.

Edward and I both graduated college at nineteen. He then went straight into med school which allowed me to further my education as well. We were married by the time we were twenty-three in a small ceremony of just family and friends. I knew my parents resented the fact that I was tied down at such an early age, but when you know you know.

I knew they were hoping I would marry the son of a friend of theirs. Jacob Black was arrogant arse who I had the unfortunate pleasure to meet. Lets just say that when I met him at nineteen I made it clear I was in a relationship. I even managed to knee him where it hurts after he tried to grope me. He was such a pig, and I couldn't understand how my parents could say the Blacks were a well to do family. They had no manners at all. My father apologized profusely to William, Jacob's father spewing all this crap about my boyfriend. As if he hadn't already made me angry enough by being rude to him. My parents made it clear they disapproved of Edward from the get go.

The only one of my sisters who even came close to understanding my relationship with Edward was Ali. Even Ali had her reservations though about me getting married at such a young age. I am the youngest in a family of all girls. My parents would never say it, but I knew they were disappointed they didn't have a male heir to carry on the family name. Ali was two years old than me, before her is Rosalie by three years, and the oldest is my sister Irina who is four years older than Rosie. My parents had problems conceiving which is why there our big age gaps between us. Growing up in a house of girls is difficult at best. Some days though were just pure hell with all of that estrogen.

There were obvious differences between me and my sisters. By the time I had even reached puberty at the tender age of thirteen Irina was already graduated from college. Rose was leaving, and Ali was going through a bunch of high school drama.

My sisters weren't stupid or anything, but they all graduated like a person normally would. I think my parents just wanted me gone because they were hoping I was a boy. Irina and Rosie teased me endlessly when I was younger that mom and dad weren't happy about my birth. Eventually, I came to believe it was true.

Rosie and Irina were blonde and blue-eyed like our mother. They were lean and graceful. They always looked stunning and skinny. Ali had dark hair like my father and I except hers was always streaked by the sun. She had blue eyes as well. She was short where the other two were tall. The only who was different was me. I mostly looked like my mother except for my father's chocolate brown eyes and his dark brown hair. I had wavy hair unlike anyone else in my family. All of my sisters had pin straight hair like our mother, and our father had curly hair. Like I said I was an oddity. I was about 5'6" only two inches shorter than Irina. Ali was the shortest of all funnily enough.

My family dynamics were complicated. I had almost nothing in common with my sisters. Irina majored in business, and even continued onto business school. Rosie majored in law, and attended law school at Oxford. Ali was our fashion queen; she did a double major of fashion and business. Her fashion empire was huge so I've heard anyways. She lives in Paris with her husband Jasper Whitlock. He is a southern man which shocked me because she was always a goodie goody growing up. They had three kids which surprised me even more because she never said anything about wanting children growing up. My family is full of secrets.

Rosie was living in London with her husband Emmett who was Edward's brother. Emmett was a lawyer as well, and they had four kids.

Irina had started working for my parents' company. She took over the American branch, and had even won businesswoman of the year. She was with a guy named Seth, and they had two kids. It must seem strange having to find out all of this on the Internet considering they were my family, but my parents cut me off when I married Edward. They let me keep my trust fund since it was set up by my grandfather. Now he was a real patriarch. He didn't care about the social scene at all, and always told me to follow my heart.

Thinking about my sisters sends a knife through my heart because I know I could've contacted them myself over the years, but it never seemed like the right time. They left me when I married Edward. I made my bed so I must lie in it. Edward was never the wrong choice; he was perhaps the only good thing in my life except for our daughters that is. He comforted me for about two whole months after the row I had with my family. It was nasty, and I walked away from everything I had ever known.

Edward and I met when we were six and I had just moved from England. I was distraught when I had first me him with my puffy red eyes. He held my hand, and told me it would be alright. Strangely enough I believed him. Soon enough things did start to improve albeit slowly but at least it was progress.

We didn't start dating until we were twelve. He just came over one day, and surprised me. That day just happened to be Valentine's Day. He showed up with flowers and a candy heart that said be mine. I laughed at his cheesiness, but said yes. He had his mom drive us to Port Angeles where was had dinner at Bella Italia. The cheesiness of it all made me fall for him even more. He was just an easy going person who could always bring a smile to my face. Funny enough we had never even had any major rows until we were married.

I remember the first time we had sex. We were both sad about the fact of our shortened time together. We were sixteen and realized we wouldn't be seeing each other until thanksgiving break.

We were sitting on my bed and he leaned over and softly kissed me. I however always pushed for more. I pushed him down onto my bed, and pulled my shirt off. Edward's almost popped out of his head. It was quite comical to see him so flustered. His eyes darkened with lust, and somehow I ended up underneath him. He was kissing every inch of my skin he could reach. I knew I would have to figure out some way to cover up the hickies he left. He then grabbed one my breasts in his hand and gently squeezed. I moaned at his touch because it felt truly incredible. His lips were still on mine as his tongue attacked my mouth not that I minded. I was playing with the hair at he nape of his neck when he pulled back causing me to whimper. He then pulled off his shirt and I felt my own eyes widen. I knew he was athletic but damn did he look great. He had a six pack, and I felt my face flush.

I then hooked my legs around his waist and pulled him back down to me. I wanted his lips on me. He continued to fondle my chest until he reached around and unhooked my bra. I felt his gaze which made me embarrassed.

"Bella, I've never seen you look so beautiful. There's no need to be embarrassed." Logically, I knew he was right, but I had always been self conscious. He then lowered his mouth to my chest and took a nipple in his mouth.

The sensation he created inside of me was incredible, and felt my underwear soak even more. He continued licking and even a little biting. I think I actually orgasmed from just that, but I didn't want to inflate his ego.

He then removed my pants, and stared at me in wonder. I could see a bulge in his pants and gulped. He looked huge, and that was with his pants on. He lowered his mouth back to mine, and his fingers slipped inside of my panties. He teased my clit before plunging his fingers in. I groaned as he entered me. I had never felt so much pleasure before not even when I had done it myself. He filled me completely and it wasn't even his dick inside of me.

"Come for me baby." He whispered huskily. He continued fingering me until I finally came undone around him. He then brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked. That had to be one of the hottest things I had ever seen. He kissed me so I could taste myself on him.

"Edward, I want you inside me now." He groaned.

"Alright hold on let me get a condom." He meant to leave but I grabbed him.

"No need, I've been on the pill for about a year now." His eyes widened and he pulls off his pants. He then climbed on top of me and whispered sweet nothings. I felt him take off his boxers. I was instantly nervous because we had only made out and fondled a little. This was something completely different, a whole new level of intimacy.

I felt him at my entrance and he pulled back and then pushed in. I hissed at the intrusion while he wiped away tears. He didn't move for a few minutes, when I was comfortable enough I began to move. My body craved his; I needed uh in closer and mewed when he went deeper. I arched my back to feel even more of him. I grabbed his butt pushing further into me; he groaned while I continued moaning like a wanton whore. I had never felt so close to another human being before. I met him thrust for thrust, and attacked his lips hungrily. I need to feel him on every inch of my body.

"Edward," I whispered breathily. His eyes connected with mine as he continued to pump in and out of me. My body was moving of it's own accord.

"What is it you need?" He growls in my ear. Surprisingly, it turns me on even more to know that he is losing control.

"Harder… Faster, please…" I begged him, and he complied.

He then roughly pushed in and out of me. It felt amazing to feel him sheathed inside of me. He continued to thrust in and out of me, and all I could hear was skin meeting. My nails were clawing at his back, trying to get him to go even deeper. He circled my clit with his fingers, and I could feel my orgasm coming.

"Do you want to come, my little Bella?" He taunted me, and I nodded greedily so desperately wanting my release. "I need you to say it for me." He then latched his lips on my neck and began suckling. It felt amazing to have his warm lips on my sweaty skin. His tongue darted out of his mouth, and licked my skin. The things this man was already doing to me, and this was only our first time.

He continued to push in and out. I clamped down as I felt myself tighten around him. I just wanted to feel all of him. He was reaching into places I didn't even know existed, he stopped, and pulled out. I pouted at him, but he just smirked and turned me over. He entered me from behind, and I could truly feel all of him. He grabbed my breasts and squeezed roughly eliciting more moans of pleasure from me. He pounded me into the bed without relent. The sound of our sweaty skin sliding against each other brought me even closer to my orgasm; the whole thing was so sensual.

I could tell he was concentrating on not coming. He moved a few more times inside of me before I came completely undone taking him with me. I felt him release himself inside of me. He fell on top of me when it was over still buried inside. I didn't say anything because I had never felt so close to another human being before.

I knew I would be sore the next day, but at least I got to make love to the man I loved before I had to go.

Edward and I had several repeat performances that night. I was bow-legged the next day much to Edwards amusement. I of course wasn't amused because I ached all over; it was a good ache though.

These days I dreamt of nothing but Edward. They were such good dreams and very vivid.

As soon as I woke the next morning I checked on Grace. She was still asleep so I decided to make our arrangements. I pulled out my laptop, and began booking flights. I wasn't able to get a straight flight there. I had one layover in Chicago and then straight to L.A.X from there. Edward said he would just pick is from the airport.

After I made the arrangements I called Kate.

"Hello?" She said her voice full of sleep.

"Hi Kate, it's Bella. I'm calling because I'm going out of town for a bit."

"What?" She hissed.

"I'm going to San Diego."

"What for?" She asked fully awake. I sighed as I recounted everything that had happened in the past twenty four hours. It felt longer than a day since I talked to Edward.

"I'm proud of you B. You need this; I know how much you love and miss him. I want pictures, you hear me and not just of Dr. Eye-candy, I want some of your two other daughters." I laughed at her nickname for Edward.

"Okay, okay I promise, just never call him that again." We chatted for a few more minutes before she decided to go back to sleep.

That was one of the great things about Kate. She never got angry, and she always encouraged me to do the right thing. She had been telling me for years to contact Edward. I just happened to be stubborn, and she became even more relentless. I eventually took to ignoring her when she started ranting. Around nine I woke up Grace, and we began packing for the trip that was surely going to change our lives.

* * *

A/N- I decided to add to my lemon. I hope you guys enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple."  
― Dr. Seuss

* * *

EPov

Bella had called yesterday and told me she would be flying out today. I was nervous like first date nervous. I know I'm married to the woman and all, but I still have fears and doubts. What do we say to each other when we finally see one another in person? It is completely different talking on the phone.

We talked on the phone for a bit before she had to finish packing. She was always very OCD about that. I swear she had packed for our honeymoon a month in advance just calculating everything we'd need. She made tons of lists for what she'd need; she would check and double check again to make sure she had everything. It was one of her many quirks that I had grown to love. Hell I just loved everything about that woman even the frustration she caused me. She would get irritated with me when I would watch her pouring over her many lists. I loved watching her in her element.

When she told me how soon she would be here I started panicking. The house was a mess at the moment because well… I had two little monsters who never put back their toys. Our housekeeper had the week off unfortunately, which meant I had to do it myself. To top it off, Jackie my babysitter was sick so I had to do everything with the girls here. Sunday was truly a nightmare.

There were a few tantrums and tears as I yelled at them to clean up their rooms. I had been telling them the entire week that they need to clean it. Their rooms and my own were the only ones our housekeeper never cleaned. I've trying to teach my daughters how to be responsible for their messes; the message still hasn't sunk in. Their rooms are always covered in their belongings, and they still haven't learned how to put something back when they are done with it.

"GIRLS," I holler up the stairs for them. They come scrambling down the stairs with frowns on their faces. "You two need to clean now." I order them in a firm voice. Sometimes I have to have a firm hand when I am dealing with the two of them. They hate listening to me, and only me because if it was Jackie they would do it immediately.

"You're bossy." Luce says petulantly while her sister nods her head in agreement. I groan as I palm my face. These two have been pushing me since I woke them up at six this morning.

"I want my old Daddy back. You are not him." Tori cries before running back up the stairs. I hear more sobbing coming from upstairs, but I can't comfort her or I would be enabling this behavior.

"You go tell your sister her room better be clean in three hours, or she will be grounded. Your room better be clean as well. I'm tired of having to repeat myself. Do you understand?" I ask her. Tears form at the corner of her eyes, but they remain unshed. She sniffles silently, and nods her head. She quietly retreats upstairs, and I can hear her hushed whispers to her sister.

I start working on the downstairs picking up the girls toys and putting them in the their respective tubs. I put the girls backpacks in the closet, and collect the jackets, shoes, and sweaters that they had shed this past week. I dust the television and other surfaces, and afterwards vacuum. The kitchen is the messiest area of the house, and Bella will not appreciate it considering she said the kitchen is the heart of the home. I scrub the stove and microwave clean. I wipe down the counters, and start the dishwasher. I clean up all of the dirty pans left in the sink from earlier in the week. I wipe off the table, and when I am finished, I begin the process of sweeping and mopping. When I am done two hours later, I head upstair to check on the girls' progress. I start with Lucy's room because it is more likely to be clean out of the two of them. She is only halfway done when I enter. Currently, she is working on refolding all of her clothes. I then go to Tori's room to discover all of her belongings strung across her bedroom floor.

"TORI!" I exclaim causing her to jump in fright. She was so focused on playing her DS that she didn't realize I had entered her room.

"What?" She says angrily at me.

"Don't you use that tone with me young lady. What did I tell you about this room? You have one hour left, and as your sister no doubt told you, I am not afraid to ground you." She gets off of her bed scowling at me as she does it. She throws me a couple of angry glares as she starts darting around her room to pick up her crap.

Eventually, they finish cleaning, but not before declarations of hate were aimed at me. I swear they get that shit from Bella. I had seen her do it quite a few times to her own parents growing up.

I also had to prepare the guest room. Bella tried to make arrangements for a hotel, but I immediately put a stop to that shit. Besides my house had five bedrooms which was perfect because I put the girls old furniture in the other spare room. We didn't have any use for it so we mostly stored old furniture in there.

I had to tidy up the family room, but I forced the girls to help because all of their fucking toys were in there instead of their rooms. I hated those damn American Girl Dolls. Luce and Tori both owned three each. My mother deemed it prudent to spoil them since I didn't allow her to visit. Everything about my family just reminded me of Bella. Also, considering the fact that her sister is married to my brother made it difficult as well. When the family room, living room, and kitchen were all clean, I decide to relax on the couch until the girls are ready.

I speak to her sister Alice because she was the one we hung around the most. She really is like my sister even if it's an in-law. She visits the girls often enough, and sometimes brings her own motley crew. She had two daughters and two sons. Her kids were strange. I do mean strange too, first of all they used southern terms, but spoke in an accent that was a strange mix of Alice's British one, Jasper's southern one, and French. Sometimes they forgot that they were in America as well and spoke straight French. Tori and Luce always laughed at them once they left. The best part was that Tori and Luce are able to learn a foreign language from their cousins. Even I thought it was funny because those kids were the epitome of weird. Her and her other sisters got along perfectly; I think it's because they were all so much older than Bella. One of her sisters is about to be forty while Bella is thirty. Alice may be two years older, but her playmate was Rose since it was another two years before Bella was born.

Now Rose was definitely a different story. I knew they all had regrets when it came to their sister; heck I think their parents did too. Bella hasn't had anything to do with her parents in eight years which extended to her sisters since none of them stood up for her. I know Rosalie wished she had, even Alice has regrets. Rosalie bombards me with questions all the time: "How are the girls?" "Have you heard from Bella?" "Will you tell me when you hear from her?" I told her that I would just to appease her, but now I don't know what to do. I don't want to betray Bella's trust especially with everything so up in the air at the moment.

I'll talk to Bella about it. It's not my place to involve myself into her family dynamics. Ali is a different story; she just wants to see Bella. I think she's the one who bought the books for the girls. I know I didn't, and Jackie has only been our babysitter for a year. She may have taken to see Bella, but she normally doesn't indulge in their wants.

That sneaky little pixie; I couldn't believe her. I'll have to talk to her later about going behind my back. I honestly don't know how I feel about the girls reading Bella's books.

To settle my nerves I pull out my nook. I begin reading Bella's first book Heartbreak until the alarm on my phone goes off.

By the time my alarm does go off; I'm really into the book. Clara the main character moves to her parents hometown after her parents sentence her to live with her grandparents. She falls in love with a boy who works for her grandparents; none of her family approve of the relationship. She tries desperately to be with him, but he leaves because he knows he's not good enough. Her grandparents hire a new gardner, a female this time as if nothing ever happened.

As soon as the alarm goes off, I grab the keys and call the girls. I made sure to put another bumper seat in the car for Gracie.

Once everyone is buckled in I start the car, and back out of the driveway.

"Daddy why is there an extra bumper seat?" Luce asks me with wide eyes.

"We are going to pick someone up at the airport who has a daughter younger than you guys."

"Okay daddy." They both watched a movie on the portable DVD player. I release the breath I was holding because I didn't want them to ruin their surprise.

I begin driving the two hour drive. Bella's flight lands at six, and it is three now. I relaxed my shoulders and turned up the music. I was listening to Greenday one of my favorite bands on Pandora.

I park in the parking lot, and help the girls out of the car. My palms are sweaty as I become more aware of the fact that I am going to see Bella again. A strange feeling overwhelms me as I began walking to the terminal, and I realize I don't need to know where I was going. I just knew or felt deep down that this is the right way. Once I arrive at the baggage claim, I look up at the arrival screen to see that her flight landed early. I am even more nervous than I was before.

waAny minute I was going to see Bella. Passengers begin to crowd around the belt, and then I feel it, a tug in my navel. A tingly feeling shoots up my arm letting me know she is near.

I grab the girls hands, and begin moving towards my magnet. There she is as beautiful as the day I first met her. Her hair is longer and glossier. She is little more on the pale side, but her cheeks are flushed as she tugs gently on Gracelyn's hand. Gracie is even more beautiful in person, and I honestly can barely contemplate that I helped create her. She has a defiant look in her eyes as her mother tugs her gently. She pouts out her lower lip, and I can tell Bella feels bad. She looks so much like her mother, it is crazy. We weave through the crowds until I am standing right in front of them.

Gracie stares up at me curiously while Bella is focused on Tori and Luce who are dawning expressions of wonder. They are speechless for the first time in their lives, and I chuckle thinking how much like their mother they really are. She normally can't shut up either not that I mind. The next thing I know, I am wrapped up in Bella's arm and we are kissing. It isn't rough or anything, but there is a lot of tenderness in that one kiss. It reassures me that there is still something there, and that we are not kidding ourselves.

When we pull back, I smile crookedly at her. I can see the blush creep up her cheeks, and I smile even bigger knowing that I can still make her feel like that. She spots her luggage, and grabs it. I take it from her before she can start rolling it, and roll it myself. She rolls her eyes at me, but doesn't protest because she knows my mother raised me to be a gentleman.

I end up walking next to Grace who keeps peering up at me with a curious expression on her tiny, heart shaped face. The only real difference between her and Bella is that she has my green eyes like Luce.

She says something, and it takes me a minute to realize she is talking to me. "Wait, can you say that again?"

"Are you my Daddy?" She blurts out, and then giggles at her own abruptness.

"Yes, I am." Her eyes sparkle with love, and she holds out her little dimple hand for me to hold as we continue walking out to the parking lot. Once the bags our in the trunk, I pick Gracie up. She squeals with excitement being so high up.

"Mommy isn't even this tall." She rattles off, and begins telling me all about herself as we walk back towards Bella and her sisters. "I like you." She tells me shyly.

"Good, cause I like you too." I kiss her little head, and she smells like berries.

* * *

BPov

I've been a ball of nerves since I woke up at three this morning. Our flight leaves at nine, and we land at about half past eleven in Chicago. Our next flight doesn't leave until one so we are stuck at the airport for a while.

Gracie has cranky since I woke her up, but I didn't really care. She will have to deal. We've been up since around five; the cab has just pulled up so I grab Grace's hand, and our luggage and go downstairs. The cab driver loads up the car, and we are off to JFK. I close my eyes for the duration of the ride; somehow I manage to fall asleep only to be awoken by the sound of planes coming and going. I sleepily look around to see that we are already at the airport. It is now seven because of morning traffic. The driver drops us off at our terminal and we are off. I get our tickets printed, check in, and finally we are rid of our luggage. We travel through security pretty quickly, and wait for our plane to start boarding.

"Momma," Gracie said, "Where are we going?" At least she is speaking to me now because before she left she refused to utter a single syllable to me.

"We are going to visit a special friend." I say mysteriously.

"What kind of special friend?" I mentally chastise myself for forgetting the curiosity of a three year old. She feels she needs to know everything; she hasn't quite grasped the concept of 'not your business'.

I stumble over my words. "Well, he and I used to know each other." I give her pretty basic information.

"How?" She asks tilting her head in the same way Edward does when he is being inquisitive.

Damnit, I think, I guess I am going to have to tell her if I have any chance of appeasing that curious mind of hers.

"Gracelyn" I say gently, "Do you remember when you asked about your daddy?" She nods her head eagerly then again she loves learning any information about her father. "Well, we are going to visit your Daddy at his house in California. You see munchkin you have two older sisters that live with daddy."

"Why?"

I sigh, "A long time ago, we were married well we still are, mommy got really sick, and daddy could no longer take care of her. He was scared mommy was going to hurt herself, so he took your sisters so that they would be safe and happy."

She puts her head down, "What about Gwacie?" She asks sadly. Tears stream down her face, and I kiss her tear stained face.

I lifted her chin up, "Daddy didn't know there was a Gracelyn Marie until I talked to him on the phone a few days ago." She seems puzzled by this new development. I can literally see the gears in her head turning trying to process all of this.

"Does daddy want to know me?"

"Of course baby, he can't wait to meet you." She smiles a little. She just sits quietly until first class is boarded. As soon as the plane lifts off she is out like a light. I put my head phones in and play Greenday. I nod off as well, and am shaken awake two hours later by a flight attendant.

Once Gracie and I are off the plane, we collect are baggage and check in for our next flight.

We have lunch at McDonald's; Gracie gets a cheeseburger with extra pickles, and I get a quarter pounded with cheese. We share a large strawberry-banana smoothie. We don't eat out often because I don't like feeding her all of that processed food.

When we are done, it's time for the plane to start boarding. I haven't really processed my feelings because I'd probably psych myself out. Gracie is totally oblivious to my inner thinking and keeps smiling at all of the flight attendants.

Once we take off at a quarter past one I relax. I take my computer out, and began working on my last book. So far I've only got fifteen chapters. I'm going for somewhere around forty. This will be my last book so it's important I tie up any loose ends. Clara has gone against her family to be with the one she loved. She is proving that she will do anything for love including abandoning her family.

Before I know it the plane is landing; I put my laptop away, and wake up my daughter.

As soon as we land, I begin to feel the most peculiar sensation. My body seems to know where it's going before mind even has time to go over it. I'm at the baggage claim, and I see him. There are people all around, but all I have eyes for are Edward. He's making his way toward me with two little girls. I instantly recognize them from my signing in San Diego. I thought they were adorable; weird how I didn't even know they were my own children.

I can see it now though. They both looked so much like me that I wondered how I didn't see it before.

Lucy has my hair color that much I could tell when she was a baby. She had Edward's eye color which was how I could tell the twins apart. Tori had Edward's hair color, but my eyes. Tori has more of an athletic build, and Luce has long limbs like myself. It makes you look awkward until around puberty when your body begins to even out.

I see a faint smile on Edward's face as he approaches me. My insides melt as I feel all of my emotions catch up to me. When Edward reaches me, we hug and then I pull him down to kiss me.

It is a tender kiss, but it reassures me all of our old feelings are still there. He pulls me closer, and I melt into his body. It feels like coming home after all of this time, and I bask in it.

We pull apart to breathe, and I smile lazily at him. He returns the sentiment with my favorite crooked grin of his.

I see the luggage and grab it. Edward snatches it from my hands, and rolls it himself as we walk towards his car. I can never resist when he acts all chivalrous. His mother truly raised him to be a gentleman. Flashes of him opening doors and carrying my backpack assault me.

I notice all of the girls are quiet as we travel through the airport.

I decide to talk to them, and break the ice a little.

"Hi, you guys."

They stare at me wide-eyed before Luce broke the ice, "Are you really Bwella Swan?" She asks sounding amazed. I nod my head.

"But my name is really Isabella Cullen."

"Cullen? Like us?" Tori asks dazed.

"Yes, you see I'm your mom." This seems to bring out a reaction in both girls because they squeal loudly like someone else I know.

"Really?" They ask in unison unsure of my sincerity.

"Yep." I confirmed.

"Our wish came true Luce." Tori whispers loudly to her sister, grabbing her arm excitedly.

"What wish?"

"We askeded daddy last week if you could be our mommy. And now you are our mommy."

I stop and lean down halting them in the progress. Gracie is farther ahead with Edward chatting merrily. I pull them into a giant hug.

"I've loved the two of you since you were born." I whisper to them. Tears were leaking from my eyes, but I didn't worry about it. I just relish in the warmth of my daughters' hug.

After about another few minutes I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look up to see Edward with Grace on his hip. I give him a reassuring smile to let him know everything is alright.  
I notice the luggage is gone, and give him a questioning look.

He laughs, "Well, Bella if you must know you guys were hugging for like a good ten minutes. Gracelyn and I decided to put the bags in the car, didn't we munchkin?" He tickles her sides causing her to giggle happily.

"Sorry." I say wiping my eyes.

He waves off my apology, "No worries sweetheart. It was nice having the time with my youngest baby." I smile inwardly because he never questioned whether Gracie was his. He knew I would never lie purposely to him, at least not now, after everything we've been through together.

Besides Gracie has those unmistakable green eyes of Edward's. She also didn't have my pale coloring. She could actually tan without sun burning as soon as she stepped outside.

I compose myself, and grab the twins' hands as we walk towards the exit as a family. I help the girls into their booster seats while Edward helps Gracie.

We begin the drive back to Edwards.


	5. Chapter 5

"It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend."

― William Blake

A/N- thanks to everyone who reviewed or just started following. And whoever that left that guest review that was rude and totally uncalled for. You don't know me and I don't know you. It's not for you to judge me; just because I'm seventeen doesn't mean I'm naive.

* * *

BPov

Surprisingly enough the car ride is not awkward. It's almost like old times except the girls can speak now. They ask me a variety of questions from "where have you been mommy?" To "you're not going to leave us again are you?" That last one had me biting my lip because I couldn't exactly promise that now could I? I took the cowards way out and said, "I won't leave unless it is beyond my control."

We stopped to eat some burgers from In-N-Out. They have like the best burgers and shakes. I got a double meat while Edward got a 3x3. The girls all had singles, and fries. It was nice bonding as a family. Some people even stopped and commented on how beautiful our children were causing Edward and I to beam with pride.

Of course these days I can't go anywhere without fans bombarding me. I ended up signing a few autographs, and take quite a lot of pictures. Edward was smirking because he knew I hated attention. Every year on my birthday I made sure to distract him so that he would forget. The only problem was he was too smart for that. He always set me up every year with a bloody surprise party.

I was uncomfortable being the center of attention. I was never able to clearly voice my thoughts except on paper. When my fans finally left Edward burst out laughing confusing our children. He could be such a jackass sometimes.

"Ha ha ha." I said sarcastically, "it's not that funny I pouted."

"I'm sorry but it really is." He said his face red from laughter, "when that one girl asked you for pictures your face was comical."

"Look here Edward Anthony Cullen, you take that back right this instant."

"Or what?" He challenged with a smirk on his gorgeous face. The man had no wrinkles at all; I was surprised considering he basically told me he was raising the devil's spawn.

"I won't love you anymore." He pouted causing me to gloat.

"Please Bella, you could never stop loving me. Say it." He gave me that stupid crooked grin and I caved.

"Oh fine." I said giving up. He smiled gloatingly from his victory, "stupid crooked grin." I muttered under my breath.

I knew he heard though, "what was that love?"

"Nothing at all." He grabbed my hand and played with my fingers as our children finished eating.

They all got along so well, and Tori and Luce were the perfect big sisters. It was true though that Tori was the oldest of the two by an hour. She took to the big sister role with ease. I smiled at them; Luce was recounting when apparently Edward had forgotten that he set her lunch on a chair and sat on it. He had pb & j all over his butt. Edward grumbled under his breath something about traitors.

When everyone was finished we loaded back into the car. The girls passed out within fifteen minutes; I felt myself drifting off against the window as well.

When I awake I feel a gentle movement of someone walking. I then realize I'm in Edward's arms and can feel his abs against me. Oh boy, I thought, I wonder what he looks like underneath.

"Well hello sleepy head." He murmurs softly to me. We are going up the stairs, and I just snuggle into his chest even more. When he reaches the room I am staying in, he gently opens the door as quietly as he can, and walks across the room. He settles me in the bed even going as far as tucking me in.

"Don't worry I already took care of the girls before I got you out. Good night honey." He says kissing my forehead in the process. I fall back to sleep, and it is only the smell of breakfast that brings me back to the realm of consciousness.

I groan as I stretch my stiff body. Sleeping in cars and planes are not good for the body.

I get up and go into the ensuite bathroom. My hair is a mess so I tie it up in a bun. I change out of my clothes thankful that Edward brought up my suitcase. I put on my plaid green pajama pants, and a black camisole.

I then head downstairs to a beautiful messy sight. Our children our helping Edward prepare breakfast. Lucy is cracking the eggs, Gracelyn is stirring the pancake batter, and Victoria is stirring the grits. Edward is frying bacon and sausages.

"Okay, girls now we are going to surprise mommy with breakfast. So it has to be extra yummy today." They all hum in agreement so I sneak back upstairs letting them think I am still asleep.

I then hear five minutes later the sounds of arguing and sigh. I slide back out of bed to hear raised voices and when I arrive in the kitchen, I can't stifle my giggles at the sight before me.

"Take this," Gracie say as she cracks an egg over Luce's head. Luce's eyes become huge and glassy, and she snatches some of the flour off the floor and dumps it on her sisters head. Tori is flinging pancake batter everywhere, and Edward is trying to clean up all of their messes.

Gracie shrieks in outrage and picks flour up off the floor as well to fling at her sister, but Edward ends up taking the brunt of most of it. I probably should have warned him about sisters not being able to get along after certain amounts of time since I did have some experience in that area.

I decide to intervene and help Edward out. "What exactly is going on in here?" Everyone stops their actions to face me. Gracie drops the egg she was holding while Luce drops the grits she had taken from Tori. The bowl filled with pancake batter tumbles to the floor as everyone stares dumbfounded at me including Edward. I raise my brow, and the girls faces morph into fear. "I want you to stop what you're doing, and you are going to help Daddy clean up. Is that understood?" They nod their heads. "Good, and when you're done you can go get ready without any breakfast." They are about to protest, but quickly hold their tongues at the look on my face.

Edward leaves after they all finish cleaning the kitchen from head to toe; it's just me and the girls for the day. I decide we should go shopping to bond.

Once we are all dressed and ready to go, I grab the keys to Edward's 2011 silver Volvo. We drive to Fashion Valley Mall. There are so many stores here, and I let the girls pick at first. We head to build-a-bear where the girls each get a new stuffed animal. The names they picked were pretty cute.

We head to the Ugg store where I buy them each a pair of little Uggs. It just makes their tiny feet so adorable. I buy Gracie the Bailey Button Butterfly in purple. They are so adorable and tiny. I buy Victoria the Mini Bailey Button Lizard in Rasberry sorbet. They have a little butterfly on the side. I got Lucy the Bailey Button Metallic in gold. We shopped at the children's place for skirts and dresses. I have a bunch of girly girls, but I don't really care because I love them.

We make a visit to bath and body works, and I let each of the girls pick out on item. Lucy gets strawberry scented hand sanitizer, Victoria picks out the sweat pea fragrance, and Gracelyn gets lipgloss. I purchase some Paris L'Amour body wash. I make a brief visit to the Mac store to buy more eye-liner, but end up buying desert rose blush, a pink and nude colored eye shadow, mascara, some new brushes, and lipstick. We visit Journeys where the girls each picked out a pair of chucks. We stopped at Godiva Chocolatier, and the girls all picked out a piece of chocolate. We stopped at Gymboree and Gap Kids before stopping for lunch. For lunch we stop at California Pizza Kitchen. I love their artichoke spinach dip, and the girls do as well. I order a pepperoni pizza for the four of us.

I get to know the girls better as the day progresses. After lunch we visit one last store Claire's. The girls get nail polish, and I told them I'd do their nails later since apparently Edward had basically banned it. They also get earrings, and a bunch of necklaces. They all pick out a pair of sunglasses which they wear out of the store. Our last activity of the day is to go see a movie at the AMC. I take them to see some cartoon movie.

By the time we get back, we are all dead on our feet. Edward is asleep on the couch with the tv on as usual. I smile because something's never change. The girls carry all of their bags upstairs while I wake Edward.

I tap his shoulder, but he doesn't respond. This is where Gracie gets this.

"Edward" I call his name softly. His eyes flutter before he grabs me and pulls me on top of him. I have no chance of breaking his grip so I relax into his hold and fall asleep. I wake up to a bunch of giggling girls.

I feel a warm body underneath me, and immediately I understand why I just had the best sleep in a long time. I slept on top of Edward. Edward's fluttered open, and he smiled lazily at me.

I feel my heart skip a beat. I know at that moment that I need to tell him. I have to figure out a way to break the news gently.

I sit up, and Edward groans.

"Sorry." I apologize. I then get off of him and quickly rush up the stairs. The girls are still in the family room playing, but I need to be alone to control my emotions. I can't allow myself to fall for him again because I don't want either of us hurt.

I have to plan all of this out. I knew Edward would immediately argue against my choice not to get treatment. He is a doctor, and knows all about cancer, but I don't want to lose my hair, my appetite, and look like the living dead. Most of all, I don't want my children to see me like that.

I sit on my bed suddenly tired. I wish deep down that he hated me. It would make everything so much easier. There is a knock on the door.

"Come in." I answer in a monotone voice.

Edward walks in with a frown marring his face, "Bella, are you okay?"

Tears spring to my eyes and I shake my head no. "There's another reason I called back besides you calling me."

He quirks his eyebrow, "what is it?" He says harshly; I flinch at his voice.

"I have cancer. Hodgkin's lymphoma to be exact." I reply back with an emotionless tone.

"You're going to get treatment, aren't you?" He asks me.

I turn to look at him, and the helplessness in his eyes make me feel like the worst person in he world, but at the same time he receives my answer. He storms out of the room, slamming the door on his way out. I wince as the door finally hits the door way. Maybe, it would have been better for all of us in the end if I had left Gracie with Kate. No one would have been any wiser.

* * *

EPov

She has fucking cancer. Of all things for her to have it's damn cancer. She's not even getting treatment; she could have anywhere from months to years to live. The worst part is her cancer can be cure, but she is being selfish by refusing to cure it.

I feel helpless because as a doctor the need to help others is strong even if you know you can't. I'm so angry at her though; she's just given up.

I go to my room to cool off before I say something I didn't mean. I love her more than anything in the entire world besides our children.

I know then that I have to tell Bella's sisters. They have to know maybe talk some damn sense into her.

I pick up the phone, and dial Ali's number.

"Hello?" She answers cheerily.

"Ali, it's me. I've got to tell me something."

"What is it Edward?" She asks seriously.

"It's about your sister."

"Bella?" She asks quizzically.

"Yes, she's here."

"What?" She shrieks.

"She has been here for about two days now."

"Since when have you been talking to Bella?"

"We got in touch about five days ago. Did you know she's a successful author or that we have another daughter?"

"WHAT?" She says so loudly I have to pull away from the phone.

"Ow," I rub my ear, "yea her name is Gracelyn Marie Swan. She's three years old, and looks just like Bella except she has my eyes."

"Wow" she mutters incoherently, "how is she?" She asks tentatively.

"Uh, well," I ruffle my hair, "she's good except…"

"Except what?"

"She has cancer and is refusing treatment."

"What? I'm going to be the next flight out. I'm also telling our parents." She says before she hung up. I curse under my breath.

Well crap, I didn't see that one coming. Bella is going to murder me.

I decide to call Rosie next since Ali will most likely forget. I find it kind of funny that all of the sisters prefer nicknames instead of their real names.

After the second ring Emmett answers, "hello." He answers gruffly.

"Hey Em, it's Ed is Rosie there?"

"Uh yea sure hold on a minute." He sets the phone down. I hear shouting and children's laughter in the backyard.

Rose finally came on, "hey" she greats breathlessly.

"Hi Rose, uh I have some news about your sister."

"What?" She questions excitedly. I know she has the most regret and guilt when it comes to her youngest sister.

"She's here, and it turns out that she was pregnant when I left her. She had another daughter; her name is Gracelyn Marie. She's so beautiful looks just like Bella."

"I feel a but coming on." I mentally curse myself, Rosalie is perhaps the most perceptive out of the sisters. Ali is practically a pre-cog, and knows something is going to happen before it does. I'm surprised she didn't see this one coming.

"She has lymphoma Rose. She's refusing treatment. She knows she's going to die; I saw it in her eyes. She's given up."

I hear sobs on the other end and feel terrible for delivering this to her.

"I'm coming." She sniffles, "Does Ali know?"

"Yea I just told her."

"I've got to go make travel arrangements. Bye Edward."

I know all hell was going to break loose soon. I am going to be caught in the middle.

Bella is going to murder me; I went behind her back. Everything is about to change even more so than it already had.

* * *

A/N- All locations mentioned are real. Fashion Valley Mall is in San Diego, California. It's an awesome mall full way too many stores. In-N-Out Burger is also a delicious place to eat if you are ever in California. I haven't been in a few years though.


	6. Chapter 6

_"To be wronged is nothing, unless you continue to remember it."_

_-Confucius_

* * *

EPov

I avoid Bella for the next two days for several reasons. One I can't even look her in the eyes, two I am angry for her not even trying to get treatment, and three well three was because I was nowhere near ready to talk to her without saying things I would regret eventually. The only words we exchanged were about the girls; I hated seeing her like that, but honestly I had no idea what to say to her.

There were a million thoughts coursing through my brain, and I could barely focus at all while making dinner. I managed to make it although it was slightly burnt. I had made my mother's homemade lasagna; unfortunately I left it in the oven just a little too long. It was still delicious covered in gooey cheese. Gracelyn particularly enjoyed it, which made me smile a little. I was learning little things about her all of the time. She hated naptime, and constantly made up excuses. As soon as you put her down though she would be out within seconds. She was also really silly, and made funny faces all of the time. She had Bella's since of coordination just like Lucy. Every time she fell she would get back up and say, "I'm fine" or "nobody saws that." 'I found every single one of quirks endearing. She has grown used to me being around, and has grown comfortable calling me daddy.

Bella has spent a lot of time with the other two that sometimes I think they are plotting. When I had seen the amount of stuff they bought while they were at the mall, I almost had a heart attack. I thought Ali was bad when she shopped for the girls; Bella seemed to have indulged their every need. There were boots, flats, and sandals. Then there were dresses, shorts, and skirts. I asked them about it, and they replied with "It's a girl thing daddy" "You wouldn't understand." They were probably right I would never understand how women can shop so much, and still want more.

At night, Bella read to the girls in the family room before bedtime. I always watched them with interest because the girls usually preferred to read for themselves. Bella was reading the Chronicles of Narnia to them; even little Gracie seemed to enjoy the book. It was nice seeing my children interact with their mother. It brought back memories from my own childhood of my mother before bedtime.

"Oh shit." I muttered. Emmett is going to tell mom. There is no way he wouldn't. Fuck, I thought to myself. I'm going to have like the entire family here whether I want to or not. I was only doing my husbandly duty and informing my wife's sisters that she was back and refusing to get treated. Now I'll have to deal with her stubborn self, her psychotic parents, her sisters, and my own parents.

She's going to kill me; I'm going to die a painful death because of my own stupidity. I knew I shouldn't have done it, but honestly Bella needs her sisters more than anything. If anyone can talk sense into her it'll be them, probably because they are just as stubborn, and it will be two against one.

Bella sees me out of the corner of her eye, and gives me a quizzical look. I just shake my head at her, and she continues reading until the girls start to nod off. I help her out by picking up Grace and Tori since Lucy was already on her lap.

I put Tori in her room first and brush my lips against her forehead. She just snuggles further into her bed.

I then pushed Grace further up my hip and carried her to her room. I had moved the extra furniture out and into storage. I had gotten new sheets for the bed that were purple with butterflies. Bella had told me that her favorite color was purple, and that she simply adored butterflies. I took to calling her my little butterfly because I had given the other two their own little nicknames. I tuck her in bed, and kiss her goodnight. She murmurs something incoherent, but I can't really tell. I see Bella come out of Tori's room as she heads towards Grace's.

I brush past her, and I can feel the glare she aims at my back. I get to my room and brush my teeth. I can't help thinking that things are about to get messy now. The storm is almost here, and it's going to change everything including the dynamics of my relationship with Bella. She's going to think I violated her trust which I totally did but at least it was for a good reason. Bella may think that she doesn't need family, but she's in complete denial. No matter what she says I know it was hard for her when her parents just brushed her to the side.

I've talked to Ali about it, and she told me the real reason their parents did that. Their parents saw something in Bella that they never saw in their other children. They didn't want to coddle her like they did to her sisters because they knew Bella was strong. The funny thing is, is that Bella really isn't that strong. She's built up a defense mechanism over the years to deal with her family's criticism. That wall she's built though is a few blows from crumbling down completely. I've dealt with all sorts of Bella's, I've had the crazy pregnant Bella, the whole world hates me Bella, the sweet Bella, my best friend, and finally the woman I'm in love with. She's a complex woman, but inside she's only trying to find that parental love that was denied her.

Her whole life she was expected to be perfect which is probably why she ended up with PPD in the first place. She thought she had to be the perfect mother to fix her own parents failings in raising her. I knew I should've talked to her about therapy years ago, but I didn't realize how far deep it went. There are so many unresolved feelings between Bella and her family. I hope that overtime it can eventually be healed because her parents aren't bad people. I know that they didn't like me, but that's because they thought I was stealing their daughter away from them and that she wasn't focusing on being better than them.

It sounds ridiculous, but people's thought waves are unpredictable and in a moment things can seem to make sense.

I felt bad for my wife, but I was still angry at her. She wanted to leave our children without even fighting after she just got them back. Sometimes I just didn't understand that woman even though I do, I really do. I know what she's thinking most of the time before she even does.

I settle into bed, but I can't sleep. My brain won't shut the hell up because my body is anticipating what is to come.

I wish I had sex to get my mind off of everything. I couldn't ask that of Bella though; we had just gotten reacquainted with one another. I decided to daydream. I imagined Bella dressed up in blue-laced lingerie that didn't leave little to the imagination.

I pictured her as she crawled onto the bed looking like a little sex kitten. She grabbed my cock, and began stroking. I groaned as her little warm hand pumped me. I then felt something warm and moist around my dick, and realized it was her mouth. She started at the tip, and then took me deep. One thing about my baby was she was a freak in bed. She didn't have a gag reflex so she was able to take me deep. I fucked her throat after not being able to resist any longer. I moved in and out of her mouth as she fondled my balls. I growled at her, and she kept sucking. I felt my release coming, but she just kept sucking, and licking. I finally came in her mouth, and she swallowed all of it. She licked the tip clean, and gave me a sexy smirk that made me even harder than I was. She crawled her way up my body licking at my readily available skin. She pinched my nipples as her lips touched my own in a sultry kiss. My tongue forced her mouth open as we battled for dominance. I flipped us over so that she was on the bottom causing her to pout.

"Sorry love." I said as I lowered my hands down her body. Her underwear were soaked, and I dipped my hand in. I fingered her clit as she moaned and writhed underneath me. I loved seeing her like this; she was a vixen and enjoyed foreplay but nowhere near as much as the actual act. I pushed two fingers inside her, and felt her walls tighten. I continued thrusting inside of her as she continued to moan at my touch, I added a third finger when I noticed that she was close. She screamed as her orgasm hit her, and I ripped off her underwear. I then thrust my already hard dick inside of her waiting pussy causing both of us to groan.

I pulled back out causing her to whimper. Her eyes were pleading with me to push back in. I pushed back in, and I kissed her lips as I continued. I was relentless as I made sweet love to her body. Her body would arch each time I thrusted into her. I continued to pump in and out of her as her body was wracked with an orgasm. I pressed my lips to her, and we kissed passionately as she rode out her orgasm.

I was buried to the hilt in her, and she shouted my name as she came again. Her walls tightened as she convulsed around me; I could no longer hold off my orgasm and released inside of her. I hissed as I pulled my slackened dick out of her. We were breathless as we just stared at each other. It was then that I realized this was no dream, and I just made love to my wife.

She smiled sleepily at me that I couldn't even process that I was mad at her. I wrapped her up in my embrace and fell asleep.

When I woke up she was still in my arms and the sun shined on her hair. I could see the reddish tint in her hair clearly. I always wondered where she got it from. Then again, she did tell me that she had Irish relatives on her mother's side. I was mesmerized by her hair color because it was unlike anyone else's in her immediate family. Two of her sisters were blonde for gods sake, and the other was a dark brunette.

"You know it's really creepy when you stare at me while I'm sleeping." She yawned with her eyes closed. It always freaked me out how she knew I was watching her while she was asleep. Her pink eyelids fluttered open, and I was able to look into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"It's also really creepy to prowl around your estranged husband's room at night." She smiled sheepishly at me, "Do you always sleep in lingerie?" I asked her. She nodded with a smirk.

"It's comfortable, and it came in handy last night. I'm mad at you by the way." I raised my eyebrows at her, "You ripped the matching panties. This was a special set, I expect you to buy me a new one to replace this one."

"Anything you want love." I said kissing her collarbone. She moaned as my tongue darted out of my mouth to lick around the base.

"Nope sorry Romeo, our children will be up any minute or could already be up. I don't want to have to explain to them what mommy and daddy are doing in bed. And to your earlier statement I only came to check on you when I heard your moans through the wall. When I saw what you were doing well…." She cleared her throat, "you know what no sex feels like for four years." I nodded knowingly. I never found myself a girlfriend because Bella had ruined me for any other woman. The way she made me feel was beyond words when we made love. I could never be with another woman because that would be betraying her.

I had already betrayed, and it wasn't even because I had a mistress or a girlfriend. I had simply told her family about her cancer which I was feeling guilty about.

"You're right," I told her sitting up. She ogled me as I stood up and walked to the bathroom.

She whistled at me, "Nice ass baby." I grinned at her. She was sitting up, and I could see parts of her breasts that weren't covered by the sheet. "Perv," I heard her say as I closed the door.

I smiled to myself because last night had been amazing. Bella was amazing; we had woken up around four and went for another round. She rode me, and it felt incredible to have her bouncing on top of me. Her breasts still fit perfectly in my hands, and I played with them as she continued to bounce on top of me. Eventually she got tired, and I thrusted into her. My cock was coated in her cum, and I played with her clit. Seeing her come undone on top of me was the end for me, and I came hard inside of her getting his sticky spunk everywhere.

Sex with Bella was always amazing, and there just was nothing like it. I knew no one could ever compare to my baby.

I had to take a shower as my morning wood was making an appearance. Just thinking of Bella made me want to be buried inside of her.

The doorbell rang; I heard Bella get out of bed to go get it. I hope she put on a robe because I didn't want anyone but me ever seeing her like that.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my self. I went into my bedroom to grab some boxers. I grabbed a pair of dark wash jeans and a black button up shirt. I dressed quickly so I could see who was at the door.

When I reached the top of the stairs I could see Bella on the ground. I quickly rushed to her aid, and then I saw who was at the door and my eyes widened.

Well fuck.

BPov

Edward had gone into the bathroom so I decided to go back to sleep. I flipped over onto his side inhaling the scent of him from his pillow. He smelled incredible. I was instantly lulled back to sleep when the doorbell rang. Curious as to who could be here at eight in the morning, I pulled on Edward's robe and left the room. Tori was with Grace in the bathroom helping her brush her teeth. They both smiled at me which I returned.

I headed down the steps and pulled open the door. To my surprise it was the last people I ever expected to see. My family. I felt everything fading to black as I fainted.

When I came to I noticed I was on the couch. I could hear arguing coming from the kitchen.

"You didn't tell her we were coming?" I heard Ali ask.

"What the hell was I supposed to tell her?" My husband told her. I was confused he knew they were coming. From the sounds of it he invited them.

"I want to see her." My mother voiced. My blood went cold at her voice because it had been eight years since I had seen or even heard from her.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea Renee from her reaction at the door." Edward said. At least he was smart enough to prevent her from seeing me.

"So, Edward," Emmett said, "You and Bella must've been going at it like animals last night from the looks of her." I heard a smack and a few snickers.

"Emmett, shut the hell up, I do not want to hear about my daughter having sex ever." My father said. It sounded like he cared, but I just shook it off because it was impossible.

"Thanks Rose, honestly Em, that is my wife you're talking about. I don't want to ever hear you comment on our sex life like that ever again especially in front of her parents. Just think about what mom will say when she gets here." I froze, what the hell was going on?

"Yea, yea whatever." He said. I smiled because that was the same old Emmett never caring what anyone said but his mother and my sister. He was scared of them which was smart of him because they could be downright frightening at times.

I heard a chair scrape against the floor, and footsteps headed in my direction. I feigned sleeping.

"You know love, I know what you look like when you're actually sleeping. You do know that I've watched you a many of times." I smiled sheepishly because I knew I had been caught.

I sat up on the couch, "What the hell is going on?" I asked him pursing my lips and narrowing my eyes at him.

He swallowed and I could see his Adam's Apple bobble, he was nervous. The question was why. "Well, baby I called Ali and Rose. They wanted me to call them if you ever came back to me or contacted me in some form of fashion. I was mad at you as well because you had just told me you had cancer. I may have told them that you had lymphoma and weren't going to get treatment. They're here to talk some sense into you."

My nostrils flared, and Edward backed away quickly.

"Baby," I said in an overly sweet voice causing him to flinch, "Why would you do that?" I tried to stay as calm as possible.

"Bella, they are your family. There are things you don't know, and I can't tell you because it's not my place. You have to talk to them yourself." I stared at him like he was crazy. In my books, he was out of his mind because there was no way in hell I would be talking to them.

Tears started falling down my cheeks and Edward rushed forward to wipe them away. He cupped my cheek forcing me to look at him, "I wouldn't have told them if I didn't think you could handle it. You need this Bella; you've never had your say, and I think it's time. Irina is even her if it makes you feel better." I stiffened because that was impossible. My eldest sister was a workaholic and never took time off.

"I'm not lying to you." He told me as if he knew what I was thinking. Then again he had the uncanny ability to always know what was on my mind. He called me his open book.

I sighed because I knew he was right, and I needed to talk to them.

"Tell them I'm going to take a shower, and I'll be down afterward." He kissed me sweetly before pulling back. He gave me a worried look, but I just smiled at him. I stood up a little wobbly, and Edward helped balance me. I could see a little mirth in his eyes and punched him the stomach. Of course, his abs were hard, and it didn't hurt him at all. He just smirked at my indignant expression.

I huffed and walked away with an extra swish in my hips. I heard his breath hitch as he called me a tease. I threw him a flirty smile before climbing the stairs. All of the girls were in Lucy's room watching a movie. I smiled at the interaction because they were the perfect sisters.

I went to my room to get ready. I turned the shower on, and just stepped inside not actually feeling the water. I could see the steam, but I was unfeeling. I cried as I washed my body because everything was going downhill.

I didn't want to see the disappointment written all over my parents' faces or the gloating in their eyes at the fact that Edward had left me once upon a time ago. I didn't want to have to deal with any sister drama, but I knew I had to. Edward was right I had to have closure to my childhood if I was ever going to move on.

When I finished washing my hair, I rinsed out the strawberry conditioner, and stepped out. I observed myself in the mirror. I barely recognized myself anymore, there weren't any bags underneath my eyes, my hair looked healthier, and there was a glow that hadn't been there before.

I was happy for the first time in a longtime, and at any moment it was about to be destroyed.

After I dried off, I picked out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a ruffled top, and a grey sweater. I pulled my hair back off of my face, and applied a little make-up.

I took deep calming breaths as I prepared myself for what was about to come.

Things were about to change whether I liked it or not, and I had feeling it was going to be the latter.

**A/N- I actually got to type this one on the computer. So, everything has been spellchecked, and fixed grammatically. So, what did you think? Sorry, I left you guys with a cliffhanger, but come on this chapter was long enough as it is.**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Happiness is having a large, loving, caring, close-knit family in another city."_

* * *

BPov

I slowly walk down the stairs trying to keep calm. I am assaulted by choking noises and realize that I was on the verge of hyperventilating. I slowly sit down on the steps trying to steady my breaths. It feels as if my heart is trying to beat out of my chest.

Boom, boom, boom, my heart pounds at an accelerated rate. Footsteps approach and I angle my head upwards to see my children staring down at me with worried expressions on their tiny faces.

They gather around me, trying comfort me even though it should be the other way around.

"Mommy," Luce said, "Are you okay? You're really white." I gather her in my arms, and use her to steady my breaths. When she inhales I do as well. I breathe in her scent of strawberries so much like my own and it calms me. There is also a flowery scent in there, but she smells amazing regardless. I feel myself calming down the longer I held her. I grab her sisters as well into my embrace. I sit there for another fifteen minutes holding onto my children and taking comfort in the warmth they offered me.

They are three reasons that my life was good at the moment. I know that when I finally admitted to myself that I had to go downstairs shit was going to hit the fan. It was impossible for it not to considering it was my family. While I was in the shower the doorbell rang again; I am pretty sure those are Edward's parents. That is another can of worms I preferred not to open.

I finally slide them off my lap, "Go back upstairs you guys. Mommy will be up there in a little while." They nod, but still seem apprehensive leaving me. I try to smile at them although it came out as more of a grimace.

I slowly descend the stairs, and take little steps until I reach the living room. Everyone is seated staring at me in the doorway.

My throat tightens, "Hey," I greet everyone as I walk further into the room. I perch myself on the arm of Edward's chair because even though I'm mad at him he's my only ally in all of this.

My father's nostrils flare, while my mother and sister's eyes narrow in my direction. Even my mother-in-law, Esme is looking a little pissed off at me. Carlisle is sitting cool, calm, and collected like the mediator he was. Emmett is taking in the scene in front of him with mirth in his eyes. How that man can find anything about this situation funny is beyond me.

"So…." I say awkwardly because no one is speaking. Even Edward's eyes are avoiding my own.

"Well, Isabella lets talk about four years ago before we even discuss anything else." My mother says. I flinch at the coldness in her tone. I know it's no less than I deserve but still.

I fidget, "Uh, what do you want to know?"

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU JUST LET YOUR HUSBAND TAKE YOUR CHILDREN?" she screamed at me like a fucking banshee. I'm suddenly pissed because she decides now to take interest in my life.

"Oh that's rich coming from you. I didn't know you were parent of the year." I tell her coldly.

"Don't you dare talk to your mother like that." My father scolds me like I'm a child again.

"I'm not a fucking child anymore. I refuse to take this shit; I don't give a crap what you have to say, you definitely don't have a right to speak to me like that. I'm an adult now with my own bloody children. What right do you have to even talk to me like that?" Edward puts his hand on my arm to cool me down. I nod in his direction.

"Excuse me," he says nostrils flaring, the wrinkle in his forehead is visible, "WE gave you a bloody roof over your ungrateful head did we not? We fed you, and provided you the chance to attend university."

I scoff at him; "You tried to force me to go to your old school when I wanted to stay here in America. Then you tried to have me married off to some rich prick. If that's what you call providing for me, you have a funny way of showing it." There's an angry glint in his eyes, but I refuse to back down.

"Oh Isabella," Irina says, "When are you going to stop acting so bloody childish. Rowing like this proves that you have not grown up at all."

I laugh darkly, "Oh because you know all about growing up Irina. Why don't we tell mother and father about all the times you snuck out, and I covered for you? Ooh, I know," I exclaim, "how about all of those boys you snuck in your room? Even better what about that abortion you had after you had graduated college because of your whoring ways." Her face turns red with anger because I broke our sacred sister code that we made up when I was seven, but I didn't really give a shit. She had no right to just sit there talking about how I haven't grown up.

"Wow, Bella that was below the belt even for you." Rose says.

"Oh please, like you haven't ever done something horrible. Does Emmett know about the time when you guys were off, and how you fucked that asshole Mike Newton?" I can tell by her slackened jaw, and Emmett's angry expression that he had no clue. Even Ali's jaw drops from shock. I was the only one whoever knew because I walked in on it when I was twelve. I knew what sex was, and when I saw my sister with Mike I was confused; I had thought she only did that with Emmett. She made me promise to keep it a secret, and not tell anyone especially Irina.

"You slept with Mike?" Irina asks outraged. Oops, I forgot at the time that he was Irina's boyfriend. He was twenty-two even though Rose was seventeen at the time. Rose likes older men including Emmett who is two years older than her.

"It was just a few times. I promise, and it meant nothing." She pleads with her to understand.

"What the hell Rose?" Emmett barks at her causing everyone in the room to flinch.

"I'm so sorry Em," she tries to reach for him, but he backs away, "You had just broken things off because you wanted to fuck that Sarah chick. What was I supposed to do?"

Emmett's jaw tightened, but he didn't say anything. The air in the room was tense. My sisters are sending angry glares at me, but I ignore them.

"That's not the only person who she fucked either. There was Mr. Varner, the biology teacher. She fucked him for an A on her midterm. Oh, there was even Mark your best friend. They were together a few times while you guys were on as well. Let's not forget the time she crashed mom and dad's car, and made it look like someone had stolen it. She almost got her license revoked after a few tickets. She fucked the police officer who pulled her over." My sisters were whores a long time ago, and I deemed it necessary that everyone knew about how "innocent" they really were.

"What is your problem Bella? You broke the fucking code." Ali says angrily. She really shouldn't have said that because I probably have the most on her.

"Really?" I said mockingly, "Maybe we should let everyone know about the real Alice. Ali here cheated on all of her finals in high school. She bought the answers off of Jeremy. He was her secret fuck buddy who she liked to smoke pot with when you guys were out of town. Ali threw a huge party every time you guys were away with alcohol and drugs. She actually got busted a few times by cops for drug abuse. Want to know how she got off?" I ask everyone. "She had a cop she liked to fuck who happened to be the Forks Chief Police. Everyone remembers Mr. Weber right, our preacher? Ali and him had an affair when she was seventeen. She actually ended up pregnant right before she went off to college. Mom, want to know why she didn't come home at all that year until school ended? It's because she had his bastard child. That's why his wife left him because he cheated and knocked up a girl twenty plus years his junior. Why do you think little Becca Weber looks so much like Alice?" Everyone's jaws drop at this revelation. Ali is glaring murderously at me, but I could care less. If everyone is going to air out my dirty laundry, I see it fit to return the favor.

My mother finally puts a stop to it, "Enough all of you, we are not here to talk about past indiscretions. We are here to talk about you Isabella. You have fucking cancer, and refusing to even consider the possibility of treatment." Everyone stares at my mother as she tries to regain her composure. I had never heard my mother swear in my entire life. She always the perfect rich bitch, and seeing her like that actually makes her seem more human.

"I don't want treatment; I don't see how that makes it any of your business."

My mother's face slips, and I actually see the sorrow in her eyes. It makes me feel like a bitch because after I was born my mother had to have a hysterectomy from hemorrhaging. After that she could no longer have children, and I was taking away another one selfishly.

"This makes it our business because whether you like it or not Isabella Marie you will always be our child. I don't care how bloody old you are; you will always be my daughter. I will always want what is best for you."

"Oh, and what's that?" I scoff at her.

"Tell me right now that you don't want to see your daughters grow up and we will leave." I slump because I can't and she knows I can't. "You need treatment just like when you had post-partum."

"How did you…"

She cuts me off, "know? I hired a P.I. to find you, and I discovered that you had enrolled yourself into an in-patient facility. I knew you had been living in New York all of this time." After that everyone stares at her.

"What?" Rose shrieks surprised.

"I've known for a while where your sister was. I figured she would come back when it pleased her. We couldn't force her; she was an adult." Edward pulls me into his lap; I don't put up a fight either after this new development.

My father blows up at her, "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU FOUND HER?"

"You would've dragged her back. She was happy where she was. However, the situation is completely different now. Bella's children know who she is, and she needs to get treatment."

"I'm not going to. I'd rather die a natural death than have to go through the pain of failed treatments."

"Isabella we are not giving you a choice. We will have your husband declare you mentally incompetent if that's what it takes." I cross my arms defiantly.

"Bella, sweetheart stop being selfish. This isn't just about you, or Edward, what about your children? They deserve a mother not a memory." Esme's soothing voice said. I was wracked with guilt the only way she could make you feel it. She hit me right where it hurts.

I was crying now, "I just don't want to do it okay. I've known I've had cancer for about a year now; I had only found out a week ago that it had progressed to stage four. How do you think I feel, huh?" Everyone looked ashamed, but my mother didn't back down.

"Isabella," I flinched, "Why are you being so selfish? Why do you want to take yourself away from us?" she had tears coming down her face, and her nose was red. My father pulled her into his chest as she sobbed. My face was filled with shock, as were my sisters, Edward and Emmett. I had never seen my mother show any kind of emotion except for disappointment or anger.

My father was actually consoling her as his face displayed a worried look. I had never thought of my parents as the loving kind. I had always thought their marriage was one of convenience, maybe just maybe I was wrong and there was love. I had seen the look reflected in my father's eyes thousands of times except in my own husbands.

"Isabella," he said in his gruff voice, "Your mother and I love you, and we don't want you to die without least putting up a fight. How could you do this to her? She gave up so much for you to brought into this world, and I would hate for you to waste away the gift she gave you." He then helped my mother up and left the room. I heard her wailing and felt an immense feeling of guilt.

My sisters were glaring in my direction, and I ducked my head. Edward wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me into his chest.

"God Bella, you made mom actually cry. I think you broke her." Irina said scowling at me.

"I mean honestly, do you even know what being separated from you these past eight years has done to her?" Rose asked me upset.

Even Ali added, "You're tearing our family apart even more than you've already done."

"You know what?" I say angrily, "Fuck all of you. I'm tired of this crap. You can't put all of the blame on me because guess what we aren't a family. If you call this dysfunctional mess a family well you're crazier than I thought."

I pulled out of Edward's grasp and ran out of the room. I rushed up the stairs to my room, and threw myself onto the bed. This was all too much, my family being here and having to deal with them after all of this time. I cried myself to sleep after I thought about all of the crap they were putting me through. Who were they to make me feel guilty?

Was I being selfish refusing treatment? Was there more to my parents that I didn't know? Then, everything didn't matter anymore. It was really none of their business what I did with my life; or how I choose to take care of my family. If my mother wants to pull the crying card let her because I have an entire miserable childhood I could throw back in her face.

EPov

Bella rushed out of the room after being verbally attacked by everyone except my father and Emmett who just observed.

"Was that really necessary? She feels bad enough as it is. You guys had absolutely no right to go after he like that. You know how defensive she gets when she feels like everyone is against her. She made some mistakes; it's not like any of you can't say the same. If she doesn't want treatment then fine she doesn't have to get it." I shook my head at them as I exited the room to go check on my wife.

I heard low murmurs as I left. They were probably trying to conspire or some shit like that. I felt bad for my wife because yes she may have something coming to her, but she didn't deserve to be the brunt of all of their anger.

However, even some of those secrets she unleashed were surprise to even me. I had no idea that Irina was pregnant at one point. I want to know how Bella even knew because that was a shock to everyone. I was beginning to see that Bella was filled to the brim with secrets, and to be truthful it scared me a little.

She never even told me about Rose and Mike having a thing. That alone sends shivers down my spine because that guy is a total creep. I do remember Em breaking up with her for a "hot new piece of ass" as he so crassly put it. I may have been twelve at the time, but I knew that it was only a fling with Sarah.

I still can't believe Rose fucked her sister's boyfriend. Now that is really messed up; this all makes me curious about what she has on Ali. Something tells me Ali isn't as squeaky clean as she pretends to be. Bella was the youngest so it was easy for her to be overlooked by her sisters.

I knock on Bella's door, but she doesn't respond. I open it to see her burrowed under the comforter. I pull it back, and carry her to my room. I hate seeing her hurt, and seeing her so distraught just tears me apart inside. I know when she wakes up I'll be in a whole lot of trouble, but for right now I just want to lay with my wife.

She tosses and turns as I set her on the bed, and I can tell she's having nightmares. I crawl next to her, and hold her to me. She relaxes at my touch, and lets out a small sigh.

I can hear her little snore, and it lulls me to sleep. I forget everything including our families and all of our problems. I just need her and our children and I will be fine. When I wake up a few hours later she's watching me. I smile at her, and she tries to smile back but can't quite manage it.

I just pull her into my chest because I know she's hurting even if she doesn't outright show her.

I hear sniffling, and realize she's crying again. I know it's my entire fault.

"It's not you know." She says in a small voice. Did I say that out loud?

"How is it not?" I ask her angry.

"Because you aren't the one who screwed up. My sisters will probably never speak to me again. I probably just affect Irina and Rose's relationship by letting that secret out. What kind of sister am I to do that? That was childish of me to do that to her; she was right I haven't grown up yet. I'm still being selfish."

I pull back and force her to look at me, "Where is this coming from?"

"I've been thinking while watching you sleep. Everything is messed up because of my decisions. Your mother is right; I don't want to have our children to have just a memory of me. I want them to have all of me for as long as I can give them. I don't want to let my mom down either. I didn't even know she could display human emotions like that." She rambles, and I shut her up with a kiss. She kisses me back pulling me closer to her.

I chuckle at her exuberance; sex is always on her mind, and I pull back before it can go any further.

"No Bella." I say firmly. She pouts at me, but doesn't fight me on it. She just wraps her arms around me, and cuddles.

"I love you," she whispers softly to me.

"Not as much as I love you." I say back at her.

"I don't know where to go from here?"

I sigh because I don't know what to tell her either. "I think maybe you should make them come to you. If they want you in their lives then they should have to come to you. You should never have to bend to their wills ever. You're a grown woman, and just so you know I will follow whatever you decide.

She frowns, "They'll never come talk to me on their own. They more than likely hate me for everything. You know what though?" she says.

"What?"

"I don't care what they think about me. I only care about what you and our three daughters think about me."

"Well this is a turn around."

"I realize that I can't let them treat me like that anymore. If I'm going to prove that I am not the same old Bella, I have to show them that I'm not going to come to them and beg on hand and knee." I laughed at her over exaggeration.

"Want to go check on the munchkins now?" I asked her after a few minutes of silence.

"Yea, I do. Lets go Mr. Cullen." She tries to get up, but I pull her back to me. She giggles, and I laugh as well because this is what life is supposed to be like. We shouldn't have to deal with our familial bullshit, or the fact that she has cancer. I know she will be just fine though. She has to be because I can't think of a world where doesn't exist in it.

This is what love is where you wake up every morning, and the person next to you is the one you want to see everyday when you wake up. Bella is the reason I wake up in the morning, and my children are why I get out of bed.

We get up out of bed, and head towards the sounds of our children in the playroom.

All three of them are on the floor playing with Barbies. I laugh because they argue over who gets what Barbie.

"Munchkins?" Bella calls to them. They look up at her expectantly; she smiles at them and beckons them with her hand. They put up their Barbies and walk over to us.

She kneels and opens her arms to them. They run to her knocking her down. I got to see if she's all right, but she's laughing hysterically.

I laugh at her, and our children on top of her. She sits up with our girls hanging on her.

"I love you three." She tells them with a smile.

"We love you too mommy," they echo back at her.

She squeezes them to death in a momma bear hug that could rival my own mothers.

Eventually, we all get up to eat some dinner. Instead of cooking though, I call and order take-out.

We spend the night together in front of the television watching Disney movies. Bella and I quote each and every movie after having repeatedly watching them. The girls fall asleep during Toy Story 3.

Bella and I look at each over them smiling hugely at one another. I grabbed the two little monsters closest to me, which happened to be Lucy and Gracie. Bella picked up Tori, and we ascended the stairs together. She went to go for Tori's room, but I shook my head at her and nodded towards my own. She got the idea, and we set the girls down in the middle of the bed.

I got in on one side, and her on the other. We intertwined our hands over our daughters before falling into slumber ourselves. For the first time, I felt truly content.

I had a wonderful dream that night of our future. Bella and I were renewing our vows, and our children were beaming up at us. She was radiant in an ivory strapless dress.

When I woke up, I heard the girls giggling in-between us. I looked at them and then at Bella. Her eyes were dancing with excitement as she watched our children.

"Okay, who is ready for the tickle monster?" I asked before attacking them.

For the next half an hour we had a tickle fight; the girls and Bella double-teamed me. I mock-glared at them for conspiring against me; Bella and the girls just gave me innocent doe eyes. I caved of course because they all knew they had me wrapped around their little fingers.

We went downstairs to make breakfast or rather brunch together. The girls helped Bella whisk the eggs while I made the French toast. Tori squeezed fresh orange juice under Bella's watchful eye, while Lucy got out the dishes and set the table. Bella helped Gracie with the silverware.

When brunch was complete we sat at the table as a family. We talked over the course of brunch, and then when it was over we sent the girls upstairs to get dress while we cleaned up.

I noticed hesitation on Bella's part; I raised my eyebrows at her. "You know me too well," she sighed, "I think this is going to be one of the most difficult parts of my life. Growing up I was always the one begging for forgiveness, but you're right it's high time they return the favor."

"I'm always right sweetheart."

She raises her eyebrows at me as she hands me a frying pan to dry.

"Sorry, honey I forgot that you're usually the one that is right." She laughs at me.

I pout at her, "It's a good thing you're cute baby otherwise you'd be in a lot of trouble." I then grabbed her by the waist ticking her sides. Her laughter pierced the air instantly making me feel better.

"Stop, stop," she says out of breath, "Truce, I call a truce." I stop and pull her in for a kiss.

I pull back, "Whatever is to come we will face together like we should've done years ago." I grab her hand lacing our fingers together. "I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

She stares into my eyes, "I love you more."

"You wish." I mutter. "So Ali and Preacher Weber?" I ask her.

She giggles, "That was an accident on my part. I was never supposed to know. I was stopping by the church to meet Angie. I heard some noises coming from his office, and low and behold my sister is there, being taken by him on the desk. Trust me, most people have no clue that my sisters are former sluts."

"I certainly didn't. I don't know if I can ever look at any of them again." I tell her.

**A/N- I rewrote parts of the chapter because it just wasn't going the way I envisioned it. Hope you guys enjoy.**

Recommended Fics

Stations by Savory

It's actually a pretty good fanfic about Bella, a girl from Georgia who is trying to find herself and her place in the world. She meets Edward in North Carolina after trying to find her father, and the rest you have to find out for yourselves.

Masen Rules by CaraNo

Edward Masen is married to Bella who is keeping a secret from him about knowing his father.

A Whole Lotta Trouble by jacndaniel

Bella is going to marry her childhood sweetheart in Vegas when an unexpected stop throws her into Edward's world.


	8. Chapter 8

_"So you try to think of someone else you're mad at, and the unavoidable answer pops into your little warped brain: everyone."_

_-Ellen Hopkins_

* * *

BPov

The next day, Edward and I sit in the family room with our legs intertwined laughing about old times. It feels good not to have to worry about our current situation. Although, Edward is getting closer to getting me to commit to a treatment option. He promises he will be there for me the whole way this time, and that if he even tries to think about leaving again, I have the authority to drag him back by his balls.

"You know," I suddenly say, "That just because I didn't blow up at you yesterday for inviting my family doesn't mean I am not annoyed." An emotion that looks an awful lot like fear crosses his gorgeous face. Good, I grin inwardly because he should be scared of me. Men have the tendency to underestimate the capabilities of women, and just when they think they are in the all clear, we come out of nowhere and blind side them.

He gulps and I see his Adam's Apple bob. "Look Bella, I'm sorry for going behind your back like that." If he thinks apologizing was going to get him out of this, he has another thing coming. He had the audacity to practically invite my family here. The only slightly forgivable part of the whole situation is that he sided with me in the end even against his own parents.

"You're in load of trouble with me. I'm tasking you with giving the girls their baths every night. You also have to do all of the dishes, and give me a foot rub every single day for well forever." He groans while I laugh away at his misery. Giving the girls a bath is like a nightmare because they try to act independent and splash us when we don't let them have their way. I scoff mentally at the thought of the three of them bathing themselves, not bloody likely.

"You're diabolical you know that right?" He states with a glint in his eyes.

"Of course, why do you think I never got in trouble as a child? I made sure to have an alibi, or pin it on one of my sisters." My sisters were constantly getting into trouble for things I did when we were younger. I remember one time I had flooded the bathroom Ali and I shared. When my parents confronted us about it, I played dumb and blamed Ali. Ali was so mad at me because her punishment was to clean up the bathroom before it was remodeled. I was six at the time making Ali eight. I recount the story to Edward, and he looks at me like he has never seen me before.

"Sometimes love I'm a little scared about what goes on under those beautiful brown locks of yours." I give him an innocent smile, which he doesn't buy it for one second. "I think I now know where our children get it from." I nudge his shoulder with my own, and he flashes me a crooked grin. I shake my head in annoyance because it is one of my weaknesses when it comes to him.

"Well, I was the youngest, and the others were older. If they blamed stuff on me, it would seem like they were picking on me." I finally confess when we are done flirting.

"That's quite genius baby. Emmett got in enough trouble at home so I was the golden boy by default." He puffs out his chest, and I roll my eyes at him.

"We still aren't done talking about my family though." I remind him. He sighs softly beside me, and I swear I hear him mutter something along the lines of, _of course not._

"What do you want to know?" He asks me.

"Well, how long have you been associating with them?"

"I guess maybe a few months after you left. Ali came to visit me one day; it was really weird, but I let her stay in the guest room. She bonded with the girls, and I knew then that they need a womanly figure in their lives since you weren't present at the time. I decided what the hell. Ali can do it since she is great with kids."

I huff at him in annoyance that he could cave so easily, "And Rose, when did you guys get so brother-sister like?"

"About two years after we separated Em and Rose finally decided to the knot as you probably well know." He gives me a knowing look, and I grin. "Well, at the wedding reception she pulls me to the side telling me how sorry she is for the way she treated you all of your life. She tells me to inform her when you if you ever got in contact with me. Of course, I would've told them you were here after you left, but then you told me you have cancer. I had no idea what I was supposed to do, and I knew that I was betraying you by telling them, but I needed back up because this was a serious situation. It was actually Ali who called your parents though. She's the one who sends them pictures of the twins because I sure as hell don't. You know exactly how I feel about your parents." I nod because my parents and Edward would have a healthy in-law relationship when hell freezes over. "Then I called Rose after Ali and she basically said the same thing, that she was coming as soon as humanly possible. I knew she would call my own parents, and one of the two would call Irina. Obviously they had the whole intervention planned by the way they were speaking."

Again I nod because they all seemed rather offensive.

"While you were napping I got into an argument with your parents if that helps." I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, "Your parents were being themselves, and demanded why I hadn't told them I was in contact with you a week ago. I told them it really wasn't any of their business because you were my wife. Well, you know how your parents get." I did know how my parents get, and I hated the fact that they distrusted Edward. Edward had been nothing but good to me since the day we met.

It was actually funny how we originally met. He lived next door to me, but it was actually like a mile apart.

He was walking through the woods that separated our properties, and I was in a tree just sitting and crying. I heard him coming, and tried to get down. However, when I looked down I freaked out because I was really high up. Edward came to my rescue though and talked me down. When I was finally on the ground, I wrapped my arms around him and thanked him profusely. Then he introduced himself to me, telling me that he lived on the other side of the woods. He held my hand for the rest of the afternoon when he noticed my puffy red eyes. I had explained to him how we had just moved, and my sisters were picking on me again. He comforted me, and made me feel safe. I liked him from the instant I met him, and a friendship was struck between us. We ended up being in the same first grade class; he was my seat buddy, and I couldn't be happier.

"Hello, earth to Bella." Edward says waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry," I flush pink at being caught zoning out.

He smirks, "What were you thinking about?" His tone is dripping with curiosity.

"The day I met you." I reply in a dream like voice.

"It was rather amazing wasn't?" He reminisces with his own dreamy sigh.

"We are getting off topic again. Why did you have to invite them? And to answer your question yes."

"I didn't actually invite them just so you know. They invited themselves; I thought they may call or something, but of course your family never does anything the easy way." No my family never did do anything the easy way.

"I want to be more mad at you, but I just can't bring myself to it. I'm mad at so many people right now." Tears build up in my eyes, "Can you just hold me?" I ask him, and he complies with my wishes. We stay like that for a while. Just being near one another is enough at least for now.

APov

After Bella's little reveal, my parents wanted to talk to my sisters and I. The three of us were sitting in our parents Deluxe Executive suite at the Four Seasons. It was a nice room with a balcony that overlooked Beverly Hills.

I sitting on the sofa with Rose while Rina was in a chair. My mother was sitting in my father's lap in a chair across from the three of us. Their faces expressed severe disappointment in all of us.

My mother was the first to speak. "Is it true, what your sister said about you having a child Ali?" I nodded solemnly with shame filled eyes. It was something I hoped for my parents to never figure out. Minister Weber said he could provide a better home for her than I ever could.

"Little Becca is your daughter?" I nodded again with my head down. "You let him keep your child? Are fucking serious? Do you have any sense in that brain of yours? You have a fourteen-year-old daughter who is being raised by an adulterer and a rapist." I winced at the reminder that I was sixteen when we were first started our affair. That part Bella didn't know about, and I never wanted her to know what a slag her sister was. "I thought I went wrong with your sister, but maybe just maybe she is the only one who ended up right." She's probably right; Bella has her life more together than we do.

"Alice Elizabeth Swan, I don't think I've ever been more disappointed in you than I am right now. You are going to go talk to Preacher Weber about getting some kind of custody of your daughter or we will pursue statutory rape charges." I nodded again because I know if I open my mouth, it will just bring more problems. "You slept with a man over twenty years older than you and wrecked a marriage. Poor Angela Weber had to move when her mother decided she couldn't stay in the state of Washington anymore. Bella was quiet that entire summer she was home. Is it because she knew the entire situation?"

"Yes, mu'am Bella knew for about a year, but I made her sweat on our sister hood that she would never tell a single soul. I was actually surprised she never told Edward considering she tells him just about everything." I answered honestly.

"Alice, how could you bring such shame to our family? You broke up a marriage, and you lied to us in the process. Your poor sister had to watch her best friend hurt over her parents' divorce. What do you have to say for your actions?"

"I can't really defend my actions because nothing justifies what I did. I was young and stupid. I wanted to feel special, and one night when I stayed back late for youth we just connected. I never meant for it to continue as long as it did or progress to where it did. It happened though, and I can't take it back. Bella wasn't even supposed to know. She only found out because she saw us in his office."

My mother's eyes widened, "You fucked him in church?" If it weren't so serious, I would find the entire situation comical.

"Yes, but it was the only time." Irina and Rose snickered causing me to send a sharp glare at the two of them. They snickers quieted while my mother continued to stew. Her face was all splotchy, and her eyes conveyed her disappointment in all of us.

"What about these parties you supposedly had?" Oh crap, I can't answer this, "Answer me now, what did you do in my house while we were away?" My father even looked up in interest. He had let her get everything off of her chest, _coward_, I think scathingly.

I sighed in regret. "I threw a party every night you were out of town. We usually only smoked pot and drank beer. Sometimes we had some wine from your collection. We even had Jameson's occasionally." Her eyes swam with anger and another emotion I couldn't quite place. She inhaled deeply trying to calm herself before she probably tried to strangle me.

When she finally utters a word, I could tell she was attempting not to raise her voice by how much effort she put into each word. "I don't even know what I could possibly say to you at the moment."

She then turned to Irina who at least had the decency to look sheepish. " Irina Megan Swan, you're supposed to be oldest, and set a good example for your little sisters. Instead you were out there like a common everyday whore." Irina inhaled sharply at our mother's cold tone. "Then on top of sneaking boys into our home, you had an abortion. What the hell is wrong with you child?" Irina sat there and took everything mom spews at her. She had no defense, she knew she couldn't explain away her actions, or the fact that Bella her younger sister who would've been about twelve or thirteen knew about the abortion. I didn't even know about it, which shocked me more than anything.

Finally she reached Rose who flinched when Mom fixed her with an icy glare. " Rosalie Lillian Swan," she shrieks indignantly, "Do you have any appreciation at all for the bond you share with your sisters? How about your husband? You and your sisters have never made me feel so ashamed in my entire life. I thought I had raised girls who knew had to behave like a proper woman." She shook her head mournfully as if contemplating how she could have gone so wrong in her role as a mother. "You had sex with Mike while he was dating your sister? You were what seventeen, and he was twenty-two?" Rose bobbed her head up and down in agreement. "Oh god, and Mark? Where does he fit in the picture?"

Rose shrunk down into the couch, "I guess a year after Em, and I started dating. That first time he broke up with me, and I ended up drunk. It was supposed to be a one time thing, but then I don't know I just couldn't end it."

Irina snorted, "Mom, this isn't nineteen twenty. This is the twenty first century, and we were having fun. Getting an abortion is not as big as you make it about to be. I don't want children, and I knew who the father was. It was Mike, and you would've made me marry him if I had kept that baby." I knew from the look on my mother's face that, that is the truth. I'm kind of glad she did it because Mike was an ass.

Mom leaned back into dad's chest. We all sat there in an uncomfortable silence, each thinking about our failings. I wish my parents never had to know these things about me because they really are some of my worst regrets.

Angela was Bella's best friend, and I had known him my entire life. I don't know why I even carried out an affair with him, but it felt nice to be appreciated. Her dad made me feel special, and the thrill that we could be caught any moment excited me. When I got pregnant, I realized how wrong the entire situation was, and I put an end to it. Of course by then it was already too late, and I had a baby growing inside of me.

He wanted custody of Becca so I let him take her after she was born. She was so small and pink. Her lips were so tiny and red, and I bawled when I held her for the first time. She made a sucking noise, and the nurse told me she was searching for milk. I sobbed more after that knowing what I was giving up. She had little wisps of blonde hair like her father, and when she opened her eyes they were a gorgeous blue. Her fingers weren't even half the size of my hand, and one of fingers fit inside her tiny little dimpled hand. She had a little button nose that scrunched up when she was annoyed. I had just finished my freshman year of college. My trust fund wasn't available to me until I was twenty-five. There was no way I would ever be able to provide for her no matter how desperately I wished I could.

The only person I told was Bella. She was a good secret keeper, and promised me she would never tell anyone about the baby. It was purely accidental that she even found out in the first place.

I didn't know she knew until I cam home that night, and Bella was waiting for me on my bed. She was fifteen, and had a perfect, sheltered life. I knew her and Edward would stay together. They had always been close, and when he asked her out finally, I just knew that it was going to last.

She sat on my bed uncomfortably, and I knew she had something important to say. I urged her to say whatever she needed to say. I thought it had to do with her and Edward so when she blurted out, "I know what you did with Preacher Webber." I felt my blood run cold, and all of the color drained from my face.

"What?" I asked her uncomprehendingly.

"I saw you with the him today in his office. I wasn't snooping or anything. I was meeting up with Angie when I heard a noise. I went to check out what it was, and when I opened the office door I saw you on his desk and him pounding into you." My cheeks burned with embarrassment. Part of it came from the fact that my sister knew exactly what I had done, and the other was because we weren't being very discreet.

"You can never tell anyone ever Bella. What Alec and I have is temporary. It's not going to last forever." She looked at me sadly.

"I would never tell anyone. There's Angie who needs to be considered in this equation and poor Mrs. Weber, her husband is a sleazebag passing himself off as a man of god."

"Look he's not perfect; he is only human Bella. You are fifteen years old, a child in most people's eyes. You don't know anything about life, and have no reason to judge people for their indiscretions." Bella had always been a little condescending. She was firm in her beliefs; she went to church every Sunday, and prayed every night.

"I don't understand Ali how you can be with him?'

I paused trying to right words to explain myself, "Look Bella, there comes a point in your life when you have to do what is right for you. Being with Alec right now is the right thing for me. He makes me feel so alive. Mom and dad make me feel trapped in this small town. You may not remember it Bella, but we used to live in an open estate in England. We lived probably about an hour away from London, and we made frequent trips there often. I know you were only six when we left, but don't you remember any of that?"

She leveled her brown eyes with me, "Ali to be quite honest, I don't really remember England. Most of my memories are about Edward. I know that sounds corny, but he' is my life or will be. In my eyes, I'm not an English teenager, but an American one. Irina is probably the most English out of all of us, and look how she turned out." I shushed her with my fingers because we didn't speak about any of our secrets.

"Bella your naiveté astounds me. One day Edward is going to leave you because he realizes that he can find someone so much better than you. You know mom and dad have already arranged a marriage between you and Lord Black's son Jacob." She made a face at that. I knew I was being petty, but I was trying to make her understand that dreams didn't coincide with real life.

"You know what Alice Elizabeth Swan, I hate you. Edward loves me, and he said if we have to he will take me far away from my crazy ass family. Maybe he's right because I already know mom and dad will never accept him. I hate all of you for tearing me apart from him. He's the only person in the entire world who actually understands me."

"Stop being so melodramatic." I told her, "You are marrying Jacob, and you'll grow to love him. You're the closest in age, and dad promised his father that he would marry off one of his daughters to his son."

"I will never love anyone but him Alice. How dare you belittle me like that? My feelings aren't something that needs to be downplayed because I know exactly how I feel about Edward. Maybe if you and the others stopped whoring around you would find someone who makes you feel the way he makes me feel." She then got up, and walked out of the room slamming the door in the progress.

I had never heard so outspoken in her entire life. I was shocked, and couldn't understand at all where she was coming from.

Now that I was married with children, I knew what she was talking about. I was a bit envious of the fact that she found Edward so early on when I didn't even find Jasper until I was two years out of college.

She had always had the luck in the family. Mom and dad weren't as invested in her life as they were the rest of ours. Our parents dictated to us where we were to go to college. Bella put her foot down as soon as dad suggested that she go to college in England. She threw a temper tantrum at which the likes had never been seen before in our house at least.

They were both so red in the face after arguing that he eventually just gave up and told her to do whatever, That was the first time I had ever seen my dad look defeated. He actually lost an argument to a fifteen year-old girl. She ended up attending Yale on a full scholarship; I was surprised that my parents were even letting her attend college at all. I knew they had been pushing her to graduate early, but I never thought that they would actually allow her to go to college.

She started college before I did since I was still seventeen and a senior.

My parents didn't even bother to drop her off; they put her on a plane without a tear in their eyes. I thought they were just being heartless until later that night.

I heard my mother's sobs from downstairs, and my dad trying to console her.

It sounded like he was trying to convince himself it would be all right more than her. I was confused because I thought they hated the fact that Bella was around.

I snuck down the stairs, and listened at the office door.

"Why did we let her go Charlie?" my mother asked choking on her sobs.

I heard my father let out a frustrated sound, "I don't know Renee, I don't fucking know." I was taken aback by his tone partly because I had never heard him cuss let alone at my mother.

"Let's call her, and ask her to come home. She can attend in two years, but at fifteen no she just can't." I heard the desperate plea in her voice.

"Renee, we can't. You know that one of the reasons she 's going to Yale is to be closer to that bloody boy. Bollocks." My father was on a role that night.

"Charles, please I need my baby back." I heard her croak.

"We can't, she would never let us. She wants to be close to him, and we can't force her to come back. She may be fifteen, but she knows how to argue. She put her foot down when I tried to convince her to attend Oxford. They had accepted her as well; she hasn't thought of England though since she met him. Sod it all to hell." He said.

"I know he consumes her life. I heard her and Ali arguing a few days ago about it. Apparently, Ali told her that Edward was just going to call everything off one day, and leave Bella in a lurch. Bella flew into a rage, and told her that would never happen because he was it for her. I'm terrified for her. She shouldn't be feeling things this young; this relationship is more serious than we first thought,"

I heard pacing, and from the sound of the footsteps they were my father's.

"I know Renee, I thought they wouldn't last as well, but here we are. They've been dating what like three years now. I didn't even think they would last a month. I don't know how poor Jacob will fair when I introduce the two of them."

I knew my parents detested Edward, and were planning on marrying Bella off, but they sounded resigned. It seemed like they knew that Jacob wouldn't even be able to light a candle compared to Edward.

This brought me back to the present. My parents were absolutely right; my sister was the only one who had her shit together, and hadn't managed to fuck up her own life too badly.

RPov

My mother had finished ranting at us, and we sat in silence. The air was filled with awkwardness, and things that needed to be said.

I was no angel, and I knew that, but I had no idea about the kinds of things my sisters were getting up to. Ali had a kid? Irina had an abortion? Those were the only thoughts floating through my brain at the moment. I could barely comprehend anything else at the moment. How did everything go from perfect to royally fucked up in a matter of hours?

I thought of my youngest sister. I had no idea the amount of secrets we had her keep for us over the years. I knew she knew about all of my illicit activities, but I had no idea she knew what the others got up to.

I guess it could be said that we rebelled. Our parents were strict, and tried to force a life onto us. Bella was the only who escaped it because she was the youngest, and could stand up for herself.

When I found out that she was going to Yale, I honestly couldn't believe it. My father basically ingrained from me at a young age that I was going to Oxford and only Oxford. Bella had somehow managed at fifteen to convince him to let her attend college in the States.

She had been more American raised than the rest of us though. Irina was already sixteen when we moved here. I was a newly turned eleven, and Ali was eight. Bella was young so she wouldn't really remember living there as clearly as the rest of us.

She had practically just started school so it wasn't the same for her. We had friends there that we had known our entire lives. She was friendless because Bella preferred not to associate with the other children.

She came home her first day of school talking about the children being too childish for her. She was a strange one my sister, but it made me admire her all the more. She never cared what anyone thought of her unless it was Edward.

I was jealous of her; I had always been self-conscious, but she seemed not to have a care towards what others thought of her.

"Mom?" I call. She lifts her head and her blue eyes pierce my own. "You're right. Bella is the only one out of all of us who has her life together. She didn't do anything to ever truly disappoint you. Sure, she's not getting treated for her cancer, but that is her decision. We have no right to decide what she does anymore. We lost the right to interfere in her life eight years ago when we all cut her off after she married Edward." I put my head down in shame at what I subjected my sister to.

"I know, but I'm not without my own guilt. I should've have tried to guilt her like that. My own grievances are not hers to bear. Tonight, we are all just going to relax in our rooms, and consider what we should do next." We all kissed mom and dad goodnight before we exited heading towards our own rooms.

I mulled over my mother's words in my head for the rest of the night. Emmett decided to sleep on one of the extra beds. He was angry with me for good reason. My mother was right when she said we behaved like a bunch of sluts.

It was remarkable that Bella was able to keep everything in like that for so long. Each secret was almost twenty years old. I had no idea what we had all laid on her. First of all, just thinking of Ali and Mr. Weber is gross on so many levels. However, that affair does explain why Becca Weber looks so much like Ali. We all thought it was pure coincidence that this mysterious child he adopted looked so much like our sister. We all eventually put it to the back of our minds; I honestly didn't realize how fucked up my family was until today.

Irina had an abortion, and I had absolutely no clue. I was four years younger than her, and the closest to her. I honestly wondered how Bella found out all of their secrets. I knew she found out mine. She was twelve, and had walked in on Mike and I in the laundry room. She actually caught me with Mark in his car parked in our driveway. It was dark, and I didn't think anyone would be out that late. The garage door opened without me noticing, and there standing in front of the car was my twelve year-old sister. She knew what sex was because we had given her the talk the previous year. I had never been so mortified in my entire life, or seen Bella that red. She quickly rushed back inside forgetting to close the garage door.


	9. Chapter 9

"_Grown ups are complicated creatures, full of quirks and secrets."_

_ -Roald Dahl_

* * *

EPov

It's been about three days since we've heard from either of our families. Can't say that I blame them for not returning. That was a lot of drama that unfolded, and my poor wife was in the middle of it.

Bella has been pretending it hasn't happened. She drives the girls to school everyday instead of letting them take the bus. I see how much she's really missed them; it makes me feel awful to think that I was the one who cut her out of their lives.

However, they seem to be making up for it now. I swear there is about ten times the amount of clothes in the house since she's arrived. She takes it all in stride, and I'm proud of her for it. I know Bella is planning on leaving in a few days to settle everything in New York. It's going to kill me knowing she is so far away, but there isn't much I can do.

I'm staring at her sleeping in our bed. It's officially ours again, and the thought brings a smile to my face. I've missed her all of these years. We both had a good laugh at the entire situation. Over the years we both have had the desire to contact one another but were too chicken shit to actually go through with it. We thought that we hated each other, and didn't want to be disappointed.

She has a faint smile in her sleep probably from all of the good dreams she's been having lately. We've had a lot of sex in the past three days. We've been relieving some sexual frustration from the past four years. It felt mighty damn good to be inside her hot, tight, slick core again. Bella is the only woman for me, and I definitely showed her what she does to me.

The only problems were our little cock-blockers. They seemed to have the worst timing in the entire world. Bella and I started having sex in the laundry room under the pretense that we were actually "doing laundry." My daughters had walked in on us in our bedroom at five o'clock in the morning. Bella had been riding me, and couldn't quite keep it down not that I could blame her. We were too far gone in the throes of passion; I think we were in round five by that point.

I was slamming in to her body, and pulling her down so hard, that I couldn't believe neither of us had come yet. She was doing that circular motion thing that always got me going. We were both too wrapped up in each other to realize that there were little feet pounding on the floor headed straight for our bedroom. By the time it had even registered to us Bella was coming so hard on my dick as she milked me for everything I was worth.

Then there was a scream that definitely hadn't come from Bella's mouth. We fixed both of our gazes to the open bedroom door. Our daughters were standing there in their pajamas looking terrified.

"Mommy are you hurt?" Lucy cried.

Bella shook her head no, "No daddy and I were just playing. Weren't we daddy?" she asked me through gritted teeth. There was only one right answer to that question which was yes. If I said anything else I wouldn't be getting any for a while.

"Yea, girls mommy and I were just wrestling. Things just got a little out of hand. Of course none of you will be wrestling until your thirty." Bella slapped my chest and glared half-heartedly at me.

The girls' faces showed their confusion at my statement.

"Why don't you guys go back to bed, and mommy will be right in to tuck you guys back in?" They nodded, and scurried off to their rooms. Bella fell on top of me with a giggle. I was still inside her, and was becoming hard again at the feel of her wet pussy.

"Oh no you don't mister." She said as she slid off of me. I hissed as the cold air hit my cock.

"You Mrs. Cullen don't play fair." I pouted making her laugh.

"I think that is what got us into trouble in the first place. I don't even know what to do at the moment. I've never actually had to deal with getting caught having sex. What if we traumatized them for life?"She asked frantic. I grabbed her arms, and pulled her close.

"Bella, love, stop worrying. I doubt they will even really remember this in a few years. They seemed to believe it was just us wrestling, but now I guess we will have to find other places to "play" if you catch my drift." She smirked at me, and her tongue darted out of her mouth to lick her lips. It went straight to my cock, and I had to push Bella off of me before we added another round.

"You're incorrigible." She told me before getting out of bed and putting a robe on. She gave me a brief kiss before going to check on our daughters.

I let out a sigh of relief. I couldn't believe my children had to witness me doing that to their mother, I would never want another man doing that to them ever. I think I may put them in a convent when they turn fifteen to prevent that scenario from ever happening.. That or I will shoot any man, excuse me boy, who comes to my house with the intent of taking any of them out. I know Bella would never let me get away with either one though. She's mean that way, but the thought still brings comfort to me, if only a little.

Bella and I are getting back on track in our marriage. We know that we have serious issues we need to work out, and we have made the united decision to go to therapy. I was nervous about going because if I am going to be honest this family is fucked up in more ways than one. If any therapist can withstand the drama we would be about to bring them, I would have to commend them on a job well done, and pay them triple the amount they are charging us. Besides that therapy doesn't necessarily guarantee a fix, and can actually make a bad situation worse.

This brings me back to tonight. Bella said that as soon as she got back home we would start looking for a therapist. She told me she would need at least a week in New York to pack up her apartment, and send her things here. She needs to inform her agent, publisher, and some other people about her move and other immediate plans in the future. I agreed that she needed time to do that, but I also worried. A lot could happen in a week.

I've been thinking while watching her sleep, and I've made my own decision to go with her. The girls have never been to New York, and well they can make up any school work they missed. After this though, the only time my wife would be going back to the Big Apple would be for business and business only. I couldn't bear to ever part from her again. She meant to much to me to ever let go. I would fight like hell if she wanted to leave because I was in this for the long haul.

Bella opens her eyes, "I can feel you thinking." She tells me with the corners of her puffy lips quirking up into a smile.

I kiss her forehead, "Sorry baby, I've been thinking about your trip to New York." She bites her lip nervously; "It's nothing bad I promise. I want to go with you."

She blinks surprised, "What about the girls?"

I roll my eyes at her, "They would come as well. They've never been farther north than Forks. The only place we go in the east is Florida. I think it would be good for them to visit the city. I could take them to the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State Building, Coney Island, and avoid all major shopping areas." She laughs because it's her fault our children enjoy shopping so much. Most people think that Bella hates shopping, but the honest to god truth is that she loves it. It's like her own personal sport, and she has great style. Everything she buys accentuates her perfect body especially that nice, big ass of hers.

"I guess, but won't they be missing school? I know they only have like three weeks left, but still." She says with doubt reflected in her honey brown orbs.

"It's fine, I will e-mail their teachers, and ask them to send any work they will miss. Our daughters are very smart if you haven't noticed." I tease her. I am rewarded with the sound of her giggle.

"Oh I've noticed. You shouldn't be happy about that because it's going to be that kind of smarts that helps them sneak around with boys behind your back in about ten years." That woman has aged me about ten years in five seconds.

"Why are you being so cheery about all of this? The idea of our children dating repulses me to no end." She pats my arm with a trace of a smile on her lips.  
"You see Edward this is your comeuppance for laughing at me when I had to tell my father we were dating. Now you see how he feels, no guy is good enough for daddy's little girl. And just like my father you have more than one. " I growl at her because I know she's right, but all she does is laugh it off.

"I hate that your right." I mumble into her shoulder. My lips brush up against her collar bone, and she moans a little.

"I'm always right baby and don't you forget it." I laugh because I know she's right. She is always right, and never lets me forget it either. And just like in the movie Meet the Robinsons, she's right even when she's wrong.

I grab her, and hold her close to me. She tucks her head under my chin, and I just breathe in her warm scent. She smells like strawberries and vanilla. It's an odd combination I know, but she's smelt like that since we were children.

"I love you." She murmurs into my neck.

"I love you too." We drift off to sleep.

BPov

Today we are leaving for New York. The flight is a straight shot so it'll only take around six hours. Travelling with three little girls is going to be harder than travelling with one. I sigh as I finish packing the last of the Tori's things.

I packed Luce's clothes last night along with Gracie's whose were splattered all over her bedroom floor. That was not fun at all to clean up, but to Gracie it was funny seeing mommy on my knees looking all around for missing artifacts. There were still some things that I couldn't seem to find in her bedroom. I eventually gave up searching because it was pointless. She is notorious for her hiding spots.

My sisters had contacted me about two days ago. They wanted to meet, but I explained to them the extenuating circumstances that prevented me from meeting them. They were all going back tomorrow, and said they would be in touch. I didn't like the sound of that, but there wasn't much I could do. I knew I needed to talk to them. There was a part of me that wanted to apologize for all of the harsh truths I unleashed, and another that just wanted to be pissed at them.

My parents had called as well saying that they were staying for the rest of the month. I was not looking forward to coming back if I was to be completely honest. The idea of my parents wanting to talk to me frightened me a little. I hadn't actually held a conversation with them since I came back from my honeymoon, and they disowned me.

I was furious at them, and yelled right back telling them how worthless and unimportant they were to me. I could see that I had struck cord. I will never forget my mother's heartbroken look that day, but I let the feelings of resentment build in me over the years. It was far too easy to yell at them. I probably should've talked to someone years ago about what I was feeling. I know Edward would've listened, but I didn't want to burden him with my problems even after we were married. It seemed like they were always just my problems.

It wasn't until we reconnected that I realized in a marriage you are supposed to share your problems. If you love someone you have to trust them not to hurt you. I trusted Edward with all of my heart even after everything. I knew he would never harm me in any way, and I told him so last night.

"Done," I say as I zip up Victoria's suitcase. I collapse onto her plush pink carpet, and just lay there until I hear feet stop in front of my hid. I open my eyes, and Tori is staring straight at me with big brown orbs. It was little daunting to be staring into your own eyes except hers were watery. I was immiediaty in mommy mode trying to detect any injuries.

"Yes Tori?" I asked after seeing that she was physically fine.

"Mommy, do you forgive people?" Well, that was a strange question coming from my five year-old. I sighed because the answer was no. I had never truly forgiven anyone except Edward before. I don't even think I know how to forgive my own family. Everything was so up in the air at the moment that I was unsure. I could easily forgive them if I wanted, but the thing was did I want to?

I pulled her down on top of me, "Victoria Rebecca Cullen, I'll be honest with you okay?" she bobbed her little head up and down, "I've only ever forgiven one person." She furrowed her eyebrows, "Why?" she asks her voice laced with curiosity.

"Sometimes forgiveness can be painful. You have to really want to forgive. It's like this writer Steve Maraboli wrote in his book, 'the truth is, unless you let go, unless you forgive yourself, unless you forgive the situation, unless you realize that the situation is over, you cannot move forward.' Basically, it is saying you have to let everything go even to against people who have wrong you. I don't know if I'll ever be able to do that. Why do you ask anyways?"

"Because," she wails, "Lucy and Gracie wouldn't let me play with them. They said I was mean and bossy. They told me I could go play by myself. I'm mad at them, and I wanted to know about if I should forgive them."

I smile at her innocence, "Princess, forgive them because holding grudges only makes you bitter. I should know that more than anyone. Go run along and play. Tell your sisters that they better be nice to you, or they will be in trouble with me." She climbs off of me, "Oomph."

She giggles, "Sorry mommy," she says before dashing out of the room. I sit up, and grab her suitcase. I walk down the stairs, and set it by the other luggage sitting by the front door. The girls are in the living room playing with dolls; I notice that Edward is watching them with amusement in his eyes. He sees me standing across the room and offers me a smile, which I return.

"Okay, guys," I clap my hands together, "Time to go. Go get your backpacks from upstairs because I forgot them." I hear groans as they pass me.

Edward chuckles, "I think you did that on purpose." He tells me as he walks toward me.

"Of course I did. They are so lazy." He just shakes his head at me.

"I remember you being the same way. Every time I came over, you never had anything ready so that we could play outside." He's right for once. I was always too lazy to pack everything ahead of time. I usually waited until the last minute, which resulted in Edward always arriving before I had everything.

"So sue me." I laugh.

Once the girls come down, we load up into Edward's 2013 Cadillac Escalade. The man loves his cars, but I do like this one a lot as well. It's perfect for having children instead of his Volvo.

Also it has GPS, which I'm thankful for because Edward has bad sense of direction. The girls watch a movie in the back during the two-hour drive. Another cool thing about the car is that it has a retractable step. The girls only have to step up or down which is relief because I don't want them injuring themselves.

I fall asleep on the way to the airport because Edward didn't let me get much sleep the night before. Everything goes by really quickly once we arrive at the airport, and Edward parks in the LAX Terminal Parking Lot; it's going to cost us thirty dollars per day, but it's better than having someone pick us up.

Once we are on the plane, I finally let myself relax. I've been on edge for the past few days; I'm sure Edward's noticed, but my husband won't say anything else unless he thinks it's getting to me. I'm sitting by the window with Lucy sitting next to me. She chatters before the plane takes off. Edward is sitting in the middle with the other two on either side of him.

I feel for him because he has two girls to deal with on a six-hour flight while I only have one. We both relax in first class, and once we are in the air I unbuckle Lucy so she will be more comfortable. I pull her coloring book out of her backpack, and hand it to her. I then pull out a box full of crayons for her to color with.

Edward chose the easy route, and gave Gracie his iPod while giving Tori his iPad. That man will always take the easy way out when it comes to our daughters. I take out my own iPod, and become sucked into my own world. Before I know it, I'm being shaken awake by Lucy telling me we are about to land.

It's another hour before we finally arrive to my apartment in Soho. It's only two bedrooms so Luce and Tori will be sleeping on an air mattress in Grace's room. Grace drags them to her bedroom before I can even start directing orders. Edward chuckles at her pushy behavior.

"I fear for the man who marries her." He says laughing. I have to agree as well because she has a bossy presence about her just like Victoria.

"Well, let me give you the tour. It's not much, but it was just Gracelyn and I so we didn't need a lot. As you can see this is the living room, it is a bit of mess. I haven't exactly tidied up in a while. Gracie and I usually spent most of our time in here together. Our rooms were just formalities because most of the time we slept in here. There were nights when we slept in our own bedrooms, but sometimes I was just too tired to move. The kitchen is through there, and isn't very big. Down the hall is my bedroom along with Grace's. We shared the one bathroom, but I don't think I could ever sell this place. I think I'll keep it for when I'm in the city on business. I don't really want to stay at a hotel. I'll leave the furniture here even Grace's." He covers my mouth with his hand shushing me because I'm rambling again.

"That's fine love, we can just pack Gracelyn's toys and clothes along with your own clothes, and whatever else you need."

I hear laughter from the down the hall. "I guess Grace was quick to give them the tour. I hope you enjoy staying in an apartment with only one bathroom." He grimaces at that. All of our daughters enjoy half an hour baths, but they prefer them separately making bath time last for an hour and a half.

"Great," he says unenthusiastically.

"So, we can order Chinese for dinner because I don't think there is anything edible to eat here."

He leans down to whisper in my ear, "Well, there is, but that's for dessert later." I feel wetness in my panties at his statement. Tonight can't come soon enough in my opinion. It's six now so I call our favorite Chinese restaurant, and order triple the usual.

That night after the girls go to bed it's just me and Edward.

**A/N- This is kind of just a filler chapter. Nothing major will happen until the next chapter. I might post tomorrow; it all depends on how my group rehearsals, allergy shot, and hanging out with my bff go.**


	10. Chapter 10

"_There are only two ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is a miracle." -Albert Einstein_

* * *

BPov

Edward and I ended up not having our playtime that night, It wasn't by choice either; unfortunately Lucy had a bad dream and wanted to snuggle with her parents. That's not even the worst of it, I woke up in the morning to find the other two had crawled into the bed with us sometime over the night as well. I sighed thinking how our little cock blockers ruined our night.

That was about a week ago, and so much as happened in the week since we've been to New York. Edward has taken the girls out just about every single day. He's taken them to Times' Square, Broadway, Coney Island, the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State Building, the Central Park Zoo, and they even just spent one afternoon relaxing in Central Park. Worst of all, he spent over five hundred dollars at the American Girl Doll store because he is a sucker for our daughters. That man caves as soon as they bat their little eyelashes at him.

He didn't have to tell me how much he spent because I was checking his finances every day after they came back. The day they went to see the Lion King, he had each bought them their own show book, and cd. He also took them out for hot dogs afterwards which didn't please me too much because Lucy spilled mustard all over her white skirt while Grace had ketchup all down her front. The only one who managed to stay clean was Victoria.

Today, he took them to go shopping, and I told him good luck. He swatted my ass, and told me he would be "just fine." I laughed at him thinking about how he could never even so much as utter the words no to our daughters.

Kate looks at me funny across the table in our favorite little café in Soho. Ironically, it is called Café Café, and it is located on Broome Street.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how my girls have Edward wrapped around their little fingers." I clarify for her making her giggle. My giggles soon turn to peals of laughter though because the image I've conjured up in my head is too much "They could probably get him into a tutu if they really wanted."

The waitress comes by at the moment, and we cease our laughter.

"What would you guys like to drink today?" I can tell by the glint in her eyes she knows exactly who I am, but is trying to keep her cool. I roll my eyes inwardly; if she wants an autograph she should just come out and say it. I hate when people play that shy crap.

"I would like a caf'e au lait." I tell her. She scribbles it down, and then takes Kate's order once she's gone; Kate and I begin laughing again.

"Did you see how she skirted around you?" she asks me. I nod beyond annoyed at the young girl. "Oh come on, you used to be like that when you first moved here."

I glared at her irritated because I don't need to be reminded of the way I used to act once upon a time ago.

"Fine, fine, fine, it doesn't even matter really." I tell her seriously, 'I just wish people would come out with it instead of hedging around the subject."

"I suppose you are right." She finally says just as the girl comes back.

"Here you go Ms. Swan." She says setting my cup down.

"Actually, it's Mrs. Cullen." I inform her. Her face turns bright red, and Kate snickers.

"Oh my apologies, I'm so sorry. I had no idea you were married."

"Sweetheart, it's fine." I assure her, "Not many people know that I've been married for almost seven years." She gives Kate her drink, and then brings her notepad back at out.

"Can I take your orders now?" She asks with her pinks still flushed. I feel a little bad for embarrassing her like that.

"Uh yea sure, can I get a chocolate croissant, a mushroom omelet, and banana pancakes?" Kate stares at me across the table, and I shrug my shoulders.

"Well, unlike Bella here I'm not going to eat the entire café, I'll have French toast, and a fresh fruit salad." She takes our order and leaves.

"Geez Bella, where are you storing all of that food?" I poke my tongue at her.

"I don't know, I've just been a little hungrier lately. Besides I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon so I'm starved."

"I guess it seems fitting since this is your farewell brunch."

"Don't cry please, this isn't sad at all. We will keep in touch, and I'll be back to the city every now and then to talk to my publisher and what not."

"I know," she says wiping at her eyes. "I'm just going to miss you so much. I am so used to being able to come to you with my problems with Garrett. Now who will I go to? You will be on the other side of the country with your family."

I sigh because she's right. Things won't be the same once I leave tomorrow. "Look it'll be alright you know. You can call me anytime you want even if it is three hours behind. I'll always be there for you, and you're welcome to visit anytime you want. Just call to give us some warning though."

She laughs because she has this habit of coming over without asking. I then notice for familiar figures walk through the door. I sometimes call them my little stalkers because that's what they are. Kate turns her head in the same direction, and a smile lights up her face.

"Ooh Bella, do you know how to pick 'em." She says. I smack her shoulder from across the table because no one gets to talk about my man like that but me. "Ow," she says rubbing her shoulder, "What was that for?" she asks taking her eyes off of Edward.

"No ogling my husband, he is mine and only mine." I tell her dead serious.

"Okay fine, but damn is he one good looking man."

"I said shut up. I heard enough of that shit in high school. Geez Louise, when will people get that nobody talks about my man being sexy but me."

"Mommy what's sexy?" I turn my head to see Tori at my side with wide eyes. I look up and Edward is smirking down at me with Gracie in his arms reaching for Auntie Kate.

'Well fuck, now I just made an already arrogant man even more arrogant.'

EPov

It's been fun seeing New York with the girls. Bella hasn't been too happy with my expenses, but I just want to spoil them now while they're still my little babies.

I decided that we would surprise Bella while she was with her friend. Gracie was telling me that her and mommy always ate at Café Café. Who knew that was an actual name?

When we walked in I observed my settings. It was a quaint little café. I could see why Bella liked it; it was low-key and totally her. I noticed her friend was ogling me, and Bella hit her. I wonder what that was about?

As I got closer I began to hear bits of the conversation. There were only a few words that caught my attention though, "mine and only mine," "good looking," and as I got closer I managed to hear the ending of Bella's sentence.

Of course, Tori being Tori she asked her mother what sexy was. The expression on Bella's face was comical. She blushed the darkest I had probably ever seen her.

She was flabbergasted as she tried to find the words that wouldn't come. I decided to put her out of her misery.

"Tori, honey it's not something you ever need to worry about." Bella glared at me, but I gave her a dazzling smile, and I could see her practically melt in front of me.

Luckily, there are extra chairs at the table, and I let Gracie down and she hurries over to Bella's friend Kate.

"Hi, Kate I'm Edward. Apparently, I am Bella's and only hers." I tease. Bella hides her face in hands as Kate and I chuckle.

"Nice to put a face to the wonderful Edward Cullen, Bella here has told me so much about." I sit next to Bella, and gently rub her back. She relaxes at my touch, and leans further into my hand.

I put my mouth next to her ear, "You know love I'm just teasing you. However, I do enjoy this jealous, possessive side. I've find it a major turn on, and we might have some mommy and daddy time tonight." She removes her face from my hands, and stares into my eyes to see if I'm serious. She then leans forward, and gives me a teasing kiss. She plants her lips right on mine, and even gives me a little tongue, but just as it's about to get somewhere she pulls back with a smirk on her face.

"You little minx." I tell her.

A waitress comes to the table, and asks what I would like.

I order an orange juice for myself, and three hot chocolates for the girls. Bella orders Gracie a cheese omelet while I order blueberry pancakes for her sisters.

"So, Edward how did you and Bella meet?" Kate asks me.

"Well, it was what? Twenty-four years ago this August, Bella had just moved next door. Though in actuality, we were separated by woods for about a mile. Bella was up in a tree crying, and when she heard me tried to get down. I talked her down out of the tree by telling her to focus solely on the sound of my voice. Surprisingly it worked, and she flung herself at me when it was all over. Literally, cried all over my shoulder." Bella put her head on my shoulder as I recounted more events from our past. Eventually a bunch of servers brought out our food, and Kate began to talk about how she and Bella met at a PPD clinic here in New York. She said Bella was obstinate, and kicked the vending machine because it ate her money. Bella's temper did always get the best of her, which is why I never let her use vending machines, or play at arcades. I learned early on that arcade games and Bella do not mix in the slightest.

"Wait, so you're telling me that Bella actually beat up some kid because he did better than her at some arcade game? Na uh, I don't believe you." She told me through laughter.  
"It's so true, the poor kid never looked twice in Bella's direction again. He was so terrified that Bella was going to hurt him again. I would've felt bad for him, but he beat my girl's score. We were twelve at the time as well so it was even funnier when he originally walked up to her at the arcade and asked her out. She rejected him faster than it takes to fry an egg. Then there was this time-"

"Zip it, no more embarrassing stories about Bella and losing her temper." Bella cut in annoyed at us. I watched as she huffed and puffed at each story. She was so cute almost like a little kitten.

Once we are all done, I pay for everybody's food even though Kate tries to protest. I wave her off because any friend of Bella's is a friend of mine. When we get up, I notice Bella's a little sluggish.

Just as we are about to leave I notice Bella sway, and rush to her side just as she faints.

"Bella baby," I say, "Someone call nine-one-one."


	11. Chapter 11

_"I am entirely capable."_

_"Of what, waddling up to someone and ruthlessly bumping into them?" _

___― Gail Carriger, Heartlesso_

* * *

BPov

_Beep… beep… beep… beep_

Those were the only sounds I could here. Everything had gone to black; I felt a presence nearby but I was too far gone.

_Beep… beep… beep_

The beeps continued in rhythm with my heartbeats. I tried to open my eyes, but they refused to comply. I let myself slink further into the darkness.

_Beep… beep… beep_

I was going insane. The beeps were driving me up the wall, and I couldn't take it. All of a sudden, the blanket over my eyes was gone. My eyes fluttered open, and I had to blink a few times for my vision to clear up. My gaze fixed onto the person next to me. His hair was messier than usual, and the bags underneath his eyes were more prominent. I was worried about him.

I was still disoriented, but I felt the warm pressure of his hand in mine. I lifted my hand to cup his face and even in his sleep he leaned into my touch. His face relaxed, and he wrinkled his nose. That was a habit all of our kids had inherited, but it could have been from either of us.

I squeezed his hand to reassure him I was just fine. His eyes slowly opened, and he looked at me with disbelief.

One minute he was as still as a statue and the next he was smothering my face in kisses. His lips finally touched mine, and it was like heaven. His silken tongue traced my bottom lip until I allowed him entrance. He caressed my mouth with his own as I tried to pull him closer. He pulled back leaving us both gasping for air.

"I love you." I told him softly. His eyes were shining with emotions, and the next thing I know he's sobbing in my arms. I stroke his hair softly consoling him.

"Never leave me again." He sobbed. I tightened my grip on his head.

"I promise that I will never leave."

His green eyes were full of love. "Bella, you and our daughters are my life."

"I know." I said knowingly. I continued to run my fingers through his hair.

"Bella," he sighed, "there's something I have to tell you." I stared at him worriedly. As if sensing my panic he squeezed me hand. I felt a flutter in my heart.

"Bella, you're in the hospital because of all the stress you've been under. However," I inhaled sharply, "you're pregnant." I stared at him blankly, releasing the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I then start to laugh thinking he was fooling around. One look at his face though and I knew he was completely serious.

"What?" I yelled causing him to jump.

* * *

EPov

I wasn't sure how to tell her the news. I was in shock myself when the doctor told me two days ago. Being a doctor I knew how it had happened, but that didn't mean I wanted to tell her so callously. She just sat there with a stunned expression, not uttering a single word. I was actually starting to get worried because I was pretty sure she hadn't even blinked.

"Bella," I said softly. Her eyes moved towards me, but otherwise she sat unmoving. "I know you're probably worrying about how this affects your treatment. You can still get chemo if you're pregnant. You will have to speak with your oncologist about the types of drugs you'll be able to have. We can still have a perfectly healthy child." Then the floodgates open, and I'm pulling her into my arms. I kiss her temple as I whisper words of endearment to her.

"I'm so scared." She whispers.

"Don't be, we will have a perfectly healthy child. The doctors say you are about a week and a half." Her eyes show the confusion she has, so I explain to her how doctors can know within a week of it happening.

Her cheeks color some, "where are the girls?" She finally asks after she's calmed down.

"Kate," I say simply. She nods her head wisely.

"She does love kids. I'm sure she'll want to kill ours by the time I can leave." That sentence is probably true. The girls were so panicked after they saw Bella faint. They wanted to tag along, but Kate ushered them out. I was thankful, and called her yesterday. She said she would keep them until Bella was discharged.

"I'll be right back." She quirked an eyebrow up at me. "Oh sorry," I chuckle, "I've got to go tell your doctors you're awake." Her eyes fall to her lap, and I can tell she's unhappy. She's never been very fond of doctors; unfortunately that's something our daughters inherited as well.

I went to the nurses' station to inform them about Bella's status. I then returned to my beautiful wife who sported an adorable pout. I tried hard not to laugh at her, but I could no longer keep it in. Her indignant expression had me gasping for air. I heard her mutter something that sounded like, "glad I could be of use to you." Unfortunately the doctor had chosen that moment to enter the room and all conversation ceased as he looked over her. He deemed her in basically perfect condition, but wanted to keep her one more night. I could see the sadness etched in her face that she tried to hide. When the doctor left, I offered my hand to her which she took willingly.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered to her; still amazed that she had ever chosen me.

"Not as much as you," she said before she realized her words. Her cheeks reddened, and I cupped her face. I rubbed my thumb over her downy cheek.

"So soft," I murmured, enamored by her silky skin. She turned her head to kiss my palm. Her lips lingered a little longer than usual- not that I minded. "I think you should get some more sleep." I told her. She rolled her eyes; I shot her look that clearly said, "_we are not arguing over this_."

She rolled over and complied; keeping a tight grip on my hand. I squeezed hers letting her know I wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

BPov

A few weeks had passed since my hospital visit and Edward has been annoying me to no end. I know he's only looking out for me, but I can't handle his overbearing nature anymore. I ordered him out of the house for the day before I lost what little was left of my sanity. I still haven't contacted my parents because I honestly have no idea what I want to say to them. When they call Edward usually talks them, and tells them a lie or two.

I found an oncologist here in San Diego. Dr. Victoria Randall was at the top of her field, and said we would find a way to make sure I carry to term. I was already two months pregnant, and it was becoming noticeable to me each day. From vomiting constantly all day to being tired, I've never felt more pregnant. I usually can't stomach most food because of the repugnant smells so Edward makes simple things like chicken or salad. Most of the time I don't eat with my family because their food makes me want to be sick. I was prescribed anti-nausea medication by my Ob/gyn. I had never felt so horrible in my other pregnancies, but this one was taking its toll on my body.

Chemo sometimes made the nausea worse, but my doctor told me we were making fine progress. We were treading carefully because of the baby, and chances of miscarriage were increased in the first trimester. She told me we wouldn't be able to do radiation because it would be harmful, and I would more than likely miscarriage.

Edward and I have discussed everything, and there are no secrets. When we came back from New York, we began integrating our lives together. I unpacked my belongings, and redecorated because the man had no taste in furniture. Gracie's room was painted two different colors, sea-green and sky blue. We had moved out the furniture, and bought Gracie a canopy bed. She fell in love with the bed as soon as she saw it. The curtains were green, and the wood white. We re-carpeted the room, and now she had a white carpet. We got her a mini-vanity, and a dresser. Her room was constantly a mess, and she would only clean it when Edward reprimanded her.

I learned quickly that Edward was a good 'bad cop'. That was fine with me because I liked being the good cop. I couldn't stand when they were angry with me.

The girls had finished school, and it was now mid-July. We had made a few visits to Disneyland. Gracie soaked it all up, and enjoyed the visits. Her sisters showed her everything; we took thousands of pictures especially when the girls met their favorite characters. I think Gracie's highlight though was when she got her very own pair of Mickey Mouse ears. She grinned from ear to ear the rest of the day.

We visited the beach a few times, and Lucy ended up with a sun burn.

"Mommy," Lucy said bringing me out of my thoughts. "How much longer untwil the sun burns go away." I covered my mouth to muffle the giggle that was on the verge of being released. She still had problems with her lisp but I thought it was so endearing.

"A few more days," I told her while applying more Aloe Vera. She was still feeling a slight sting, but it was starting to peel now. Victoria and Gracie ended up getting in trouble for teasing her. They called her a lobster causing Edward to laugh himself hoarse.

"Ugh," she groaned, "I want it to away now. Gracie and Tori won't stop laughing."

I put the Aloe down, and pulled her into my embrace carefully. I stroked her hair, and felt her baby soft skin. I kissed her face all over and tickled her sides. "Stop it mommy," she giggled. I didn't lessen up my attack on her until she was gasping for air.

We sat on my bedroom floor with her sitting in my lap just enjoying being together. "Mommy, why did you throwed up this morning at breakfast?" I grimaced at the mention because I didn't make it to the bathroom so ended up throwing up in the sink.

"Do you know where babies come from?" I asked her.

She nodded excitedly, "Daddy says the stork brings them to mommy and daddies to love." I sighed because my husband was an idiot.

"Daddy is an idiot. The baby grows in the mommy's tummy." It's like he wants our children to know we are liars. He could've at least told them some semblance of the truth.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "How does it get there?"

"Magic," I tell her. "Anyways mommy has a baby in her stomach, and sometimes I get sick because the baby doesn't like the food."

"Why?"

"Do you like all the food you eat?" I already knew the answer, and it was a big fat NO. She was definitely not fond of peas, and disliked raisins. Her sisters loved raisins especially in my homemade oatmeal raisin cookies. I usually made peanut butter or sugar cookies for her so she didn't feel left out. The girls always ate up the cookie much to Edward's displeasure. He was always complaining about how we created little piggies. I chuckled agreeing with him.

She frowns, "no I guess not. When will the baby be here?"

"Not for a while, I'm afraid. The baby won't be here until the end of December beginning of January."

Her face turns sad, "will you love the new baby more than me?" I grabbed her, and wrapped her up tight in my arms.

"Never, I will love all of you guys equally. You guys and your daddy are everything to me. I love you more than infinity."

Her eyes widened, "really?" She seemed unsure.

"Really," I answered poking her side.

"I love you more than infinity as well mommy." She then planted butterfly kisses all over my face. We stayed there content just wrapped in one another's arms until her sisters walked in.

Tori and Gracie shared a look before joining in our hug. I relished in the warmth of their tiny bodies. I nuzzled Lucy's hair, and she snuggled under my chin. The other two were burrowed into my sides. I soaked up the comfort they offered me, but I was starting to become a little sore from sitting on the floor.

"Come on you guys," I said standing up, leading them to my bed. Lucy clung to me, but I didn't mind. She was only going to be this little for a little while longer. We cuddled on the bed until our breathing slowed, and we fell into slumber.

* * *

EPov

It had been a rough couple of months. Bella was sick of me doting on her so she sent me away for the day. I decided to volunteer in the children's ward at the hospital. I knew that if I stayed any longer my children would be orphans because their mother would be in jail for murdering their father. She'd been grumbling for the past few days how she could take care of herself. I admit that I shouldn't have hovered so much, but she always worries me. She has a clumsy nature just like Luce. Those two will cause me a heart attack if I'm not careful. She had been sulking for a while because I wouldn't let her get out of bed except to use the bathroom. I know I went a little overboard, but I just want Bella to be healthy.

The house was quiet when I entered. The family room was actually neat and orderly for once. There wasn't a toy in sight, and all the lights were off. I turned on the new lamp Bella had purchased to match the new furniture set. She had better taste than I did so I didn't really mind her redecorating. She had gotten a charcoal sofa, with a matching loveseat, and accent pillows. The coffee table was made out of wood except for the glass top. There was a shelf in the middle that was covered in magazines and what not. We had a recliner covered in flowers that matched one of the accent pillows. The walls were painted an off white color. She even redid the girls' rooms because apparently men don't know how to decorate a room for a little girl.

Turns out Victoria preferred pink more than Lucy did. Victoria now has a twin bed made out of white wood. It has a swirly design, and she has the matching armoire, nightstand, and dresser with a mirror attached. It's an elegant bedroom set that matches Tori's personality to a tee. Bella got her a pink lamp covered in beads, and the window has white curtains that surround the window seat. She decorated the bed with black and pink flower sheets. The walls were still pink, and Bella also had _Dream, Laugh, and Love_ hung on the wall.

Lucy has white furniture as well, and she can even change out the color on the panels of herbed. Right now she has pink in. Everything in her room is simple; the walls are painted light yellow, and she has a light pink carpet. Her sheets are purple, but the comforter is flowery with all sorts of colors. She has a green bean bag that sits in the corner of her room. Her room is more organized than Tori's with her jewelry box sitting on top of her vanity. The panels in her nightstand are white while the ones in her vanity are purple, and the ones on her armoire are green. Most of their toys have been moved into the playroom to increase space in their bedrooms. The house was much cleaner, and smells loads better than before.

I decided to check upstairs for my girls. My heart warmed at the sight of the four of them all cuddled up together in my bed. I went over to the right side of the bed, and gently woke Bella. Her eyelids fluttered for a second, and then opened in confusion.

"Hey sweetheart," I whispered, "Time to get up. I brought pizza." She then helps me wake our daughters who refuse to wake up. However, when the words pepperoni pizza are mentioned, they are off and out of the room. I guffawed because those three ate like boys. I mean that in the nicest way possible. Bella cuffed me in the back of the head because she knew what I was thinking.

I helped her out of the bed, and she smiled gratefully at me. She was slowly starting to get a little bump, and constantly complained about her clothes not fitting. I of course rolled my eyes because she was being absolutely absurd. She was gorgeous, and had a nice shape as well. She claimed she was fat, and I wisely kept my mouth shut. I was not stupid enough to comment on an overly hormonal woman's weight. Shit, I once told her she was being hormonal, and she accused me of being an insensitive ass. I ended up sleeping on the couch that night because she kicked me out of the bedroom. She can get fucking psychotic at any moment, and it scares me a little. I know it's because she's pregnant, but Jesus Christ, I swear it wasn't this bad with the first one. Maybe she's just always been a bit borderline crazy.

She once had me go out at two in the fucking morning for a burger. She then wanted a browniesundae from Dairy Queen for dinner which of course caused the girls to whine about mommy being able to have dessert for dinner. The woman was driving me bat shit crazy. I may have been hovering, but sometimes I needed space too. There were too many women in this house, and I desperately hoped that this next baby would be a boy.

"You shouldn't make fun of them like that." She told me in her stern voice. She used the voice that always went straight to my dick. I groaned because we hadn't had any type of sex in over a month.

"I won't," I promised, "But only if we get to have some adult time." I told her in a husky voice. I could practically hear her panting from my words. I had always been able to make her temporarily speechless.

"You're on." She said. I grinned like the bastard I am. I made sure the girls were in bed, and tucked in by nine so that I could fuck their mother; not that they ever needed to know that

When I entered the room, I frowned because Bella was nowhere in sight. I then heard noises in the bathroom, and Bella walked out stark naked. I stared at her for about a second before I pounced on her. She let out a giggle as I trapped her in my arms. I led her to bed, and pushed her down. I began kissing and sucking at any available skin I could reach. Her skin tasted fucking incredible; it was the perfect amount of salty and sweet.

I made my way up to her face, crashed my lips to hers, and sucked her bottom lip into my own mouth. She moaned as I continued kissing her. Her hands travelled up to my hair, trying to pull my head closer to her. I pulled back, and began nipping at the skin on her neck.

"Yes, right there Edward…" She moaned in a sultry voice. I lowered my head to her breasts, and took a nipple into my mouth. Bella arched pushing more of breast into my mouth. I used my right hand to play with the other one. I sucked and nipped as Bella continued spurring me on. I then moved a hand down to discover that she was completely soaked.

"You're so wet baby," I murmured against her skin. I plunged a finger into her, and she almost screamed at the contact. I pushed my finger in and out of her tight hole while she writhed underneath me. I added another finger causing her to almost lose it.

"Oh Edward," she screamed as she came all over my fingers. I brought my hand up to taste, and moaned as I licked my fingers. I kissed Bella so she could taste herself, and her tongue traced all over my lips before I opened my mouth to allow her entrance. Our tongues danced together as we fought for dominance. "Edward," she said breathless, "You're wearing entirely too much." She pulled my shirt off while I unbuckled my pants. I kicked the clothing off, and was only left in my boxers. I decided to tease her by grinding my boxer-clad cock against her. Her eyes were full of lust as I continued to grind against her rocking body.

"Please," she said with a pleading look in her eyes. I couldn't deny her so I pulled down my boxers, and dove in. I groaned at how tight she was, and had to calm myself to prevent from releasing. I pulled back out and she whimpered. I then quickly pushed back into her warm heat and she screamed. I pressed my lips to her to keep her from waking up our children. I continued thrusting in and out of her as my lips continued caressing her. I pounded into her body over and over. She felt so incredible, and I could feel my impending orgasm coming.

"Bella baby I need you to cum." I told her.

"I'm almost there Edward." I took matters into my own hands literally and began to circle her clit with my fingers. She clenched around my cock, and I gritted my teeth. One more thrust in before we both came, chanting one another's names. I collapsed on top of her, and she released a small giggle.

I lifted my head so I could raise my eyebrows at her because I honestly had no idea what could be so damn funny after we had just made love.

"Sorry," she says giggling away, "I just find it funny that..." her cheeks tinge pink, and she closes her mouth embarrassed by her thoughts.

"Please tell me," I begged her. I was curious as to what had her so giggly. She shook her head, and I groaned. I pulled out of her, and hissed as the cold air hit my cock. My poor baby whimpered as I left her warm body. I lie on my side, and pull her by the waist into my body so that we are spooning.

Things were far from perfect, but at the moment I could care less because I had Bella and our wonderful yet insane daughters.


	12. Chapter 12

_"I cannot for the life of me understand why small children take so long to grow up. I think they do it deliberately, just to annoy me."_

― _Roald Dahl, Matilda_

* * *

Tori Pov

Sometimes I think my parents are a little crazy. Mommy is always saying weird words like rubbish and bloody. Although, I got in trouble for saying that last one. She scolded me telling me it was a bad word. I rolled my eyes at her, and she went a little crazy. She told me I was being disrespectful to her, and that I hurt her feelings. I knew she was guilt tripping me. At least that is what Lucy says it is. Lucy is smart, and knows these things because Aunt Ali told her.

Lucy says Mama doesn't like Aunt Ali though. I wonder why. Aunt Ali is the greatest except forMama. If she doesn't like Aunt Ali, I won't either. Lucy said she heard Mama call her a whore. Lucy says it is something really bad so we can't ask.

I always wanted Mama to be my mommy even when I didn't know it. Gracie isn't so bad, and she sometimes helps me make fun of Lucy. She always has a stick up her butt. That's whatDaddy says when people act all stuck up and snooty. Lucy always acts like she's older than me even though I'm older by an entire hour.

I sometimes like Lucy, but she always tries to steal my stuff. We argue all the time. Daddy says that I'm not allowed to retatleate, or whatever that word is. He says I gots to be nice to her, or I'll get in trouble. Gracie gotted in trouble last week for making fun of Lucy. Daddy made her sit in time out for two whole hours. She cried a lot, and her face was all red and wet when it was over.

She wouldn't talk to Daddy after that for a long time like until bed time. She only wanted Mamaor me to touch her. Daddy seemed sad about that, but I thought he deserted it. She did let him tuck her in when it was lights out. Luce only told Gracie she deserted it. Gracie stuck her tongue out at her because Luce was being bratty. She's what Daddy calls a _kiss up_.

Mama has been sick a lot. Like she's always throwding up all day, or sleeping. She never eats with us anymore. Lucy says Mama is prednant. She says that magic put a baby in Mama's tummy. I don't knows if I believe her. It sounds too fake. Gracie says I should ask because she's lerned her lesson in believing things that Luce says. Luce tricked her on the fourth of July. She told her she could eat some ice cream, and den it melted all over. Mama and Daddy were both so mad. They wouldn't believe her when she said Lucy told her she could have some.

I knock quietly on the door before entering. Mama is on the bed with her eyes closed, but her hands are rubbing her tummy.

"Mama," I call to her, she cracks one eye open. She then pats the bed for me to climb up next to her. I do, and I'm laying right next to her.

"Did you need anything Tori?" She asks me tiredly. My hands are all sweaty; I don't want her to think I'm stupid. "Lucy says that magic put a baby in your tummy. Is that true?" I say in one breath. I feel rumbling and look up to see her laughing. I knew Lucy was a liar.

"Oh to be innocent," she whispers. I don't think I was meant to hear. "Yes, Mama has a baby growing in her tummy." My eyes widen with surprise. 'Huh? I guess Lucy wasn't lying, for once.'

"How does it growed in there? Is that why all those ladies looks like they swallows a balloon?" Mommy throws her head back and laughs.

"Yes, women get really big when they have babies. It takes time. Thank god for that." She mutters.

"Is it going to be a girl?" I ask excitedly. I bounce a little because I really want another sister.

"Do you really want another sister?"

I nod my head, "Boys have cooties." I tell her giggling

"Is that so?" Again I nod my head. "So does that mean Daddy has cooties?"

I shake my head at her. "Growned ups can't have cooties Mama. You're silly."

"I am, well then I guess I'll have to tickle you." She turns and her fingers are at my sides tickling away. I laugh trying to push her away, but she's too strong. I finally call a truce when it hurts to laugh.

"You are so silly Tori, but I love you anyways."

"I love you too Mama. I love you more than all the stars." She kisses my face, and pulls me into her warm body. I snuggle into her warmth, and breathe contently. I love that my Mama is here with me finally.

"I'm glad you're finally with us Mama."

"Me too baby girl, me too." She whispers against my skin. I fall asleep in mommy's arms.

I gotted in trouble the next day by Daddy. I was trying to make breakfast all by myself.

I even woked up real early to do it. I went to the kitchen, and gotted out the eggs. I watched Matilda, and she was four making her own pancakes. I was almost six so I could obviousy do it. I got the sugar and flour. I even got measure cups and spoons. I found a big bowl under the cabnets.

I dropped the bag of flour; it went everywhere. I was covered in it. I decided to just scoop it off the flour, and put it in the bowl. I cracked the eggs; there were little pieces of the shell in it, but who cares.

I putted lots of sugar in it too. I then mixed, and then I put water in a cup; I poured it in. I stirred until it was all gooey. I grabbed the stool even though I almost fell. I grabbed a pan from one of the cabnets. I put it on the stove, and turned the stove to medium. I grabbed a spatula from the drawer. I poured in the mix, and waited. I then flipped a few times. It was a little brown, but it looked yummy.

I heard someone coming down the steps; they entered the kitchen when I turned my head. My eyes were huge as I saw Daddy with his mad face. I gave him the puppy dog face, but he was mad. He pinched his nose.

"What is going on here?" He asked me.

"I was trying to make breakfast." I flashed him a smile.

"You're five Tori." He stated.

"So?" I said petulantly.

"So, you don't touch anything in the kitchen unless mommy or I tell you. Look at this mess." I looked around the kitchen. Half of it was covered in flour, and there was yolk and eggs shells everywhere. There was batter all over the counter and floor. I was covered in flour.

"Go upstairs to mommy now, and tell her what you did. You will go to bed half an hour early for the rest of summer. There will also be no dessert for you; you will watch your sisters eat theirs, and maybe next time you will think about the consequences."

"You know what daddy? You're a big meanie head." I cried before running up the stairs to mommy.

Lucy's Pov

"Gwacie," I whine, "It's my turn to have the remote. You've had it all day."

She giggles, "You had it yestaday. I think it's Gwacie's turn to have it." I stamp my foot at her, but she doesn't see it. I stomp all the way upstairs only to be yelled at by daddy.

"Lucy Elizabeth Cullen," he screeched causing me to cringe. "What have I told you about stomping up the steps?" His nostrils are flaring, and he looks angry.

"Not to do it." I say quietly.

"What was that? I can't hear you." I resist the need to roll my eyes.

"Why are you so pissed Daddy?" He stares at me dazed for a second before it's replaced with a mask of fury.

"Where did you learn that word?" I stare up at him with watery eyes.

"I heard it from a kid at school." I tell him honestly not wanting to get in more trouble. He grinds his teeth, and then grabs my arms and takes me to my room.

"You young lady," he says sternly, "are in timeout until dinner. Then after dinner you will have a bath and go to bed." I pout at him hoping the puppy dog face will lighten my punishment. "Don't even, that is a bad word. I don't want to hear you ever say it again. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." I say crying. He leaves me there sitting on my bean bag staring at the wall.

Sometimes I really hate Daddy. Mommy says I shouldn't hate people, but Daddy is always so cranky. Mommy is always sleepy so we have to be quiet. We hardly ever go anywhere. This summer has been the most boring one ever.

I sit staring at the wall until Daddy comes and gets me. I eat dinner without saying a word. Mommy is actually eating with us tonight. She eats a lot; she's starting to get kind of fat. When dinner is over Daddy takes me upstairs for my bath. He doesn't even play with me at bath time. He just scrubs my body clean, and pulls me out of the tub. He quickly dries me off. He helps me into my jammies, and it's off to bed for me.

Before I go to sleep, the last thing I think is 'stupid Daddy.'

Gracie Pov

Daddy has been a real meanie. He put me in timeout. No matter how much I cried he made me sit there.

He then made me apologize to Lucy after I made fun of her falling down a lot. He says 'never kick someone when they're down.' I had no idea what he was talking about. I didn't kick her.

Lucy has been a real meanie too. She tried to make me give her the remote. I laughed because it was my turn. She had it they day before. She gotted in trouble when she wented upstairs. I giggled because it was funny listening to Dad yell at her. Tori comes back inside from thebackyard.

"What's so funny?" She asks me.

"Lucy gots into trouble." Tori then does a little dance. I'm happy Lucy is in trouble too because she got me into trouble. I ated the chocolate ice cream, and Mommy and Daddy were mad. I had timeout that day. I learned Daddy means biznis. I hate timeout because it is boring, andDaddy makes you sit there longer if you cries.

I wuv my Daddy, but he could be a real meanie. Mommy used to call them jerks. She told me to never say it though.

Tori and I sit on the couch watching Animal Planet. The lions are doing someting weird.

Daddy comes down the stairs, and his mouth drops. "What are you guys watching?"

"Animal Planet," we reply at the same time.

"Who said you could watch it?"

"Nobody," I say. I can tell Daddy is mad because he has this look. His nose does this funny thing, and his eyes are huge.

"Both of you upstairs to your bedrooms now." We quickly get off, and run up the stairs. "No running," he yells. We go to our own rooms. Daddy was being strange. It was just a show.

I pull out my crayons, and color. I don't have any paper so I color on the walls. When Daddycomes to check on me, I know he's angry.

He pinches his nose before he calls for Mommy. She comes in slowly. It's the first time I had seen her in a while. Her eyes are huge.

"Gracelyn Marie, what did you do?"

I shrug my shoulder, "I just wanted to color." I tell her with tears in my eyes.

"Mommy would've gotten you paper. All you had to do was ask, now we have to paint over the walls." I put my head down. She sounds not sad, but not mad either. "Gracelyn, you won't have any dessert for a whole week." I nod because you never talk back to Mommy. "You can take a nap now." Daddy comes to pick me up, and puts me in bed. I'm not tired, but I had to be a good girl.

* * *

A/N- I thought this would be a cute little outtake. The girls antics haven't really been shown in the story so I thought I would add it for comic relief. Sorry this took so long, but I had to wait for my beta to get back to me. The next chapter is almost complete. Review if you'd like, I would like to hear what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

_"My dear young cousin, if there's one thing I've learned over the eons, it's that you can't give up on your family, no matter how tempting they make it."_

___― Rick Riordan_

* * *

BPov

"Mommy," Gracie said, "It's almost my birthday." She was giddy with excitement. Her birthday was in a few days, and she would be four. We put up seven birthday cakes on the wall; she pulled one off a day. It was usually the highlight of her day.

Edward still wasn't very happy with her for the whole crayon fiasco, and he was more pissed when he told me about them watching the lions mating on animal planet. He was angry with me because I didn't have the proper reaction. I burst into a fit of giggles because it was too funny. He then put a parental block on quite a lot of channels including animal planet. I told him he was overreacting, but he didn't exactly see it that way.

I know he was trying to maintain the girls' innocence, but he was trying to win a losing battle.

Not too soon after Gracie turns four, the twins turn six. Their birthdays are about a week and a half apart. Gracie was born August twelfth, and the twins were born on the twenty-second.

We were having one big party for all the girls so it would be less stressful. It was going to be a princess party, and we were inviting girls from Gracie's pre-school. The twins were inviting their best friends from school who they hadn't seen all summer. It was going to be a big affair, but I was excited to be able to spend my first birthday since they were one with them.

Everything was all planned out, and the party would be the sixteenth. It was just a matter of setting everything up. I convinced my, oh so loving husband to do everything for me.

Edward grumbled for two whole weeks about it being too pink. I just snickered at him behind his back because it was so funny.

"Mommy, why can't I be four now?" Gracie whined. I rolled my eyes at her annoyed with her behavior. She had been asking me that question for about a week.

"Stop whining," I scolded her, "you have three days left. If you don't behave I'll take away your party." That got her attention; and she quietly walked away.

I shook my head, and rested it on the island. I heard the door open and shut, but I didn't feel like lifting my head. I jumped a little when arms wrapped around my waist. Edward trailed kisses up my neck.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked. His presence always relieved me of any stress.

I huffed, "Gracie," he chuckled until I glared at him. Whenever I raised my eyebrow, the four of them knew it was time to be serious.

"Is she going on about being four again?" I nodded my head. He linked our fingers together, kissing my knuckles in the process. "Don't worry love, as soon as her birthday passes it'll be like it never happened in the first place." I buried my head in his chest.

"Ugh, what makes us think we can handle another child?"

Edward pulled back, and held me by the shoulders. "Isabella Cullen, we will do this. So our daughters aren't perfect little angels, but they are good kids."

"You're right, they are and we can do this." I gave him a kiss on the lips. "You are too good to me. You know that right?"

He smirked, "Oh baby, I think you have it the other way around. Who wouldn't want a piece of this beautiful ass?" He gently slapped my ass, and took off running before I could enact my revenge.

"You just wait Edward Anthony Cullen, I know where you sleep." I yelled to him, and heard his howls of laughter.

The kitchen door slammed; I turned my head to see Tori with an innocent expression on her face. 'Nice try kid' I thought.

"Hello Tori," I said to her.

"Oh, hi mommy," she said with a smile.

"What were you doing outside?" I put a hand on my hip.

She twiddled her fingers. "Uh…." She said nervously, "I was, uh well… please don't get mad." She pleaded.

I quirked an eyebrow at her, "Why would I be mad sweetheart?"

"I may have put some of Lucy's clothes in the pool."

What? "What?" I voiced. I was thrown off by her admission of what she did with her sister's clothes.

"I said I threw her clothes in the pool." She said it with so much honesty that I was taken aback.

"Why would you do that?" I knew her and Luce had their issues, but I never thought she would throw her sister's clothes in the pool.

"Well," she hesitated, "She got me in trouble with daddy. So what I called her lobster. She was red all over, and she had it coming to her." I was horrified that my five almost six year old had a perfect understanding of revenge. She was mad about what Luce had done to Gracie, and Luce telling on her Grace when they teased her.

I pinched the bridge of my nose; a habit I had picked up from Edward. I couldn't believe this was honestly happening. "Sweetheart, I want you to go apologize to your sister."

"No!" she said firmly stamping her foot in the progress.

"Excuse me?" I said in angry tone. She recoiled slightly, but tried to stand her ground.

"I said I'm not going to apologize to her mom." She was being a petulant child at the moment. She could be so well behaved at moments, but when it came to Lucy the term sibling rivalry took on a whole new meaning.

"Yes you are, and then you are going to go sit in time out." She growled at me, and I grabbed her by her arm. I dragged her until we reached the stairs; I picked her up kicking and screaming, and brought her to her sister's room.

I put her on the floor in Lucy's bedroom. Lucy sat up on her bed, and stared at us curiously.

"Go on tell your sister what you did." I patted her butt. She stared at me as if I was crazy.

She rolled her eyes at me, and I resisted the urge to yell at her.

"Fine," she grumbled, "Lucy mommy says I have to apologize for throwing your clothes in the pool." Lucy gasped and rushed to her window. She turned back to me with her eyes filled with tears. I sighed because this was not what I was intending to happen.

Of course Gracie chose that moment to come rushing in.

"You did it!," she screamed with joyfulness. I turned around to her as she high fived Tori. Somehow those two had become partners in crime.

"So you were in on this too?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Co-ou-rse n-n-not m-o-m-my." She stammered. I huffed because I knew she had a part in it.

"Edward!," I shouted for him.

"Yea?" he called back.

"I need you in Lucy's room like right now."

I heard him run up the stairs, and when he came in the room stared at all of us confused.

"Go ahead and tell daddy what you guys did." They batted their little eyelashes at him. I rolled my eyes because he was so damn whipped when it came to our girls. He could overlook almost anything except when they were truly bad like right now.

I don't even know the amount of timeouts there have been since we've moved in. All I know is most of the time I hear crying and screaming.

Edward turned to me with a pensive look on his face. "What did they do now?"

I pointed at the window because I didn't even want to say it. A lot of those clothes were brand new, and wouldn't be suitable to wear now.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he says after looking out the window. I wince at the loudness as the girls cringe away from him.

I point at our two culprits, and I can literally see the gears turning in his head.

"The two of you timeout right now, and I don't want to hear a peep out of either of you." They trudge out of the room to go sit in the timeout corner.

Edward goes to kneel in front of a crying Lucy. He cups her face, and forces her to look at him.

"Aw, don't cry, we will take you this weekend to buy some more clothes. I know you liked those ones, but we can always buy more. I'm sorry your sisters decided to act a little bratty." Lucy pushes him away, and plops herself face first on her bed. We both sigh because we know it has nothing to do with the clothes.

She's angry her sisters attacked her because she was an easy target. She was also a snitch, which definitely didn't put her in favor with her sisters. We left her to her silent sobs, and closed the door.

I wished the other two didn't find pleasure in picking on their sister, but when you make an enemy out of your siblings, I honestly don't know what you expect.

Gracie and Tori have shit eating grins on their face as they sit outside their bedrooms.

Edward and I leave them out there to go to our room.

He wraps me up in his arms. "I think maybe I should have a talk with Lucy about being a tattle tell," I murmur to him.

He kisses my hair. "I think you should as well. Being a tattle tell makes you hated by your siblings. Most siblings usually ally themselves against their parents."

"I know, but those two have always been different. Lucy is more of a quiet person who has a story to tell, but can't always do it right. Tori is such an outgoing little girl. She's rambunctious and spunky. She tells you like it is. I think maybe we should put them in some afterschool activities to diffuse the tension. I think Lucy would make a wonderful dance; also it will help with her little balance issue. Tori would be perfect for soccer. Running around a field will make her nice and tired. There is even indoor soccer in the winter."

"I think it's a wonderful idea. Lucy could definitely use some help with her balance issues. She's just like her mother." He says although that last part is mumbled under his breath. I smack his arm. I can feel his smirk though. "Tori could definitely use a way to release the anger she has towards her sister."

He moves us towards the couch across from the bed. He plops down on it with me still in his arms. Luckily, I manage to fall into his lap.

"I was thinking…" he says.

"Hmm…" I say sleepily.

"Do you think Gracie would mind starting kindergarten this year?" he asks me.

"No I don't," I tell him honestly. Gracie has always dreamed of starting school. The kid practically begged me to allow her to go to pre-school. She let go of my hand as soon as we were through the doors.

"Good because I got the paperwork to enroll her. It would be easier on you as well since I have to go back to work next week. That way you can have a stress free environment while the girls are at school."

I am grateful he is so thoughtful because I hadn't thought of when the girls back to school.

The week after the twins' birthday, they all went to school. I would have an empty nest. That wasn't a very comforting thought, but I didn't need the stress at the moment. I still had six months left of being pregnant, and I was still having cancer treatments in small doses.

I fell asleep in Edward's arms as I snuggled underneath his chin. I never wanted to be anywhere else.

_Party Time_

It was the day of the party finally; I was ready to get it over with. We still had about an hour until the guests arrived so Edward took the girls out for a little drive.

I just laid on the couch relaxing as much as I could. I still had a tiny bump, but it was getting bigger every day. Edward said it was cute, but what did he know?

The door opened, and I sat up. Edward was walking in with the girls, who had gigantic smiles on their faces. Neither of us had forgotten about the clothes incident, but we couldn't cancel the party at the last minute especially after all of the money we had spent. They both knew what they did was wrong, and as further punishment they couldn't watch TV for a month, and they weren't allowed outside.

There were several tantrums over punishment, but they subsided when they realized we were completely serious.

"How was the drive?" I asked.

"Fantastic," he answered with a smile on his face.

"Yea, mommy," Tori said coming over to me. "Daddy told lots of silly jokes."

I giggled because I knew what types of jokes he told. He told the corny kind, like blonde jokes and knock-knock jokes. They were funny, but stupid at the same time.

"Then this woman started talking to him at the ice cream store. He told her he was married, and she got this ugly look on her face. She walked off when he didn't listen to her go 'blah blah this' or 'blah blah blah that'." I laughed because whenever Edward went out, other women felt that they should hit on him even though he clearly has a wedding ring. He was always quick to tell them he was married, and that there was only woman for him.

"Did daddy look annoyed?" I asked her. She nodded laughing. "Why don't you guys go get changed into your swimsuits." The three of them rushed up the stairs. "Don't run!," I shouted at them.

I heard their giggles, but they didn't slow down. I just shook my head at their antics while Edward snickered.

"Oh, shut up," I muttered. He sat next to me on the couch while trying to muffle his laughter.

"Are you nervous?" I gave him a 'duh' look. I had invited both of our parents to the birthday party. I thought that this would be a good way to start rebuilding our relationships. We couldn't just mend everything; we needed to completely start over.

"Yea, maybe just a little," I tell him honestly. I wouldn't have been able to lie to him; he can read me like a book.

"Don't be," he says clasping our hands together. "At least it's them instead of our siblings. It could be worse, and you and I both know that." My stomach churned; I was so nervous.

The girls finally came downstairs in their swimsuits. Tori was wearing a black and white polka dot tankini. The top was ruffled and the bottom had bows on the side. Lucy was wearing a pink striped and star ruffled one-piece suit. The straps crossed in the back. It was adorable. Gracie was wearing a pink one-piece, one-shoulder, peace sign swimsuit. They all wore their matching flip-flops. We allowed the three of them to get new swimsuits for the party.

"Come here munchkins," I called to them, grabbing the sunscreen off of the coffee table, "Time to lather you guys in sunscreen." I heard their simultaneous groans, but ignored them. We had already learned the hard way how sensitive they were to the sun.

Once they were done, I pushed myself off the couch. I grabbed my phone, and immediately began to take about a million pictures.

Edward took the phone out of my grasp when the bell rang. I pouted at him, but he only turned his head away.

He went to get the door while I kneeled in front of the girls.

"Are you guys excited?" Their heads bobbed up and down excitedly. I chuckled at their excitement.

We celebrated Gracie's birthday with just the five of us. We got give cupcakes, and put a number four candle on hers. We gave her a simple present on her birthday; it was a bitty baby from American girl. She loved that brown-haired baby doll to death. She was always going around with the doll cradled to her chest. Edward said she would make a good mom one day, or she would suffocate her child.

We went to Disneyland that day to do something family friendly. We went on the teacups, the carousel, the submarine ride, and to Edward's utter dismay It's a Small World. I don't know what's more annoying the song or people who sing to the song.

It was a fun family outing, and Gracie's favorite part was when Belle and Cinderella wished her a happy birthday. We took several pictures as the princesses hugged her. They all enjoyed her enthusiasm; they even gave her a mini crown that didn't come off until bedtime.

Edward walked in with his parents. There was a grim expression on his face that was the complete opposite of the happy expressions on his parents' faces.

I stood up. "Carlisle, Esme it's wonderful to see you guys." We kind of stood there awkwardly.

"It's good to see you too Bella." Esme said politely. I mean what do you say to a woman you haven't talked to in five years? 'Oh hi, I'm the woman who refused to get treated, and abandoned my family in the process,' I scoffed as the thought entered my head. She was being cordial and formal around me; it hurt a little more than I would care to admit.

Esme had always been the mother my own mother had never been towards me. She helped me when I was nervous about going to a school dance with Edward by taking me for some much needed retail therapy. She was there when my own parents disowned me; she was even there when the twins were born, and I was scared out of my fucking mind.

Now it was different because unforeseen events had thrown us back into each other's orbits. Only this time her son was on my side and not hers. She probably felt bad in her own way about her treatment of me, but she had too much pride to admit it. Edward told me about what happened with his mother.

"_So why are things so… I don't know complicated with your parents?" I asked him while we were sitting on the couch watching some romantic comedy._

_He sighed, "Well because my mother tried to convince me into divorcing you." I inhaled sharply because that was the last thing I had accepted. She had always rooted for us against anyone who had anything negative to say about our relationship._

"_Why would she do that?" I asked shakily. I was terrified about what he might say, but at the same time I wanted to know._

"_She told me the chances of us ever getting back together were probably zero to none. 'I mean Edward how can you even be married to someone who can't even provide you with her current address?'" he said in a perfect imitation of his mother's voice. "I told her it was none of her business how I choose to conduct my marriage. If she wanted to act like that then she could go ahead. I've never given up hope that one day we could be together again." He laced our fingers together, and brought our hands up to his lips. I leaned into his side for comfort. I didn't know how to feel about any of this._

"_How soon after was it?" I finally said after minutes of silence._

_He took a few minutes to think it over in his head. "I think about two months after I left. She told me, 'If you didn't plan on divorcing her then why did you leave?' I was frustrated with her need to delve into my private business. I finally snapped after her when she told me I should start dating again; she even recommended some great divorce attorneys who were also specialized in family court." My head snapped in his direction. I was begging him with my eyes not to confirm what I just heard. He ran his fingers through his hair, "Yes, Bella she wanted me to take full custody of the girls; she didn't even want you to have visitation. She was all about how you had broken my heart, and proved to be a disappointing mother." Tears sprung to my eyes at what Esme had thought and said about me._

_Edward cupped my face, and used his thumbs to wipe away stray tears. "Sweetheart, I would never do that. Our children need you in their lives. My mother doesn't know what she's talking about because she's never had to go through a loss like that. She thinks that she always knows every single detail about a situation when in fact it's the complete opposite." He pulled me into his lap, and consoled me as I took comfort in his arms. I never wanted to leave my home._

That was ages ago though; around the time we had come back from New York. We both had parental issues. Mine went deeper than his did, but nonetheless we needed each other because we were both screwed up people. He made me feel happy when I made mistakes, and gently chided me that it was part of being human. I always laughed at that because in my family everything had to be amazing. It was probably why I had ended up with OCD tendencies. I actually had to see a therapist for a while because it was hard for me to cope with my problems. My OCD got to the point where every single object had to be cleaned and organized. Edward had gotten annoyed with me once when I rearranged all of his possessions in his bedroom. That was when I realized I had a problem.

My children all saw a therapist for a bit to help them transition into this new life. The therapist said that they all seemed to have eased into the transition from having one parent to two with no complications. She actually told us that they were all excited that we got live as one family instead of two.

Esme is staring at me expectantly and I realized I hadn't said anything. "Oh uh you can go out back, the girls are already back there." I directed them towards the backdoor. I took four deep breaths to calm myself.

'I can do this,' I thought to myself. I heard someone else enter, and my eyes snapped to my parents' figures. 'Well this is awkward.' The three of us sort of just stood there for an undetermined amount of time until my mother took the initiative and walked forward. She stopped in front of me as if unsure of how to proceed. I took the first step, and wrapped my arms around her. I may have conflicting feelings towards my mother, but I still loved her. She may not be like the mother I had dreamed about as a child, but she was mine.

After a few minutes we pulled apart. I noticed her watery eyes, and looked away to give her a few seconds to compose herself. My father was still standing nervously at the doorway.

I inwardly chuckled because leave it to my dad to make things even more awkward.

"Hi dad," I greeted him with a wave. He grunted in response causing me to frown at him. My mother turned around, and must have given him the look cause the next thing I know he's crossing the room to us. I give him a brief hug because things have always been a little weird with us.

"You guys can go outside to the pool if you like. The kids are already out there, and I'm sure they'd like to meet you." At least I hoped they would. My kids were perceptive, and had definitely picked up on the tension whenever our families were mentioned especially when it came to Alice. I overheard Lucy and Victoria talking one night; the two of them said they wouldn't like Aunt Ali because she had been mean to me. I smiled at their sweetness; a part of me felt terrible though because she had been the only stable woman figure in their lives during my absence.

My mother touched my hair before she left hand in hand with my mother. I puked a little in my mouth at their affection because no matter what they were my parents, and there are some things that just remind you of how you were created yourself.

Edward was conversing with someone at the door; I decided to go outside because the house was starting to feel suffocating. Gracie had her feet in the water while Tori and Luce splashed around. The corners of my lips twitched a little because I always wanted to remember them as silly little girls.

I sit next to Gracie who is kicking her feet, splashing water everywhere.

"Gracie," I laugh, "You're getting me all wet." She shrugs her shoulders, and goes back to kicking. I only shake my head at her antics because there honestly is no point in telling her to stop. She's always done what she's wanted to. Luckily, we found a dance school for Gracie. Vernetta's Dance Studio is the longest running dance studio in San Diego. Gracie took to the place right away, and I enrolled her back in ballet. She had two privates a week; Lucy had seen her sister dancing the previous week, and asked if she could dance as well.

We enrolled her into tap/ballet/tumbling; we thought it would also help with her balance. She didn't start for another week, but she was terribly excited.

She and Gracie had things in common as well even if it wasn't as obvious. They both played the piano; Tori didn't have the patience to learn. She was a girl of action, and thought it sounded prissy. I found out she enjoyed sports; that was more Edward's area of expertise. She liked to watch football and baseball with him. He even took her to a few Padres games over the summer.

A woman with red hair comes out with a little girl. The girl had dirty blonde hair, and when she spots Tori calls out her name.

"Tori!" she screams excitedly. Tori's head snaps in her direction, and she smiles. She swims to the ladder to climb out. She runs to the little girl where they embrace, jumping up and down excitedly.

I hadn't actually met any of the girl's friends yet because school was basically over when I came back into their lives. The girl and Tori talk excitedly before she drags her over to meet me.

"Laura," she says loudly, "I would like you to meet my mommy. You can call her Ms. Bella." The little girl's crystal blue eyes dance in wonder.

"Are you really Bella Swan?" she asks nervously. I shoot Tori a look because I know she probably went back to school bragging that I'm her mom. She smiles innocently at me; I just roll my eyes at her.

"Yes I am, nice to meet you Laura." I hold my hand out to her, and she shakes it shyly.

"I've read all of your children's books. My favorite one is Be Brave. I am no longer scared of the dark." She tells me proudly. I can't help but smile at her. She is so adorable.

"Come let's go Laura." She pulls her towards a chair to set her belongings down. She then urges her to quickly take off her clothes so they can go swimming. Just like that my bossy little Victoria is back. They play Marco Polo with Lucy, and Gracie is swimming with her little floaties.

More girls arrive as the hour passes, and I meet their mother's and father's. Laura's mother is a sweet woman named Cathy. She has red hair, but has the same unmistakable blue eyes as her daughter.

Gracie introduced me to her new best friend Amber. Amber is Hispanic with dark brown hair, and greenish blue eyes. She has lighter skin coloring than her father who looks to be full Hispanic.

Lucy introduced me to her three best friends. All of them have friendship necklaces with their initials on them. I smile at their cuteness. Her best friends are Kelly, Tyler, and Kyra. Kyra has light brown hair and grey eyes while Kelly has sandy blonde hair and emerald green eyes, and finally Tyler has strawberry blonde hair and violet eyes. All of her friends are tan just like she is. When her sunburn finally went away she was left with a nice sun-kissed coloring.

Her sisters were dark even though they inherited my pale skin. Lucy was the only one to inherit her father's skin color yet she was the only one who got burned.

I found that funny on so many levels because Edward used to tease me when we were children about my inability to be able to get a tan.

The party isn't as awkward as I had originally thought. There were a few tense moments with our parents, but overall it can be counted as a success. Edward was grilling hotdogs and hamburgers. I had prepared sides earlier like carrots, chips, cookies, etc. I had made the birthday cake myself. It was a checkered three layer chocolate and vanilla cake.

The kids had so much fun.

I was sitting at the picnic table in the backyard talking to Laura and Kelly's mothers.

"So what is it like to be a published author?" Kelly's mother, Tasha asked me.

"I mean it's not really different from my everyday normal life. I like to keep a good head on my shoulders to be a good role model for my children." She nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you plan to publish anymore books? I enjoyed the Heartbroken series so much. I'm going to be so sad when the last book comes out."

"Oh no, I'm nowhere near done." I reassured Carly, Laura's mother. "Writing is my passion, and when one door closes another opens."

Eventually I end up next to my parents as the night progresses.

"Are you doing anything for your birthday Bella?" my mother asks me as she runs her fingers through my hair. I missed when she did that.

I sigh because she's reminded me that I'm almost thirty-one. "I don't know mom. I think I just want to have a family get together."

She halts her movements for a second before she finally addresses the elephant in the room. "Sweetheart, I'm curious as to why you believed that I didn't want you?"

I turn around to look at her, and see tears sparkling in her eyes. "Irina and Rosalie told me that I was mistake. They told me you really wanted a boy, and that I had ruined any chances of that happening. At first I didn't believe them, but then you started acting cold and distant towards me that I thought I had done something wrong." She cups my face, and smiles warmly at me.

"Trust me when I say this honey, you're probably the only one out of your sisters who hasn't screwed up her life royally. I mean honestly finding out little Becca Weber is your sister's daughter was a lot to take in. Minister Weber was fired after people found out about his indiscretions, and your sister has gained custody of the girl. She's a little confused at the moment, but is slowly adjusting. The poor thing cried; imagine being fifteen years old, and finding out about your real mother like that." She sighs sadly. "I didn't know that your sisters were whores. I feel like a failure." She sobs, and I hug her. She wraps her arms around me, and hugs me tightly. "You did good Isabella, I'm so proud of everything you've become without our help." She says pulling back. That's the first time she's ever said that. I give her a watery smile because at the moment words have truly failed me.

_A month later_

Being four months pregnant sucks so much. My fingers had started to swell along with my ankles. My breasts were still tender, and I was still constantly getting sick. I also couldn't get comfortable especially at night. I had also been eating some weird ass shit. I was eating ritz crackers with pickle slices and Nutella. I had even dipped my hotdog in chocolate ice cream. It may have tasted good now, but I knew I would never normally eaten stuff like that. Cravings are sometimes the best/worst part of pregnancy. During my first pregnancy I had craved nothing but fast food and junk food. Edward was constantly running out in the middle of the night to get me burgers and shakes. My last pregnancy, I was extremely picky about what I ate. I normally didn't eat very much At all with Gracie. I had recently felt the baby's first kick; we still didn't know the gender, but we would be able to find out at the next appointment if the baby cooperated.

The girls are back in school, and the house is quiet well until they get home anyways. I spend most of my days sleeping or puking. Most of my clothes no longer fit, and I've had to go shopping. I refused to go to a maternity store. I ended up calling my stylist to see if she could find anything for me. She was more than happy to do that.

I had finished the epilogue in the last book a few days after the party. I had sent it off to my agent who would then send it to my publisher. The last book is titled Stitched Together, a Heartbroken Novel. I gave the couple a happy ending because I had gotten my own well in a way. There was still a lot that needed to be discussed as a family. I slowly began to talk to my sisters on the phone. Rosalie was apologetic about what was said. I didn't forgive her right away because that's not how things should be. You have to talk things out because when things are left unsaid they can boil under the surface until you explode. Emmett was still being distant to her not that I blamed him.

Ali was a little angry with me because I revealed to our entire family that she was a huge slut. She told me all about Becca; she said that Jasper wasn't exactly happy that his children weren't the first she bore, but he came to accept the girl.

Irina and I hadn't really talked all that much. We had never been close when we were younger so we had to start anew.

I had invited my sisters to the birthday dinner. My parents and Edward's were invited as well. This would be the first family gathering since May. I was nervous about it because I didn't want anything to be said in front of my children. My sisters were bring their children as well so I hoped that they could keep their mouths shut. I was nervous because this was the first family celebration in years. I had never met any of my sister's children. It had been twelve years since I had even seen my sisters.

They were mothers now, and completely different people. I think that's why it is hard for me to be able to let go of the past; I haven't seen them transform into the people they are today. I've missed almost ten years with them because of petty family drama. I have my own sins to atone for; I know I'm not anywhere near innocent in are sister squabble.

I have been jittery for the past week. I've been sweating a lot, which I don't know if it's the result of pregnancy or my nervousness about getting together with my family. I've been pacing my bedroom for about an hour now. I've been overwhelmed for the past several days unable to stop pacing. Edward had to actually pick me up by force last night and tuck me into bed.

I had escaped into my head during the day trying to figure out what I was going to say to my sisters. Last time hadn't exactly been pretty; I had said some truly terrible things about them, and ousted them to my parents. My mother so I had heard dealt with them; she told me she had never been so disappointed in any of us. She wasn't very happy about the way I went about revealing all of their secrets.

She told me I should formally apologize to them because it was the right thing to do. The worst part was that she was right. My pacing halted for a moment as I had finally found the words that had evaded me for the past week.

Edward was still eying me as if I were possessed or something.

"Anything to say?" I asked him.

"It speaks." He laughed. I glared at him, and he recoiled.

"That wasn't very funny; I'm just nervous. What if I can't do this? I mean how does one go about apologizing to people who have wronged her as well?" I continued to ramble before I noticed he was intending on speaking. He pushed himself off the bed, and slowly walked towards where I was standing in front of the window. He wrapped his strong arms around me.

I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he spoke. "Baby, this business with your sisters needs to be put in the past. I know that you guys have never actually settled any of your fights, but now is the time to finally clear the air. Worrying yourself until your sick won't help anyone." I relaxed into his arms, and puzzled over his words. That man always had a knack for being right not that I would ever tell him that.

"Say it," He said smugly. I pulled out of his arms because I knew exactly what he wanted me to say.

"Never," I told him, running to the bathroom.

He pouted, "You know it's true, why must you always prolong the inevitable?"

"What do I get if I say it?" I asked him with a flirtatious smile.

He winked at me, "Well, you get me." He gestured to himself. I smiled wickedly at him.

"I don't know..." I said pretending to think it over. "You're not that good looking; your hair is a mess, and you just don't have the right type of body." His face was one of shock, and I couldn't help but let out a giggle at his dumbfounded expression.

"Fine then," he said crossing his arms.

I knew how to fix this even though he was only joking around. "Alright you win baby, you were right and I was wrong." He laughed, and his laughter was infectious as I began to laugh as well.

"I knew I would be able to get you to say the words one day. Ha, this is probably the greatest day of my life well okay not the greatest day." He admitted, "But this day is definitely a good day because my wife the, oh so brilliant author, who thinks she is always right just admitted that I, her equally as brilliant husband was right."

I shook my head; "You're so stupid." I told him before closing the bathroom door. I started running the water for a bath, and added some lavender bubble bath. I was spoiling myself today because it wasn't every day you get another year older.

Once I finally settled in the tub, I just relaxed and let the bath soothe me. I played some music on my iHome. I was listening to Never Say Never by The Fray.

I fell asleep sometime during my bath because when I woke up it was already three o'clock, and I was in my bed. Edward was such a sweet man to carry his four-month pregnant wife to our bed.

He told me he was going to take care of all the details for my birthday dinner. Apparently, I wasn't allowed to do anything for my own birthday. He wanted me to relax and feel pampered. Although, considering that he hadn't let me do anything since we found out I was pregnant it wasn't like today was any different from any other day.

I clambered out of bed sleepily, trying to rid all of the sleep from my eyes. I was standing in my closet debating on what I should wear. Edward said it was casual wear so I decided on a pair of skinny jeans, a loose dark blue shirt. I picked a pair of comfortable slippers, and trudged down the stairs. The girls were sitting on the couch watching television.

These days I had no idea what they were watching; they constantly changed channels or fought over the remote. I remember doing that when I was younger as well; maybe it was a sibling thing. Currently, Gracie was in control of the remote. It had amazed how she always managed to wrangle the remote from her sisters. She was fierce for someone her age, and she definitely didn't take crap from anyone.

They were watching Adventure Time; I had never watched the show myself, but whatever floats their boats.

They were all wearing the most adorable outfits. Lucy was wearing a green and blue floral, belted dress with a neon green denim jacket. She had on green sandals with a flower. Tori was wearing a navy polka dot romper. She wore rhinestone, navy blue flats to match her romper. Gracie was wearing a drop waist Georgette dress in blue and purple. She had a purple flower hairband keeping her long brown hair back, and sparkly, purple flower flats.

Those three are always little fashion crazy; they enjoy shopping way too much.

Edward was in the kitchen; he didn't want anyone disturbing him so he banned all of us from entering. The doorbell rang, and I was the only who was otherwise unoccupied. When I pulled open the door my sister Ali was there with her family. Her husband was blonde and blue-eyed. They had five children and little Becca, although she wasn't so little anymore.

"Bella!" Becca squealed as she noticed it was me in the doorway. She rushed to hug me, and I pulled her into a tight hug. I used to babysit her because she was my sister's kid. She never knew that, and just thought of me as her babysitter. When I was home in the summer I tried to spend time with her since she didn't have womanly figure in her life. She was even at my wedding as the flower girl. She was five at the time, and the last time I had seen her was when she had just turned seven back in 2005, way before I was ever pregnant.

I pulled back and held her at arm's length to get a good look. She still had dirty blonde hair I like her father, but had Ali's blue eyes. She was tanned, and quite tall despite her mother's shortness. She had developed into a woman at fifteen. Her hair hung at the middle of her back, and she had even grown out her bangs. She was a lot more freckle than she had been as a child; she was still beautiful.

"It's good to see you again Becca." I hug her again. Ali looks uncomfortable by our display of affection. I finally release her from my hold.

"Hi Ali," I greet her shyly. Ali being Ali takes the risk and hugs me. It throws me off for a second before I wrap my arms around her petite body. When we finally pull back we laugh a little, and wipe the tears from our eyes. She introduces me to her children.

"Alright Bella, this one here," she pulls the tallest toward, "This is Maggie." Maggie has light brown hair, and her father's baby blue eyes. She has a slight tan, but not really. She is tall though, and I give Ali a questioning look. "Oh right," she laughs, "Sorry, Maggie here is eight."

"Hi Maggie," I say to her smiling gently as not to creep her out. "I'm your Aunt Bella."

She beams at me, "Nice to meet you. You have a beautiful home." This kid has the funniest accent. There's a southern tang, her mother's British one, and something that resembles French.

"You can go in if you'd like. My kids are watching television in the living room." She walks past me.

Ali moves onto the next kid. He looks barely younger than Maggie. "This is Maggie's twin Holden. They were preemies, and Holden was born after her. He was even tinier than she was." Holden has his father's straw colored hair, and his mother's ocean blue eyes. He had a farmer's tan, and an athlete's build. He was probably about an inch or two shorter than his sister. "You can go inside Holden, this is Cadence. She's a little shy."

I kneel down in front of Cadence so that I can look her in the eye. "Hello little one," I say to her, "you are just a little cutie pie. How old are you?"

"J'ai cinq ans." I poke her because I know she speaks English. She releases a delightful giggle. "I'm five." She says through giggles.

"Much better," I tell her. "You have really long hair." It's true this kid's bleach blonde hair travels down to her waist in waves.

"I like it long. You have long hair too Aunt Bella."

"I do, I like it long too. Would you like to spend the rest of the day with me?" She nods excitedly, I hold out my hand to her which she grasps tightly in her little dimpled hand. She had brown eyes like me making me smile.

Ali smiles affectionately at us. "This last one here," she says hoisting the boy onto her hip, "this is Thayer. He will be five in February." Thayer is like a mini version of his mother except in male form. "Oh and this is my husband Jasper."

"Nice to meet you," I hold out my hand. He takes it in his warm one.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Bella." he says in southern drawl.

I usher them inside with Cadence still holding my hand. I show them into the family room where the girls are still in front of the television only joined by their cousins.

"Make yourselves at home, I'll be back. Would you like to come, Cady?" She bobs her head up and down. I lead her upstairs to my bedroom. She let's go of my hand to explore her surroundings while I look for my locket. I finally find it in my nightstand drawer. It's a silver locket with a butterfly on the front, and inside there's a picture of all of the girls. I put it around my neck before turning back to Cady.

"Aunt Bella?" She calls.

"Yes Cady?" I reply watching her play in my jewelry box.

"Do you love mommy?"

"I love your mommy a lot." I tell her honestly. She turns around, and must see the sincerity in my eyes because all questions cease. We arrive back downstairs where I notice that my parents have arrived. I greet them with a kiss on the cheek.

By the time I went back downstairs my parents had arrived. I gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

"Gracie, can you come here for a minute?" I called to her. She turned her head away from TV long enough to glower at me.

"Gracelyn Marie Cullen," I exclaim indignantly, "You get your butt here this instant!" She scowls at me, but does as she's told. I introduce her to Ali and Jasper; Ali takes to her right away, and is already planning shopping trips and clothing lines with Grace.

Irina was the next to arrive, and pulled me into a hug that could rival my mother's. My bump got in the way, but I don't think Irina really noticed. She introduced me to her family. Her husband Seth was Native American with black hair, dark eyes, and russet skin coloring. He was handsome, and I could definitely see him in his children. Mary Beth was a sweet little girl at five. She was tiny; she had delicate features like he mother, but had her father's high cheek bones. She had blue eyes with flecks of brown. She had light brown hair with streaks of blonde interspersed. She definitely had her mother's coloring because she was pale unlike her brother. Michael Brandon was a mini replica of his father except he had his mother's eyes. He was definitely going to inherit his father's height. They were well mannered children; I would expect nothing less from children raised by Irina. Mary was wearing a pink ruffled skirt, a white button up, and a matching pink sweater. She wore her hair half up, half down. She didn't have her mother's pin straight hair, but ringlets that hung to the middle of her back. Her brother was dressed in a black button up and dark blue jeans.

Irina was the same as usual except her hair travelled past her shoulders in waves. She usually always wore it pinned up. She was dressed casually in gray skinny jeans, cashmere sweater and black ankle boots.

Just as I was about to close the door another car pulls up to the curb. Rosalie and Emmett climbed out with their brood of four children. There was only one girl out of the four of them. She was so cute, and was a little replication of her mother except she had Emmett's greenish-blue eyes. Her name is Caleigh, and she is an absolute doll. She is soft spoken which probably makes it difficult living with three loud and rowdy boys.

Her eldest brother was Jonah. He had Emmett's brown hair, and surprisingly Carlisle's blue eyes. He had a medium skin tone, not too light and not too dark. Caleigh was in the middle followed by twins Thomas and Jonathon. Thomas preferred to go by his middle name Beck and Jonathon preferred Johnny. They were identical twins with shaggy blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Hi Bella," Rosalie said as she pulled me into a warm hug. Tears instantly fill my eyes as her arms wrap around my pregnant body. Even though the bump is in the way she doesn't seem uncomfortable.

We finally pull apart after Emmett coughs. I stick my tongue out at him like I'm a child. He lets out a booming laugh causing us to jump. Another car pulls up, and it's obviously Edward's parents. I beam at them as they scurry up the driveway.

Everyone lounges around in the different rooms. The children are all upstairs in the playroom doing god knows what. My sisters and I sit around the picnic table outside.

"You guys have adorable children." I tell them honestly. "Do you guys plan on having anymore?" I'm actually curious because it wasn't a subject we really discussed as children.

"Definitely not, I'm fine with the amount I have." Irina says cringing at the thought of having anymore kids.

Rosie shakes her head, "I'm done, maybe if there was a way to guarantee it was a girl I would." I nod in understanding; I honest to god hope this baby is boy.

"I don't want anymore. I have four, and I want to work on building a relationship with Becca. She is fifteen now, and is closer to you than she is to me."

"I'm sorry I told your secret Ali. I shouldn't have just blurted it out like that in anger. It was spiteful and vindictive." I make sure to have eye contact with her as I apologize to show her my sincerity.

"I know, you did not mean it. You felt like we were attacking you, and you pushed back. I should have told mom and dad about it a long time ago. I made a deal with Andrew Weber. He promised to sign over the rights to me as long as I didn't press charges since I was sixteen when we first started having the affair."

"Did you explain to Becca what had transpired?"

She sighs sadly, "I don't want her to look at me with disgust. I was sleeping with a man old enough to be my father. Hell, he was my preacher, and your best friend's father. I broke up a marriage." She wails. I scoot over to her, and wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"Look Ali, you guys can't help that you used to fuck around over ten years ago. Shit, we all know that you can only move forward. You can regret the past all you want," I take a breath. "There comes a point when you must realize that you cannot change what has happened, but you can help the people in your life by moving past it. There are so many things in my life I regret starting with my decision to refuse treatment for my PPD. Then another was not finding Edward earlier; I only originally found him because I wanted Gracie to have another parents when I died. It was only after I was hospitalized back in May did I realize I needed to get my cancer treated." I paused for a second to catch my breath. "I found out I was pregnant, and I didn't want to leave another child. I needed to seek help especially since Hodgkin's Lymphoma is curable." I heard sniffling, and I realized Irina and Rosalie had listened in on as well.

Rosie hesitated for a second, but she put her hand on top of the one I had settled on the table. "Bells, I'm proud of you. You needed to make the decision for yourself; we were being selfish, and only thinking about what it would cost us if you died. I forgive you by the way; I should have never asked you to keep that secret in the first place. I shouldn't have been a fucking slut, sleeping with my sister's boyfriend, my teacher, and my husband's best friend. I regret my stupidity back then, and because of it I almost lost Emmett. We are currently seeing a marriage counselor. We haven't slept in the same bed since May. He says at the moment he doesn't know when or if we can ever be intimate again." I gasp shocked by this information. Guilt seeps into me since I am partly responsible. "Don't Bella," she says holding up her hand, "I should've told Emmett the truth a long time ago. It is all my fault, and I brought my little sister who was twelve years old. You've been keeping our secrets for far too long. You are our baby sister, and we should've tried to maintain your innocence. We shouldn't have knocked you down by telling you that mom and dad didn't want or love you." Tears are streaming down my face as she continues to apologize to me.

"Rose is right Bellsy. I should've informed mom and dad at the time that I was pregnant. You were twelve, and not only keeping my secret, but keeping Rosie's as well. That was too much to ask of you, and I'm sorry. I was too much of a coward to admit to mom and dad my indiscretions. You're a good sister; I should have told you that a long time ago." She gets up, and walks around the table to hug me. My other sisters join in, and we cry, laugh, and bond. I truly have missed my sisters all these years no matter how much I claimed I didn't.

I ended up pushing all of them in the pool; the best part was they couldn't retaliate because I was pregnant. They said and I quote, "There is always next year little sister." I just laughed them off even though I know they weren't kidding. I have no idea why I was so nervous earlier in the day because spending time with my sister, just acting normal is all I could ask for. I didn't even really pay attention to my presents.


	14. Chapter 14

_"The world has its way with us long before we're born."_

___― Annie Murphy Paul, Origins: How the Nine Months Before Birth Shape the Rest of Our Lives_

* * *

EPov

Today was the day we were going to find out the gender of the baby. Bella was determined in her assertions that it was going to be a girl. I hoped to God it wasn't because I didn't think I could handle anymore girls. My three daughters were already beautiful, and they were still years away from being teenagers. I will probably have to send them off to damn convents to keep boys away. Bella thinks I'm fucking kidding when I say that, but there is no way I'm letting some little prick fuck around with one of my daughters.

Bella has been sleeping a lot, thank you god because when she was awake she was constantly complaining about her back or being fat. I wisely kept my mouth shut after she railed at me saying this was my fault, and blah blah blah. The girls spent a lot time with Jackie unless Gracie or Lucy had dance class. Lucy was a talented little thing; she picked up the moves quickly despite being one of the biggest klutzes I knew.

I took care of all of the girls' needs when they weren't at Jackie's. I learned the hard way that Gracie was extremely tender-headed. She hated having her hair combed; she practically cried as I combed out a baby knot. I put her hair in braids mostly because Bella didn't like her wearing her hair straight down. It usually caused Gracie's hair to be even more tangled than usual. Tori usually wore her hair in a high pony tail. She preferred to get her hair trimmed every two months, and always kept it to the middle of her back. Lucy wore fish-tails, hair bands, hair clips, and pig-tails. It was almost Halloween; the girls were so excited. Lucy was going as Belle from Beauty and the Beast, Tori was going to be Dorothy from the Wizard of OZ, and Gracie was going to the swan from Swan Lake.

They were doing fairly well in school. Gracie had settled into school, and would come home every day with a new story to tell. She was always recounting at the dinner table what she learned that day. She loved being able to write her name on paper all by herself. She said that they took a test to determine their reading levels, and she was reading at a first grade level. Tori and Luce weren't so keen to share about their day, usually because they ended up with homework. They especially despised spelling and math.

We constantly fought with them about study their spelling. Bella usually helped with spelling while I preferred to help with math. We were picking them up early from school to take them with us to the appointment. The girls attend the Waldorf School of San Diego. It's a private school; the girls started going there in nursery school, and at four you can start kindergarten. The school takes a different approach to teaching; students have one two hour lesson in the morning that can take up to around four weeks to study. The school takes a hands-on approach to promote lifelong learning. Students develop artistic expression and social skills in the lower school to help with the rigorous work the student will focus on in high school. There isn't any testing, and the student's work is based on their own love of learning. Teachers send a hand-written assessment home at different points of the year describing the student's progress.

I didn't exactly tell Bella the truth back in August. I had already applied back in May to have Gracie admitted for the next school year. I want her to have a good education like her sisters. I go in the office to sign the girls out early; I have to wait a bit before the first one appears. Gracie comes to a screeching halt in front of me.

"Hi daddy," she smiles up at me with big, green eyes.

"What did I tell you about running?" Her cheeks tinge pink, and she ducks her head.

"Not to do it." She mumbles.

"What was that?" I ask her.

"I'm not supposed to run. I'm sorry daddy." I can't help but smile.

"It's okay little butterfly." I finally caught a good look at what she was wearing since she and her sisters were in a carpool. She was wearing dark purple jeggings, a white and black striped shirt with a purple butterfly design. She had on a pair of white Mary-Janes with a bow. She wore a purple hoody. Gracie's hair was in a long braid that travelled down her back. Her backpack was purple and blue zebra print with a G on the front. She had a matching lunch box which she preferred to carry instead of store inside her backpack.

When I look up Lucy is walking into the office. She is wearing a mint green drop-waist eyelet dress, with a purple scarf, white cardigan, and purple ballet flats. She had her long hair up in a high ponytail. Lucy had a Hello Kitty backpack and lunchbox.

"Hi Luce," I said to her. She just glares at me, probably angry because I'm taking her out of school.

"Hi Dad," she grumbles. I chuckle because I'm pretty sure that's the first time she's ever called me dad.

"Well good afternoon to you, I guess you don't want to see your new sibling."

"It's a sister daddy. We already know that." Oh dear God, they were really hoping for a little sister.

Tori finally came in like five minutes later wearing printed skinning jeans, a white shirt with peace written across it in glitter, a jean jacket, and dark blue chucks. She hands me her My Melody backpack, and her sisters follow suit handing me theirs as well.

They all walk out before I have the opportunity to hand their bags back to them. I put their bags in the trunks, and get into the driver seat. I start the car, and we head towards the doctor.

"So how was school?" Bella asks them.

"Today was great mommy," Gracie says enthusiastically. "We were painting, and we even got tells stories. I tolded them about our trip to the beach. The one where Luce gotted all sunburned."

"We were playing soccer in my class before daddy came." Luce grumbles, "My team was just about to win." She whines.

"You're such a baby Lucy," Tori says.

"Na uh," she says back.

"Ya huh."

Bella cuts them off before they get going; they sit in the backseat with their arms crossed. When we finally arrive I help Bella out of the car, and the girls slam their doors. I sigh as I hear Bella yell at them.

"HOW MANY DAMN TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU GUYS NOT TO SLAM THE DOORS?!" They look down at their shoes with shame because Bella has told them way too many times to count.

I sign Bella in, and we sit down in the waiting area until we are called back. Dr. Gerandy finally calls us back, and Bella gets changed. They take a urine sample, and some blood. Finally, the gel is spread, and Dr. Gerandy moves the wand over Bella's stomach.

"Would you guys like to know the sex?" He asks.

"Yes," we say in unison.

He smiles widely, "It's a girl." 'Are you fucking shitting me?' I think to myself; there is no way I can handle another girl not after the three crazy ones I already have.

I look over at Bella who is gaping at the doctor. He wipes off her stomach, and leaves us to it. The girls are jumping up and down, giddy with excitement because they got their damn wish. It's like some damn conspiracy or something.

"What do you think baby?" I ask her.

"I love her already. We can always try for one more after her. I'm only thirty-one, and in a year or so we can try for another." Is she insane? We already have three children and another on the way. I do really want a boy so I agree with her.

"Momma," Tori says, "We came up with a name for the baby." 'Oh dear lord, what kind of name could the three little heathens have come up with?' "We want to name her Anna Taylor Cullen." I'm actually surprised that they thought of a good name.

"I like it." I say, earning smiles from my children.

"Our baby, Anna Taylor," Bella murmurs softly. I put my hand over her stomach to feel Anna moving around.

* * *

**A/N- For those of you who are angry, Anna isn't their last child. They do end up having a boy or two. Better to get the girls done first, and have boys last with less drama. **


	15. Chapter 15

_"Tomorrow, is the first blank page of a 365 page book. Write a good one." _

_― Brad Paisley_

* * *

BPov

The holiday season is upon us, and our family is coming to our house. I'm too pregnant to travel so everyone agreed to come for Thanksgiving. Black Friday, my sisters and I are planning to hit the stores early to get a start on early Christmas shopping.

My mother and Esme are in the kitchen cooking for tomorrow since I can't. The girls are with my sisters, and I'm being forced to lie in bed. My husband ordered our mothers to not allow me out of bed unless I needed to use the restroom. He didn't want me to go into labor early. He was annoying with his over-protectiveness lately.

I wasn't allowed to do much these days because the baby was due in two months.

I mostly just slept since I wasn't able to do much of anything else. All of my shows had gone off for the week so I watched old episodes of Grey's Anatomy on Netflix.

"Mommy," I heard from somewhere next to me. My eyes fluttered open to see Tori hovering over me, her brown eyes staring into my own.

"Hi baby," I mutter tiredly.

"Momma, Luce stole my iPod." I sighed sitting up in bed. The girls had recently taken to stealing each other's things, and hiding them when they wanted revenge.

I got out of bed, "Where's Lucy?" I asked her.

She grinned like the cat that ate the canary. "She's in her room." She tells me with excitement laced her voice.

I go down the hall to Luce's room to see her sprawled on her beanbag chair. "Lucy Elizabeth Cullen," she jumps at the sound of my voice. "Did you steal your sister's iPod?"

"No," she says quickly which means that she did.

"Are you lying to me?"

Her eyes fill with tears, as she nods her head. "Where is it?" She gets out of her seat to go to her closet; she pulls out a shoebox containing her sister's iPod.

She tries to hand it to me; I shake my head. "I'm not the one you stole it from. You need to apologize to your sister." She scurries out of the room to find her sister, and I head back to my own to rest. These damn children have been stressing me out all week. Edward unfortunately couldn't get today off; he managed to get Thursday through Sunday off.

I haven't really seen him much because he has been at the hospital covering for a friend who recently got married. Besides, I think he enjoys the time away so he doesn't have to deal with me being constantly hormonal. I know I have managed to make the girls cry a few times. I honestly didn't mean to, but on Halloween I was so stressed trying to get them all ready to go trick-or-treating with their friends since Edward was working, and I was too pregnant to take them. They weren't cooperating with me when I was helping them into their costumes.

My editor has finally gotten back to my publisher who has talked to my agent who has finally called me around three weeks ago. Things with my book are moving forward, and the book has been completely edited. Kate will be flying out sometime during December to work on the cover for the book. Once the cover is finished, they will send the manuscript to the printers, and then we will go over the schedule for my book tour. Basically, right after I gave birth to Anna, I will be leaving for the book tour. My publishers are allowing me two weeks to recover, but after that I have to go away for a while. They have already planned a tour all over the states, which will be my first one without Gracie. We are also going to do a few in the UK to pay homage to the book's setting, and my own heritage.

There are already hundreds of thousands pre-orders of the book; my fans are completely obsessed, and I hope that they will enjoy the final novel. I am not planning to write anything else for the Heartbroken series because it's time to finally say goodbye. I would not be a very good author if I prolonged the inevitable; my fans need closure as do I, and that comes from finally admitting that it is over.

I'm glad to finally be done in a way though because I'm tired. I've spent around seven years working on the series, and I just want to be finished with it completely. We are currently in the process of negotiating a film deal. I'm nervous about the people they will hire to portray my beloved characters; I made it a stipulation that I want to be there when they cast for the movie. Some authors have gotten screwed when it came to their books being converted into movies, and I didn't want to be one of those people.

My cell is ringing when I climb back into bed. I answer without checking the caller I.D.

"Hello?" I say tiredly.

"Hi Bella," Kate's voice says cheerily. I groan pressing my face into my pillow.

"What do you want Kate?" I ask her through my pillow. She has managed to translate for the past several years what I'm saying even when my mouth is covered.

"I'm calling to tell you that I'll be coming out on the tenth. It gives us enough time to finish before Christmas. So, how's the baby?"

"Tired." I state.

"Oh well then I'll let you go. I'll call back next week."

"Bye Katie." I say before clicking off, and falling back into slumber.

I wake up to someone peppering my face in kisses. Green eyes stare back at me with amusement.

"Hello sleepyhead, our moms told me you've mostly been sleeping today. Luce told me you forced her to apologize to her sister without a reason."

What the fuck? Luce is usually the good child, but I know for a face she hates being in trouble. I agree with Tori that sometimes Lucy can be a bit of a kiss up, which isn't really that, good.

I sit up in the bed. "Well, she lied." I tell him bluntly. "She was mad at Tori so she stole Tori's iPod, and hid it in her closet. When I asked her if she took it, she deliberately lied to me. I had to give her the mom look to get her to tell me the truth. I then made her apologize to her sister when she went to give it back. I don't know what's up with her lately. She's been angry; I'm a little worried that she isn't adjusting." Edward's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to think of a way to deal with our problem.

"I'll talk to her before I tuck her into bed." I nod. "Are you hungry?" I shake my head because before I went to bed, my mother made me a sub, and served me apple slices.

"I think I'll just go back to sleep."

Thanksgiving went off without a hitch; I even beat Emmett at eating the most food. He wasn't exactly happy about that, and definitely had some provocative words to say about it that little ears didn't need to hear. I think my children have learned more new words from their uncle than they have from school. I have to scold them every time they use a swear word; Gracie still accidently uses them, and the other two let slip a few at school to their friends. To say I was mortified when I had to go to the school to talk to their principal is an understatement.

_Thanksgiving_

_"Okay everyone," my mother announced, "Dinner is ready." We set up a kids' table since there was so many of us. Cady had been clinging to me all day. I didn't mind having the chance to spend time with her. Becca and Caleigh spent most of their time hanging around me as well. My nieces enjoyed spending time with me after never having the opportunity before. My own children preferred to spend their time with their aunts and uncles collecting money in their swear jars. Mary Beth took a liking to Edward, well it might've been a little girl crush. She may be five, but she made it pretty clear that she was territorial of Edward. I teased him incessantly about it because it was quite comical._

_Mary pulled on my dress to get my attention. "Edward is mine." She growled at me before walking away. I stared after her wondering if I should my sister about her daughter's little crush. Becca, Caleigh, and Cadence just giggled at me gaping after Mary._

_"Aunt Bella, she's a little insane. I've known her my entire life." Caleigh tells me. "She likes old me like Uncle Edward." I choke back a laugh because children's definitions of old are completely different from adults._

_"So Uncle Edward isn't the first man she's lie?"_

_She shakes her head. "There was this one guy on T.V named Alec Patterson. He's also in a bunch of movies. She had a crush on him for like ever until she met Uncle Edward."_

_"Yea, Aunt Bella, she's crazy. Aunt Rina has her go see therapist." Cady tells me with innocence._

_"Well, I guess I will just have to look out." I didn't realize how much I would. She made sure to sit next to Edward on the couch when the guys were watching football games. She waited for him outside the bathroom, followed him to the kitchen, and I'm pretty sure she stole one of his shirts. She wasn't too happy when she had to sit at the kids' table, but I really didn't give a rat's ass._

_We allowed Becca to sit at our table considering she was quite older. Dinner went off without a hitch, and Emmett challenged me to a pie eating contest. He is such an idiot underestimating pregnant women._

_We ate sweet potato pie, and I whooped Emmett's ass. He pouted for so long afterwards making Rosalie laugh even harder. It was too funny, and everyone had videotaped the contest with their phones. Emmett was never going to live it down._

Our first Christmas as a family was amazing; the girls didn't feel the need to share their toys though.

Gracie received a Barbie Jeep. I don't remember what was going through my mind when I ordered it online. She drives it up and down the sidewalk constantly that Edward has had to recharge the battery like three times already. Lucy and Tori got bikes, and Edward plans on teaching them how to ride without training wheels in the New Year. We got them some new Barbies, Tori received an easy bake oven, Luce got her very own video camera and Gracie received some new books. We tried not to spoil them too much, but unfortunately our family didn't hesitate at all to buy them a crap load of presents. Their stockings were filled to the brim with candy, little trinkets, and gift cards. I think all three of them had somewhere around $500 to spend. I even received some stuff for baby Anna.

I'm not due until February, but we have just about everything ready in the nursery. We cleared out the guest room to use as Anna's room. The walls are painted lavender; Anna's name is stenciled on the wall in a light yellow. The furniture is all white, and we have a shit ton of clothes for Anna.

Tonight is New Year's Eve, and Edward and I are going out to a hospital event. The girls were staying with our parents for the night. This will be the last time I go out anywhere until after the baby is born.

I am huge; Edward refuses to say it but I am. We haven't had sex in about three weeks. We have done oral, but that's about as much as we can do. Besides sometimes neither of us has the energy to initiate anything. My mother has been staying with us since Thanksgiving to help me out around the house. She cooks, cleans, and even takes care of the girl's needs. She even takes Grace and Lucy to dance class. She is actually trying show how sorry she is by helping. It doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would. She made things easier to decrease the amount of stress.

"Edward, I was thinking for spring break we could go visit our parents in Forks." He looked at me, and took hold of my hand over the console.

"That's a brilliant idea. We can take the children to the tree that we first me." My cheeks flame with embarrassment. "We can show them where we carved our initials, and take them to the meadow." I smile at his sweetness because I hadn't thought that far ahead. Edward brings my hand up to his lips, and the next thing I know everything is black.

* * *

**A/N- I'm sorry guys, but it was a necessary evil. I can't even believe I did it myself. I'm working on getting the next chapter done as soon as I possibly can. Until then, yours truly- MeantforMore**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- There are lot of time skips in this chapter, but that's to help the story progress. Don't worry, this chapter actually ends quite nicely. See you at the bottom. **

_"Better to be strong than pretty and useless." -Lilith Saintcrow, Strange Angels_

* * *

BPov

The last month has been horrible. Edward and I were hit by drunk drivers coming home from a party; the passengers died upon impact, none of them were wearing seatbelts. Edward's airbag didn't go off, and his had smashed into the steering wheel.

I went into early labor, and the doctors weren't able to slow the contractions. Anna Taylor Cullen was born exactly at midnight making her one of the first babies born in the new year. She was small at four pounds, but otherwise perfectly healthy. She had tuffs of bronze hair already, and her eyes were already green when she opened them for the first time. Looking at her for the first tome broke the dam, and I couldn't control my crying. This little miracle is lucky to be here because she could have easily died.

Edward has been in a coma ever since. They had to perform surgery on him, and he has brain activity. They don't know why he hasn't woken up yet, and have run several tests. I spend most of my days while the girls are at school with him. I know he can hear when I talk to him; the doctors explained that he could be in this state for the rest of his life. When they said that I screamed for them to get out because I couldn't listen to them anymore.

I remember when I first woke up after the accident in the hospital. I was experiencing my first contractions; I knew it was too early, but the trauma and stress of the crash caused me to go into pre-term labor.

_"No it's too soon." I screamed in pain. "I need my husband. Where is Edward?" I yelled, but nobody was answering my questions. My mother and Esme rushed into the room with solemn expressions. I started crying thinking it was bad news. "Is it Edward? Is he all right? Please tell me he's not dead, he can't be dead." I sobbed as another contraction hit my body. They took hold of my hands, and tried to comfort me as best they could. The only person I wanted or needed was Edward. _

_"Where is he mom?" I cried. She had tears streaming down her face._

_"He's not dead sweetheart, but it doesn't look too good. He's in surgery right now." My face paled that he might not make it see his newest thought of him missing out on his children's lives terrified me. I remember thinking that 2014 wasn't going to be a great year._

_It was another three hours before Anna came screaming into the world. She was tiny, and had problems breathing. The nurses immediately rushed her out of the room. It was a few hours before her doctor came back informing me she was in the NICU for Infant Respiratory Distress Syndrome (IRDS). Her lungs weren't strong enough when she was born, so she is currently on a ventilator to help with her breathing. I cried into my hands as my mother wrapped me up in a hug. I didn't know how much more I could take. _

_I was released from the hospital two weeks later. I only had a few scratches and bruises from the impact of the airbag. _

_"Mommy!" I heard three screams as I entered the house alone. I kneeled down, and scooped my daughters into a giant hug. _

_"We missed you." They cried into me._

_"Where's daddy?" Gracie asked looking behind me._

_I swallowed hard trying to figure out a good way to explain the delicate situation to my children, _

_"Daddy was hurt. He has to get better at the hospital for a little while."_

_"He's not going to die is he?" Tori asked me with wet eyes._

_"Of course not," I told her. "Where did you even get such an idea?"_

_"I heard Pops and Papa talking. They were saying that daddy might not live." _

_I realized in that moment what they needed. "Your daddy is going to be just fine." I reassured them even though I wasn't so sure myself. "It will just be us, and Anna for a while. We will be fine." I hugged them to me again, squeezing the life out of them. I needed to know that they were there._

It's already February and Edward hasn't shown any indication of waking up. I haven't taken the girls to see him since the first time they visited.

They thought he was just sleeping, and became distressed when he wouldn't wake up. I had to leave with them crying for their daddy. My mother and Esme have been staying with us.

I thought the same thing myself when I first saw him.

_It had been three days since I had seen Edward. I slowly walked down the hall with my mother-in-law clutching my arm in a death grip. She didn't want to visit Edward alone, and Carlisle and my father were watching the girls. _

_The door loomed ahead, but we were dead silent. Neither of us voicing our thoughts, fearful of what was to come. All the doctors really told me was that his surgery was successful, and that he could wake up any minute now. They weren't quite sure why he hadn't woken up yet. Edward didn't have a living will so I as his wife had to make the tough decisions. He wasn't able to breathe on his own, but there were signs of brain activity. As long as his brain was still functioning I refused to give up hope._

_We were finally in front of the door, I shuffled my feet unsure of how to proceed. Finally, Esme had the balls to open the door where my husband lay. What I saw in that bed was anything but my wonderful, crazy, loving husband. He was pale, deathly still, and there were tubes in his body. He appeared as if he could simply be sleeping, but we all knew that wasn't the case. I went to sit with him when Esme showed no intention of moving from the doorway. I grabbed his hand in mine, and instantly I was relieved.  
_

_"Edward," I whispered, "You have to come back to me baby. I need you so much right now. Anna was born a few days ago; I'm so sorry you missed it, but I couldn't help it. I love you, and I need you to come back. Please." I cried. Esme could sense that I was becoming distressed, and put her hand on my shoulder in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture. It just reminded me of why I needed comfort in the first place. "Anna is beautiful." I told him. "She is a fighter; she is tiny being born almost two months early, but she is strong. She has your green eyes, and wisps of bronze hair." I chuckled a little because wisps were all they were. "She looks so much like you that it's quite scary. I have to go now, but you better fight to get back to me, to our family. Anna needs to meet her daddy." I planted a kiss on his forehead, and may have shed a few tears before leaving. He was literally lifeless except I could hear the ventilator pumping air into him, and the heart monitor._

The children are miserable, and Anna has been difficult. She cries more than the other three did in their first year put together. The easy part is getting her to eat and sleep; she just has the habit of waking up at the worst moments. Her sisters slept soundly after the first month. She doesn't like the schedule I have her on. She was released after a month in the hospital. She still has a few problems breathing, but overall she is much better.

I'm glad Lucy and Gracie have dance to distract them; I signed Tori up for spring soccer. She is actually really excited, more so than I thought she would be.

My book tour starts on the fourteenth; I'm a little worried about the girls when they realize mommy has to go. They have been clinging to me for the past month. I know they're terrified that I might not come back like daddy.

I have tried to get out of it, but it's in my contract. I fly out on the thirteenth to New York where at midnight on the fourteenth I will be releasing the final book in my series. It is going to be hectic traveling all over the country, but after this I don't have anything planned for a while. I just want to spend time with my children.

I'm picking the girls up from school today so that we can go out for ice cream. I'm going to explain to them that I have to leave for a little bit, but they will be able to visit me when I'm in Florida while their on Spring Break. The book had never been an issue before because it was just Gracie, but now that I had three school aged children, it wasn't like I could take them with me.

They get into the car already in the progress of an argument. I sigh because the three of them have personalities that clash, a lot. Gracie and Tori have started to have their differences as well. They still get along better woth each other than Lucy, but they fight too. We go to Mariposa; Gracie orders a brownie sundae, Lucy gets a banana split, and Tori orders a chocolate chip double scoop sundae. I ordered a black and white, a chocolate malt made with vanilla ice cream. Every thing is homemade by the family who owns it. They have the most incredible ice cream I've ever had.

The girls and I are sitting at a table, but every now and then I notice them shooting me curious looks.

I sigh, "Girls I've got to tell you something." They sit up, and lift their eyes to mine.

"What is it momma?" Tori ask. "Is it daddy?" She's bouncing in her seat. I hate to be the one to crush her hopes, but I don't know if Edward will ever wake.

"No it's not your father; I'm going to have to leave for a few weeks well maybe a two months at the most."

"No mommy!" They say in unison, worry is shining in their eyes.

"You can't leave us, please mommy if you have to go take us with you." Lucy pleads with me; her green eyes are huge.

"I don't want you guys to miss any school."

Unfortunately they don't give up. "We can get work from our teachers. We don't want to be away from you." Gracie is crying, and they've finally crushed my resolve. I have no choice, but to bring them with me.

My shoulders sag. "I will talk to the school, and see about your teachers sending your work." When we leave, I give them hugs and kisses. I guess we should have talked more about what had happened with Edward.

"We are going to talk about daddy when we get home so you can understand what is happening." They nod as they slide into the car.

We sit down to talk after dinner when my mom takes Anna upstairs to put down.

I sit in the middle, and on one side is Lucy and the other is Gracie and Tori.

"I know you guys don't really understand what is happening to daddy, but that's okay. Sometimes I don't either."

"Why wouldn't daddy wake up?" Gracie asks me.

"Daddy is sleeping; he can't wake up because he is lost in his dreams."

Tori stares at me for a few seconds before asking a question. "Is daddy ever going to wake up?"

"Well, we don't know. I hope so."

"Me too." They all say. We sit on the couch a little longer.

Lucy nudges my side. I lower my eyes to her to see an impatient expression on her face. "Can we go visit daddy again? I promise we won't cry or anything."

I smooth her hair. "You can cry; it's okay. You can even talk to daddy. He might not be able to respond, but he can hear you." Their eyes fill with wonder as they ponder what they're going to tell Edward.

I tuck them all into bed that night with extra kisses. It's Friday night, and I just want to go to sleep. My mother has already left for the night. I check on Anna who has long fallen asleep. Her room is right across from mine, making it easy to get to her if she cries.

I fall into bed, and get a few hours asleep before Anna's cries pierce my ears at three.

I pick her up, and sit in the rocking chair. I fall asleep while I'm feeding her. Everything from the past few weeks just catches up to me all at once. When I wake up Anna is still in my arms, and staring up at me with wonder in her tiny eyes. I adjust the straps on my camisole. I set her down on the changing table where I change her diaper and put her in a clean onesie.

She has the beginnings of a smile on her face, but it could just be gas. She can be easy going some days, and others she is a pain. I love her, and I know Edward does too. She looks more like him than the others do. She has his hair and eyes, and sometimes the facial expressions on her tiny little face are so reminiscent of her father. I wish he would wake up to enjoy this, but it's beyond his control in a way.

_A Week Later_

Gracie, Lucy, Tori, and I are in our hotel room in the Plaza in the Eloise suite. The girls are all sharing a room decorated completely in pink. I do mean everything; I'm sleeping in an adjoined suite. I left Anna with my mother; the girls and I visited Edward yesterday to tell him bye.

I could tell they were a little disappointed that it didn't cause a reaction, but they pretended to not be hurt. The Barnes and Noble I'm signing at is literally right down the street from the hotel. My father came along with us to help out with the girls. He is staying in his own suite, but will be here later tonight when I have to go to the signing.

The girls and I spend a little time walking through Central Park. I've never taken Gracie here before; her and her sisters are bundled up in cute little pea coats, gloves, and ear muffs since they refused to wear hats. They have an extreme aversion to hats; the tantrums started as soon as I even suggested they wear one. I thought it was just a Gracie thing. I am kind of glad I packed ear muffs just in case. The three of them were wearing the Uggs I had purchased for them last summer. All of them had on dark blue skinny jeans and a t-shirt with a sweater on top.

Gracie had forgotten how cold it could get here after living in California for almost a year. We just walk We end up at the Adventure Playground after walking for a while. I let the girls play for about an hour before we head back to the hotel. We order some hot chocolate, and cuddle up in the bed in my suite.

"Mommy tell us a story." Grace demands. She loves when I tell her stories.

"What do you guys want to hear?"

"Tell us a story of you and daddy." Tori says excitedly.

I think of one until I find the perfect story. "Well, daddy and I met when I had moved to Forks. We lived about two miles from each other with woods in-between our houses. On the day I had moved there, I decided to go exploring. My sisters were busy playing with one another. At six, I was an adventurous child. I found a tree in the middle of the woods that was absolutely perfect for climbing. I climbed it, but then I heard something coming towards me. I was terrified that it was an animal or something scary. Can you guess what is was?"

"It was daddy." Lucy says giggling.

"Yep, it was daddy. I had tried to climb down, but I got really scared being so high up. Your daddy had to talk me down the tree. When my feet were firmly planted on the ground, I pulled him into a giant hug. We have been friends ever since."

"Wow momma, daddy is a hero." Tori tells me with an amazed expression on her face.

"I suppose he is my knight in shining armor." Edward has been there for me every time I needed him. He sat with me before I had chemo; he even held my hair while I vomited all of my stomach contents. He puts up with a lot from me, and I hope I have the chance to make it all up to him one day.

I will start serious chemotherapy after I'm done breast-feeding Anna. We spend the rest of the day lounging around, and order some burgers from room service.

I say goodbye to the girls around eight to meet with my agent and publisher.

A black car is waiting for me outside of the hotel. The driver opens the door for me, and I slide inside. I pull out my phone to text my agent.

I have to be prepped by stylists, and all this other crap I'm not really fond of. I honestly wouldn't mind just wearing a pair of sweats and a hoodie. Once I get to the site, my agent hands me over to the stylists. They dressed me in a indigo J. Crew dress. The dress has a fitted bodice that gives way to a pleated A-line skirt.

My make-up is simple, and my hair is style up into a wavy ponytail. After hair and make-up was done, I was dressed in a black double-breasted trench coat. Finally, at a quarter to eleven I was escorted to the car, and driven to the bookstore. They snuck me in through the back because the crowd went all the way down the street. People had literally been camped out all week.

The nerves are kicking in as I stare at the clock; this is the first time my name will appear under Bella Cullen. I'm sure I will get some curious fans. my phone shows it is 11:59. 'Here goes nothing.'

The first person in line is a young girl no older than fourteen. She is smiling from ear to ear, but I can see the tired look in her eyes.

"Hi," I say to her. She squeals loudly, and I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Sorry," she apologizes, "It's just last time a book in your series came out I wasn't old enough. I was twelve at the time, and my mom didn't let me read the books until last year." she explains as she hands me her book.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"Meredith, I used to read your children's books when I was younger. My favorite was Bellarella."

"That is a good one." I say when I hand her back her book.

"Thank you again Bella." The next in line is a boy who is probably a few years older than Meredith. He's handsome with dark hair and eyes. He's definitely pale though from living here.

I continue signing until somewhere around five or six. My agent and publisher finally allow me to leave after signing hundreds of books, and taking thousands of pictures. I will be doing interviews and such until Wednesday. After that we will be going to Chicago for a few days. We are hitting major cities, and some small ones as well. I am even doing some overseas starting in England. My mom is bringing Anna to meet us before we go to England in two months. I already miss my baby, but I know how difficult it is to try to take care of an infant while working.

_Two Months Later_

I am finally holding my baby again. She has gotten so big; she can even hold up her tiny little head now. She giggles a lot especially when I tickle her little toes. Her hair hasn't grown all that much. Her sisters get bored with her quite easily, and won't believe me when I tell them they were once this small. She is constantly smiling; she has my nose, but her eyes crinkle just like Edward's when she laughs. I miss him so much, so far there hasn't been any change. The doctors are considering putting him in a long-term patient care facility. There isn't much they can do for him any longer; I agree that arrangements will have to be made if he doesn't wake up in the next couple of months.

We are taking my parents' private jet to London so that people don't have to deal with a crying baby and three rambunctious little girls. My mother already described Anna's first flight, apparently she cried, a lot. I wish I had been there to soothe my little pumpkin. My mother says she finally fell asleep after three hours of crying and whimpering.

Anna is playing with my hair, her dimpled little hands have been tugging on my hair for the past half hour. She is dressed in a floral blue romper, and little socks. She coos at me softly when I give her sisters attention. I can't help but laugh because she has already discovered what jealousy is. She doesn't like when I play with her sisters, and will scream her head off until I hold her. I guess spending two months apart is hard on a baby. I Face Timed my mother most days to see my little angel. She would always smile lazily when she heard the sound of my voice on the computer.

Her sisters have been rough housing with one another since the early hours of morning. They all woke up at the crack of dawn, and immediately thought it would be a good idea to wrestle. Where they got the idea to wrestle I will never know. I might have to start monitoring what my dad allows them to watch on TV. My father, ever the genius, decided to feed them sugary cereal this morning as well; it went horribly wrong, and they haven't calmed down yet. We are waiting in the private airport for the plane to finish prepping. My mother is scolding the girls for running around like hooligans. I don't even try to stop her because they have been stressing me out. I ended up just pulling them out of school, and hiring a private tutor to teach them. I know Edward wouldn't approve, but he's not here, and I can't leave them.

"Will you three knock it off? I need you guys to sit for twenty minutes. That is all I need, twenty minutes of quiet." My mother says to the three monsters. Some of our family members refer to my children as the Devil's spawn. Once they get going, they never want to stop. I try to eliminate sugar from their diet unless it's a special occasion like when I rook them out for ice cream. Sugar does not react well in them, and they get a little out of hand. The girls usually eat eggs for breakfast, sandwiches for lunch, and whatever I deem healthy for dinner. I give them a snack around two each day that consists of a variety of foods including carrots, apples, celery, sometimes I indulge them and give them a cookie or goldfish.

"Yes Grandma," they say in unison as they plant their butts in chairs. I sigh as I sit back in my chair. Anna lets out a cry to tell me she's hungry. I grab the blanket from beside me to put over my shoulder. I pull the strap of my shirt down, and Anna latches on the nipple. It is so silent that the only noises made are Anna's suckling. The girls sit quietly with their hands in their laps. I have been trying to get them to behave properly for me, but because of my busy schedule I don't have time to actually punish them if they don't. Besides, I was never the bad cop that was always Edward's forte.

When Anna finishes I put her over my shoulder, and gently pat her back. She let's out a burp, and a little spit up lands on the towel. My mother takes the towel from me as I grab a wipe to clean off her mouth. Finally, fifteen minutes later we are able to board the plane. I settle Anna in my arms, and gently rock her to sleep. Her little mouth shapes into a yawn as her eyes begin to flutter shut. The girls settle into their seats, and my parents hand them different items to play with.

My eyes widen when it hits me that my parents bought my children Nintendo DS'.

"Really?" I say loud enough for my parents to hear. My mother jumps, and turns guiltily towards me.

She shrugs her shoulders. "We took them to the toy store, and asked them what they wanted. They wanted a DS so your father and I told them that it was their gift for being good girls." I roll my eyes at her because really what she just said meant 'I'm going to spoil my grandchildren whether you like it or not." My parents are utterly predictable.

"Keep telling yourself that mom, maybe you'll start to believe it." She turns her back to me ending the conversation. She sits across from Gracie who is engrossed in playing whatever game my parents got her. She has the headphones in as well, probably so no one interrupts her. Her sisters are the same as her, annoying me further.

The plane finally takes off into the air, and I hold Anna until we are fully in the air. I then settle her into her carrier; she lets out a whine of protest, but eventually falls back into slumber. I decide to fall suit, and shift into a comfortable position.

"Wake up momma." A little voice says. My eyes open, and Gracie is standing next to me with an impatient expression. "We are here." She says annoyed.

I stand up, and stretch my arms. My body is a little stiff from sleeping in the same position, but otherwise I'm okay. "Where's Anna?" I ask her.

"Grandma has her. She told me to wake you up. You've been snoring mommy. It was loud." She giggles. I grab her hand when she offers it to me, and we descend from the plane. My parents are waiting by the cars. There are two black cars, and I get into the second one. Gracie slides in next to me along with Lucy. Tori and Anna ride with my parents. The driver takes us to my parents' estate in Wimbledon. The house was brick with black railings around the windows. I always thought the house was ugly, well actually I still do looking at it. I had lived in this until I was six years old; I literally went to primary school right down the street at Albemarie.

The kitchen along with utility room is on the lower ground floor. The kitchen is completely modern with all of the latest appliances. Two double glazed doors lead from the kitchen out into the garden. I used to play there as a child with my sisters sometimes we played on the paved part with a ball. The entrance hall has been updated with a video entry telephone. The flooring is all wood, which means my parents hired someone to maintain the property. The reception room is to the left after entering the entrance hall; it is part of the raised ground floor. There is a fire place, two radiators, and a plasma screen. The furniture is white as is most of the furniture in the house. There is a washroom situated between the fourth bedroom and the reception room. The bedroom is my old one; the bed is queen sized, and the walls are still ridiculously pink. There are two windows in the room.

The master bedroom is on the first landing with an en-suite bathroom. The walls are white, and my parents king sized bed is situated in the middle of the room. Everything is dusted surprisingly. The fifth bedroom on the first landing is Irina's former bedroom. She had the walls painted pale yellow, and her furniture was all white. The second landing holds Rosie's and Ali's former bedrooms. Everything in Alice's room was pink. Rose's room was purple. They shared the bathroom that was situated between their bedrooms. There is a balcony outside of Rosalie's room that overlooks the communal garden. The house is pretty simple compared to the one back in Forks. I love the interior more than the outside.

Lucy is staying in Rosalie's old room. Tori is staying in Ali's while Gracie is staying in Irina's. My parents had actually purchased the house way before they had children so we always found it ironic that they had the exact amount of children to fill all of the extra bedrooms. Anna is staying in my room with me. When I walk into my room, the walls are still pale pink. The queen sized bed is still in the middle of the room, and my wardrobe is situated by the windows. There are pictures covering my walls, and there's a desk underneath one of the windows. My parents had my old crib taken out of the garage, and I took Anna out of her carrier, and put her down for the night. I left briefly to give my other girls their kisses for the night. I fell asleep quickly that night; Anna managed to stay asleep all night, for once. The sky is murky as my eyes adjust to the light of a new day. Anna is cooing softly in her crib, probably waiting to bed fed or something. It feels strange to be back in this house after so many years away. The last time we visited, I was probably around twelve or thirteen.

Being back here makes me slightly sad because it reminds me even more what it feels like to be without Edward. The last summer we came here as a family anhways, I pined for Edward as we had just recently started dating. I worried endlessly that he was going to find someone else way more interesting than me. He surprised me though by throwing me a welcome home party. I had never been so glad to see him my entire life especially after having met Jacob Black that summer. He was a royal asshole who bragged the entire time that he was 68th in line to inherit the throne. I spent a lot of my time that summer going out of my way to avoid him.

Easter is tomorrow; I ordered the girls' dresses online. Lacy is going to wear an adorable purple dress with white mary-janes. Lucy os wearing a pink ruffled dress with white mary-janes as well; Tori's dress is a pop lace dress, the lace is flowers and underneath is pink. She has white flats with a flower on top to go with it. Finally Anna's dress is a daisy eyelet dress. I am planning on taking thousands of pictures to show Edward when he wakes up. I want him to be able to see everything that he missed while he was away. He may never experience it, but at least he will know that we had him in mind.

I've been taping the girls over the several months even when they are being silly. When the book tour went to Florida, I did a signing at DisneyWorld. It was Grace's first time, and she absolutely enjoyed it. I videotaped the entire trip at Disney for Edward because even though it was only a few days our girls managed to forget everything that was going on back in California. They didn't have to worry about their dad being in a hospital or a crying baby keeping them up at night.

_Several Months Later_

It is already August again amazingly enough. Easter went well, and the girls had fun collecting all of their eggs. Grace ended up with the most, and Tori and Lucy tied. They loved their dresses so much, and keep begging me to allow them to wear them again. Of course when I posed the question, "Where will you wear them?" They had no response.

The girls are being home schooled now because I don't want to send them back to school They have been learning quite well with their tutor. Edward still hasn't woken up yet, but I haven't given up hope. The girls have stopped asking knowing that I my answer will more than likely not change. Anna has gotten bigger, and is eight and a half months. We celebrated Grace's fifth birthday party with just family and a few friends. It was nothing like the extravagant affair we had last year. I could not bring myself to throw a party. Tori and Luce refused to do anything for their birthday.

They just wanted the five of us to take a trip to the beach. I had no qualms with that. Life is just continuing on, and I have to move with it. I stopped breastfeeding Anna months ago, and have continued with my cancer treatments. The cancer is almost completely gone at this point, and I wanted to rejoice, but I couldn't without the one person who has supported me throughout this entire ordeal.

* * *

EPov

_Christmastime_

_I always hear a voice that sounds like bells. It is a sweet, melodic voice, but I hear it less and less. She always sounds sad when she speaks to me, but I don't know why. I can't see her face, but I remember parts of her. I know she has brown hair and brown eyes, a sweet little button nose, and cheeks that flame when she is embarrassed. She is so familiar, and when she holds my hand in her smaller one, my body feels tingly. I feel as if I've been shocked. I want to tell her everything will be alright, but it's too dark._

_I dream of her often, but it's blurry. There are children that always surround her. Two of them have green eyes while one has brown. One has bronze hair, and the other two have dark brown hair just like her. In my dreams she is always calling out to me, but I can never reach her. The children scream for me as well, but instead of calling me "Edward" they call me "daddy"._

_I'm not sure how long I have been in this state, but it seems quite long. The woman is here with me today, reminiscing about last year. _

_"Oh Edward," she sighs, "Christmas is tomorrow, and the girls refuse to come to the hospital anymore. I don't think they want to get their hopes any longer __that you are going to wake." She's quiet for a few minutes that almost make me think that she's left except for the steady breaths I hear from her. "Anna said her first word. Ir was mama, and right after that was her second word no. She was refusing to eat her food, and smacked my hand away from her. The girls laughed themselves silly when they found me covered in mac 'n cheese." I mentally laugh because I could picture it. I don't know who Anna is though. "She started walking yesterday; the girls purposely moved all of her toys to the other side of the room. I guess she was motivated enough to get them back. She fell a few times, but pushed herself back up." I wish I could talk with her, and celebrate this news with her, but I can't. I'm stuck somewhere in my head._

_Her hand gently squeezes my own. "Grace is loving first grade. She might not be at school, but she enjoys her tutor. Tori and Luce love third grade. I think they are happier with the more challenging aspect of it. They have completed the first three books in the Harry Potter series. I refuse to allow them to read anymore after that considering all of the death. They pouted when I told them they could finish it when they were nine. They have moved onto books about Fairies ranging from this book called Wondrous Strange to another called Glimmerglass. We recently argued about what was appropriate to read, apparently reading chapter books with only a hundred pages is beneath them. Books have to have a detailed plot. I don't know where they are getting all of these books from; I suspect Alice is supplying them. She loves to indulge them. Grace is into Junie B. Jones and Cam Jansen. They are growing up so much; I wish you were here." As she talks I get flashes of the little girls from my dreams only I think they are memories. _

_"Daddy, why don't we have a mommy?" I remember Tori asking one night at the dinner table. I had been so shocked because she had never really asked about her mother before. _

_I remember Lucy questioning one afternoon, why I was so pissed. I had scolded her about using the word pissed, although it was a tad hypocritical of me. _

_I can see Gracie coloring on the walls after I put her and Tori in timeout for watching Animal Planet. _

_Bella is in the hospital after passing out in the middle of a cafe. The doctors had just informed me she was pregnant. I remember finding out the baby was a girl. The last thing I can recall was the flash of headlights, and then darkness surrounded me. Before that is just glimpses of Bella's voice telling me about her day to day life. _

I squeeze Bella's hand, and am rewarded with her gasp.

"Edward?" She says unsure. "Baby, if you're really waking up squeeze my hand again." I squeeze her hand again. She lets go to inform whoever that I am waking up. I instantly feel the loss of her skin not touching mine; for some odd reason my body is craving her touch. My eyes are fluttering, but the room is a little too bright. My eyes slowly adjust, and I'm in a hospital room. Bella comes back in, and I stare at her in shock.

Her hair is shorter just barely past her shoulders; it is still wavy, but I can tell it had been shorter. Her baby bump is gone, and she has gotten her figure back again. She looks so much healthier as well. She appears to be getting enough sleep or close to it.

I try to speak, but I realize there's a tube in my throat. "I can't believe you're awake." She says disbelievingly. My eyebrows furrow as my eyes narrow at her. "I'm sorry," she cries. "I don't want to shock you or anything, but I've missed you so much." The doctor comes in, and about an hour later the tube is finally out of my throat. The doctor talks briefly with Bella outside the door where I can't hear.

When she enters she is quiet at least for a few minutes. "I guess I should explain what is going on. This must be slightly disconcerting, one minutes you're in a car, and the next a hospital. On our way back home that night, a car full of drunk people crashed into ours. Your airbag didn't function properly, and your head smashed into the steering wheel." I wince remembering the pain of the impact. "You went into surgery while I went into labor." My eyebrows shot up at that. Anna wasn't due for another two months. "Don't worry, Anna is perfectly healthy. A little irritating, but she is just fine. It's December twenty-fourth, two-thousand-fourteen, you have been in a coma for almost an entire year. We got our Christmas miracle though." She sobs. "I can't wait to tell the girls, they stopped visiting after the summer." I start to panic inside as I realize all of the time I have missed. I missed their birthdays, all of Anna's first year of life, and I missed Bella's final book being published. "It's okay Edward," she says as if knowing what I was thinking. "I taped everything I thought you might want to see including Anna. She looks just like you with her bronze hair and emerald green eyes. She even has your cheek bones and coloring. She's feisty though, and doesn't like vegetables, that's for sure." She talks until visiting hours are over, and she promises to be back first thing in the morning. "Sorry, I talked so much, I missed you more than you'll ever know. I have to go home and tell our parents the wonderful news." At my questioning look, she briefly explains our family rallying together to support her. She gives me a spine tingling kiss before dashing off home.

I relax into my pillows, and decide to get some sleep.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry it took so long, but this chapter was painful to write. I told you it had a good ending. I will post next weekend, but after it will probably be two weeks before I update again. Thanks to all who reviewed, I've reached 100, and I have had over two hundred followers. Thank you all for reading. Do you guys ever have that problem where you can't remember the name of a fic that you read? It is probably the most annoying feeling trying to find a fic. **


	17. Chapter 17

_"Fear isn't so difficult to understand. After all, weren't we all frightened as children? Nothing has changed since Little Red Riding Hood faced the big bad wolf. What frightens us today is exactly the same sort of thing that frightened us yesterday. It's just a different wolf. This fright complex is rooted in every individual."_

___― Alfred Hitchcock_

* * *

EPov  
It's been a whole day since I've woken up, and everything seems to have changed so much.

When Bella visited this morning she had to explain a few things to me.

"Look Edward," she sighed, "I pulled the girls out of school back in March." My eyes almost popped out of my head. "I took them with me on my book tour. They were terrified to be anywhere anywhere without me. You should have seen their little faces when they begged to come."

"I felt like a terrible mother for putting my children through all of that. I didn't want them to suffer anymore than they have. My mother kept Anna until around Easter when we all travelled to England. The girls have a tutor at the moment, and Grace and Luce are still enrolled in dance school. Luce has moved onto tap and jazz at the moment. Tori played soccer this past summer, boy can that kid kick."

"What di-iii-d y-you do f-f-o-or their birthday?" I stuttered out. My voice was still raspy as well from being unused for close to a year.

She shifts in her seat, and avoids looking into my eyes. "Well for Grace's we just had a quiet day where we snuggled on the couch watching movies. For the twins the five of us went to the beach. Honestly, we didn't celebrate that much. The girls refused to watch the fireworks for the fourth after we spent the holiday together last year. I guess Easter is different since this would've been our first one together as a family."

"Anna?" I whispered. It is worse than missing Grace's first three years of life. At least in her case I didn't know she existed; with Anna I had seen her develop, and missed out completely. They say that you have to bond with a child in their first few months of life.

She ponders for a few moments to figure out what she wants to tells me. "As I told you she's inherited more of you than anything. She has your elf ears, I know she will have your nose, and she's definitely not as pale as me. She's had a temper that sometimes gets the best of her even at almost twelve months. Today is her first Christmas. I made sure the girls were all tuckered out last night that they wouldn't wake up until later today. I kept them up until about ten. We made cookies for "Santa", and we finished decorating the tree. The stockings were hung including yours. They even got you Christmas presents." Tears welled up in my eyes at the thought of my little babies. "They talked about you at first, but after a few months, they began to realize you weren't coming back." I shift my eyes down.

She gently caresses my face. "Don't be sad please, you've already missed so much. At least you won't miss anymore. I didn't get a chance to tell our parents last night. I guess I'll tell them when they visit later today. Jackie is with them right now so I can't stay long. After breakfast and opening presents I'll bring them by to see you. I'll make sure it's a surprise." I grab her hand and play with her fingers. Her wedding ring is still displayed quite proudly. She seems different but the same.

I clear my throat before speaking again. "Why is your hair so short?"

She laughs softly. "Chemo," she runs her hand through her shorter hair. "I went into remission this past October. I cut my hair off in May. It started to grow back a little before chemo was finished. My hair did always grow fast." She murmurs more to herself than me, although it is true. Her mother was having to constantly cut her hair when we were children.

"I like it." She rewards me with a beautiful smile. "I'm happy that you no longer have cancer."

"Me too, I haven't actually celebrated it well because…" I know what she's talking about. She didn't want to celebrate without me. Tears fall down her face, and I lift my hand to wipe them away. It is a little difficult to control my body movements, but I'm slowly improving. My doctor says I will be meeting with a physical therapist shortly. I had one who stretched my muscles daily to prevent my tendons from further contraction. I have lost a significant amount of muscle after being out of action for a year. I feel like a wimpy twelve year old again. I know it's going to take time to even learn how to walk.

"D-don't cwy baby, I w-want you to g-g-go home to our child-d-ren and op-p-en presents. Tape every single minute of it, and then bring them here because I want to see them. I also want to meet my little miracle." She kisses me tenderly before promising she will be back in a few hours.

Bpov

After being alone for so long he has come back to me. When I get home I hear the beginnings of an argument.

"No Gracie you're an idiot. Daddy doesn't know it's Christmas if he's sleeping." I hear Tori yelling as I open the door.

Grace being Grace decides to argue back. I rub my eyes already irritated with my children.

"Yea says who? You?" She challenges. Lately, l have had more arguments on my hand.

"Yea I do. Gracelyn you need to grow up. Mom is a liar. Dad is never waking up. He's gone forever, Momma just wants to keep pretending that he is." I gasp loudly and Tori turns toward me with an ugly expression marring her beautiful little face. "You know it is true Momma." She screams at me with tears streaming down her face. She swiftly turns and runs up the stairs, stomping in the process.

Grace stares at me expectantly. "Is that true Momma? Is daddy never coming back?" I rush to kneel in front of her.

I grab her face in my hands, and run my thumbs over her cheeks wiping away stray tears.

"No your sister is one-hundred percent wrong. Daddy woke up yesterday." Her eyes are so huge that it would be comical if not for the situation.

"Are you serious Mommy?" She asks in a hushed whisper.

I nod, "Yes, he is really awake. We are going to visit him later after opening presents and eating." Her face immediately lights up, and she throws her arms around my neck.  
"I love you Momma." She says before running off.

I climb the stairs to Anna's room. Jackie usually watches her more than the others. I find Jackie asleep in the rocking chair while Anna sits in the corner playing with blocks.  
"Hi baby girl," I greet her. She turns her head to smile at me with her four teeth. I walk across the room and pick her up. She is still a little smaller than your average one year old, but she is a quick study.

"Mum!" She squeals excitedly as I plant kisses all over her little face. She loves cuddling as much as her sisters do, but they believe they have grown to old to cuddle with their mother. The funny thing about Anna is the fact that whatever she does say has an English lilt to it.

"Jackie," I say shaking her awake.

"Oh hi," she murmurs tiredly. "The girls woke up not too long after you left. This one here," she tickles Anna's stomach, "wouldn't go back to sleep so I took her out and let her play. I guess I fell asleep while watching. I'm so sorry."

I wave off her apologies. "It's okay, it's Christmas and I shouldn't have asked you to work. I have good news, Edward is awake."

"Oh my gosh that's so great. I'm sure he is probably as dazed as I am."

"Yea he is," I say sighing. "He was confused for a bit while talking today and yesterday. I don't think he's really grasped how much everything has changed in his absence." She pats my arm in a comforting manner. "Well, here is what I owe you, and I'll see you after the holidays." I hand her the money, and she hugs before leaving. Jackie and I have become friends over the past year. She actually started babysitting for Edward when she was a junior in high school back when the girls were two. She told me all sorts of stories from before I came back about the girls and Edward. I actually agreed to help her with her first novel.

"Girls!" I yell because that's the only way they ever seem to hear me these days.

I hear them before I see them. They push each other through the doorway, and I scold them for their behavior.

"Come on guys, can there be one day where you don't fight? I have a surprise for you later, but if you don't start acting like the sweet little girls I know you are well I just won't even bother." Tori and Luce roll their eyes at me. "Cut that crap out."

"Whatever," they mutter.

"Look can we open presents without attitude or I'll just pack all this shit up and take it back." They gaze down at their feet ashamed. I smirk because if there is one thing my mother taught me it's how to guilt your children.

"Sorry Momma," they apologize. We enjoy a quiet morning just the five of us. Even little Anna manages to eat some of her pancakes at least the part that doesn't get on her face or my clean floor. After presents are unwrapped and breakfast is cleaned up, I make the girls go upstairs and dress nicely. Grace has recently taken to picking out her own clothes.  
She comes down in a ruffled, dark blue cardigan, a pink shirt with a baby chick on it, a striped dressy skirt with a meshed underlay, a flower head wrap, and white sparkly flats.  
"Well don't you look fancy," I tell her as she descends the stairs.

She shrugs her shoulders and sits on the couch. Tori is the next down. She is the taller of the two by two whole inches. She recently had a hair cut. It is now a cute little bob that frames her thin face. She has two pink bows pinning her hair back. She is wearing a pink crochet flower cardigan, a pink shirt with a girl in a pink skirts, and a tutu skirt. Her shoes are pink and silver ballet flats with a strap across the middle.

Luce is right after her in a pink butterfly tank, a mixed tiered printed skirt, a little blue cardigan and matching hair band. Her hair travels down to the middle of her back now after having her first major hair cut. She cried a little when her bronze tresses were cut to just below her shoulder, but she assured me it's what she wanted. She donated her hair to Locks of Love, it had gone past her butt before she decided to cut it to her shoulders. Tori had donated her waist length hair as well; she had refused to cut it instead letting it grow longer until they came to me one day asking to cut their hair. To say I was shocked is an understatement, but it is their hair and it grows back.

"Alright guys lets go," I say hoisting Anna up on my hip. I grab the keys to the Cadillac Escalade. I unlock the doors, and the girls slide in. I buckle Anna in her seat.

"Do you have Daddy's gifts?" They nod.

"Don't know why it's not like daddy is awake." Tori grumbles mutinously.

"Shush" I say ceasing all conversation.

When we reach the hospital, all of the girls unbuckle and immediately run for the doors. I grab Anna as fast I can, and run after them. Unfortunately I don't reach them until they are already at Edward's room. Their slackened jaws cause me to laugh at me, and four sets of eyes stare at me for breaking the silence.

The girls then run to Edward. "Daddy," they yell. I see Edward's face light up as he takes all three of them in. Even though he is weak, he does his best to hug them. All of them are crying which in turn makes me cry.

"Look at you guys, you aren't my little girls anymore. You're too big."

"Na uh daddy, we will always be your little girls." Luce asserts.

"Just don't forget that when you are seventeen going on a date." The girls features morph into disgust. They are at that age when they still believe in cooties.

"Ew Daddy," Grace wrinkles her nose. "Boys are yucky." Edward barks out a laugh.

"That's my girl." He kisses her little hand. "Tori you cut your hair." Tori bobs her head excitedly.

"I like it, don't you Daddy?" She gives him her puppy dog eyes.

"Of course princess," he states. "And Luce your hair isn't as long either." Tori rolls her eyes now that she no longer has her father's attention.

"It was even shorter. I cut it in like May or June. It was at my shoulders." She tells him seriously like its a big deal which for her it probably is. "I donated it so they could make wigs for kids who are sick like mommy was. She lost her hair."

My hair just barely touches the tip of my shoulders. My sisters had always been jealous growing up that my hair would grow faster than theirs. Most people grow about half an inch a month, but my hair always grew an inch to an inch and a half.

"I told Momma that I didn't want long hair if she couldn't have it. She told me we could give it to this charity that would use it to make wigs for sick kids."

"I donated mine too Daddy." Tori adds. Edward's eyes are swimming with pride. We both know what hair means to our children, and for them to cut off their to give to other kids shows how much they are growing up.

"Well, I have someone who wants to meet her Daddy." I announce. I walk over to Edward and settle Anna on his bed. She stares up at Edward in wonder. She pokes his cheek and giggles.

"Hi Anna," he says to her, choked up with emotion.

"'Ello," she says back. I snort because spending time with my parents has caused my daughter to have a hint of English in her voice. Edward slyly glances at me with an accusatory look.

"It wasn't me. My parents have been around her." Edward just shakes his head with his shoulders shaking as a result of him trying to hold in his laughter. I can see the mirth in his; I decide to take the childish route and poke my tongue out at him.

"Here Daddy," Tori holds her present out to him. Edward takes it from her small hands and begins unwrapping.

I choke back a sob when I see what it is. It's a picture of us from last Christmas, gathered around the tree.

The girls are sitting on the floor in front of us while we face them handing them another present. Edward has one arm around me, and my head is leaning on his shoulder.  
"I love it princess." She beams at him. The frame is home made by Tori and in green letters she painted Daddy.

"Me next, me next," Grace pleads. Edward takes the gift from her. Hers is a picture she colored herself of her and Edward. In her child like handwriting it says, "I love you Daddy, from Gracelyn Marie Cullen". The picture is of Edward and Grace at the beach. I remember her and Edward building her first sandcastle together, and then her burying him in the sand.

"I love you too little butterfly." I see tears leaking out of her eyes at his term of endearment for her.

"Finally," Luce huffs annoyed at being last. Her gift is a scarf that Jackie helped her knit. The scarf is green, and L+D is embroidered on it. She had been working on it for months; the girls had told me back during Edward's birthday that they were giving him things they made. They want him to never forget them. Grace had perfected her handwriting as much as she could, and she colored the hands over and over again. The picture honestly doesn't look like something a five year old drew.

"My little monkey," he murmurs. "I love all of you guys, and I appreciate this more than any store bought gift." All of them are crying, and I have been blubbering away since they first entered. This is the best Christmas I could ever ask for.

2 months later

"Dahdee," Anna screams as she toddles away from me. I huff and roll my eyes.

"What is it, Angel?" He asks, running towards her and scooping her up in his arms. He has been improving in physical therapy, and literally only finished last week. He worked hard to ensure that he can be strong for us. He isn't going back to work any time soon for which I'm grateful.

I recently finished writing another children's book titled Loose Tooth after my dear Luce. She lost her first tooth a months ago, and Edward fawned all over her while it was loose. He tried to convince her to no avail to make it even looser by telling in her the different tricks he used.. She adamantly refused at first until she heard the story of the Tooth Fairy from my beloved niece Caleigh, who told her about the twenty bucks she found under her pillow. My brother-in-law is an idiot. I was forced into stashing a twenty under her pillow because of what his daughter told my own. Rosalie gave Emmett a good hit in the back of the head for me.

Of course, Tori has a loose tooth right now. The book is about all of their failed attempts to get the tooth to fall out. They tried apples, pushing each other into walls, tying it to a door knob, they even attempted to punch it loose. I honestly don't need to know where they heard about that one. I will have to put twenties under all of their pillows at least for these three. By the time Anna is old enough, her sisters won't believe in any of the mythological creatures anymore. The thought saddens me so I push it to the back of my brain.  
"Boo boo," she tells him holding out her hand where this a non-existent cut. Edward indulges the children even when there most definitely isn't anything there except their imagination. He wastes perfectly good band-aids to make them feel better.

Edward carries her down the hall where he mostly likely is getting a band-aid to place on her finger. The man is a sucker for his daughters.

Luce and Grace are playing All Star Cheer Squad on the Wii. Becca gave them the game since she can't cheer anymore. She told me she didn't want to be reminded of all of the changes in her life. She is glad to have a family even if its totally dysfunctional. Her four younger siblings practically worship the ground she walks on, hell her cousins including my own children do as well.

When Edward comes back with Anna, I spot the Hello Kitty band-aid on her finger immediately. I frown at him which only makes him smirk at me.  
Lately, we have been discussing moving. We both agree it has been difficult for me to be living on the opposite side of the country with my publisher, etc. all living in NYC.  
Edward is reminded everyday of the accident here, and we both think it would be better if we moved. The girls can have a fresh start, and we can get a bigger house.  
We wouldn't be living in the city because it was too crowded, and I don't want my children to be spoiled city kids.

We feel it's time to leave since we have no ties here. My parents have a house in New York, and it wouldn't be too difficult for them to visit. Edward's parents said they would buy a house in New York. Edward has decided he doesn't want to go back to his job at the hospital. I think he's spent enough time there especially with all the physical therapy on top of the year he practically lived there.

"Edward you should really stop indulging their imaginary injuries." I chide him in a joking matter, but he knows I am serious.

"Oh Bells," He says softly, "They are only children once, and then when they are older they won't come to me anymore when they are hurting. They will come to you because you understand teenage girl stuff. At least let me help them now when it's imaginary hurting and not a broken heart." I duck my head knowing what he is saying is true. Most girls will never go to their father if they have a mother to confide in.

"I'm sorry." I apologize. He shrugs and goes back to kissing Anna's face. I look around and notice that I am missing a child. "Where's Tori?" I ask frantically. Everyone looks at me and shrugs.

"Shit," I hear Edward mutter as he sets Anna on the floor.

"Tori," we call throughout the house as we search for her. "Tori, baby if you can hear me say something, anything." I cry. She isn't in the house or the backyard. I thought I heard the door open and close earlier, but passed it off as Edward getting the mail. I collapse in a heap on my bathroom floor. My baby is missing.

* * *

**A/N- well, now you know what I've planned. Just remember that this is an hea. We have maybe 5 more chapters left, plus an epilogue and out takes. I got the idea of imaginary injuries from my sister; she still does it even now, wasting perfectly good band-aids. I'll post as soon as possible. **


	18. Chapter 18

_"Without fear there cannot be courage."_

_-Christopher Paolini_

* * *

EPov

Everything seems lost to me now with my child missing. It has been two weeks, and there is still no sign of Tori. There is an Amber Alert, and her picture has been on the news and other media outlets. Bella hasn't talked to anyone since Tori went missing.

She lies in bed all day, staring at the wall. She refuses to eat, sleep, and after the first two days I sent our children off to visit Kate who offered to take them for the time being. She is keeping them distracted in New York; I honestly don't know how she is doing it since she has a son a few months older than Anna.

Her and her husband Garrett have known Bella for years and want to be able to help in any way they can. I will never give up. I flinch every time I am reminded of the moment we realized Tori was gone.

Two Weeks Ago

_Frustrated, I pull at my hair. My little baby is gone, and I can't process anything. I can hear Bella weeping upstairs. I feel like the world's worst father; I can't even keep all of my children safe. I feel like a bad husband as well because I can't even bring myself to comfort my own wife. I don't know how I could provide any form of solace for her._

_After standing for I don't know how long I finally pull out my phone and call the police. They assure me they will do everything in their power to bring my daughter home. An officer is being sent to the house as we speak._

_Once the call ends, I search the house for a photo of Tori. When I find the picture of her on Valentine's Day my heart constricts at the sight of her in her little cupid costume. She has a pink hearts hair band, little angel wings, and a fluffy pink dress covered in tons of red hearts. She even had a bow and several arrows, which she shot at Bella and I._

_I bring my phone out again and call our parents. They are on their way, and when I'm finally done making calls I collapse onto the couch. Tears are streaming down my face; I can't fathom how we didn't sense there was something wrong. The bell finally rings, and I push myself ready to face the situation at hand._

There haven't been any leads; it's like my child has vanished off the face of the Earth. I have lost my wife in the process, and my other children are on the opposite side of the country. Our family is in town helping out anyway they can with searches, and showing pictures all around the city. Unfortunately, no one has called the hotline. My wife's health is deteriorating, and I can't help her. I will never give up on the belief that Tori is alive. I will bring her home one-day; I just know it.

Tori Pov

I don't know where I am. I just went outside to get ice cream from the ice cream man. He opened the back of his truck to show me more flavors, and pulled me inside. He tied my arms and legs, and drove away.

Mommy and daddy must be really worried. I don't know how long it has been. He brings me one meal a day. At least I think it is. Im always hungry though, but i know not to ask for more. There isn't any light in the room. I huddle in the corner when I hear his shoes on the wooden floor. His keys jingle as he unlocks the door. He calls me his good little girl.

"Hello, who's my good little girl?" He asks me. He tries to be charming, but when he smiles it's like the creepy smile of the cat bus in the movie My Neighbor Tortoro.

I whimper in fear as I cower away from him. His voice is scaring me, and his blonde hair is gelled back. He is in a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He wears brown cowboy boots. He walks closer to me and kneels in front of me.

He grabs my face roughly, forcing me to look at him. I can see the light from the hallway as it shines into the room. His eyes are blue, but they have no light. There is something evil in them that makes me wish desperately that I was with my parents. "I asked you a question, answer." He growls. I resist the urge to cringe.

"I am." I cry softly. He tries to soothe me by patting my hair in what I suppose he probably thinks is a comforting gesture. It makes me want to cringe, but I know if I do I'll get in trouble. I did that the first day, and he smacked me. It hurt more than any pain I had ever felt. My real parents never hit our faces only gave us spankings on our butts.

I've been wondering if I'll ever experience the joy of my parents' hugs or playing with my sisters again. Will I ever see Anna grow up? Will I hear Gracie's funny laugh? Will I ever get the chance to apologize to Luce for the way I have treated her?

"That's a really good girl; would you like to eat dinner?" I nod my head in response. He picks me up, and carries me out of the room. This is the first time I have been allowed an escape out of the dark room. There's a bathroom in the room, and a bed sits in the middle. He says that's all his little girl needs. I don't protest when he gently lifts me off the ground because it will just cause more trouble.

"I made your favorite sweetheart." I resist the urge to throw up when he calls me that. My mommy calls me that, and it doesn't seem right coming out of his disgusting mouth.

"What is it?" I pretend to be excited.

"I made you fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, corn, and I even made you a surprise for dessert." He sets me down in a chair. I look over the table, and there's another little girl.

Her eyes are roaming over the table hungrily. She doesn't notice me, but I can see her hands are in her lap. She's trying to be a good little girl. "Daddy" says good little girls wait until their daddy is seated at the table before they eat. The table is wooden and completely scrubbed down. The plates are paper with some kind of flower design on it.

The food is in the middle of the table. The other little girl is small. She has blue eyes that have been dulled over time. She has blonde hair that is matted up, and her skin is pasty. She is paler than mommy, and her skin clings to her bones. She is wearing a white, sparkly dress that is covered in dirt and grime. I think she might be older than me, but I can't be sure because of her size. I bet daddy would know.

"Daddy" finally sits down at the table, and we eat in silence. "Daddy" watches with some unknown emotion in his eyes.

"How would my good little girls like to go out tomorrow?" We nod our heads not daring to speak. "Good, I think maybe I'll take you into town. How would you like that?" Again we don't speak out of fear for saying the wrong thing.

When dinner is done, "Daddy" takes all of the dishes, and throws away our plates. We have not been given permission to leave the table so we continue to sit there. He brings in bowls full of ice cream. My real parents never let me have ice cream unless it's for a special occasion. We never eat fried chicken either because mommy says it's not very healthy. She makes baked chicken with herbs and seasoning. Sometimes she even has my real daddy grill the chicken.

"What do you guys say?" He asks as he sets the bowls in front of us. The other girl's eyes are wide with what I would have to say is disbelief. I wonder when the last time she had dessert was, or how long she has even been here.

"Thank you daddy," We murmur in unison. He seems to think it is enough; he watches as we eat our ice cream. She scarfs it down so fast that I'm sure she must have a brain freeze. I eat mine at a good pace.

When we are finished he escorts us back to our rooms, and locks the doors. I crawl back to my corner, and gently rock myself to sleep. I have long given up on crying.

The next day he comes in my room, and shakes me awake. He sets clothes on the bed, and leaves me to get ready. I walk into the bathroom with the clothes hanging on my arm. The pants feel like jeans and I think he gave me a t-shirt and hoodie. I turn on the light, and stare at my image in the mirror. My cheeks protrude out more than usual, my hair is greasy, and my eyes are huge. I wash my face and body as much as I can with the washcloth. There isn't a shower so I dip the cloth under the faucet. I wet my hair by sticking my hair under the faucet. I push myself onto the sink to do it, but it works.

I change out of the clothes I was wearing when I went to get ice cream that fateful day. I put on the dark jeans he gave me, they are a little big for my tiny frame, but I don't complain. The t-shirt is dark blue, and the hoodie is black. He didn't give me any shoes so I put my blue chucks that I tucked underneath the bed on. I sit on the bed and await for him to return. After I don't know how long he returns with the other little girl holding his hand. He offers his hand to me, and I take it because I don't have another choice. The other little girl is wearing a jean skirt with black leggings, and a black hoodie. She has black flats on her bony feet.

He slides open the door to his mini van. We sit in the two seats behind the driver seat. The ride into town is quiet; the sign says Ocotillo, population 266. He drives us to the town's trading post where it seems many of the locals like to spend their time. A lot of the men are heading into the saloon across the old road. The yellow lines have faded throughout the passage of time. There isn't much here except dirt and desert plants.

Inside is random objects lying on display waiting to be traded. There's a woman talking to a man. Her phone is dangling out of her sweatshirt pocket, and as we walk by I grab it. She more than likely won't notice it missing for a few hours. We spend time in town, and sometime after noon because the sun has already reached its' peak in the sky we go back to "Daddy's" house.

He locks us back into our scolding bedrooms until lunch. I decide that is now or never. I dial 911 just like Mommy taught me two years ago.

"911 How may I help you?"

"Help me," I whisper into the phone, "I am in some place called Ocotillo. A man has kidnapped me. He pretended to be the ice cream man, and pulled me into the back of the truck. My name is Victoria Rebecca Cullen. Help me please," I cry.

"I am tracking your position now, Victoria. I need you to stay on the line for a few more seconds."

"You have to hurry. There is another little girl here. She doesn't look so good. I can't stay on much longer, he's coming back." I hang up the phone before she can confirm my position. I hide the phone under my pillow, seconds before he unlocks the door and enters.

"Alright, baby lunch is ready." He leads me back to the table I had dinner at the other night. The other little girl isn't there, and "Daddy" doesn't go get her either. I am scared that he's done something with her.

Lunch is an egg salad sandwich. I am allergic to celery; mommy always gives me a different sandwich when she makes it. If I eat it my airways close up, and mommy has to give me a shot.

I clear my throat bringing attention to my self. "Uh 'Daddy'," I hide the disgust I feel for this man. He raises his eyebrows at me. "I am allergic to celery." His whole demeanor changes, and I can tell he is angry.

"You are a fucking liar. Daddy's good little girl needs to be punished because I know what the hell you're allergic to and what you aren't." He grabs me by my wrist and drags me to another room. The floor creaks, and he throws me inside. He then grabs my body and pushes me onto over his knee. He smacks my butt several times, and I eventually lose count. All I can feel is the pain and dried tears on my face. He pushes me off of him, and I hear him unbuckle his belt and pull it from the loops. I brace myself for the impact.

He rips off the sweatshirt, and brings the belt down. I scream out in agony as the belt comes into contact with my body. He decides that it isn't enough and pulls the t-shirt over my head. I know it is really going to hurt this time. When the leather of the belt comes into contact with my bare back, all I can do is take it. The tears are endlessly pouring out of my eyes, and I pray to God.

'God, please help me,' I plead in my thoughts. 'I know that things happen for a reason, but I need you to help me. Please, send my mom or my dad, I need my family, the pain it hurts so much.' He continues to strike my back, and I feel blood running down my back. I curl up into a ball when he finishes. He drags me back to the room I have been staying in, and locks me back in there. I crawl even though every movement causes more pain to course through my back.

I know the number I need to call, Mommy's. She made me memorize it in case of emergency.

I dial the familiar numbers and wait as it rings. She picks up on the last ring before it usually reaches voicemail.

"Hello?" A dull voice says. I know that voice, but it isn't full of life like it was before.

"Mommy," I whimper in pain.

"Tori!" She gasps.

"Please, mommy you have to help me. I called 911 like you taught me. I hurt all over, and I need you."

"Tori, I need you to stay on the phone as long as you possibly can. Can you do that for me sweetheart?" I flinch, remembering the time "He" called me that.

I nod head before realizing she can't see me. "I will try mommy. Please hurry, I hurt so much." I then hear him coming back to the room, and when he bursts back into the room his face contorts in anger. He snatches the phone out of my grasp, and ends the phone call. He grabs my small body, and drags me across the house. He pulls me up my arms, and forces me into the garage. He pulls open the door, and buckles me in the car.

He goes back inside the house, and comes back five minutes later with the other girl in his arms. She is unconscious, and he spreads her across the back seat. He grins sinisterly at me; my body wants to throw up everything I've eaten. I don't know where we are going, but I'm scared.

BPov

I can't believe my baby is actually on the phone with me. It has been a month, and we have had more dead ends. Just because I was in a catatonic state doesn't mean I didn't hear what went on.

When my phone rang at first I couldn't bring myself to answer it. I thought it just might be another friend or family member calling. I had feeling that this call was important though. My gut was telling me I had to answer it and that it would be the answer to my prayers.

When I heard Tori's sweet voice at first relief filtered through me. I knew she was alive, but I heard the pain in her voice. I knew I had to call the police. I made her promise to stay on the phone with me. I called the detective assigned to my case. He told me that Tori had called 911, but they couldn't pinpoint the exact location of the call, only that it came from Ocotillo. He tried to track her call, but something caused her to the end the call.

Caius Volturi had kidnapped my daughter. The townspeople had reported seeing him earlier in the day with two little girls. The local police had been dispatched to his house, but discovered he had run for it. The state police are now involved as well as the F.B.I.

The police have no clue as to where he would take the girls; they only know he is desperate now. They believe that he caught Tori on the phone, and that she is injured. There is a trail of blood throughout the house, and there are mass amounts of it in the bedroom she stayed in.

There are not any cameras in Ocotillo so the police have no idea which direction they are traveling in. There is another little girl with them as well who is believed to be the daughter of one of the senators. She has been missing since October when she went on a camping trip with her class, and disappeared without a trace

* * *

**A/N- Well, what did you guys think? The thing about the sex offenders in Ocotillo is actually true. The population in the town is actually that small, and is about an hour outside of San Diego in the desert. The places are real too, well every place mentioned in this story is real. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- All mistakes are my own, and SM owns Twilight. **

* * *

Tori Pov

There are little things you miss that you took for granted when you have them like goodnight kisses from your parents, or even fighting with your little sisters. It took getting kidnapped by a psycho maniac to make me at only seven realize what I have. "Daddy" as he still forces us to call him home schools us, and when we play with the other children in the neighborhood we aren't allowed to use our real names. Chloe is now Becca, which makes me miss my cousin, and I am Caroline. He lets us eat a little more often now since we live in a more public setting. He no longer hits us unless we are bad, but even so, it still hurts. Sometimes he hurts us, but he always apologizes after.

For the most part we are secluded, but we occasionally get to leave the home we live in. We go to the beach often, or shopping town.

"Daddy" always watches us. For the past three years we have lived Hawaii. I guess because who is really going to think two missing girls actually left the continental U.S. and that and most people probably think we are dead by now.

It rarely rains, but when it does, it can storm for days afterwards. That is the worst part because the. We are forced to be stuck with him longer than normal. He watches our every move, likes to play little games with us.

I miss my parents, sisters, and family everyday, and wish I could see them at least one more time. I wonder what they look like now, if they think about me, or if I'm some kind of ghost that constantly haunts them.

When we first moved here, it took weeks before Chloe was able to walk around. Hell, it took her longer to even speak around me, let alone him. She is nine months older than me, and acts the role of a big sister. She watches out for me, and we have grown close to one another. We both know that there is a very good chance we will never see our families again especially if Cauis keeps prying into our business. He bugs us before we leave the house, and is kind of like Big Brother in 1984. He makes us read all of the classics for English. In math, we are learning pre-algebra, science is environmental at the moment, and history is European. He says all women need to be educated, and that it is a trait most women lack.

"Caroline," Becca calls from down the street. I turn my head, and my bronze locks whip me in the face. She smiles and waves me over. I run as quick as I can to her. I halt when I reach her, and almost run into her.

She giggles at me; I pout at her because she really is like my big sister. It's something I've never had before, and it always brings a smile to my face.

"What do you want Becca?" I drawl. She quickly sobers.

"Daddy agreed to what we asked, but he says that we have to change our hair colors otherwise people might recognize us." Her face is morphed into disgust every time she calls him daddy, but like I said he's always listening and watching.

"Hmm…" I ponder over her words, debating what color I should dye my hair. "I could go dark brown."

She nods her head not really listening to me. "How about strawberry blonde for me?" She is a bleach blonde, and adding more of a reddish tinge would definitely change her look.

Two Weeks Later

I run through the open floor plan of our house. I'm looking for Chloe because we are playing hide and seek; she always picks the best hiding spots.

"Chloe," I call out. "I'm gonna find you." I run all over the house searching behind the couch, under beds, in the showers, and I still can't find her. I huff as my bangs fall forward into my face.

I finally find her hiding under the desk in my bedroom. "You sneaky little twirp." I slap her arm because she knows that I wouldn't be able to see her from the doorway. Her strawberry blonde curls bounce as she laughs. I poke my tongue out at her.

"You're the one who never checks under the desk." She taunts me with her laughter.

I cross my arms, and refuse to talk to her. She rolls her eyes at me and sits on the other bed in my room. I sit at my computer desk, and login to my computer. I pull up YouTube to notice that I have several messages.

Chloe and I started a blog and make-up tutorial channel. We have 1,000 subscribers already, and we post a video every other day.

I setup the webcam while Chloe gets out the make-up. "Daddy" gets us whatever we want even when we know that our real parents never would.

"Hi I'm Caroline and this is Becca." I greeted. "This week has been crazy for us as we tried to get all of our schoolwork done. It may be summer, but we are home schooled and work all year round. We are going to do a summer make-up tutorial." I squeal loudly, and Chloe rolls her eyes.

"Okay as usual Becs is my model. Smile for the camera." She beams, but I can tell she is irritated. "Alright so in the summer, you don't really want to wear a lot of make-up so if you do need a cover up wear a light powder. I'm going to use the Mac mineralized skin finish in light medium." I lightly dust the brush over her face. She giggles because her ticklishness. "Alright, next take a color that is natural and put it all over your lid. For her, I'm choosing a light brown since she has these gorgeous baby blues. I am going to use this bigger brush for her crease and a darker brown." I take the brush and sweep it across her crease. "Next I'm going to use Desert Rose for her blush. Now I'm going to use moisturizer, and we are done. If you want to use bronzer, you are welcome too, but this is Hawaii." We then end the show with bloopers. We post the video on YouTube.

I go back to my homepage to see something I never expected to see. GooeyLucy was a channel, but what shocked me was the girl in the suggested video. I click on the link, and am rewarded with my sister's smiling face.

"Hello world," she laughs from her bedroom. I don't know where it is. "Well, my mom is about to have my twin siblings any day now. My brother Masen is talking all the time, well more like babbling. Anna is well Anna, and Gracie is becoming a figure skating superstar. She had a recital today, and totally stole the show." She shows a video of Grace's recital; I have to choke on a sob because she's gotten so big. She then shows our pregnant mother waddling through the house.

"Hey mom, you look really pretty." My mother snorts like she always does when we paid her compliments. She always complained that she was fat during pregnancy. "What do you want to say to my subscribers?"

My mother chuckled, but the normal spark in her eye was dimmed. "Hello fans of my insane daughter," "Hey," "Anyways I want to thank all of you who donate to our foundation for missing children." I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I look up to see Chloe gazing down on me.

"She loves you." She says simply. I nod and sniffle while trying to wipe at my tears.

"We may not ever find our daughter Tori, but we can still help other missing children and their families. Our foundation Little Darlings helps hundreds of children a year." she then runs down a hallway; I know she probably went to the bathroom because she did that a lot with Anna.

Everyone looks the same and different. "Daddy" monitors my computer usage so I would never be able to get away with sending a message.

"My older sister Victoria Rebecca Cullen who rubbed in the fact that she was older by a mere hour has been missing for over three years. I know somewhere out there she's still alive, and hoping we will find her. I hope we do cause I miss her like crazy." her green eyes are sadder than what I remember. Her hair is long again, and she is like skinny but with some muscle. She was still a little chubby at seven even with dancing. Her face is a lot skinnier, and her hair is darker.

"It's crazy how one person can change the lives of your entire family. If you think you've seen my sister please call the hotline." She then shows a little montage at the end of old family pics.

I quickly logout and turnoff the computer unable to take it anymore. I burrow myself in Chloe's embrace. I sob myself to sleep in her arms as she strokes my hair. I had never realized how much I really needed a big sister myself. It was always hard having to be brave especially when my real dad was in a coma. I had to be the big sister and pretend for my little sisters that everything was going to be okay even if I thought otherwise.

I wake up with puffy eyes, but "daddy" still isn't home. It's dark outside, and Chloe is in the family room staring out the window.

"Chloe where is C?" I ask her, sitting down next to her.

"I don't know. He never came home last night." We stare wide-eyed at one another. We decide to wait a few days to see if he returns. Sometimes he would test us to see if we would call the cops or our families. Like I said he's always watching.

We fall asleep on the couch, and in the morning I have a painful crick in my neck. I go to the refrigerator to grab the milk while Chloe pulls out the cinnamon toast crunch. We have this down to a tee after living with another for such a long time. These mornings always remind me of my family, and I tell Chloe so.

"We used to sit around the kitchen table, or sometimes we sat at the island. My mother would set out three plates or bowls, and then she would begin handing the food out. My sisters and I laughed when she spill things down her front. We would help her clean up, and then eat breakfast while talking to one another. I miss it."

She sniffles beside me causing my head to turn in her direction. "I miss my parents too. They told me they were going to have another baby a few months before he took me. I was angry at them, and refused to talk them once I went back to school. They never talked about having more kids. I thought they were replacing me with some new baby." I rub her back. We finish breakfast and lounge around the house. More days pass, but he never comes back. We aren't sure what to do because he could be playing a trick on us.

"Wanna go down to the beach?" I ask Chloe, five days into our solitude. She nods her head and we quickly change into our swimsuits. We hop on our bikes and pedal down to the beach. We live near a close tourist beach, and we like to laugh at their difficulties. They aren't quite as good at navigating around the island.

"Caroline," she squeals as she chases me in the waves. I giggle loudly at her, and taunt and tease her until she dives for me again. She yanks me by the ankle causing me to fall into the water.

When I finally reach the sruface, gasping for air, I splash water at her. It's a favorite game of ours. We get out of the water thirty minutes later to dry off, and to prevent us from resembling prunes.

There are several families at the beach today. The temporary dye has finally left my hair, leaving it bronze again. I have a few more red and blonde highlights from spending so much time in the sun.

We lay on our towels, telling more stories of our childhood. "There was this time my sister Grace and I got into an argument. It was a few months before I was taken. My dad had been in his coma for about a year. I told her he was never waking up at the exact moment my mother walked into the house. I called her liar on the day my father had woken up. I feel bad about still because I shouldn't have done that."

We watch all of the happy families play on the beach, and we both are sad. It's something we always do because it's as close to a family as we will ever get.

"I wish I could see my parents again. I want to apologize for telling them I didn't want a brother or a sister. I was eight and had been an only child my entire life."

"Come on EM and Masen, I know you can toddle faster than that Emma Madison." I turn my head to see a brown haired girl leading a little boy and girl.

"We gotta go." I tell Chloe as I begin to stuff my towel and other belongings into my bag.

"Why?" She asks confused. I point to the three kids by the water.

"Those are my siblings. I don't know the two youngest, but the oldest is my nine year old sister Gracie." She starts packing up her stuff as I tie my hair up.

"You know it's quite amazing it's been three years, but until now you've never run into your family. What are the chances they'd be here on the exact day you are?" She asks as she pulls on her shirt.

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out." That is when I spot them, my parents look the same, but something about them seems off.

"That's them isn't?" She points to them and all I can do is nod. "They look sad." She states solemnly.

"They do, but you know what he will do to us."

"Tori, if you go, he can't do anything. You'll be back home. We both will be." I ignore her, and start trekking up the beach.

"Come on Victoria," I spin on my heel and stare her down. "Why are you being stubborn?"

"They don't need me anymore." I scream at her. "They've had three more kids. Obviously, I'm replaceable. They probably started the charity so that people wouldn't think they didn't care about me." Everyone is staring at us, and color floods my cheeks. "I don't need them." I cross my arms angrily. She stares at me astonished. Just when I think things couldn't get worse they do.

"Is everything okay here?" My father asks from beside me.

"Uh yea," I mumble nervously. "My sister and I were just fighting." I glare at her.

"Yeah we had a disagreement. It's nothing major sir. You can go back to your wife and kids." I snort because she called him sir. We never used that term even when we were in trouble.

He stares at my funnily. "You okay kid?"

"Peachy," I say sarcastically. "Come on Chloe, we gotta get back." She picks her stuff off the ground, and follows nervously. We get on our bikes, and go home.

"Why didn't you say anything? I don't understand you Tori. We could go home, but you know I'll never do anything without you." I don't answer her, and drop my back on the lawn. I storm through the house and slam my bedroom door.

I cry myself to sleep, confused about the decision I made. They made it seem effortless to have children, and it hurt. I knew they had moved into a new house in New York from my sister's YouTube channel.

The next day I was up early, and decided to go into town and get some supplies. I hopped onto my beach cruiser, and began the thirty minute bike ride. It never bothered me becaus I like feeling the ache and burn in my muscles. It was surpisingly relaxing.

Once in town, I head up my favorite stores and pick up my surfboard from the shop.

"Yo Caroline, is here." TJ's father calls to TJ in the back. I blush because he knows we both like each other. TJ is thirteen, and ridiculously cute.

He's half Hawaiian on his father's side, but his mom is white. He has light brown hair and dark brown eyes. His skin is tan from all the time he spends out in the sun surfing. He competes every weekend, and sometimes goes out of state for competitions.

TJ races out of the back room to stop right in front of me. He smiles at me, and I smile back. He takes my surfboard from me like always, and we leave his dad in the shop, staring after us.

"So how are you today baby?" Did I mention we were dating? We haven't told anyone yet, but I like him more than I've ever liked a boy. He places an arm around my shoulders as we walk down the street.

"I'm okay T." I kiss his cheek. We walk down to the beach, and plant our feet in the sand.

"It's okay if you're not Tor." I had told him as we got closer my real name. I didn't want to be a liar, at least not with him.

"No, no, I"m fine." I say adamantly. "Lets go catch some waves." We head down to the beach.

"Hey Vicky, I bet I can catch more waves than you." He smiles cockily at me.

I am going to wipe that smirk off his face. "Is that so?" I ask him. He nods nods and runs out into the waves. "You dirty rotten cheater." I call out to him. I can hear his loud laughter, and decide to teach him a lesson.

When we finally get back to the beach, we are tired and some are less confident. "Trust me, next time I wouldn't be so cocky. I learned early on in life I'm competitive and I like my reveenge." He laces his fingers through mine.

He sighs and I prepare for myself for whatever it is that's on his mind. "Tor, why don't you go back to your family?"

"They replaced me. They had three more kids after my sister Anna. It was like I never existed. What if they'll be disappointed that I came back?" He sits up and pulls me in-between his legs.

He kisses the back of my head. "Victoria Rebecca, anybody in their right mind would be happy to have you. Your parents especially because they love you. I was on the mainland when you went missing, and there were constantly ads and programs about your parents search for you along with the Marks. They want you back, and as long as your happy I'm happy." I turn around and stare into his brown eyes. I lean forward at the same time he does, and our lips meet in a chaste kiss.

I pull back and beam at him. He wipes the wet hair that is plastered to my face. "I still can't believe you used to have a bob." He jokes. "I'm used to you having long hair." He's not the only one; I can't even picture myself without my long hair.

"Tori!" Chloe calls from up the beach on her bicycle. I scoot out of TJ's embrace, and run to her. She jumps off her bike, and we hug. We can never stay mad at each other for more than a day.

"I'm sorry." We say at the same time causing one another to laugh.

"Well, T and I are about to go to lunch. Wanna come?" I bump her shoulder.

"Sure."

"I gotta get my board and bike." T is already hauling our boards up the beach, and I jog to him. "Hey macho, I need my board." He drops it and keeps walking. I pick it up and catch up to him.

He helps me attach it to my bike, and he puts his inside the shop. We eat at one of the local cafes. "So Tori, when were you going to tell me you were dating?" She bats her eyelashes playfully at me.

I choke on a sip of Coke. "What?"

"It's painfully obvious. You hold hands and fight like a couple. Are you blushing Tor?" I duck my head in embarrassment.

"Hey Caroline," Tiki greets from across the street.

"Be right back you guys." I quickly run across the street. My damp hair slaps my back. "Wiki Tiki, what's up girlie?" I hug her tightly. She had been gone for most of the summer, and only came back last night.

"Nutt'n jump in the line Caroline, only got back in the p.m." I nudge her shoulder. "My mom is being all crazy again. She flirted with like all the guys on our plane. It was so embarrassing." She tells me a little about her trip, and we part ways cause she has to meet her boyfriend Ryder. Just as I'm about to go back across the street, a small hand encases my arm and pulls me.

"What the fuck?" I screech.

"Tori," the voice is scandalized as it reproaches me for my choice of words.

"Uh sorry, but do I know you?" I look the girl up and down when I see her familiar green eyes.

"Gracie," she sticks her hand out and I slowly take it.

"Look Gracie," I place a hand on my hip, "My friends are waiting." I move to leave, but she grabs my arm.

"That Cauis guy is in jail, you know? He was arrested a week ago when he tried to fly out to California." I stare at her. "Why didn't you say anything yesterday at the beach? Mom and dad were startled by your appearance, and kept talking about how much you look like yourself. Having the name Victoria could've been a coincidence. It's not though, or you wouldn't have stayed this long talking to me."

She's right, and we both know it. "What do you want me to do Gracelyn Marie?" I sigh as I start rubbing my temples.

"That's Chloe across the street right?" She flicks her finger in the direction of the cafe. I nod my head. "She's pretty. Her parents miss her a lot. Her mother had a boy. He is three, and she's pregnant again. They still miss her though. Come home Tori." She pleads with me. "You're still my sister. You act the same, don't you remember the time when we dumped Luce's clothes in the pool?" The corners of my lips tug up as I recall how much trouble we were in. "Don't you miss us?" Her green orbs penetrate through my tough exterior, and I burst into tears.

"They don't need me anymore. Obviously I'm replaceable." I wipe furiously at the tears streaming down my face. "I don't need them or the rest of you. I'm very capable. You don't tell your parents anything. Do you understand?" I push myself off the ground, and walk towards the cafe, not sparing her a single glance. I refuse to look back.

"You know, you're just as stupid as you were then." She yells. "You know nothing." She cries, and I turn to see her walking in the opposite direction.

Chloe and TJ are staring at me as I mash my teeth together. Our little talk perturbed me more than I care to admit. "What is wrong with you Victoria?" Chloe stands up, knocking over her chair in the process. "Why can't you get it through your thick skull that maybe just maybe your family loves you? You're too damn stubborn for your own good, but I'm done. I'm calling the F.B.I. the cops, whoever right now, and telling them where I am. You can come along or not, but I'm done. I want my parents." She walks off with her cellphone in hand. TJ shakes his head at me, and walks towards his dad's shop.

I let out a frustrated scream causing a few passerby to stare at me. I ignore them, and walk down to the beach. I plant myself in the warm sand staring out at the waves.

"You've always been stubborn, haven't you?" A voice says from beside me. I watch legs spread out in front of me. I know who they belong to, but I can't bring myself to look.

BPov

I plant my body in the sand beside her. "When they caught Cauis, I couldn't believe that the man who had stolen my seven year old daughter was caught. It seemed like a miracle was granted. The police suspected there could be a chance you were alive along with Chloe, but without too much to go on, they didn't have enough for a search." I take a deep breath and watch her. She seems to be warring with herself. "It's fine if you feel we've replaced you. We haven't, and Chloe's parents never replaced her. There comes a point when you must move on because what else can you do? We never gave up, but we had other children who depended on us."

She lets out a derisive snort. "Seemed pretty happy to me," she mutters quietly.

I lean back onto my arms. "Appearances can be deceiving, you of all people know that."

"I don't think I do. I saw the youtube videos. You looked like one big happy family. Tori just wasn't apart of it anymore."

I pull her into my arms because that's what she needs. She sobs into my shoulder as her arms wrap tightly around my body. She doesn't stop for half an hour when she is finally reduced to sniffles and stray tears.

"I love you Tori, and I'd never forget you ever."

"You'll love me forever?" She questions unsure. I nod and plant a kiss on top of her coppery head.

"I don't see anyone else lining down the block to deal with your craziness. I thought you didn't remember us when you showed no recognition at the sight of us the other day."

"I'm good at pretending, but mommy I don't think I could ever forget you either. I remember the day we met like it was yesterday. We were at the airport, and seeing the woman I wished was my mother was exciting. Finding out you were was even better than I expected, and I gained a partner in crime. Cauis took my childhood, there were happy times with Chloe, but it was always marred by the past." She looks down, and I lift her head.

"We came here to search for you like the Marks did for Chloe. They may have had a son, and are expecting another but Chloe is their first baby like you're mine. You never forget that. I love you more than all of the stars."

"Well I love you more than that. Gracie told you, didn't she?"

I merely nod my head in acknowledgement.

"She loves you. She probably took your disappearance the hardest after me and your father. We almost got a divorce you know." Her head snaps up and her eyes narrow at me. "It was maybe six months after you disappeared, and we constantly fought. We blamed it on each other; I kicked him out of the house. I then found out I was pregnant with your brother Masen, I couldn't not tell your father. I had already done it once, and it cost us lost time together. He couldn't believe it, and we ended up going through counseling throughout the pregnancy. He moved back in the day we took your brother home."

"I don't understand." Her brow furrows and her face scrunches up in confusion.

I smooths her hair and kiss her forehead. "Sweetie sometimes when people are hurting they push others away especially those closest to them. Daddy and I love each other, but sometimes love isn't always enough. We could barely stand to look at each other. I hated the sight of his face." I trace the contours of her face with my forefinger. "You two look alike with your high cheekbones and he used to have dumbo ears as a child." She giggles like little girls should. "You did too. He saw you whenever he looked at me. We both have thin faces and the same brown eyes. You have my knobbly knees and small hands. You do have his hair color. There is so much of us in you that it was hard looking at the other. We fought or we didn't speak at all. We eventually agreed to separate and file for divorce. We both signed the papers and would've filed them had your brother not been conceived. He saved our marriage, granted it wasn't overnight, but we found our way back to each other."

"Do you think you would've gone through with the divorce?" She asks in a small voice.

"Hmm… I would love to say no, but the answer is yes. He would probably say the same thing. We were both hurt, and we couldn't be with each other anymore." She makes a noise at the back of her throat.

"I wish I had never left the house that day. I wish I hadn't taken you guys for granted either. Living with Cauis wasn't exactly a walk in the park. He is particular about what we call him, learn, and just about anything else you can think of. There were fun times, but then we would remember afterwards everything we've gone through, and it wouldn't seem as happy as it could be."

Her body tenses wben I touch her shoulder, but she quickly relaxes. "I'm sorry." She confesses, ashamed that she was scared of my touch. "It's just he's touched me before. In the early days, he wasn't as nice as he was in the last year or so. He used to touch us in private places, he never had sex with us." She assures me when she sees the look on my face.

"Chloe was the only person besides TJ who touched me regularly. I gave hugs to friends, but they were always brief with as little contact as possible. I can't be who I once was, which was when I was caught off guard when Gracie grabbed me." She admits, scooting away from me.

"Hey," I say firmly, "Don't you ever apologize for who you are, do you promise me?" She stares up at me surprised by my reaction. "Now I have a question for you." Her eyebrows furrow. "Why did you blush when you mentioned TJ?" Her face is as red as a tomato as she stammers out an answer.

"He's my boyfriend." She mumbles to her knees.

Now it's my turn to look surprised. My eleven year old daughter has her first boyfriend. "Does he know?"

She knows what I mean and nods her head up and down. "Yea, I couldn't lie to him. Oh my gosh, what is daddy going to say?" She turns to me with wide, frightful eyes. I have no clue what to tell her because the truth is Edward won't be happy. "I guess it doesn't really matter. It wasn't like we loved each other. It was more of a crush anyways. He's older than me so it wouldn't work anyways."

I push myself up and offer her my hand, which she takes albeit a little hesitantly. I wrap my arm around her, and we trudge up the beach. We talk like we did when she was younger. She tells me everything about herself so we can get reacquainted. I tell her about our lives over the past three years, and how I've never stopped missing her for one second.

We make it to the hotel and stares at it hesitantly. She looks up at me with unsure eyes. "I don't know about this mommy." I had forgotten how much I loved her eyes. On her they seemed more beautiful and expressive. I can see the fear of rejection shining in her eyes.

"I promise it will be you, me, and daddy. The others are at the beach with your grandparents. Shall we go?" She nods, but keeps a firm grip on my hand. We enter the building and head for the stairs. Tori always enjoyed taking the stairs for some strange reason.

We stand outside the door awkwardly for a few moments before she finally agrees to let me open it. I slide the key through the slot, and grab the knob and push. Edward is singing in the shower, which makes Tori giggle. Her giggle is still squeaky, and I'm glad that not everything about her has changed.

She cups her hands together so she can whisper in my ear. "He's still not very good, is he?" She chortles. It's funny to watch her be a kid, something I thought that creep would've taken away from her. "I remember when Luce and I used to hear Daddy singing all these songs in the shower. There was this one song he would always sing. I think it was Crazy for You. He liked eighties music." I snort because I honestly didn't know that about him even after over fifteen years of marriage. "Yeah, he would sing a lot of Michael Jackson and Madonna. He also liked that song by Rick Springfield, Jesse's Girl I think." I burst into more laughter. Edward only sings in the shower when no one is around to hear, and now I know it's for a good reason.

She glances around the room. She moves to sit on the bed and bounces a little. She leans back onto the mattress while I settle on the couch. I open up my computer, and begin working on my next novel. I'm so involved in my writing that I don't hear the shower turn off, or Edward exiting the bathroom. I do hear however his gasp at the sight of his daughter.

I look up over my computer to see tears in his green eyes. Tori is fast asleep though probably exhausted after crying all day. He picks her up in his arms, and takes her place on the bed. He just holds her in his arms murmuring words that I have no doubt are full of promises and love. She wakes up not too long after.

"Daddy," she mumbles tiredly. I have to restrain myself to keep from crying. "Why're you rocking me? I'm not a baby." She yawns hugely. I can see the smile on Edward's face at hearing her voice again. "Can I go back to sleep?" She slurs. She's back to sleep within seconds, and Edward tucks her into our bed. He stares at her while she sleeps, and the love he has for her is clearly displayed on his face.

Esme calls to tell me they are back at the hotel. I tell Edward I'll be right back, and he merely nods not taking his eyes off our daughter for a second. I head to Esme's room where all my children are hyped up on sugar. I send his parents a reproachful look. She shrugs her shoulders smiling at my misfortune.

"What is going on here?" I muster up my 'mom' voice. All my children halt to stare at me. Luce and Gracie at least have the decency to look abashed. I hug and kiss all of them, but my mind never strays too far from the one sleeping away in my room.

"Where's Daddy?" Gracie aks

"He's busy."

"With what?"

"Grown up stuff." She pouts like it's going to do anything for her. I crook two fingers at her and Luce to follow me out into the hallway. The others know they have a sister, but it's not like they know her at least not like Luce and Grace.

Both of them gaze at me curiously as I lead them down the hallway to the room. I open up the door and push the two of them inside. They stare gobsmacked at their sleeping sister. Grace turns around to me with an excited face and points to herself. I nod giving her credit for this one.

Both sisters walk to their sister like they can't believe what is in front of them. I must admit I've had some difficulty myself coming to grips with the situation. Tori's eyes begin to flutter before snapping open scaring her father and sisters. She flushes a little with embarrassment.

"Oh" she says causing everyone to laugh, thereby relieving all of the tension in the room. "That was really you Daddy. I thought it was like all of my dreams." Edward crushes her lithe form. Her arms slowly wrap themselves around his neck as she nestles her head into the crook of his neck. When she finally pulls back she has to wipe tears away. "Happy tears," she reassures us.

Luce and Grace launch themselves at her. "I thought you weren't going to come back." Grace says to her.

"Family is important." She states simply. "I lied when I said I didn't need you. Of course I do. I always will even if you can be a little on the dense side." Her sister punches her arm for that.

"I'm glad you're here. We can't have be two halves of a whole if one of them is missing, now can we?" Luce nudges her shoulder, and Tori smiles genuinely.

"So, I'm the awesome half right?"

* * *

**A/N- I think there is two more chapters left after this, and then the epilogue and outtakes. Other than that I am basically done. This chapter took me ages cause I had to rewrite it, and there was some major writer's block. Not to mention, that I have just finished high school. Things are crazy. Please review because this chapter is probably the only one that doesn't resemble the original at all.**


	20. Chapter 20

_"I don't want to stay in the bad place, where no one believes in silver linings or love or happy endings."_

_― Matthew Quick, The Silver Linings Playbook_

* * *

EPov

When I walked out of the bathroom, I was beyond relieved to see my little girl. There were no words to describe how it felt to hold her in my arms again. She was still small, maybe not quite as small as I remember, but she was there. Her face had lost it's roundness, and her hair had grown out of the bob haircut she had when she was kidnapped.

Her skin is soft and smooth. She appears to be well fed, and her skin is darker. She has a few muscles on her tiny body, probably rom surfing and swimming.

"I missed you so much baby," I whisper softly in her ear. I am not talking about this, but everyday since Tori went missing. I kiss the top of her head. I realize that she's not quite a little girl, but I'm reminded heavily of my little princess when she mumbles in her sleep.

Bella excuses herself as I watch Tori sleeping peacefully.

Tori is restless, and her screams pierce the air.

"Please, no I promise I will be a good girl." She pleads to the man in her nightmares. "It hurts, it hurts." I pull Tori into my chest rocking her back and forth while mumbling words of comfort to her.

Tori calms down and falls back into slumber. She snores a little, but it's comforting to be reassured of presence. I've had all sorts of dreams about this moment only to wake up and realize she wasn't there. Those were the worst because they had felt so realistic.

1 week later

Today was the day we returned home to our house in New York. For Tori this is her first time seeing the house in all of it's glory. She's going to have to adjust living in a different time zone. The child has lived on the Pacific her entire life, and is now living in upstate New York. She has no concept of the words cold or winter.

We have found a therapist that specializes in childhood traumas especially in kidnap victims. She comes highly recommended, and I want the best for Tori. Tori has trouble opening up about whatever occurred while she lived in that household. Chloe is just as bad about it as well.

Chloe Marks is her daddy's little angel, and when she was kidnapped it destroyed him. The last time they had spoken it hadn't ended well for she told him she despised him and her mother. She truly believed in her eight year old little head that her parents were replacing her with someone better than her. The next thing Peter and Charlotte knew, they were being contacted by the authorities and the school alerting them to their daughter's disappearance. She had been a few months longer than Tori. She was as perfectly healthy as my own daughter with probably just as many scars physically and mentally. The house was well lived in and the girls had their own bedrooms. There were microscopic cameras hidden all over the place so he could watch them whenever he wanted. Bella had told me Tori referred to him as a Big Brother of sorts.

Both girls were educated far beyond normal children their age. Tori was on a high school reading and math level. We and the Marks were thankful that he had been at least taking care of their educational needs. Tori was smart and she would've been able to catch up, but that would detract from her adjustment. It was going to be an adjustment for all of us.

"Daddy?" Tori calls to me from the backseat.

"Yes, my little princess?"

"Why are we the only one's driving in your car?"

I sigh; the truth is I wanted to have some daddy/daughter time. "Tori, I wanted to spend a little time with you." She nods her head, but her eyes show her confusion. "I missed you as much as mommy did. Mommy and you got to spend a little time on the beach together. I thought I would show you the house while everyone is visiting Aunt Kate."

"So just me and you?" She asks to clarify.

"Yes, sweetheart," I reaffirm.

I show her around the property and the house. I finally show her, her bedroom painted mint green. It was the color she had chosen when she was a kid, but we never had time to repaint it. All of her old furniture is in the room. She soaks it all in and breaks down crying. It's a few hours later when Bella walks in.

Bella just runs her hair through Tori's shoulder mid-length hair. Tori's face is planted into Bella's side, and I sigh because she isn't coming out anytime soon.

"Tori," Grace screams as she comes barreling towards her sister. Tori's head pokes out when she sees Grace. "You're here, you're finally here."

"Gracie," she says softly before pulling the younger girl into a hug.

"I missed you, Tori." She cries into her sister's shoulder. "I'm glad you're with us."

"Shh, I missed you too, and you don't have to worry because God is giving me another chance to be your sister. I love you, my little Gracie."

Luce even gives her a hug, surprising not only me, but Tori as well.

"Don't ever leave me again," she tells her sister; it comes out more like a demand. I guess even a few hours apart has the sisters worried.

"I promise." Tori whispers in her ear.

2 months later

Two months passed before we knew it. Bella and purchased the house in Rochester, New York so that we could live quietly with our family. The house is located on 1.36 acres of land. There are eight bed rooms and four and a half bathrooms. There's a partial attic, a basement/recreation room, a garage, family room, and den. The house has a partial fence and pool. The driveway is circular, and leads to our enclosed porch. The house was built in 1912, and has a very old fashioned feel to it. Tori loves this house more than our old one.

Bella said as soon as we walked in that it was the house for us. We decided to keep our house here in San Diego for a just in case. We left the furniture as well so that we could decorate the house together. The girls were excited well except for Anna, but she didn't exactly understand what was going on. She was a funny kid, every time Bella tried to pack a toy, she unpacked it when Bella turned her back. It was quite comical except for the exasperated Bella part. Bella ended up finishing the packing after she put Anna down for a nap. I can't say I disagreed with her methods because she was halting our progress.

Dr. Jane Brunner, Tori's therapist has been working with Tori almost every day. I remember Tori coming out of the room after her first session. Her eyes were all red and her face splotchy from crying. That day she finally opened up to us about what had occurred in that god forsaken house. She broke down part way through, and we made it clear she never had to tell us the whole story if she didn't feel comfortable with it.

_"Daddy, mommy," she said in a little voice. "Dr. Janie says I should talk to you. She says you guys will always be there for me. Is that true?" She stares up at us with big brown eyes. _

_"Of course, princess," Bella assured her. "We will never stop being their for you even if you ask." Bella then proceeds to tickle her sides. _

_"I won't ever." She promised. She played with her hands as she internally debated with how to move forward with whatever she wanted to talk about. "I'm sorry for not asking permission. I wish I had; I remember when he pulled me into his truck, I felt helpless. He tied me up, and I cried for days. He would bring me a meal a day. I think it had been a day, I'm not really sure because there weren't any windows. The day before the one I was found he finally let me out of the room. I used to huddle in the corner when I would hear his feet walking in my direction. He wanted me to call him 'Daddy'" she said with disgust evident in her voice. I saw her visibly shudder at the mention of the name. "He would ask me who his good little girl is. If I didn't respond which I didn't at first, he would roughly grab my face and make me say it. He carried me to the table where I saw Chloe for the first time. She looked so sick, and I wanted to help her. We ate dinner, and afterwards he announces that we are going into town the next day. That morning he gave me the clothes I was found wearing, and we climbed into his van." She stopped for a second to allow it all to catch up to her. "We visited the trading post where I stole that woman's phone. It was just sticking out of her pocket waiting for someone to take. When we finally got back to his house, and he locked me into the room, I called 911. Unfortunately, I had to go because he was coming back. He made egg salad as which. Chloe wasn't there, and I told him I was allergic to celery." She was crying at that moment, and I was finally beginning to realize that he destroyed her innocence. "He got really angry calling me a liar. He dragged me," she sobbed and Bella pulled her to her chest. She didn't let her continue anymore that day. She was just happy that our daughter was even opening up to us. _

The story had reached the media, and they couldn't resist the opportunity to hassle my family. Bella's father took care of the situation; I'm not even sure if he did something legal either, all I know is it was taken care of. Tori still preferred to spend her time around family; crowds and strangers still scared her. She is getting better with, but there are moments when she still freaks out. Dr. Brunner says its normal for a child in this situation to not be comfortable walking the streets even if they are with family. There are so few people they actually trust and depend on.

The nightmares still occur frequently, and we've had to deal with that as well. Bella usually sleeps with Tori, and it seems to help with the nightmares. Hearing her screams pierce the nighttime silence makes me want to curl up into a ball; it reminds me of how I have failed her as a parent. She refuses to leave the house first or by herself. The only place outdoors she goes by herself is the backyard. Dr. Brunner tells us that it is one of the few places besides in her bedroom or with us that she feels safe. Tori is the most excited about the move, and I know why. Every time we walk to the car she gets a vacant look on her face as she stares down the street. Caius is getting death row because it turns out that he actually murdered five children before Chloe and Tori. The children were tortured and more than likely sexually abused before he killed them. One of the girls was twelve years old, and they found the remains of a dead infant in her remains. They performed a DNA test, and it turns out that her kidnapper has raped her and impregnated her with his spawn. It is disgusting what some people choose to do with their lives. He plead guilty because he had no other choice since the remains were discovered on his property. There is no punishment severe enough to make better what he has done. Death won't make how he ruined our children okay. They aren't sure why he kept Chloe and Tori though, as they are the first victims he actually tried to raise.

The night Tori saw the trial on television she broke down in tears, hugging her knees close as she rocked back and forth. I knew then that this will always linger in her memory what that disgusting piece of trash who doesn't deserve to be human did to her. Some scars just can't be erased, no matter how much we wish they could.

It was a slight set back in her recovery, but she is managing it quite well for someone her age. The move has distracted her from thinking about it. I can't believe how strong she is, she is overcoming a tragedy, but she told me something that made me think that my little girl is made out of some really strong stuff.

_"Daddy, I'm only strong because I have you and Mama there. I know you guys would never on purpose let anything bad happen to me. Dr. Janie says that bad things happen, and it's the way we handle them that makes us who we are. She says I have to trust you guys, and know that you will always be there for me." She then wrapped her arms around my neck and just cried. I patted her back and comforted her because that's what she needed._

_"_There that's the last of her old stuff." Bella says bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm.…" I ask.

"Geez, Edward what are you on, another planet?" She giggles at her own joke. I shake my head when I hear footsteps thundering down the stairs. I roll my eyes and Bella huffs. If we've told them once, we have told them a thousand times not to stomp or run down the stair, or in the house for that matter.

I wrap my arms around Bella's waist, pulling her into me. She leans back into my chest, and her head tucks in underneath my chin.

"I'm glad we finally got our girl back." I kiss her head.

* * *

A/N- There is one more chapter, an epilogue, and four outtakes. Please review cause I love hearing your thoughts.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- This is the last chapter, and I will be posting a 2 part epilogue and some out takes. Thank you to all who have read my story, and check out my other stories. This is a bit short, but it mostly just ties some loose ends.**

_"I have not gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be." -Dougles Adams, The Long Dark Tea-Time of the Soul_

* * *

Bpov

Several Months Later

"Edward," I call sweetly to my husband.

He pokes his head in with an inquisitive look dawning his face. My nostrils flare at him when he gives me a sexy smile. That shit isn't going to cut it right now especially not after what he's done again.

"Yea, baby?" He says as he gives me a panty dropping smile. 'Oh man, what was I mad about again?' All I know is that I'm attacking him with my lips, and my tongue is in his mouth. Clothes are ripped off without care, and we are on the floor with him thrusting into me.

"So good," I moan. "Harder Edward, please harder." He speeds up, and pushes deeper into me. He fills me wonderfully, and continues to pump into me.

"Bella," he groans into my ear. "Still as tight as our first," he grits out, pulling back out before pushing all the way back in. His lips attach themselves to my neck, and all I can think about is how good this feels. I feel myself tightening, and I know I'm about to come. "Baby, I can't hold it any longer, I'm going to come." True to his word, he comes at the same moment I do. I'm panting as I try told onto any rational thoughts.

He chuckles as he rolls off of me, and we just lay there trying to control our breathing. It had been about two months since we had any form of sex. Either we were too busy or I was tired. I had only just gotten the confirmation today what my problem was which brings me back to the reason I'm angry with him.

"I am mad at you mister so wipe that smirk off his face." His brows furrow in confusion trying to figure out what I could possibly be mad at him about.

"Is this about the window?" He asks, and I freeze and turn towards him.

"What window?" I ask in a deadly tone. His eyes widen comically as he realizes that I have no clue what he's talking about, and that that isn't the reason why I am angry at him.

"Oh, uh… um… nothing at all sweetheart," He tries to smile at me, but it ends up being more of a grimace because he's in trouble, big trouble.

I smile back at him, flashing all of my teeth in the process. "Baby, I'm going to ask one more time, what happened to my goddamn window?"

Fear flashes across his face, pleasing me immensely because he should be afraid, very afraid. "Babe, it's not that big of a deal. I was just outside with Tori practicing her pitching for her next game, and the ball she threw went straight into the window. I cleaned it up, and already called about replacing the window." I was more than annoyed because first of all, Tori should've been doing her homework not practicing ball. She had been playing in the summer league, and had three more games left. School started last week which is why she has homework. Second of all, I told him that if he wanted to play sports with them that they could play farther away from the house in case something like this ever occurred.

"I'll be speaking with Tori later, but that's not my problem with you. My problem is the mess you left in my kitchen earlier." He looks like a deer caught in headlights. "What the hell were you and my children trying to do?" I give him the 'mom' look.

He gulps visibly. "Alright, they were trying to bake you a cake. They wanted to do something nice for you. It got a little out of control when Anna decided to help." He laughs and I do too. I love my kids even when they have dumb ideas like this one.

* * *

**A/N- Well as they say, that's all folks. Until next time, thank you all again for your support. I've loved reading your comments, and hopefully have the privilege of reading them again in the future. **


	22. Epilogue

**A/N- This is the first part of the epilogue. I hope you all enjoy.**

_"A dysfunctional family is any family with more than one person in it." -Mart Karr, The Liar's Club_

* * *

Epilogue Part 1

Four Years Later

BPov

These past four years have been crazy as hell. I went into remission again about three years ago; my hair is still growing back, but it's already almost to the middle of my back. I know Edward says he didn't miss it, but he really did. He's a bad liar.

Tori is fifteen years old and attending Yale. It was hard the day we dropped her off two years ago, but we've had some time to get used to it. She calls weekly to keep us updated with her, and we try to see a few of her softball and volleyball games a season. Her track meets are a little different since they are all over the place. She still surfs every summer when she visits Chloe in California. It's crazy how much time they spend together since they are roommates in college. Chloe's parents had to accept that she had grown up a lot, and was at a much higher caliber learning wise.

She's a bright young girl, and I could see how much she meant to my own daughter.

Anna is my little firecracker. She flies off the handle when things don't go her way. I've had to put her in time out so many times, but she keeps doing it anyways. Gracie, Luce, and Tori have learned the hard way as well that I don't play around. I started this punishment that they would have to write lines when they misbehaved. If it were something really bad they would have to write a two hundred word essay explaining why they did it and why it was wrong. Anna was only four so she couldn't quite write anything except her name yet. Let me tell you they hate it.

I have started a new series as well. This one is slightly based off of my own life. It's about a girl named Casey who is diagnosed with cancer, and tries to push everyone who loves her away. I had just published it about two months ago.

Heartbroken has just had its last movie come out a few months ago. It was emotional being at its finally movie premiere in London. Most of the actors were English considering the book does take place there. I felt when I wrote the books I should pay homage to my heritage. Edward came with me to the premiere.

I blubbered like a baby the entire car ride to Trafalgar Square.

By the time I had gotten out of the car the tears were gone and a smile was in their place. I signed so many autographs that day that my hand didn't function properly for like an entire week.

When they finally interviewed me along with Sam and Taylor, it felt like it was goodbye, which hurt more than I would care to admit.

_3 months ago_

_I was standing on the red carpet with Sam and Taylor. Taylor's red hair trailed down her back in big bouncy curls. She was wearing a strapless purple dress, and her make-up accentuated her big green eyes. Sam's dirty blonde hair hung around his face. He was in a black Gucci suit, and he and Taylor looked great together._

_The interview began asking us questions._

"_So, Bella what is it like to say goodbye to your series?"_

_I thought it over, "For me," I say, "It's not really goodbye. I see their entire future all of the time; I chose to stop the books because I could honestly write forever. However, there comes that point where I as a writer have to let go. I've got some upcoming projects so I won't be put out for too long." I smile at him._

_He moves on to Taylor, "Taylor, what was it like when you met Bella? Was she everything you expected her to be? Are you going to miss your character Clara?"_

_She smiles gently at him, "When I met Bella five years ago, it was crazy. She was undergoing cancer treatments, yet she still wanted to meet me. I thought she was bonkers, but as we talked I came to discover that she is probably one of the most insane people ever." We all laugh because it's probably true. "She was definitely not what I was expecting at all. I thought she would be older, and single. I thought she was probably some bint bitter after the sting of love. However, once I met her husband and children I realized she was the complete opposite of what I had assumed. She's amazing, and definitely an inspiration." She sighed before continuing on, "As for my character of Clara, I've grown fond of her. She is me, and I am her." This is true, from the moment I met Taylor, I knew she was my Clara. "Bella told me that I was exactly who she was looking for, and I began to find connections to Clara. It's crazy how attached I have become to her, but as Bella said sometimes you have to learn how to move on even when it is difficult."_

_He then moves on to Sam, "Sam, what is it like working with these two wonderful ladies?"_

_Sam flashes a smile at the two of us, "Honestly, it has been wonderful. Bella is hilarious, and when she visits the set everyone is laughing. Her children are little demon raisers, and watching Bella chase after them is funny. I feel like their big brother after watching them grow up these past five years." He then looks dreamily at Taylor, "Working with Taylor has been a dream come true. Even though she is my girlfriend, I'm not just saying that. She works hard, and gets the job done." He then grabs her hand and squeezes it. _

_I hug the two of them and whisper thanks in each of their ears. I pull back with tears in my eyes._

"_I just want to thank everyone who has ever read or watched my series. You guys have made Heartbroken what is for a book is not a story until the reader picks it up."_

It was hard to say goodbye, but it felt nice to be done with it as well. I had more time for my children after the final book was released and I finished my book tour. I started the book tour heavily pregnant, which was not a pretty picture.

All of the kids were at school at the moment including Masen who was in first grade. Anna had just started third grade, and my nest was empty with the twins in pre-k. Edward said I was overly hormonal. I made him sleep on the couch that night for that. I was just really sad my babies were gone.

Moving to Rochester is perhaps the best decision we ever made. We lived in a beautiful house with plenty of bedrooms for all of our children. The house in San Diego is too small for our big family. I didn't want my kids growing up in the city either which is why we moved to Rochester. The kids loved their schools; the Luce had just started her final year of high school, Gracie who preferred to be called Grace had just started her sophomore year. Anna was perfectly content to wait until she was five to start, which was fine with me. Masen couldn't wait each morning until we arrived at school. He stopped giving me goodbye kisses or hugs. Edward said it was him trying to be independent, but I couldn't help but feel as if my heart was breaking. The twins had just stopped saying goodbye to me, and no longer wanted me to walk them to their classrooms.

It was three now so Edward should have picked them all up by now. I couldn't anymore because I was apparently embarrassing, and there was nothing more humiliating than having your mother call you by your nickname. All the kids agreed they would rather have their dad drop them off and pick them up. They said it wasn't anything personal.

I was sitting on the sofa when the gang walked in. I could already hear the argument and groaned. Luce and Anna were arguing as always because they never could seem to get along. They were polar opposites, and their personalities clashed far too often. Anna loved to tease her sister about her boyfriends. Gracie was always to busy for a boyfriend with ice skating, for which I was grateful. I would never hear the end of it otherwise.

I was already stressed because those two always had something or another. It had been difficult getting them around to all of their activities. Tori decided to play volleyball when she first came back. She wanted something to get out all of the anger and resentment she held inside, and her therapist thought it would be good for her. She was really good; she was the taller of the twins at five foot, eight inches. She actually broke a girl's nose once in gym class when they were playing volleyball. She played for her school's team, but she played club at Crossroads Volleyball Club. She still played at the club in summer, or she was at Yale for practice. She was hoping to one day attend the Olympics. She managed to keep straight A's, but had the worst attendance record when she was in high school. She always managed to be tardy to everything except when it came to volleyball practice. She was always busy with volleyball and homework that we had hardly spent time together. Then, her second Spring with us when she was twelve, she decided she wanted to run Spring track and field. She did the high jump, sixty meter hurdles, and the one-hundred meter relay; we tried to make every single track meet. Sometimes our parents came to support her because Edward and I were unable to attend. She always had her own personal cheerleaders; I know it always embarrassed her when we cheered her on, but that's what parents do. She was almost never home because even in the summer she still spent all her time playing volleyball or hanging out with friends.

Lucy was even more active than her sister; sometimes she worried me a little. She managed to always have straight A's, and perfect attendance. She once went to school with a severe cold, saying she didn't want to ruin her record. Honestly, the child had no concept at all of being sick. She played the piano, flute, and violin. We had given up a longtime ago on having a quiet house. She also was on a competitive dance team at Spins Dance Studio, Inc. She had been trained in Broadway Musical Theater, Ballet, Jazz, Tap, Contemporary, Lyrical, and Pointe. The kid was like a freaking dance prodigy. She had been doing well at the studio in California, but she told us one day that she wanted to be on Broadway or in a Ballet company. We decided that we would do anything we could to help her; we originally only enrolled her when she was six as a way to help her balance. She was as klutzy as me, and literally stumbled over air. Also, she saw Gracie one day when she was in dance class, and begged us to enroll her too. Her closet was clustered with dance clothes, costumes, and shoes. We had to add an extension to it just to fit everything inside. She was at dance everyday except Sunday; Sunday was when she practiced playing her instruments. She played violin in the orchestra, and funnily enough they let her play the flute in the band too. She didn't want to do gym so she chose band as her other elective. Usually the orchestra and band had concerts together so she had to remember twice as many songs on two different instruments.

Edward and I used Kate as another driver during my pregnancy. She was always happy to help out when we needed her to take one of the girls to practice. It was hard managing all of their schedules especially when Gracie and Anna came into play as well. They just weren't your ordinary children who wanted to sit around and TV all day. That was just too much to ask for; I was immensely happy that they weren't like the children I heard about from the other mother's at the PTA meetings, but that didn't mean I liked driving all over town and memorizing schedules.

Grace came to sit next me on the couch; she only cuddled into my side. I rarely saw her except for a few brief minutes before and after school. She usually had practice before and after. She liked keeping busy especially during Tori's absence because her sister was such a big part of her life.

I tickled her sides causing her to laugh, "How are you today baby?" I asked her. I hadn't had a chance to see her today so I was happy to have what little time I could with her. Sometimes Gracie and I just went out to the city alone like old times. We would visit our favorite restaurants or shops, and just spend the day together.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I'd be better if they didn't fight so much. They are so dramatic." She rolled her eyes making me laugh. "Then, Anna embarrassed me in front of all of my friends at school. She saw me from the car when dad was picking us up, and called out my name. I don't think I had ever been so red in my life. My friends all laughed because she kept waving and yelling my name." I laughed because it sounded just like Anna to do that.

"Well, I'm sorry you had a tough day." I told her sincerely, "Now go do your homework so that it's done or halfway done by the time you have to leave for ice skating." She groaned, but went upstairs anyways. She started ice skating when she was six, and had amazing balance on the ice. She still takes ballet on Monday and Saturday, and Tuesday through Saturday she had ice skating practice. She did Ballet at the same studio as her sister, making it easier on us on Monday and Saturday. Her coach believed that one day she could make it to the Olympics; on Sunday she usually went to the rink even if she didn't have practice. She's been taking lessons at the Genesse Valley Sports Complex ever since Christmas Eve three years ago. She enjoyed it; Edward and I never forced her to do anything. Of course we lectured her about the importance of taking a sport like ice skating up. We had invested a lot of money into it, and we didn't want to have it wasted if it was just some passing fancy for her. She swore to us that she could skate forever.

I had to admit she looked awfully cute in her little ice skating dresses. She has three favorites though; she considers them to be her lucky dresses. One if them is a classic style in purple with a silver sparkly design. She had a white one with a golden sparkle design, and a traditional cut mesh skirt. Her favorite though was her Marietta dress. It was a blue dress with a sweetheart neckline, a double skirt, and ruffled sleeves. She was absolutely in love with it; she always tried to compete in it. Our house is filled with so many pairs of tights that I've just given up trying to collect them all, or keeping account of whose was whose. If they want their athletic clothes washed they have to put in the hamper designated for sports wear since I had to wash almost everyday. Most of her practice skirts were doubled, and she always wore a black jacket. I honestly didn't know how she didn't freeze her little ass off on the ice. She claims that it isn't cold at all, and it's something you just get used to after while. She has two pairs of skates that she cycles between. I still remember when she won her first competition. She had never looked so happy, and our entire family cheered her on.

We spend thousands of dollars a year on all of the girls so that they can achieve their dreams. We have a Steinway baby grand piano in our sitting room to attest to that. Edward usually plays with Lucy on Sunday. It is rare in this house to have a free day unless your Masen or the twins.

Masen and the twins headed straight for me as they walked through the door. I smiled brightly at them.

"Hi mommy." They said in unison.

"Hello you two how are you guys today?"

"Fine." They said. I hated that shit; they picked it up from their siblings who always answered like that as well. I scowled at them, sending them into a fit of giggles.

I huffed at them, "Go do your homework Masen, and EJ and EM go play." I ordered. They trudged up the stairs whining about how unfair I am.

Anna was becoming our little softball star. Last summer she went to visit her Aunt Ali who allowed her to play softball with her kids. When I found out over the phone I was worried she was injured. Turned out Anna had an amazing arm for someone her size. She plays T-ball at the moment, but can't wait for the day when she gets to join the big leagues. That kid can throw hard and fast; a lesson that Thayer, Alice's son learned when she threw the ball, and it hit him in the jaw. She had been tired of him teasing her saying girls couldn't throw so she taught him a lesson he would never forget. She played in the Spring and Summer, and in the late Fall and Winter she did competitive cheer at Core Athletix. She was on the mini team, but would be bounced up next year to the youth team. She had about as much cheer crap as Lucy had dance clothes, Gracie had skating clothes, and Tori had of spandex. None of them liked to repeat the same athletic clothing in a week so we had to purchase several different practice clothing. She still takes tumbling in the off season so that she can improve. She's been working on her back handspring lately.

I groan because all four girls have something tonight. Kate is sick so she couldn't take them; luckily we are part of a carpool, and tonight is Carmen's turn. She takes Gracie to the rink; Becky used to take Tori to practice almost every night, and usually she went right after schoo. Edward usually only has to take Lucy to dance, and Anna to tumbling.

After they left, Edward enters the house with a frustrated look on his face.

"Rough day?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

He leans down to kiss me. "You have no idea." He sulks.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better my day was depressing." He grins as he puts a hand over my stomach.

"Those two are going to be the death of me." He groans staring at the ceiling as if he could see them.

"Poor daddy, his little girls are growing up on him, and he can't stop it." He glares at me as I try to cover my laugh.

"Oh shut up," he says palming his face. "You weren't there. You didn't here them arguing the entire twenty minutes in the car. Poor Masen couldn't wait until we got home. Gracie was in hysterics every time they came back at one another. EM and EJ were confused as to what was going on. You should've heard the two of them go at it. I didn't even know they knew some of those words." I massage his shoulders trying to relieve some of the tension. He moans at my touch, but that was about it. It is too hard for us to try anything with me being as huge as a house.

"Well, I would say that we've slipped quite a few times, and it's not like we've monitored everything they've bloody watched. They probably watch all sorts of inappropriate movies when they're at their friends' houses." He nods his head in agreement. Anna was beginning to refuse to watch anything G or PG rated. It made me sad to think that my babies were no longer babies anymore. I remembered the times when they just wanted to cuddle, but now they were too "grown up for baby stuff like that." That is their words not mine.

Edward always comforted me by reminding me that we acted the same way when we were their age. I knew he was right, but it still hurt to think that they were quickly becoming teenagers. Soon enough they would be moving out, and I would rarely get to see them.

I knew I was being a little melodramatic, but it's sad to think that one day your nest will truly be empty. I'm kind of glad that I still have the two in pre-k, and Masen is only six, and Anna is eight almost nine. It's crazy that another school year has already started. Gracie was thirteen years old while the twins were fifteen almost old enough to drive.

Our family has definitely moved on and become closer. I think the hardest part aas when Tori and Luce were in sex ed. Tori and Luce railed at us when they realized what their father and I really did in our spare time or when we took a long time in the laundry room. They said it was gross that we still did that kind of stuff.

Edward sighs next to me, "I wish they would stop growing up so fast." He says turning towards me. His face was sad, and I cup his cheek. He leans into my hand, taking my other and sliding our fingers together.

"I know I do too. Oh by the way your mother called. I think she wanted to talk about the kids visiting for part of winter break and spring break."

His face brightens dramatically at the prospect of two whole children free weeks. "Hmm…" he says bringing our hands up to his lips, "I may just have to take her up on her offer. I'll call her after dinner."

"You have to take Lucy to dance, and Anna has tumbling tonight." He just drops his head onto my shoulder at the prospect of having to hear Luce rant about her sister during the thirty minute drive.

We just sit there, taking comfort from one another's presence.

We sit there until the screaming starts again not even five minutes later.

"Damnit," I curse getting up. Edward is asleep after today's events so I get up to go handle the issue, my way. I have become quite the bad cop.

When I reach the top of the stairs, my eyes almost pop out of my head. It is a complete disaster. There are clothes strewn everywhere, pictures torn up, toys thrown all up and down the hall. I see tights every fucking where, there are dance clothes, skating dresses, knee pads, and god knows what else splattered across the floor. I am pissed because all of that shit cost us hundreds of dollars.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I shout. All of the kids poke their heads out of their bedrooms. When they see the look on my face, they try to go back into their rooms. "Hold it right there, would someone like to tell me what happened?" I am seething. The entire hallway is littered with crap that definitely wasn't there when they got home considering I had just re-cleaned this afternoon.

There are three guilty faces, and I immediately know who my culprits were. "Masen sweetie," I say in a soothing voice, "Go back to your room, take your brother and sister and close the door." He does as he is told which is apparently a lot to ask for from the other four.

"You three downstairs now." I point to the stairs, and they all step out of their rooms. "Don't you even dare stomp down those steps. Do you hear me?" I hear grumbling but ignore it. If it Edward hadn't spoiled them so damn much, we wouldn't be in this predicament. Why I had to have four girls in a fucking row was beyond me. This is all my parents fault, them and their stupid genetics that they passed onto me.

Edward and I decide to allow the two currently in me to be surprises. We were really hoping for two boys when the twins were born to try to offset all of the estrogen that would soon be overflowing in the house.

When I reach the bottom, I see Edward's confused face. I quickly explain what had occurred upstairs. Edward is pissed, and the girls know it.

"We will be using the talking stick." Edward tells them. We have a stick that we used because the girls always talked over one another.

He gives the stick to Anna who looks nervous.

"Anna," he says softly, "I want you to tell me in your words what happened."

Anna gulps nervously, but eventually speaks in quiet voice. "Well, we were in the game room. Gracie told us to shut up and stop acting like a bunch of little bitches." I gasp and turn to Gracie whose cheeks redden. She stares at her hands ashamed at her words.

"What happened next? Edward asks.

She shrinks into the couch as she recounts the story. "Well, I told her to mind her own damn business. This was between me and Lucy Goosey." I see Lucy grit her teeth out of the corner of my eye. Her hands are clenched at her sides. "The next thing I know there's fighting hair pulling and things are being thrown everywhere." Edward and I both know she's not telling the whole truth.

"Anna Taylor," he says sternly, "I know you're not innocent in all of this. What did you do?"

Guilt flashes across her face. "I told them they were stupid, and that they were going to get in trouble. They laughed at me, so I tackled Luce like I saw on the TV. She kept acting all superior to me, and I wanted to knock her down a few pegs." I shake my head because my day just got ten times worse.

"Is she telling the truth?" Edward directs the question at all of them. They nod solemnly. I can tell they regret their actions, but quite frankly that's not good enough.

Edward opens his mouth to speak, but I get their first. "Anna Taylor, you know better than to resort to violence. You should've come and got daddy or I. You are grounded for a week, and no dessert either." Her little face falls, and she nods. "Now go upstairs to your room until daddy takes you and Lucy to your practices. You are to come home and do your homework. There will be no more outside after homework, and no video games either. I will be checking." She scurries up the stairs with her head down. "Gracelyn Marie, you're grounded for three weeks." She glowers at me, but I stand my ground. "You will be on dish duty throughout your punishment for the use of curse words, and no allowance for an entire month. We will also be discussing Henry when you get home later; now go get your stuff ready because Carmen should be here soon." She opens her mouth, but then quickly shuts it. She seems resigned.

"Okay, fine," she says getting up angrily.

"Oh, and you can start the cleaning of the upstairs hallway." I hear a scream of frustration, but ignore it, I am used to their dramatics.

I rub my temples, frustrated by my children. "Lucy Elizabeth Cullen, you are going to break up with Daniel. If you can't act maturely then you don't deserve to have a boyfriend because that is a mature decision. You can tell Anna that I expect you guys to apologize to one another as well. You are grounded for two months as well for the same reason Grace is. The only place you are allowed to go is dance practice and school." She opens her mouth to retort, "Ah, no buts, do you hear me?" she nods her head. "You will be responsible for vacuuming and sweeping the house. Now go upstairs and help your sisters." She quietly goes upstairs, and Edward stares at me dubiously.

"What?" I ask shrugging my shoulders.

"You my dear are incredible." He is truly astonished that I acted as bad cop. That was one of the few times I had actively punished the kids myself.

I chuckle, "Yeah, well I thought if I'm going to be bad cop, it might as well be for something really bad." He rolls his eyes at me.

"Okay, well now that we've gotten are dose of weekly drama, I'm going to go make the girls sandwiches." He got up leaving me on the couch.

So not everything was fairytale perfect, but when is life ever. You truly can only live one day at a time. My children may be frustrating, and causing me to go prematurely grey, but I still loved them. Things may be rough at times, but as long as we can get through it together, nothing else matters.

Cancer, PPD, car crashes, and comas were the past. The future was whatever we wanted it to be, but at the moment it included moody girls, schedules, and lots of drama. All we have in life is one day at a time.

* * *

All of the places mentioned in this chapter are all real. They are top of the league businesses in Rochester, New York. This is part one, and part two will probably be uploaded tomorrow. I will post the second part as soon as I finish it.


	23. Epilogue Part 2

**A/N- So we will have a few outtakes and futuretakes, but that is about it. I enjoyed writing this, and I can't believe the number of people who have read. I would never have thought I would be able to finish a story three months ago. **

_"There ain't no way you can hold onto something that wants to go, you understand? You can only love what you got while you got it." _

___― Kate DiCamillo, Because of Winn-Dixie_

* * *

Bpov

Time is a fickle fiend that you don't realize it has happened until you have two seventeen year olds, a fifteen year old, an eleven year old, a nine year old, and two seven year olds.

Emma Madison and Edward James are my last babies, a d they hate to be called such now. Emma has blonde hair and green eyes while her brother has bronze hair and green eyes and literally looks just like his father.

Gracie has come a long way with her skating, and Edward and I have never been prouder of her. When she was thirteen she competed in her first Junior Worlds. She did lose by 1/10 of a point, and tried to quite afterwards. Winning the silver was nice, but she didn't think she would ever be good enough to go to the Olympics. She thought of herself as second best until her coach and Tori talked her around. Last year she competed in the Olympics and her first Worlds where she beat out all of the competition. I had never seen her as content as she had been on the ice. She was a total wreck the nights before she was supposed to compete.

We recently attended the World Championship for dance. I've become an expert at costume make-up let me tell you between ice-skating, dance, and cheer. I'm desperately hoping Emma decides to be a writer or something simple. Masen is involved in football and he's also in baseball. We never have an off season with our children, and when Tori decided to pursue her Olympic career well everything became even crazier. So now she has volleyball, track and field and swimming. The problem is she is amazing at all three of them, and if she has to make the choice one day she's not sure which one she would like to pursue to try and get to the next Olympics with. The problem is she has a little less than a year to decide. I could possibly have two Olympians in my family which is beyond amazing and way more than I ever expected. Tori is breaking so many records on her school track team. In the pool she is a fish, and you can barely see her. She is in great shape, and goes for a run every night after dinner with Grace when she's home. Luce has dance practice every night except Sundays, and lives out in the city now. She still plays the flute, violin, and piano. I don't know how any of them managed to stay on top of their grades because I struggled just trying to maintain an A- average.

"Oh my fucking god," Gracelyn screams from upstairs. "What have I fucking told you about going into my god damn room. Get out of here you snot nosed little brat." I hear someone burst into tears, and I know it's Emma. Her sisters are older now, and the whole baby thing has worn off. They resented Emma as soon as she started speaking. They preferred that she stay their little play doll, but now she's snooping in their rooms taking what she pleases. I've completely given up on trying to control their use of expletives; there is no use when I use them myself and Edward does as well.

Another door slams with me leaning against the counter. The front door opens, and Tori appears with a giant smile.

"Hey mom," she greets me as she gives me a hug. "Chlo has made the arrangements for me to meet her and her family in the Bahamas." Nope that isn't wrong, this year Chloe's family invited Victoria on their annual family vacation. Vic and Chloe have become two peas in a pod. Chloe is only really only fond of one of my other kids, Grace who is somewhat a mini version of her sister.

"Can Daniel come over later?" She asks in a sweet voice with big puppy dog eyes that only work on her father. Her and Daniel have been dating since he was in tenth grade. To Tori, he now hung the moon instead of her father, something Edward is loathe to admit. Every time Daniel visits he does nothing but glare and scare the poor boy. I swear that kid about pissed his pants the last time he was here, and Edward took out a scalpel to show him. Tori wouldn't talk to Edward for days after that until he apologized. I agreed with her because Edward's behavior was just borderline ridiculous. I think the best reaction so far though was when Grace brought home her boyfriend she had been dating since fifth grade. Henry and her didn't officially start dating until seventh grade, and when he came around to pick her up for winter formal Edward had a conniption. He didn't realize until that point that his little was all grown up and no longer needed him.

"I leave on the day after graduation. I'm so excited to see Chloe since I haven't seen her since our last national competition." Oh did I mention Chloe was in track as well. She ran the 100 meter, and did the 400 meter hurdles. She also did shot put and boy could that sucker fly. Her and Tori had competed against one another in a competition a few months ago. Her and Chloe were going to different graduations because of their majors so unfortunately they wouldn't be able to cross paths. Tori was only home for a few days.

"That's great, sweetheart," I tell her with a few tears in my eyes. I had completely forgotten about the upcoming graduation because it reminded me how much Tori had really grown up. It was a bitter sweet moment because it was too early for me, but I was extremely proud that she would be attending my Alma Mater. I should have another year with them but I don't. Grace is already a senior, pushing the boundaries more and more all the time.

"Well, I gotta go finish some packing." She says as she grabs an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter. It's wishful thinking hoping that your children will never leave but they will one day. They always do, but eventually they come back when they need you the most. Tori's bronze hair always travelled an inch past her shoulder. I like it that way; she's only grown it out once and then cut it again. Luce and Grace both keep their hair just above their waists. Anna preferred to keep her bronze curls to the middle of her back. Emma's messy, blonde mane is always kept at her shoulders. She is bubbly and cheerful like her Aunt Alice.

Both of my sons style their hair like their fathers'. Them again it is naturally messy.

The back door opens, and it's Grace but her green eyes are brimming with tears. I hadn't even realized she had left the house.

"Gracie, what's wrong baby?" I rush to her, and wipe her hair from her face. She pushed my hands away, and runs up the stairs.

"I want my daddy." She cries as her feet pound up the stairs. I slump against the counter. I feel helpless because she won't open up to me about anything. All of my girls prefer to divulge their secrets with their father when they're upset. It stings a little, but at least my boys still come to me.

Edward comes home two hours later, and Gracie is still sobbing in her bedroom. Luce still isn't home from dance practice and probably won't for another three or four hours. She's hoping to get either on broadway or into a dance company. She's been taking vocal lessons since she was eight, and has a good voice for broadway.

Edward raises his eyebrows at me when he sets his keys in the key dish.

I shrug my shoulders. "Tori went to visit her boyfriend before his graduation." It is already early May, and then I'm losing two of my children. It will be strange to have only four children in the house again.

Luce is staying at my parents' place in the city so she can pursue her dance career. She already has an agent who is helping her get noticed. She's been in a few musicals including Les Mis, Wicked, and the Lion King. She is amazing when she's up onstage in her make-up and costumes. I barely recognize her half the time, and can hardly believe someone so talented came from me.

"Luce is still at dance, and Grace has been crying since she got home a few hours ago. She only wants to speak with you though." He gave me a kiss on the cheek before climbing up the stairs. I check on the vegetable lasagna in the oven. I pull it out and sprinkle a little more cheese before I stuff it back in. I start making the salad when the doorbell rings. I sigh as I set down the knife to go answer it.

At the door is a handsome, blue-eyed, blonde haired boy who I'm pretty sure just broke my daughter's heart.

I wipe my hands on my apron. "What can I do for you Henry?" He looks nervous, and keeps staring behind me. I know exactly who he's looking for and he better hope that he doesn't come downstairs. Edward never had anything against him before, but now he's made his little girl cry.

"Uh, Mrs. Cullen," he says nervously. I'm a little surprised he's called me Mrs. Cullen since he had always called me Bella before. "I was wondering if Gracie was here."

I sigh, "I don't think she wants to talk to you. I'll tell her you came by."

"Okay, well bye I guess." He says dejectedly. I'm about to close the door before Gracie calls out.

"Stop mom, I'll talk to him." I leave Gracie to it and go finish dinner.

"Mommy," Emma calls when she walks into the kitchen.

"Yes Em?"

"Why do they hate me?" My head snaps in her direction. I honestly never thought she minded before, but I guess getting yelled at more than once, one would get the picture.

I kneel down in front of her and wipe her tears goodbye.

"Sweetie, you have to understand that your sisters aren't your age. There are eleven years between you and your sister, nine between you and Grace, and five between you and Anna. They are more interested in their friends than their little sister. You'll understand when you get older, I promise." She sighs wistfully and I give her a kiss on her forehead. "Now go play." She scampers off, and I finish dinner. I set the table and call everyone to dinner.

Emma and EJ come down the stairs pushing one another in the progress. Grace comes in with her cell planted right in front of her face, and Edward finally arrives last with a tired expression.

We sit down for dinner, and talk about our day. This is the same every night though not with the same children. Some nights we have all and others we only have two. I sometimes miss when it was just the five of us, and we were always together. We still take a vacation every summer, usually we take a cruise or go to Europe.

I often forget how old my children really are by the way they act. It's things like sports events and dance recitals that remind me how much time has really passed.

1 month later

"Come on, everyone in the car," I yell throughout the house. EM and EJ rush down the stairs and out the door. EJ is dressed in a white button up and khakis. EM has on a frock with pink, black, white, and blue stripes. It has a bow accented waist band, and is layered. Her hair is pinned back in hair clips.

Gracie glides down the stairs in a J. Crew liquid jersey dress in blue. She's wearing matching heels and looks beautiful as always. Her hair is pinned off of her face, and has a few more bronze high lights. Her graduation gown his hung over arm and her cap is in her hand.

"Geez, mom you need to relax." I scowl at her causing her to emit a giggle. "You still have four other children." She's reduced me to a blubbering mess with her words. I'm so glad I wore water proof make-up. I pull her into a tight hug; I just need to know that she's still there and hasn't left me as well. "Mom, we won't be that far away. Tori will be in Connecticut still while Daniel is in college, and Luce will be just six hours away. And I'll be living with my coach to work more. There's this magical device called a phone, all you have to do is call us." I pull back and stare at her incredulously. She seriously did not just say that, did she? "Mom, you've always taught us the importance of being independent. You and dad left home two years earlier, we only followed in your footsteps. How do you think your parents felt when you fled the nest?" I duck my head because I honestly had never considered that before. Grace, Tori, and Luce all decided that they wanted to take summer school classes to help them graduate earlier so they could focus on their dreams. For all of them, they can only do what they love for so long.

"When did you get so wise?" I ask her. She shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe I always have been, and you just never noticed." I wrap my arm around her shoulder and squeeze lightly.

"You're still my silly little girl." I kiss her temple. She leans into me as we head to the car.

"Always you and me against the world mommy." She whispers.

We then head over to the high school where my two oldest children have just arrived. Edward holds my hand over the console and squeezes every now and the to reassure me that everything will be okay. I know he's right, but this is different. We take our seats in the giant auditorium in a section composed entirely of our family.

Jonah recently turned twenty-two and has just finished his final year at Oxford. His little sister Caleigh finished her tenure at Headington School located in Oxford last year. She played hockey on the school team. She completed her A levels in French, history, biology, Law and English. She plans on following in her mother's footsteps, and becoming a lawyer. People generally ignore her blonde hair because she has an aura that demands you take her seriously. She just finished her gap year in Chile, and will be starting her first term at the University of Edinburgh.

Her twin brothers Tommy and Johnny are eighteen, and are preparing for their gap years, which they are doing separate from one another. Thomas attended Harrow School in Middlesex while Jonathan was enrolled at Westminister School in London. Tom completed his A levels in Music, Theater Studies, French, and Italian. John completed his in history, math, physics, chemistry, Greek, and Spanish. Tom wants to be an actor especially in Hollywood, and has even perfected his American accents after listening to his father talk. John plans on majoring in science in college; he's not quite sure which one. John is a football player, and is quite the player. I've been to a few of his matches when I visited my family. Tom played on his Eton Fives team in the Autumn which is similar to squash except played with your hands. It is an old Medieval game that the peasants used to play. In the Summer term, he sails sometimes with his team or individually. During the Spring term he played basketball. He was as busy as my own children, and to be frank their schools are way more difficult than my kids are.

Irina's daughter Mary Beth or Beth as she prefers to be called now was attending boarding school in Connecticut. She just completed her senior year in high school; she actually started school early because she has a late birthday in October. The Ethel Walker School has been beneficial to her, and her education. She was on the equestrian team, and swam in the winter. She was involved with the Feminist Issues, Judiciary Committee, Homeless Projects, and Amnesty International. She was in AP Chinese, AP Psych (I thought this class would be very good for her) AP Economics, AP French, AP Latin Literature, AP European History, and she was in pre-calculus and AP calc. She is an extreme over-achiever, but she says she loves it because it pushes her to be harder.

Brandon attended public school at Egyptian High School in Tamms, Illinois where they live. He graduated last year. He was the Beta Club president of his school's chapter, and was elected the spring of his junior year as his state's president. He volunteers at soup kitchens, homeless shelters, and tutors at local elementary schools. He plays baseball, and is attending Northwestern University. He wants to major in social policy after working with so many people in his community.

Becca graduated in 2016, a few months after Masen was born. She graduated from Johns Hopkins college in 2020. She went onto to major as a pre-med, and finished at Johns Hopkins School of Medicine last year. She specialized in biophysical chemistry, and is currently working with one of her professors on a research project. I'm proud of her, and her and Alice's relationship has improved. She sometimes calls Jasper dad because she is closer to him than she is to her mother. I think it has more to do with the fact that Ali gave her up.

Maggie and Holden graduated two years ago, and the entire family converged in Paris to watch them graduate from Notre Dame International High School. It is a private American High school, and the kids learn French and French culture while attending. Alice and Jasper wanted their children to have an American education. Both of them were in Model UN and student council. Maggie was on yearbook and involved in English Mentor Club. Holden was involved with service and volunteer work, and film club.

Cadence still attends Notre Dame International High School. She finished her junior year, and is a little ballerina. That takes up the majority of her time when she isn't in school. Thayer recently finished his sophomore hear of high school; he doesn't do much, and enjoys being average. I can't believe everyone is almost completely grown up. I'm the youngest, and have the youngest children.

My sisters tease and call me and Edward the baby makers. They have all kinds of jokes about our sex lives, but Emmett is the worst. He likes to wag his eyebrows at us with a smirk on his face. The number of times Esme has had to hit him on the back of his head for his inappropriate thoughts is way too many.

I slide next to Caleigh who is flipping through the program. She smiles up at me when sees me. I have the closest relationship with her, Cady, and Becca. Caleigh's blonde hair is in waves about a quarter inch below her shoulders. She is wearing an A-line skirt with a flower lace overlay in cream. Her shirt is a sleeveless cutout tie neck top in blue. Her shoes are faux leather Mary-Janes with a peep toe in beige. She is gorgeous, and inherited her mother's height. She could literally be a model if she wanted like her mother had the option of, but she wants to be a lawyer like her mother.

"Hey Cale," I greet her with a kiss on her cheek. She is a recently turned nineteen year old, but could easily pass for a twenty-one year old.

"Hey Aunt Bell," she smiles, "I missed you." I give her a hug as I settle next to her. "How are the kiddos?"

I frown at her, and she snorts which is unladylike. "They are giving me grey hairs."

"You don't have a single grey on top of your pretty little head."

I poke my tongue out at her. We have this teasing/bantering relationship; it works really well for us, and allows for us to be close to one another. The graduation finally starts, and the principal begins to speak. The students walk through the auditorium doors to sit in the very front.

"I am pleased to introduce our valedictorian. As you know we choose our valedictorians based on a number of characteristics. First it is G.P.A based, followed by those who our able to balance their extracurriculars, and finally dedication. Students must be dedicated to their school work; it was difficult to choose, but finally we narrowed it down to two students, and finally to one. Let me present our valedictorian Miss Gracelyn Cullen. " The auditorium starts clapping with the most claps coming from our family.

Grace strides up to the podium confidently with her speech clutched in her hands.

"Welcome, friends and family to our graduation. It is amazing how fast your time in school can go by. When I was young, school wasn't exactly my favorite place to be. I would rather stay with my mom, and I was happy when she allowed us to be home schooled for almost two whole years. We moved here, and my parents re-enrolled us in school. I had never been in a public school before, and I didn't understand that most schools didn't take a special approach to education like my old school. On my first day, I was nervous to have what they call "a normal education". My parents encouraged me to go into second grade with a positive outlook." She pauses to catch her breath. "I followed my parents advice, and realized that they were completely right. I was terrified about making friends, but as Muhammad Ali said, 'Friendship is the hardest thing in the world. It's not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything.' He was right, without my friends I would have never enjoyed school the way I have. My friends and I studied together, and helped each other out. When we leave this school for the last time all we really have is our friends and family. High school was great, but there comes a time when you must move on. I believe that it is us that decide if we want to succeed in school or not. My best friend who i share with my sister is on the other side of the country. I didn't understand why we couldn't go to school with her. We met each other after her and my sister survived through a difficult situation, and she helped me understand my sister. Life is about sacrifices and accepting that you can't have everything you want in life. I am terrified about what comes next, but fear is good. Everyone is scared when they first leave the nest. We just have to trust that our parents raised us well enough to stand on our own two feet. High school is the last stepping stone before you're on your own. We go through several trials and tribulations trying to balance our lives. I, myself have had to manage a vigorous training schedule with my skating along with keeping my grades up. The only thing I still have problems balancing is being on time because I love my sleep; I probably have the most tardies in the entire school after my sister that is." Everyone who knows her nods their heads. "It's been great, but it's time to experience all life has to offer. Thank you all again for coming." Everyone stood up and cheered because it was an amazing speech. Once everyone finally settles, they begin calling up the students to decieve their diplomas. We clap and cheer when Gracelyn goes up. The principal gives a speech, and the students finally throw their caps in the air.

I squeeze Gracelyn really tight when she is done talking with their friends.

"I'm so proud of you." I tell her while pulling her into a gigantic hug. She hugs me back just as much.

"Thanks for giving me a family mom." She whispers into my ear before she pulls back and runs off to her friends.


	24. Goodbye Tori

**A/N- this is the first futuretake involving Tori going off to college. All mistakes are my own, and I hope you guys enjoy. **

_"What is that feeling when you're driving away from people and they recede on the plain till you see their specks dispersing? - it's the too-huge world vaulting us, and it's good-bye. But we lean forward to the next crazy venture beneath the skies." _

___― Jack Kerouac, On the Road_

* * *

BPov  
I've been a crying mess all day. Today we are driving up to Connecticut to take Tori to school. It will be us, Luce, and Grace. The other four are with my parents in England; they've been there since the first. Our parents switch off every summer with the kids.  
Luce and Tori recently turned fourteen while Grace turned twelve. It's incredible how fast time flies by; it seems like yesterday that Edward and Gracie were meeting for the first time. She took to him right away, and no hesitations in calling Edward daddy. To be honest, all of the girls still call him that, and not always when they want something, surprisingly.

"Do you remember the time dad caught us watching Animal Planet?" She asks Tori who bursts out laughing.

"I didn't know dad could ever get so red in the face before that moment. Besides we definitely know what sex is now." I swear she will be the death of Edward. He chokes on air, reducing our daughters to giggling little girls again. She pats his arm.

"I'm just kidding daddy." She says sweetly causing her sisters to snort next to her. The four of us know she's a virgin, but her and Daniel plan to someday, not that I would ever enlighten my husband to that knowledge. He would blow a gasket, literally.

I can see the color coming back to his face, but his hands are still clasped around the wheel tightly.

"Ooh, how about the time I dumped all of Luce's clothes in the pool." She changes the subjects swiftly for her father's sake.

"That one was good or no how about the time we went running around the Plaza with mom trying to catch us." My cheeks tinge pink as I have never revealed this story to my husband. I glance at him through the corner of my eye to see the corners of his lips lift as his eyebrows are raised in question.

"Mom was so mad," Grace laughs, "She yelled at us until she lost her voice. I bet the people in the neighboring rooms were probably terrified of her." I turn in my seat to glare at her, and she smirks at me like her father.

"I remember the time when Anna had taken off her diaper, and had taken a shit all over moms bed." Tori recalls as I reprimand her for her choice of words.

"Really Victoria?" She shrugs at me, and the rest of the car ride goes by with recounting of stories. My heart is aching because once we drop her off, she's not ours in the way she used to be. She now belongs to the world, and we can't keep her. We won't be the first ones to know when she is suffering, and perhaps she won't tell us at all. She's going to marry one day, and be done with us.

We finally arrive in New Haven, and the tears refuse to stop. Her dorms appears in front us like a mirage; but instead of being part of my imagination it's very much real. We begin unpacking the car in silence; it's amusing how easy it was to talk on the drive here, but now none us know what to say. The dynamic of our family is changing forever, and there's no stopping that.

It takes us a little over and hour to get everything inside her room. Her roommate still hasn't arrive, but they've chatted on some social networking site with one another. I don't know what the kids are on these days. It's not my time anymore, it's hers, and I realize it's time to let her spread her wings and hope she can fly on her own.

Tori is wiping her eyes when her and Edward embrace. I'm not sure what he's whispering in her ear, but I can tell its making them both of them emotional. She finally gives him one last kiss and hug, and it tugs at my heart strings when he finally releases her.

She walks over to me, and with a heavy heart I know it's time. I wrap my arms around her; I can feel the muscles in her arms, and the tears sting my eyes. This is the last time I'll ever be able to hold her and know she's still the same Tori I've always known. She grew to be taller than me by two inches, putting her around 5'9". She is still skinny, but underneath she's got a six pack.

"I love you Tori." I whisper in her ear. "I want you to never forget that. You can call me whenever you want to talk or if you just need to hear my voice. I'm sorry I wasn't always there for you or your sister. It's hard to believe that it's been over ten years since our family came back together." I feel her tears on my shoulder, and her shuddering sobs when I finally let her go. I reach up and wipe the tears from her face. She tries to smile at me, but it's bittersweet.

"I never blamed you. I knew somewhere deep inside you were my mom, and you were going to come back to us. Dad may think we aren't as smart as we are, but Luce and I had actually found a picture of the four of us at the hospital when we were newborns. When we saw you on the back of one of your books we couldn't believe it. We gave dad hints about wanting you to be our mother. The day Jackie took us to your book signing we knew we couldn't say anything, it wasn't time yet. You and dad needed to find your way back together on your own." I stare at her dumbfounded as this is news to me. "I never questioned your love for me once I read your books. You missed us, and that's all there is to it. I love you, momma." She kisses my cheek and gives me one more hug before going to her sisters. Edward and I sit in silence in the car waiting for our other two daughters. I know what he's thinking because I'm thinking the same thing.

He grabs my hand intertwining it with his own. He brings it to his lips before looking me straight in the eyes, "She's going to be alright."

* * *

TPov

Saying goodbye to my parents is perhaps one of the most difficult challenges I've faced in my life yet. Deep down I know it'll never be the same again, no matter how much I wish it would. When I see them again, it'll only be temporary. People say it's hard for the parent to let go, but it's just as hard for child. My parents have been permanent fixtures in my life, and it's hard to imagine that they won't continue to be.  
The other hard part is saying goodbye to Luce and Gracie. The others it was easier because there was a bigger gap, and I didn't spend as much time with them. Grace and Luce were my play partners growing up, and Gracie was my partner in crime. The number of tricks we pulled on Lucy is far too great of a number to count. Don't get me wrong, Grace and I have had our share of disagreements. What sisters haven't? There was a defining moment in our relationship that almost destroyed everything we had. We worked through it, and ended up stronger.

Grace is dressed in a pair of boy shorts, and a green camisole. She's really tan at the moment ironically enough considering most of her time is spent at the rink. She has a dancer's body, and it's funny sometimes to picture my clumsy little sister balancing on ice. Some things I've learned in life are just unexplainable like Grace's talent on the ice. She's going to be amazing one day, and the world will truly have something to watch when she does enter. It takes a special kind of person to be able to do what she can on thin blades.

I walk up to her, and when she turns towards me, her eyes are red and puffy, her cheeks are red, and her face in general is red and splotchy. Seeing her such a sad state makes me want to pack everything back in the car, and stay home for another year. I know I can't, and I have to keep my resolve because I will start crying. I have to be strong for my sisters.

I crush Grace to my body once I'm close enough and we cry into one another. We look like one another except for the different hair and eye colors. She is the exact same height as me, we have the same face shape, and the same long legs we inherited from our father. We both grew a lot for our ages, and know that we are probably done.

We pull back from one another, and wipe our tears. I sniffle sending us into giggles. We are both remember the time we were home sick when I was eleven and she was nine. We kept sniffling, and it annoyed mom to no end.

I tuck her hair behind her ear. Her hair still falls in ringlets much to her annoyance. She keeps it to the middle of her back now, and in summer shortens it to right below her shoulder blades.

"I'm going to miss you, Tori." She sobs. Her body is trembling trying to reign her emotions. "It's going to be different now. I'm going to be the oldest soon, but I don't really know anything about Em, Mase, or EJ. Anna I know better than the others, and it's easier to help her than it is them because they want someone to play with." I can tell she is feeling overwhelmed at the prospect of taking over the role that was once mine.

"Take a deep breath, it'll be fine. Talk with them, and get to know them. I didn't know you at first, but you've always been my crazy little sister." She frowns at me, and I feel the corners of my mouth twitching.

"Will you still call me?" I know what she's really asking.

"I promise I won't forget you, and you'll be the first person I tell when something major is going on in my life." She beams at me, and I can't help but realize this radiant person was my once dorky sister who helped me play hundreds of tricks on our sister.

"When did you grow up?" I ask, and she shrugs knowing it was a rhetorical question. We've always been in-sync with one another, and she's about as close to Chloe as I am. Chloe tries to make it to all of her competitions, no matter what is going on in her life. She was at her last competetion with us, and comforted Grace when she won silver. Chloe was the only person she talked to after that for a while. I still don't even know the full details of the conversations they held. "I'm going to miss you, ice princess." That has been my nickname for ever since we saw the movie Ice Princess. She cracks a smile, and I know everything between us will be just fine.

"Whatever, speedy, I think I'll be doing more of the missing." We hug once more before she leaves me alone with Luce.

Luce hasn't looked me in the eye in a couple of days. This will be the first time we will be apart on a permanent basis since I first came back.

"Can you please look at me Luce?" She's wringing her hands which is a telltale sign that she's nervous.

"What do you want me to say?" She cries angrily. "You will be eight hours away, moving on with your life. I know I am too, but it shouldn't hurt this much." Her dam finally crumbles, and she is crying onto my shoulder. I hold her there, and we both know its time to say goodbye.

"I love you, Luce and Grace does too. We may tease and play tricks on you, but it's only to get you to loosen up. I can come visit you on a free weekend, and maybe we will invite mom and Grace and spend time together like we used to. There's fall break, and Thanksgiving isn't too far after that. " Ever since Anna was born, mom has never had enough time to take us out like she did before. We understood perfectly, but it still hurt.

"I love you." She tells me before she gives me a brief but and joins our family in the car. Tears come to my eyes as I wave them off, and the car finally becomes a speck on the horizon. It's not the last time I'll see them again, but it won't feel like this next time. I walk into the dorm to start my life for the next four years.


	25. Broadway Baby

**A/N- I've given you Tori's goodbye, and now it's Lucy's turn. **

_"I do not say goodbye. I believe that's one of the bullshitiest words ever invented. It's not like you're given the choice to say bad-bye, or awful-bye, or couldn't-care-less-about-you-bye. Everytime you leave, it's supposed to be a good one." _

___― John Green, Will Grayson, Will Grayson_

* * *

EPov

It's been a month since we allowed Tori to move closer to Daniel. He decided to attend Yale like she did, and she's enjoying being near him. I have no illusions about their activities nor would I like to think about it. She's still my little girl, and I don't want to think about her like that.

We video chat weekly with her, but usually it lasts for about twenty minutes before something comes up.

We recently celebrated Bella's 41st birthday. We surprised her with a trip to New York, where Tori met us at one of her favorite restaurants. I think it was probably in her opinion her favorite birthday. She took Tori's leaving the second time harder than the first time which is saying something.

Unfortunately Tori's goodbye isn't the last one. Today we are taking Luce to NYC. She actually decided she wanted to live in Bella's old Soho apartment. I think it's to be closer to her mother considering the place has her lingering scent.

Gracie has been closed off since we left Tori in Connecticut again. Everyone is back in school, and the twins started kindergarten. Luce already has a few auditions lined up, and her agent believes she has the potential to go pretty far in the Broadway industry.

Luce has packed most of her belongings at least the ones she wants to take with her on her next journey in life. Bella has been busy writing lately, I haven't seen her except at meal times and when we chat with Tori.

It's really hard to see your children leave, and especially hard when two leave at the same time. Anna is only in fourth grade, leaving us seven years with her once Grace leaves. Grace plans to focus on her figure skating, and intends on taking online classes.

Bella and I load up the car with heavy hearts after having already done this I still don't feel like I can do it without crying. Grace sits in the back seat with a stoic expression, but it's easy to see past it. She has to say goodbye to another sister, and she feels as if she's being left behind. I can't blame the poor kid because it does feel like that. Luce will be about five hours away living her dreams, and Gracie feels that her sister will forget all about her. Everyone finally gets in and buckles up. Kate is picking up all the kids today, and taking them to her place until we get back. It's eight when we hit the road, and we can feel the difference in our family. One bright spirit is already missing, and another will soon be gone.

LPov

I know I will miss my parents because I've never been apart from them for more than a month. It's going to be hard at first adjusting to not having someone dictate your every move or question your actions. Tori and I constantly talk, and she told me that it's definitely hard when they first leave but you get used to it.

She reassured me that it dims down eventually until it is a minor ache like when you get injured. The separation between us has been hard because we've mostly had each other our entire lives until mom came back in.

I love Gracie more than anything. We bonded over dance, and I understood completely why she quit. It wasn't her calling, and when I saw her for the first time on ice I knew it was her home.

During the car ride I text Tori while Grace leans her head against the window and pretends to sleep. She should know by now she's not fooling anyone. When she's sleep her mouth opens a little along with her eyes. She is also not as tense, and unfortunately she snores. Some nights it's louder than others especially if she had been drinking. Grace and Tori have been to quite a few parties, they don't necessarily drink at all of them but there have been instances where they needed a ride home. I may have had my permit at the time but I knew I had to help them. Our parents would have murdered and buried them in the backyard if they ever found out. The only other person who knew was Anna, and only cause she caught us coming back in one night when she was getting water. Let's just say that the little brat blackmailed us, and $400 was involved.

I can't say I've never been drunk before, or broken curfew. What our parents don't know, won't hurt them.

When we arrive in the city, silence overtakes the car. My parents park outside the apartment in Soho. It's a few blocks from my mom's favorite cafe. We've frequented it when we visit the city; it's been a little over a year since we last visited.

While my parents are getting out of the car, I stare up at the apartment building in wonder. I feel a tap on my shoulder, and when I turn around I squeal loudly. People walking on the street stare at us like we are crazy.

"What are you doing here?" I ask excitedly.

"You said goodbye to me, so I thought I would return the favor. You know goody goody, for someone who graduated with honors that brain of yours doesn't always function." I glare at her, and she laughs.

"Bitch," I mutter causing her to laugh harder.

"Yo mama and daddy," she greets our parents. Gracie does a double take, and runs right into Tori's arms. They say some things to one another, and I smile at the scene.

"Gosh, I've missed you. Anna is still blackmailing us." She whispers softly so our parents don't overhear. "How did you get here anyways?" Tori's cheeks redden, peaking my curiosity.

"Oh you know," she says nonchalantly.

"No we don't." I say coming up next to her.

"Well as you know Daniel goes to Yale, and he has his car. We actually came up last night, and stayed in a hotel." My jaw drops at the same moment Grace's does.

"Did you sleep with him?" She gives me a 'duh' look.

"Did who sleep with who?" Dad asks carrying a tub full of my hair stuff.

"No one," we say in unison. Mom shakes with silent laughter behind him. Tori narrows her eyes at mom, warning her not say anything.

"You guys better not have slept with anyone especially you." He points at Tori. "We didn't let you stay in New Haven at the same college as your boyfriend so you could fuck him." We stare at him as a blush settles upon his cheeks. He shrugs his shoulders as if to say, "what?"

Mom decides to help out by rolling my suit case over to us. She pulls Tori into a big hug, and kisses her all over. Tori rolls her eyes at my mom's behavior, but I can tell she's missed her too. Daniel comes up as well, and I see him and Tori share a few covert looks. 'Gross' I think as he gives her a sexy smirk. I've long gotten over their relationship, Daniel and I weren't meant to be. Besides he was her boyfriend first, and they had a lot more in common considering they played all the same sports, listen to the same music, like the same TV shows and movies. They are a match made in heaven. He compliments her with his messy dirty blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and adorable freckles on his nose. I know they will probably end up married once he graduates, and she completes her masters.

"Hello sir," he greets my father. Tori rolls her eyes because my dad refuses to allow to call him Edward even though my grandparents don't even mind. "How are you and Mrs. Cullen?" He asks politely, Tori beams at him.

"We are just great, and I hope you aren't taking liberties with my daughter now that the two of you are alone." Tori glares daggers at dad, and I don't blame her.

"Of cccouursse n-not sir." He stutters nervously. Dad smiles evilly at him.

"Daddy," Tori whines, "leave him alone, I'm sick of you doing this." Daniel is a year older than Tori and when his birthday rolls around in May it will be two years difference between them.

Dad huffs and crosses his arms. Mom smacks his arm, and warns him with her eyes not to do anything stupid. Dad turns his back on all of us, and opens the door to the apartment. He comes back down five minutes later with red eyes. I nudge Tori's side, and gesture to dad.

"It's your special day though. Dad shouldn't be focusing on me; he should be talking with you." She tries to protest.

"Go, your leaving has practically killed dad inside." Tori squeezes my arm, and goes over to dad. She pulls him to the side where they talk, really talk. We've confided in mom more over the years as we've progressed through puberty. She uses her hands a lot, and dad's face is definitely understanding.

Mom come over next to me, and throws her arm over my shoulder. "You did good kiddo, they needed that." I lean my head onto her shoulder. I'm only an inch taller than her so it doesn't make much of a difference. Grace is helping Daniel bring everything upstairs, and after about ten minutes they are finished.

Grace and Daniel are pretty good friends. It's finally time for everyone to leave, but I don't want them to. My eyes are watering as my mom hugs me.

"You'll always be my little star, broadway baby." She's making fun of me, but I know there is truth behind her word.

"Don't worry, I'll still remember you when I'm famous." I tell her mockingly.

"You better, I carried you and your sister for eight months. Do you know what that does to a woman's figure?" I giggle, and kiss her.

I hug dad as tightly as possible. He's always been one of my biggest supporters. "Dad, I think you should know Tori and I knew for about two years about mom." His eyes widen as his eyebrows furrow. "We found a picture of the four of us, and we realized it was mom. We didn't bring it up until that night because well we missed her. We love you, but there are some things that only a mom can do."

"I understand, I need your mother, probably more than you guys do. It's not just for the sex either."

I make a face. "That's gross dad, please don't discuss your sex life with me. I heard enough of it, and laundry room definitely not what I had pictured you guys doing when I was six."

He chuckles at me. "Anyways she's like the air I breathe, and without her it physically hurts. I love you guys so much, but your mother she's the one who's going to be there at the end of the day when you are all gone. She's going to hold my hand when we watch you all graduate, get married, and have your own families." I start crying, having never understood the bond between my parents. My mom is conversing with Tori by the car, and slyly glances at dad. Her eyes shine brightly with love.

"You and mom will be alright without us. Well, I guess this is goodbye Daddy." He holds back his tears, and pulls me into his embrace.

"Call whenever you'd like sweetheart. We will always be there for you." Grace and I said our goodbyes last night while drinking tequila. We were pretty hungover this morning. I may be the goody goody, but it doesn't mean I don't have fun occasionally.

Grace smiles at me before she slides into the backseat of the car. It looks oddly empty, and she's lonely. She waves as the car pulls away from the curb, and drives off.

Tori and Daniel say goodbye, and walk back to their hotel hand in hand.

My phone rings and I answer without checking the caller id.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Yes, Lucy, this is your agent Dianne, and I've got news for you about an audition for an upcoming broadway show."

"What's the show called?" I ask her excitedly.

"Broadway Baby."


	26. Outtake: Laundry Time

**A/N- well, I think you guys know this chapter contains. All mistakes are my own, and unfortunately I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

EPov

We have been flirting since early this morning teasing and taunting one another. She sashays around the house in shorts that are not suitable for a mother to wear. The girls are in their respective bedrooms playing.

I finally corner my little minx in the laundry room. She has a smirk set on her face that I am determined to erase with an expression of awe and satisfaction. I am going to make her come so hard she won't be able to walk right for a week.

"There you are my dear wife." I say nuzzling her neck. Her skin feels soft underneath my own. I decide to lick her skin, and it tastes sweet mixed with a little salt from chasing our children around.

"I know you want me." I tell her as I press into her body resulting in a moan from her. Her breath is labored, and her eyes flash open. Her eyes show her lust and desire for me.

"Did you lock the door?" She asks hopping onto the dryer.

I nip at her neck, and look up at her through my eyelashes. "What do you think I am stupid?" I ask her incredulously, pressing my lips to her wrist. I spread her legs moving in-between them to get at her lips. I pull her in for a sultry kiss, and stroke her mouth with my tongue. She moans into the kiss, and wraps her legs around my butt pushing me into her. I pull her down a little so I can rub against her. I cup her head, running my finger through her hair, gently stroking the soft skin at the back of her neck.

I pull back when I need air, and Bella whimpers in response. Her eyes are heavy lidded, and she's panting. I tug at her shirt, and she lifts her arms so that I'm able to pull it off. The washing machine is going next to us, but Bella and I are too wrapped up into each other to notice. I pull down her shorts while I reattach my mouth to hers. She doesn't even bother to protest, I slide my hand up her smooth, hairless legs until I reach her panties. She's soaking, and her panties are drenched. I gently ease her panties down, and throw them near the door. I look back at Bella who is chewing on that goddamn lip.

"Oh baby, you're nice and wet for me." I tell her as my fingers stroke her clit. My fingers thrust inside her, and her hips move off of the dryer. She looks at me shyly before she attacks my neck with her lips. I moan as her tongue pokes out and begins to lick up all the way to my mouth. I finally capture her lips with mine, and groan into her mouth as our tongues battle for dominance.

Her tongue finally surrendered to me, and her body finally let me control the progress of our tryst in the laundry room. Bella is in a rush for me to be inside her, and unbuttons my pants. She uses her feet to slide them and my boxers down my body. I step out of them, and Bella grabs ahold of my cock. She gently strokes it with her little hand.

"That feels amazing baby," I growl out. I buck my hips into her hips as she continues to stroke up and down my cock. My cock is hard and ready for her. I move her hand and decide to tease her by running my cock through her wetness, and we both moan as our emotions run high.

"Edward please," she pleads with me as I continue to tease her.

"What? I can't do anything until you tell me what you want."

Her eyes stare into mine as the words come out of her lips. "Fuck me, please." She begs me with lustful eyes. I do as she asks, and grab her hips and slam her onto my cock.

"Oh god," she screams as the washing machine continues its rhythm.

Her pussy tightens around me as we both enjoy the sensation of being together like this.

"Promise you'll never leave me again." She asks as I pound relentlessly into her body. I thrust into her, and I'm to the hilt inside of her as her eyes widen. I know I've hit her sweet spot, and try to hit bringing her further pleasure.

I want to make sure she knows that she will always be mine. I bring my lips to her neck and suck. My hands cup her breasts as I squeeze what is mine. She pushes her breasts into my hands as I continue to roughly squeeze. Her moans are loud, and I'm thankful we are actually doing laundry.

"I promise baby," I tell her through gritted teeth trying to hold off my impending orgasm, "I will never leave you again." Her legs are wrapped tightly around my waist as I push in and out of her. She's panting for air as I enter her over and over again. Her walls tighten, and I know she's close.

"Edward," she shudders, "please." She begs.

I quicken my pace, and before I know it I'm chanting her name as she shudders around me. Her face showing her pleasure as her back arches off of the dryer.

"That's it baby." I say as my own orgasm takes over, and I release into her. I rest my head into the crook of her neck as we try to catch our breaths.

I smile up at her after a few minutes. Her fingers are running through my hair as she starts giggling like mad.

"I think our sex life now is the best it's ever been." She finally says after her laughter is under control.

"You have no idea baby." I say placing a chaste kiss on her lips. The washing machine goes off, and she hops off the dryer to take care of it. I smack her bare ass, and she winks at me. 'Oh god this woman is going to kill me.'


	27. Futuretake: The Secret is Out

**A/N- This futuretake is a little bit difficult and dramatic at times, but it ends up alright. There is one more futuretake and maybe two outtakes before I'm done. Thank you to my best friend for making the banner for me. Well enjoy, and see you next time.**

_"I'd learned that some things are best kept secret." _

_― Nicholas Sparks, Dear John_

* * *

GPov

Today is perhaps the greatest day of my life. Henry asked me to marry him; we have recently started our senior year in college. I'm attending Columbia while he is at NYU. He is the most supportive boyfriend in the entire world. My sisters tease me incessantly because he is a ginger, but I love his red hair. There are odd strands of brown interspersed throughout his hair. He has shaggy hair that reaches to just above his eyes. His eyes are grass green, and whenever he spots me they light up like the sun.

"I-kiss-love-kiss-you-kiss-and-kiss-can't wait-kiss- to be- kiss -your wife." I kiss him passionately over and over again. He proposed to me at the top of the Empire State Building; he knows how much I adore it ever since I was really little.

We go back to our apartment which ironically is my mother's old Soho apartment. Lucy has gone off to become some big Broadway star. She's starred in more shows than I count. She plans on opening her own studio when she eventually retires. She's been in a few movies, and is really making a name for herself.

Tori went to the Olympics three years ago, and competed as a swimmer. She swam the two hundred meter breaststroke, the one hundred meter breaststroke, and the 10k marathon. She was amazing, and won a gold for her breaststroke, silver for the 100 meter breaststroke, and bronze in the 10k marathon. She's focusing on track right now, and has been since the Olympics ended three years ago. She's only twenty, and is looking to be a favorite to go to the 2028 Olympics. She's constantly training, and her boyfriend Daniel who is two years older than her just watches her. He went for track, but he didn't make it onto the Olympic team. He's Tori's biggest supporter besides our parents though.

I went to the Winter Olympics a little over a year and a half ago. I was sixteen years old, and managed to win by two points. I felt bad for the other girl Taylor, but I couldn't help but feel I deserved it. She was the one who beat me at Junior Worlds when I was thirteen. She's really nice, but I wanted to prove once and for all I was better than her. I finished behind her in every single competition always getting silver. Everyone thought I wouldn't be able to overtake her in the Olympics. Nobody could believe what had taken place when I was on my A-game. I still compete in the different competitions, and go to Worlds. I plan to go to the Winter Olympics again in two years as I'll only be twenty. I think I might continue until I'm twenty-four but after that I'm done. I might want to buy my own rink, and train my own skaters. I've trained a few of the junior girls at my rink, and they've placed pretty well in Junior Worlds.

Henry is going into law to become a children's advocate. He believes in the voice of children, and sticking up for their rights.

My parents have been living happily in Rochester for the past five years. Anna is fourteen years old now, and started at my old high school last week. Masen is twelve, and is in middle school. He recently had his first heartbreak by a girl who lives across the street. Julia Meyers is a little slut like her older sister. She uses guys to get what she wants, and doesn't care what happens to them as a result of her manipulations. I went to school with her older sister Holly, a real bitch. She tried to steal my Henry, but he pulled one over her by rejecting her publicly in front of everyone at school. It is perhaps one of my most memorable high school memories, and I will never forget it especially with the video we posted on my blog. It's been seen by over a million people. Apparently public humiliation is comedy gold for most people. Emma and EJ are in fifth grade at my old elementary school. I don't really know them that well because of the age difference being almost eight years.

I haven't actually been to Rochester since two summers ago. We moved in here at the beginning of sophomore year, and haven't really had time to go home between homework and summer classes. I think the last time I saw my parents was Christmas last year. We mostly video chat, but other than that we don't do much talking or seeing. They are too busy with my younger siblings these days anyways.

Besides I can't seem to look my dad straight in the eye anymore not since I lost my virginity at sixteen. My mom knows my older sisters and I are no longer virgins, but she would never clue my father into that ever for the sake of his health. It's better for his own sanity that he thinks we are remaining abstinent. He doesn't exactly know Henry is living with me, actually he doesn't know at all. My mother knows, but she's a good secret keeper.

My phone rings on my nightstand, and I reach over to grab it. Without checking who it is, I answer.

"Hello?" I answer groggily. Henry snakes an arm over my naked waist making me emit a giggle.

"Gracie, are you there?" Oh shit, it's my dad.

"Uh yeah," I say distractedly as Henry is tracing his fingertips along my back. I accidentally moan into the phone.

"What was that?" He asks.

"Nothing, so why did you call at" I look over at my clock, and realize that it's five in the evening. We've slept in all day. "Five in the evening." Henry's head ducks under the sheets, and I'm not quick enough to stop him. I groan as his tongue traces my clit.

"Grace, are you having sex?" My father asks as I grind my pussy into Henry's tongue.

"What?" I say breathily. "Of course not daddy." I use the daddy card which I know for a fact he can't resist. Henry uses that moment to slide his hands up my body to play with my breasts. Oh holy mother of… I can't fight it anymore, I hang up the phone on my father to engage in sex with my boyfriend. I don't care how wrong it is because I know my parents weren't virgins when they got married so they can't exactly say anything.

When we are completely sated, we fall back onto the sheets panting. He is incredibly good in bed, the things his body does to me, thinking about his muscles flexing makes me want him all over again. I'm too tired though from celebrating all of last night.

Surprisingly my dad doesn't call back, that's probably for the best because I'm in no state of mind to talk to him at the moment. We fall back asleep, naked in each other's arms. I awake to someone pounding on the door, and Henry still sleeping peacefully at my side. I sigh as I clamber out of bed, and look around my room for my robe. Once it covers everything, I walk to the door and pull it open. Shock crosses my face as I see my red-faced father glaring at me. My mother is standing behind him with a helpless expression on her face. I beg her with my eyes to help me, but from the look she's giving me I know she can't.

"Where the fuck is he?" My father roars. I flinch at his to e having never heard him speak this way to me or in front of me.

"What are you talking about Daddy?" I block him from entering the apartment. His eyes stare at me in shock and something else, fury. "You can't do anything because I agreed to it. Who the hell do you think bought me birth control?" I slyly glance at his wife who is shaking her head behind me in terror. Dad swiftly swivels his body to face her.

"Is she telling the truth? Did you know she was sexually active? What about our other daughters?" Mom's eyes dart around for a few seconds before fixing on a spot on the floor.

Her body is hunched as she cowers under his glare.

"Yes." She tells him in a small voice. "I allowed her to get birth control. I didn't want to be a grandmother, and you are correct I helped Tori and Luce as well." Dad punches the wall, and literally walks off while shaking his hand. Mom succumbs to tears in the hallway. I help her into the apartment, and she collapses onto the sofa. Sobs are wracking her body, and I don't know what to do.

I go back to the bedroom and grab my phone. I call for help because this is all my fault.

Two hours later there's a knock at the door. I open it and rush into the arms of my older sisters crying.

"Exactly what is going on Gracie? Is that crying I hear?" It's always the Spanish Inquisition with Tori.

"It's mom, I hung up on dad last night to have sex with my fiancée." My sisters gasps make me realize that I hadn't told anyone yet. With everything going on, it honestly doesn't seem important anymore. My sisters squeal in excitement, and hug me even more.

I push them away. "That's not the problem, the problem is dad heard me moaning on the phone because well…" A deep blush creeps up my cheeks as I feel uncomfortable discussing my sex life with my sisters. "Anyways I hung up, and dad showed up earlier this morning, looking like he drove here all night. I wouldn't let him in, and them I told him who do you think got me birth control." My sisters eyes widen as they stare incredulously at me. I can never keep my mouth shut when I'm angry. "He then asked her if she helped with you guys as well, she couldn't exactly lie to him so he knows you two aren't virgins are either." My sisters eyes lower in shake and embarrassment. I usher them inside, mom is in the guest room, and I don't think she needs to be seen anytime soon.

"Where's mom?" Luce asks looking around the apartment.

"The guest room, she's been crying since he left." My sisters plop themselves on the sofa while I settle on my favorite chair. None of us have any idea what frame of mind dad is in because I've never seen him leave mom a sobbing mess before. She's utterly destroyed. Hell, I don't even know where he could possibly go since he's only been to the city a handful of times.

After several minutes or is it hours of silence Tori finally speaks. "Someone call dad, and I don't know." She has a thoughtful expression on her face, something I didn't always like growing up cause it always meant trouble. "Tell him mom is getting drunk, though to be honest she's not far from it." We all nod knowingly because mom is an alcoholic. Funny that a former cancer patient is an alchy, but it's true. It only happens when something she can't handle what happens in her life. Dad helped her when she was younger and turned to alcohol to avoid her family life. There's a noise from the guest room, and mom walks out in a daze. She ignores us, and with her purse walks straight out.

We are too busy staring at her that we didn't take in the fact that she walked out.

"Oh crap," I mutter, trying to find shoes. I have no idea what bar she will try to go to. There are several within a few blocks of the apartment, and she's lived in this area for four almost five years.

"You know we will never catch her. For once Grace why can't you keep your goddamn mouth shut." Luce yells at me, and I want to retort and defend myself but for once she is right. This is my fault for not being able to control my sexual urges or the fact that I can't keep my mouth shut when I feel pressured.

"Look that's not important right now Luce. Honestly, we need to find a way to get into contact with dad, and the we need to find mom. I mean where would a forty-five year old woman go to get drunk in the middle of the day?" She asks more to herself than anyone. I have no clue seeing as I'm not legal yet.

"Okay, Gracie I need you to stay here if mom or dad come back. I'm going to look for mom, and Luce go chill out at your penthouse and try to call dad." What she's really trying to say, but is too nice to is 'you need to stop moping and you need to calm the fuck down.' How can she even be rational at a moment like this? I can't even keep my own head straight.

They leave me alone to my apartment, Henry has left to go stay at the apartment his parents own in Manhattan. We. both agree its probably best to spend some time apart for the time being.

I feel completely responsible for the whole situation. Maybe my mom was right when we talked on the phone a few months ago. I haven't grown up yet, I'm still just a eighteen year old girl, no matter how much I try to kid myself I'm older. Henry is twenty-one, and has actually had to work to pay for extra things. His parents didn't mind letting him use their place in the city, but they wanted him to learn the lesson of a penny spent is a penny earned. I think my problem is I have never had to do anything besides skating on my own, and even then I had help from my coach.

I pick up my cell, and make a phone call that will surely kill me. "Hello?" The person answers.

"We need to talk." I tell him, and at that moment I think he knows. He knows there won't be a future for us anytime soon.

Tori comes back three hours later exhausted, holding up our drunk mother. I sigh as I rush over to help her heave our mother to the couch. She's really out of it, and keeps mumbling something about sorry and my only love.

I put my face in my hands when I begin to cry. I've created a giant mess that has probably cost all of us my father's trust.

"Where's you fiancé?" Tori asks now noticing that his belongings are missing.

"I ended it. I need to work on me before I bring someone else into the picture. We have been together for so long that I don't know who I am without him." She stares at me with eyes full of pity.

"I don't want your pity." I sneer out her. She sighs sadly, and helps mom to the bathroom where she pukes out her guts. There's a knock at the door, and I go to handle it. My dad is standing on the other side with a guilt ridden face. I wrap my arms around him, and he follows suit. I bury my face in his chest, and inhale his scent.

"I love you daddy." I start crying again, but I don't care. I'm glad he's here, he makes everything better.

"It's okay butterfly, I'm not mad, I never was. It's hard to realize you're not that three year old little girl causing mischief with her older sister." I melt into him, and let him hold me as we back into the apartment. "Where's your mother?" I see his dart around until they land on the bathroom. Her wrenching is the only noise in the place. He lets go of me, and rushes to her side. Tori comes out a few seconds later with a smile on her face.

"He's holding her hair, and whispering apologies to her. He kisses her forehead every now and then. I think my work here is done. It'll be alright ice princess." She pats my arm and kisses my forehead before departing. My sister is right, it'll all be alright eventually. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but if I take it one day at a time, I know it will be.


	28. Futuretake: Where is She Now?

**A/N- I've decided to let this be the last chapter, but I am go to continue this with a sequel. Sometimes as a writer you have so much to tell, and there's a mystery involved in the sequel. Besides, I don't want to let this family go just yet. The sequel will be posted probably within a few hours so be on the lookout. I hope you all read it, and my other stories.**

* * *

LPov

Our family has changed a lot over the past five years. Tori is about to do her last Olympics competing in swim again. She is twenty-four, and has been training hard. She keeps up with a healthy diet, and her and Daniel have recently gotten engaged. Anna is eighteen years old, and is preparing to move to Scotland to attend St. Andrews University. She is planning to study international relations with a focus on the modern languages of Arabic and Italian. This is a five year program involving a year abroad as well. My parents have pretty much accepted it considering she told them two years ago it was her dream school. My sister is a people person, and has an ear for languages. She took German in high school, mostly because she knew French from having cousins live there and visiting. Besides everyone takes Spanish, and who doesn't want to be different?

Masen has been on the varsity football team, and baseball team since he was an ickle freshy. He has turned into quite the handsome young man, and is quite the player from what Anna tells me. He's had over five girlfriends in the past year, and apparently gets around. He's a smart kid, but sometimes I so wonder if we are related.  
Emma and EJ are fourteen, and about to be freshman. Emma is involved in a local theater group. EJ on the other hand is just another boring kid. He has average grades, he hangs with his friends, and he sits on the couch at home or plays the piano.

Now it may seem strange that I haven't really thought about Grace, but that's because there isn't much to tell. One day her trust account was emptied out and she was gone. No one knew where she was except probably her coach who helped her win again at the 2030 Olympics and Worlds. She announced that year she was retiring at the age of twenty. We didn't even know she was competing so none of us were there to see her. After that she evaporated off the face of the planet, and Poor Henry's heart has been crushed since that day five years ago. Mom and Dad had to go to therapy because in all honesty he felt betrayed; I don't blame him, but I know he's been supplying Masen with condoms. No one has a hint of where Grace is of what she's doing, she transferred her money into a private account, and changed all of her credit cards.

I've been doing fairly well with a successful Broadway career. I've done around eight movies now, and even won an Academy Award for best actress, a Golden Globe, and my personal favorite a Tony. I got married about a year ago when I was twenty-three to the most amazing man. My parents didn't see him that way when they first met him though.

* * *

_A little over a year ago_

_BPov_

_Lucy is finally coming home after being away for so long. We have missed her dearly, but know this is her dream she is pursuing. She says she has a surprise for us, and I'm extremely excited to find out what it is. Edward and I are sitting nervously on the couch clutching one another's hand when we hear the sounds of a car pulling up in the driveway._  
_The car doors slam not once, but twice. The doorbell rings, and we get up to answer it. Anna is there in a flash, and squeals with excitement._

_"Oh my gosh, you must tell me everything." I roll my eyes at Edward because that is such an Anna thing to do._

_I finally know what she's talking about when we get to the door, and there is a guy covered in tattoos and wearing leather. He has an eyebrow piercing as well, but other than that he is quite good looking. He has medium brown hair, and misty grey eyes. I look over at Edward to gage his reaction, and his gaze is fixed on their arms, most importantly the arms that are wrapped around one another. I immediately this isn't going to go down well._

_Lucy spies us, and beams, pulling her boyfriend with her through the doorway._

_"Mom, dad this is my fiancé Ian." Oh shit, this doesn't bode well at all._

_"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, it is a pleasure to meet you. May I say, you have a lovely home." He holds out his hand, and I take it. He has a deep voice that oozes sex, I nudge my husband to shake his hand when it registers that the thump was him fainting. This was definitely not what I had in mind when my daughter called to tell us she was back in the country after being gone for so long filming._

_Luce sighs, "I guess that went better than expected." I stare at her incredulously while she ushers Ian help Edward up and to the couch. He settles him on the couch, and I lift Edward's head up so I can take a seat. I play with his hair as I watch my daughter interact with her fiancee. Things are different now, my family isn't as happy as it once was. Well, on the outside we are, but on the inside there are huge cracks in our foundation. Gracie disappeared without a word to anyone, and mysteriously reappeared one a few medals, only to disappear again. We've hired investigator after investigator to track down our twenty-one year old daughter who had no sense of responsibility whatsoever. Gracie has a good head upon her shoulders, but that doesn't always mean she is using it to think her decisions through._

_"How long have you guys been together?" I decide to speak to get rid of the silence in the room. Anna is watching nervously from her favorite chair in the living room that she didn't start sitting in until Grace left. Before, it was Grace's chair, and I think she sits there to feel closer to her sister. _

_"We had been dating for about a year." Luce says with her eyes focused on Edward. _

_"That's nice sweetie. Don't worry about your father, he's going to be just fine. It's his own fault that he's unconscious for overreacting as usual." _

_"Yea," Anna pipes up from her corner of the room. "Daddy freaked out when I brought Snake home a few months ago." I cringe at the memory of bringing her tattooed, pierced boyfriend. He had black hair and eyes with the palest skin I had ever seen. He wore baggy jeans, and form fitting tees. He wore biker boots, and rode a motorcycle which apparently Anna had been on the back of. Luce's eyes widen dramatically, probably from the name._

_"Snake?" She repeats unsurely. I nod my head. "Who the hell is Snake?" She aims the question at her sister. Anna crosses her arms not liking her sister's attitude or tone._

_"My body for you information." She snipes, acting like a petulant child. _

_Luce looks like she's been clubbed over the head. "Why would anyone want to be your boyfriend?" I bite my lip to keep from laughing. It isn't right for a mother to choose sides._

_Anna is enraged. "Uh excuse me, I am the captain on the cheerleading squad. And besides I am sure I am better at pleasuring a man in bed than you are." She screams at her sister before stomping up the stairs. Edward groans as he begins to come to. _

_"What the hell was that?" I check over him worriedly, but he shrugs my hands away. _

_"You don't want to know." Luce and I say in unison. She is patting Ian on the back after he choked on his water._

_"Sorry about that," I apologize. "She's usually not so brazen or crude." Edward sits up __next to me and continues to glare at Ian. Ian shifts in his seat uncomfortable from the angry vibes he is feeling from Edward. I poke Edward hard, and he shifts his glare to me. He immediately backs down after I give him the 'knock it off or you won't get any' look._

_Edward grunts, but keeps his mouth closed. Luce looks imploringly at her father, but he refuses to even acknowledge her. I sigh, and the room is filled with so much tension you could cut it with a knife. _

_Edward get up suddenly and walks out of the room. Luce quickly follows him, and you can hear their raised voices from down the hall. Ian's eyes are fixed on his lap; I feel bad because he probably feels like he has caused this rift. They will be fine; they need to hash it out themselves._

_"Don't feel guilty." His head snaps up at me as he tilts his head in question. "They are all like this with him. Has she told you about Gracie?" He nods his head hesitantly. "Ever since she left without a trace, he's been more overprotective, and nervous because he feels like all of them will leave and forget all about him. He and Gracie had the closest relationship out of all of them, and for her to leave like that really hurt him." He seems like he has a good grasp._

_"I'm sorry that I didn't ask for his blessing. I guess this is why she always had a strong reaction when I asked when I could meet you guys." Yea, cause she knows her father is an idiot. The front door opens, and Emma and EJ walk in from being dropped off at the mouth of the driveway. Emma's messy ponytail is swinging happily behind her. She has a bunch of flyways, but she never seems to care. EJ walks in, and his eyes light up at the sight of Luce. He hesitates slightly when he takes in the sight of Ian next to her. I guess he deems it okay since he runs right into her arms. Emma sits on the arm of the sofa, and I run my hands through her ponytail. Her fringe reaches to below her eyebrows, meaning she has to get a trim soon. _

_"Hi Luce." She smiles at her sister. _

_"How are you Emmy?" Emma wrinkles her nose and crinkles her eyes. She detests the nickname because the only person she ever let call her that is gone. Her disappearance is heavy on our hearts, and I can't but wonder if it will always feel this way._

_"Don't call me that," She says. Luce nods her, knowing what's running through her mind. "Who's he?" She points at Ian. _

_"It's rude to point baby." Her cheeks color as she mumbles an apology. "This is Ian, Luce's fiancee." Her eyes glaze over, and a huge smile appears on her face. Luce and Edward's argument can still be heard, but other than that the day has gone pretty well._

* * *

LPov

Lets just say it took a while for them to warm up to him. At the wedding they were cordial towards him, they were particularly fond of his parents. My sister obviously wasn't there since I couldn't exactly send her an invitation.

I met Ian on the set of a movie I was filming called To Live for a Day. He was the script writer and one of the producers. It was love at first sight, and when he asked me out that first day I decided to play hard to get. The chase was fun for both of us, and we knew we were meant to be together.

Our family has secrets like any other, and Tori and I have talked quite a bit since our sister disappeared one day. We have a few theories, and we know one day we will find out what happened to our little Gracie.


End file.
